Klaine Stories
by ne-01
Summary: Bunch of Klaine one-shots, cute and adorable and then some other stuff I won't care to mention... Fluff mainly
1. Kurt breaks his leg

**Kurt breaks his leg**

The nurse escorted a wobbly Kurt to the waiting room on his crutches, Blaine came running to meet them stopping in front if Kurt so that he didn't knock him over.

'You must be Blaine' Blaine smiles in acknowledgment 'Kurt hasn't stopped talking about you all day!' Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, whilst the latter looked down at the floor, a dark pink rising up his neck. 'Kurt's going to very wobbly at first whilst he gets used to walking with his crutches, but he should be fine after a few days or so.'

'That's great' said Blaine 'is he all free to go now then?' The nurse smiled

'Yes, he'll need to come back in two weeks for a general check up but until then he's free. Just remember Kurt, you're not to get the cast wet and don't try walking without your crutches as you'll prevent the bone from repairing itself. Goodbye now' the three shared their goodbyes before the nurse walked off.

'How's it feeling?' Blaine asked Kurt, worry sketched all over his face.

'Honestly I can't feel a thing because of the pain killers flowing through my bloodstream' Kurt smiled weakly.

'Come on, let's get you home' he said placing an arm protectively on the small of Kurt's back. The nurse was right Blaine thought to himself, Kurt did seem very unsteady Blaine stuck close to him preparing to catch him if he fell.

They made it to the parking lot before anything major happened; Kurt was attempting to go down the three small steps outside the hospital when he lost his balance on the final step. Blaine had tried to grab Kurt but he wasn't quick enough and Kurt landed in a heap on the floor, he knelt at his side rubbing his shoulder with one hand and cupping the left side of his face with the other.

'Are you OK, is anything hurt?!'

'Blaine quit worrying I'm fine!' he said with a smile, he loved how protective his boyfriend got over him when he was sick or injured. Kurt sat up for a second before trying to stand up, halfway up he lost his balance again but this time Blaine managed to catch him. Blaine pulled him into a hug so that he didn't fall again and Kurt let out a whine as he clung to Blaine.

'I don't think we should try that again for a while.' Said Blaine scooping up Kurt's legs and carrying him bridal style to the car, Kurt had one arm around Blaine's neck and the other holding his crutches as Blaine made his way to his car.

'I love you' Said Kurt looking into Blaine's alluring hazel eyes.

'I love you too.' Said Blaine lowering Kurt into the passenger seat and putting his crutches in the back.

Paste your document here...


	2. Pillow fight

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own glee and sadly never will **

**_A/N_****: This was a prompt by a slightly crazy friend of mine; it was supposed to be innocent, but then well... I think my laptop is judging me...**

**_P.S._**** any prompts would be much appreciated; I will get them done in a few days!**

'Pleeeaaase?' Kurt couldn't look down, he knew Blaine would be pulling the puppy dog eyes and he had to get this assignment finished.

'For the last time Blaine, no' said Kurt rolling his eyes, Blaine bounced around by Kurt's side on his bed, his head resting on Kurt's knee looking up at him.

'But you said we could play...' Kurt accidentally looked down; yep he was pulling the puppy eyes _resist_ thought Kurt to himself.

'Blaine, what are you, Five?' A brief look of mock indignation flashed across Blaine's face, he sat up and crossed his arms across his chest.

'No Blaine, I said no.' Kurt tried to concentrate on his work but he knew Blaine had started pulling the puppy dog eyes again. _Focus_ Kurt told himself for the second time that night, he was finally making progress with his work when something collided with his head at great force. The blow made him fall sideways and his books flipped over the side of the bed, one look up confirmed what he'd suspected; Blaine was trying to catch him off guard with a pillow fight, well Kurt thought two can play at that game.

Whilst Blaine was doubled over with laughter Kurt took the opportunity to grab a pillow and thump Blaine round the head several times, before sitting back to see the shocked look on Blaine's face. A few curls of hair had worked free of the gel and the rest was slowly getting frizzier, the mischievous look in Blaine's eye told Kurt this wasn't over. He leapt off the bed towards his desk, pillow clutched tightly in his hand ready to defend himself, but no need, when he turned around he couldn't see Blaine.

'Blaine?' Said Kurt lowering the pillow so he could see better, he didn't know what was happening next as in a flash there was a blur of colour before he was battered around numerous times with Blaine's pillow. He curled up in a little ball giggling hysterically as Blaine arranged himself on top of Kurt preventing him moving, but Kurt had a plan.

He immediately went still and stopped giggling, letting out fake whimpers of pain, he knew it would worry Blaine so much that he would abandon the fight. No sooner had he put this plan into action had Blaine paused, he instantly got off Kurt a bit to see if he was OK, Kurt knew it was now or never. He unfurled himself from Blaine's grip grabbing Blaine by the shoulders as he went and wrestling him onto his back. He straddled Blaine's hips so as not to let him get away but Blaine didn't see it like this, looking down at his hips then back up to Kurt's face he quirked an eyebrow, Kurt could feel his cheeks flushing but tried to ignore it.

'So' Kurt was caught by surprise at the hoarseness in Blaine's voice 'now you got me, what are you gonna do with me?' the eyebrow once again raised and a small smirk was forming at the corners of his mouth, once Kurt had got past the mortification of this he decided to play along, _I know what'll take that grin off his face_.

Kurt leaned down and blew lightly on Blaine's lips, Blaine was powerless as Kurt had him pinned to the ground by his wrists, he lifted his head to kiss Kurt but Kurt moved back in time.

'You're such a tease' Blaine pouted, Kurt smiled, winding up Blaine was something he loved doing. Once again Kurt bent down but he didn't kiss him, not yet, he was gonna have some fun with this first. He traced his tongue lightly along Blaine's lip; it was worth it as he felt Blaine shiver beneath him and watched his pupils dilate so that the once hazel eyes were dark and glazed. Then, before he could move Blaine had lifted his head again and kissed Kurt with all the force he could considering he was trapped, the surprise at this kiss made Kurt accidentally release Blaine and he wasted no time in flipping Kurt onto his back and pressing his lips down onto Kurt's. His tongue slipped inside Kurt's mouth exploring it whilst his hands rested on Kurt's waist. It took him a moment to notice the moans coming from the back of his throat as his hands roamed his boyfriend's upper body hungrily.

Eventually the two of them came up for air, still clinging to each other tightly, Blaine looked down at Kurt.

'Some pillow fight, huh' he smiled and Kurt collapsed into giggles.


	3. Blaine turns up out of the blue

**_A/N: I haven't uploaded in AGES thanks to schoolwork so I just did this one quickly, I should have a new chapter called 'meet the parents' up soon hopefully._**

**_P.S. These chapters ARE NOT related, hence why Kurt doesn't have a broken leg anymore, also reviews and prompts are appreciated!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee, but believe me I would like to!_**

Kurt was in his bedroom in the basement doing homework when he heard the doorbell from upstairs, assuming it was nothing important he went back to his work, checking his phone as he did so. No new messages, _what is Blaine doing?_ Kurt thought to himself, he had text him an hour ago and it never took him more than 10 minutes to reply. His thoughts were interrupted however by Carole standing at her door wearing an excited grin.

'Well someone looks happy' he acknowledged her

'There's someone at the door for you... a boy' she added when he raised his eyebrows

'Who?' Kurt couldn't think who it could be; none of the guys from glee had anything to talk to him about.

'Burt and I don't know, he's got black hair with loads of gel in and he's wearing a blazer if that helps' Kurt smiled as he immediately knew who she was talking about

'Yes, that does help!' he said jumping off of his bed and running excitedly from his room as he ignored Carole's face that begged for information. When he got to the porch he stopped for a second, he could hear Burt and Blaine talking, he didn't move, trying to hear the conversation.

'So err, how do you know Kurt?' Kurt heard Burt ask, he could hear the suspicion in his voice.

'Just um... from around' Blaine sounded nervous; Kurt could picture him shifting awkwardly under his father's stare.

'Is there anything between you two?' Kurt turned red

'Wha-'Blaine looked up shocked, _I wish _thought Blaine to himself 'no Mr Hummel we're just friends'

Kurt chose this moment to intercept, fearing the consequences if he didn't.

'Hi Blaine!' He smiled before turning to Burt 'what are you guys talking about?' Burt raised his eyebrows the way he always did when he was lying.

'Oh nothing, I was just asking Blaine if he saw the game last night.' Kurt knew what he was about to do was evil but he loved catching his dad out for lying.

'And had he seen the game?' Kurt asked nonchalantly, Burt hesitate and Kurt grinned knowingly but before he could taunt him for lying Blaine jumped in.

'I was just about to tell your dad... Mr Hummel... that I had before you appeared' Blaine looked guilty but pleased with himself when he saw the look on Burt's face. _Clever _Kurt thought, Blaine was getting his dad out of trouble so he'd like him. He made a noise of acknowledgement before turning to Blaine again.

'So what did you want anyway?' Blaine smiled

'Hello to you too, I wondered if you wanted to get coffee and chat?' Kurt's mind floated back to the maths textbook on his bed.

'I'd love to, but I've got maths homework that needs to get done and I still can't make head or tail of this formula.' He sighed, but Blaine looked delighted for some reason 'What?' he asked, Burt was looking at him inquisitively now too.

'Kurt, maths is my best subject. I'm a grade ahead, I could help you if you like? Kurt smiled and looked to his dad for confirmation.

'As long as you get your homework done its fine with me' he said shrugging.

'Thanks dad' said Kurt taking Blaine's hand and leading him through the house and down to his bedroom.

Back upstairs Burt returned to the lounge and looked at Carole, she was smiling knowingly.

'Those two make a pretty good pair don't you think?' Burt waited a second before replying

'If he hurts a hair on Kurt's head I'll kill him.' He said protectively, but Carole just laughed.


	4. Blaine's dad beats him

**_A/N:_**** OK so this wasn't a prompt but I wanted to write it anyway, I might not be uploading for a while as not even Klaine can stop me freaking out about exams! **

**_Warning: _****Incredibly sad beginning, believe me I almost cried as I wrote it, but the ending is happy I swear!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own glee... I know sad right?**

**_PS: _****As always reviews and prompts welcome as I have a mild case of writer's block!**

'Oh, Blaine!' Cried Kurt flinging his arms around his boyfriend.

Kurt had just opened the door to see Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend standing there with bruises and cuts all over his face and tears streaming from his eyes. Blaine hugged back surprisingly strongly considering he'd almost been beaten to death thought Kurt before leaning back from their embrace and looking into his boyfriend's watery hazel eyes.

'Blaine, who did this to you? Was it your father?' Blaine nodded weakly and Kurt pulled him closer again, Blaine rested his head in the curve of Kurt's neck and Kurt rested the side of his face into Blaine's curls. Kurt let Blaine go and took his hand, Blaine looked up him tears still trailing down his face.

'Come inside, Blaine, Carole's a nurse she can take a look at you' Blaine nodded and allowed himself to be led into Kurt's house, Kurt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they made their way to the lounge where Burt and Carole were watching TV. Burt and Carole looked up as they entered, Burt's mouth dropped open and Carole jumped up immediately talking manically about Blaine's face. Blaine was led to the kitchen where he was ordered to sit down whilst Carole had a look at him. Tears were flowing down Kurt's face now as Blaine winced at the antiseptic Carole was applying; Blaine had stopped crying but was still trembling badly at any sudden movements.

'Its OK honey' said Carole reassuringly 'you're safe here' Blaine nodded slightly, Burt was now in the kitchen looking down at Blaine's feeble state sympathetically whilst Carole finished off putting a small plaster on a particularly nasty cut on his jaw line.

'Luckily nothing's broken and you won't need any stitches, but make sure you keep applying antiseptic cream because I don't want it getting infected' Carole smiled then stood up next to Burt, Kurt was rubbing soothing circles into the back of Blaine's hand noticing his bruised knuckles, his tears still coming thick and fast.

'You probably don't wanna talk about it yet' Burt said delicately 'Kurt why don't you take him to your room and let him get some rest?' Kurt nodded wiping his eyes with the edge of his sleeve, leading Blaine by the hand slowly to his room. He got out some of his pyjamas and a glass of water, helping Blaine change out of his jeans and shirt. Kurt sat by the edge of the bed after tucking Blaine in, holding his hand. It didn't take Blaine long to fall asleep, Kurt left the room unable to look at Blaine's contusion. As soon as he had got upstairs he fell to the floor unable to hold in the loud sobs that wracked his body and left him Barely able to breathe, Carole had come round the corner wrapping him in a big hug then Burt was there scooping him up and putting him onto the couch before sitting down next to him. Out of instinct Kurt snuggled up to his dad, still shaking with his bawling, Burt rubbing circles into his back whilst he calmed down.

'Why do his family treat him like this dad?' whispered Kurt looking up at his dad, he was pale and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying.

'I honestly don't know kiddo' Burt said, feeling as though he would do anything to protect Blaine. Over the past few months Blaine had come to feel like a son to Burt, he was gentlemen like, good mannered and most of all he made Kurt happier than Burt had seen him in a long time. 'All I know' he turned his attention back to Kurt, still cuddled in his arms 'is that he is going nowhere for now' Kurt took slight reassurance in this but still felt unsettled.

Later that day Kurt went to see Blaine with a drink and some sandwiches, Blaine was sitting up in bed staring vacantly around Kurt's bedroom.

'Hey, how're you doing?' Kurt said setting the tray down on his bedside table and sitting next to Blaine on the bed taking his hand once more.

'I feel like crap' said Blaine with a small smile that made Kurt's heart break. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands gently and tenderly kissed all of Blaine's bruises with tiny pressure so as not to hurt him, he looked at Blaine before planting one last affectionate kiss on his lips. The two boys looked at each other for a minute and Kurt felt the need to know what went on that morning.

'Blaine, this morning... what exactly happened?' Blaine knew he could tell Kurt, maybe he wasn't quite up to telling anybody else but Kurt was that one person who gave him the strength, the _courage_ to do anything.

'It was my dad' Blaine began, somehow Kurt knew it would have something to do with his dad 'the rest of the family were sitting down for family time... like we do every week... and I sat down... my dad asked me if I was still going out with you' Kurt winced, he hated feeling like the cause of this, he knew deep down that it wasn't his fault but it broke his heart again and again to see Blaine's family reject their son because of him.

'I told him the truth, I told him that I loved you and that nothing in the world could change that... not even him' If Kurt hadn't been so distraught about what was happening he might have swelled with joy at this but, given the circumstances he concentrated on Blaine.

'Then he told me to get out... I said no because it's family time and I'm still a part of this family no matter who I love' Kurt bit his lip trying his hardest not to cry and squeeze Blaine till he couldn't breathe. 'I told him that he was wrong... he got really pissed off at that... said as long as I still loved boys I was no part of his family... it was my fault, I hit him... he went berserk... he cornered me... beat me till I blacked out...' Blaine's face screwed up as he did his best to remember what happened 'when I woke up, I was on my own, still in the corner... I could barely move... my dad came in and told me he'd put all of my '_crap'_ into my car and that I was not to return until I was _normal. _I almost didn't make it over here I was in so much pain... and then' Blaine was crying uncontrollably now, heaving as he tried to get the words out 'and then...'

'Shush' Kurt stopped him and pulled him into him feeling like he would never let him go.

Upstairs Carole and Burt were talking seriously about what would happen next for Blaine.

'We can't let him go back' said Carole, voicing the thought that had been at the front of Burt's mind all day.

'I don't want to see him go to a foster home, it's not fair on him and it would tear Kurt apart' Burt said, thinking about how happy Blaine made Kurt.

'Burt... why don't we try and get custody of Blaine? His parents wouldn't care and he would be safe here, where we could protect him.' She took Burt's hand and felt it shaking slightly.

'Yeah... I think we could make that work' He said looking up at her and for the first time that day he was smiling.

'We should probably talk to the boys about it first, though, just to make sure.' Said Carole

'I'll call Finn back from Puck's house, he needs to hear this too.

Half an hour later Burt, Carole and Finn were gathered at the door to Kurt's bedroom watching as the two held each other tightly. Burt cleared his throat and the two boys looked up, the three of them entered, Carole sat on the end of the bed, Finn took the desk chair and Burt just stood there awkwardly.

'Boys,' He began unsure of himself but Carole nodded him on and he continued 'It's come to our attention that Blaine doesn't have a home anymore.' Blaine looked down at the bed but Kurt pulled him into another hug. 'Carole and I have had a talk and we've decided that we don't want you to be sent to a foster home, we want you to be somewhere we can look out for you.' Blaine and Kurt looked at each other than up at Burt both shared the same look of confusion on their face, but they kept quiet waiting for Burt to continue. 'Now Finn, this is where we need your approval too' Finn looked up from where he was examining all of Kurt's hair products with a blank expression, he walked over to the bed and stood next to Carole. Burt carried on.

'We've decided to try and get custody over you, Blaine, it shouldn't be hard considering the circumstances but we just wanted to get everyone's approval first.' Kurt gasped as he finally put together the pieces of what Burt had said Blaine doing the same, he turned to Kurt smiling as much as the bruises on his face would allow and Kurt smiled back big enough for both of them. Burt and Carole smiled to each other at the silent yes they got from both the boys, they then turned to Finn whose eyebrows were knotted in confusion.

'What's wrong Finn?' Began Carole 'you haven't said anything' Finn looked up at her for a moment before speaking.

'If Blaine moves in, doesn't that make him Blaine's brother... that means they can't date anymore' Kurt and Blaine giggled at each other and Burt explained the situation to Finn.

'Finn, yes Blaine is moving in. And as much as he feels like a third son to me and Carole, he won't officially be family because we're not going to adopt him, this way he and Kurt can still go out' Finn immediately smiled.

'Okay, it's cool I suppose.' But then Finn turned around again 'Hang on, where will Blaine sleep? He can't stay on the sofa forever.' Burt looked at Carole for reassurance again and once again she gave him a smile and a nod.

'Kurt' he began 'if it's alright with you, since you have the biggest bedroom, we're gonna have to rearrange your furniture so we can fit another bed in here for Blaine.' Kurt jumped off of the bed and hugged his dad tightly letting go after a minute, sitting on the bed and taking Blaine's hand again

'Thanks dad' he said looking up, a fresh set of tears rolling down his face now but this time out of happiness, Blaine scooped him into another hug and looked at Burt over Kurt's shoulder.

'Thanks Mr Hummel' he said tears falling silently down his own face now.

'S'okay... how many times kiddo, it's Burt... or dad if you want?' Blaine's eyes widened and his smile grew.

'Thanks... dad' strangely it felt more true calling Burt dad than it ever had calling his father dad. Burt smiled.

'We'll leave you boys in piece now' he said and led everyone out, he stopped and went back to the door, neither boys noticed his head poking around the corner. He was expecting what he saw, the boys were locked in one of the most passionate yet tender kisses that he had ever seen them share. They were both still cradled in each other's arms, one of Kurt's hands on Blaine's shoulder his other hand running through his curls which had sprung free shortly after his arrival. Blaine had one arm wrapped protectively around Kurt's waist the other hand cupped the side of his face. Burt felt Carole poking her head round the door before she straightened up and tugged him away with her.

'Give them some privacy, they've been through a lot today.


	5. Blaine's dad beats him 2

**_A/N: _****Ok, I lied, Klaine can definitely keep me away from my studies, and this is a follow on from Blaine's dad beats him. Hopefully this one's not sad but I still think it's a tear jerker! I will definitely be getting meet the parents done ASAP but this one was calling out to have another chapter!**

**_P.S.: _****I'm urgently in need of prompts now so fire away and as always reviews are welcome.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I still don't own glee, but I can dream right?**

**Blaine's dad beats him #2**

The next day when Kurt woke up it took him a while to figure out why he was so happy, then it hit him and he could barely breath with excitement. He sat up in his bed and looked over to the bed next to the window, Blaine was sleeping peacefully in an awkward position that made legs and arms stick out at funny angles, _that's my Blaine _he thought and went to check on him.

The bed had been put in yesterday after Blaine had to sleep on the couch for two nights, his injuries had gone down incredibly fast but he still had a black eye and a particularly nasty bruise on his jaw line that had a cut in the centre. Kurt started applying antiseptic cream to the cut again and Blaine stirred.

'Morning' he said with a large smile, regretting it as the cut on his jaw line split again, he winced and Kurt carried on putting antiseptic which made him wince even more.

'That stings' He pouted and pulled his puppy eyes again.

'Blaine, if you over use the puppy eyes they'll lose their impact' He said with a smirk, Blaine rolled his eyes and watched Kurt work on his face.

'Thank you' said Blaine, Kurt looked up in surprise.

'What for?'

'For being the best boyfriend in the world and having the best family in the world' Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hands.

'They're your family too now' both boys smiled and Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug

'I love you so much' he whispered into his neck

'I love you more' Kurt smiled into his curls

'Doubt it' Said Blaine and both boys chuckled.

'Ahem' Kurt and Blaine looked up; Burt and Carole were at the door. Burt was smiling awkwardly and Carole was wide eyed in adoration.

'We brought some breakfast down, now you guys can stay in bed again today if you like. Blaine would you like us to start bringing your things in from the car?' Blaine looked up; he'd forgotten all of his things were in the car.

'Oh its fine Bur- Dad, I'll get it all out, I bet it's mostly junk anyway' Burt smiled when Blaine called him dad, this truly was the best family ever

'Honestly it's fine, you need your stuff but you need your rest too so we'll get it' Blaine nodded tiredly, his eyes half closed already, Kurt rested him back down and tucked him in holding his hand.

Burt and Carole made their way to Blaine's car; they had taken the keys out of the trousers he was wearing when he showed up.

'Burt, do you really think we'll be able to win custody of him?' Carole asked, her smile had faded into a look of apprehension.

'I sure hope so, that kid could do with a break' muttered Burt 'Hey, what do you think's in here?' He asked holding up a box to Carole.

'I don't know' she replied 'I've never seen that one before' The box was labelled Kurt and Blaine memories in Blaine's handwriting, it looked old and used, Carole's eyes widened as Burt tried to open the box.

'What are you doing? You can't look in there, it's probably private!' She said in alarm, running over to Burt and taking the box from him, Burt just held his hands up in surrender, his eyebrows raised.

'Carole, it's labelled their memories I'm sure it's just a bunch of sentimental stuff like photos and whatever' Carole laughed.

'You and your way with words' she teased, looking down at the box again 'though now I think about it I really do wanna see all of the cute stuff inside here!' Burt looked up at her and they both knew from the look in each other's eyes what they were going to do next.

A minute later they were sat at the table opening the box and pulling out some of the contents from the top to examine, Carole pulled out a pile of photos.

'Look honey' she said holding the photos up to Burt 'these were taken when they were both at Dalton together, aren't those two adorable!' There was a photo of Blaine and Kurt cleaning out Pavarotti's cage together, the next showed a warbler practice where Kurt was sat on a couch and Blaine was stood on the back singing down to Kurt. The next showed Kurt crying wearing a black suit and singing, Blaine could be seen from the corner of the photo looking on admiringly at Kurt, The photo after that one showed the two boys in the Lima Bean, Blaine had walked away collecting the coffees and Kurt was looking stunned and blushing ever so slightly. Another showed the boys singing a duet in the supposedly empty common room, though it was apparent that someone had been spying, it must have been around Christmas as it was dark and snowy outside. A couple photos on showed the boys asleep cuddled up together on the common room sofa in front of a Disney movie _Aladdin? _It was hard to be sure, on and on the photos went depicting adorable scenes between Kurt and Blaine until Burt looked up and saw tears flowing from Carole's eyes.

'Carole?' He asked unaware that he'd done anything

'I'm sorry, it's just, they're so cute and they make each other so happy!' Burt chuckled and pulled her into a hug, Carole sniffed pulling herself together reaching into the box once more and pulling out a scarf.

'Hang on' said Carole 'isn't that the scarf he was wearing in one of the photos?' Burt smiled

'Yeah, I think it was the one Kurt gave him' Burt's eyes looked watery now too, he knew Blaine loved Kurt but he didn't know Kurt meant _this _much to him. Burt reached into the box next, pulling out some sheet music for _teenage dream, _

'That's the song he sung pretty much to Kurt the first time he met him' Carole informed a puzzled looking Burt, Burt sniffed quietly but laughed lightly to cover it up. This time they both reached into the box and their eyes flew wide open when both of their hands reached a small velvet covered box, Carole froze but Burt pulled it out. _It couldn't be could it? _He thought to himself. Carole had ripped the box from his and was trying to open It desperately but her hands were shaking too badly, Burt leant forward and pinged it open, they both gasped. A small ring _the size of Kurt's finger_ Burt noticed was sitting inside, it was a gold band with small diamonds ingrained into the front of it, just what Kurt would love.

'He's going to love it' Carole beamed at Burt, Burt suddenly stopped the joy escaping him

'Carole, what if it's not what we think it is?' He said worriedly

'Look in the box, see if there's anything else!' Burt peered over into it and saw a not lying at the bottom once again in Blaine's handwriting, there were a few bullet points at the top and a paragraph near the bottom. The Bullet points read;

-To be given to Kurt when gay marriage is legalised

-To be given to Kurt after getting Burt's permission

-To be given to Kurt when he least expects it

Carole gushed but Burt carried on reading, there was a side heading that read: Proposal speech for Kurt. He couldn't carry on, this was private and Kurt should be the first to hear it, he put everything back in the box in the order it came out ignoring Carole's protests. They finished retrieving Blaine's things and took it to Kurt's room, acting as though nothing had happened.


	6. Kurt comes out to Burt

**_A/N:_**** So this is just a little random one I wrote, I came up with it whilst I was daydreaming in class... history if you must know! Next chapter of Blaine's dad beats him up soon hopefully, but I might get distracted and right something completely different, who knows?**

**_P.S: _****Please can I have some reviews and prompts? Pretty please with cherries on top?**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Still don't own glee, maybe one day...**

'Dad' Kurt whispered in a strangled voice, Burt looked up alarmed at that tone

'What is it Kurt?' He said putting his newspaper down

'Dad, I have to tell you something really big and important. J-Just don't interrupt until I'm done Ok?' Burt nodded, he had a feeling he knew what this was about and his heart warmed at the thought of his son being comfortable enough to tell him.

'Dad, a few weeks ago I made a decision... well not a decision, more a realisation. I was thinking about things and I... I-I love boys dad. I love boys in a different way dad... I love boys in the way you're supposed to love girls. I can't help it and I wish I didn't and I don't want to let you down but this is who I am and I don't think I can ignore it any longer so I just wanted to let you know.' Kurt finished his piece in one long ramble, looking down at his shaking hands at this point, he looked up at his dad to see his face and let him know he was done. It came as a huge shock to see his dad smiling, Burt got up and sat down next to Kurt enveloping him into an enormous hug so tight Kurt thought some of his ribs might be breaking.

'I know Kurt, I've known for ages.' Kurt looked up shocked _how did he know?!_

'Wha-' Kurt was cut off

'Kurt, you're gay' Kurt flinched 'That's nothing to be ashamed about, it's not a crime to love! You should feel happy, enjoy loving boys Kurt, its part of what makes you _you! _You have not let me down in any way whatsoever, I love you just as much, if not _more_ than I ever have before. I'm so proud of you to be strong enough to tell me, come here' he laughed pulling Kurt into a hug.

'Thanks dad, I love you so much!' Kurt whispered into his dad's shoulder

'Thank _you_ Kurt, I love you even more.' Kurt looked up confused

'Why did you thank me?' Burt smiled

'Because you told me, you could've covered up and lied forever but you told me, and I don't think I've ever been more proud of you than I am now.' Kurt buried his head into his father's neck one more time as he burst into tears.

'You're the best dad anyone could ask for' Kurt sobbed, muffled by Burt's shirt. Burt smiled, ever since Elizabeth died he had always worried if he was doing right by his son, apparently he had.

'You're the best son full stop.' Burt choked, trying unsuccessfully trying to hide his tears.


	7. Blaine's dad beats him 3

**_A/N:_**** So this was supposed to be up a couple of days ago but I got writer's block and it took FOREVER to write, also it's really late so I apologise for terrible quality. I'm not sure whether to change the name of these as it's not really to do with Blaine's dad anymore... AGH decisions! Next chapter up soon... Hopefully**

**_PS: _****Reviews and prompts would be great... Please? **

**_Disclaimer:_**** Yep, you guessed it, I don't own glee**

Burt awoke with a start to a loud noise and looked at his alarm clock, 12:43am, _who would be awake now? _He thought to himself. Getting up and putting his dressing gown over his pyjamas he padded to the lounge where there was a strange noise. What was that? It sounded like a conversation, no, it sounded like the TV had been turned on. Burt yelled as he collided with another form in the pitch black hallway and the form had started attacking him, once it had hurt Burt's voice it suddenly stopped.

'Dad?!' It was Kurt, Burt realised. He had obviously heard the noise too.

'Kurt? What are you doing up?'

'I heard a noise and came to check it out.' Kurt sounded a little shaken still from what had just happened

'So, it wasn't you who made the noise?'

'Of course it wasn't! What would I be doing up at quarter to one in the morning?!' Kurt sounded affronted

'Alright alright! I was just checking!' The two boys looked around sharply as there was some more of the strange noises, Kurt started to wander off towards the noise but Burt pulled him back and went first. What they saw when they entered the lounge made both of their mouths drop in shock, it wasn't a burglar at all, it was Blaine watching Aladdin for what must have been the tenth time that week.

'What the-' Was all Burt could say but Kurt was already slowly making his way over to Blaine

'Blaine?' He said but Blaine made no response, Kurt noticed how his eyes were glazed over and weren't moving to different points on the screen as they would usually do, he waved a hand in front of his face and Blaine still made no reaction. He turned back to Burt.

'I think he's sleepwalking dad, what should we do?' Burt chuckled as he came to the same conclusion.

'We're not allowed to wake him, it's dangerous, Carole said that Finn used to sleepwalk when he was a kid.' Kurt was silent 'We have to guide him back to his bed and hope he stays there'

'Ok' Said Kurt as he pulled Blaine's arms and guided him back to bed, Burt watched from the doorway as Kurt tucked him up again.

The next day Kurt woke up and looked over to his boyfriend once again sprawled at awkward angles across his bed, it looks as though the rest of last night had passed uneventfully. Kurt was wandering off to make breakfast for them both when he heard Blaine talking in his sleep, he quickly made his way back to Blaine's bed and sat on the edge.

'Shining... shimmering... splendid' Kurt only just heard Blaine mutter into the pillow _is Blaine singing in his sleep?_ Kurt wondered

'I can... open your eyes' Kurt had to bite his hand to stifle his laugh, Blaine had started singing 'a whole new world' in his sleep. Kurt accidently let out a loud chuckle that made Blaine turn over and rub his eyes sleepily.

'Morning' he croaked blinking blearily and rearranging himself to sit next to Kurt, Kurt was still giggling at this point.

'What's so funny?' He asked a smile spreading across his face as he waited for Kurt to answer.

'You're so adorable, you were singing a whole new world in your sleep!'

'Oh,' Blaine laughed, face turning slightly red he looked at the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

'Do you remember any of last night?' Blaine looked up in confusion, obviously not. 'You were sleepwalking...' Blaine's eyes widened and he looked up at Kurt

'What was I doing?' Kurt chuckled

'Relax, you were just watching Aladdin, why? What have you done before? Blaine's look of relief was short lived, a deep scarlet creeping up his cheeks again.

'Well, sometimes, quite often, I wake up in other people's beds.' Kurt laughed but quickly stifled it at the look on Blaine's face. 'I've gotten into my parent's bed and my brother's, also quite a few of the warbler's, it caused a bit of a problem at Dalton actually.' Kurt lost it and fell off the bed laughing at the thought of Blaine getting into bed with Wes, his roommate.

'Come on Blaine, let's get breakfast.' Kurt stood up taking Blaine's hand and leading him out of the bedroom, his smirk still there.

Kurt woke up again but this time to a loud yell, he ran to the source of the noise, it was coming from Finn's room. _Oh god!_ He thought, Blaine must've climbed into bed with Finn, when he turned into Finn's room he doubled over with laughter. Burt suddenly appeared at the doorway

'What's going on?' he said gruffly his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet so he couldn't see what was going on.

'I think Blaine's sleepwalking again, he told me yesterday that he always gets into other people's beds when he sleepwalks.' Kurt was laughing lightly still, Finn was still kicking up a fuss.

'Finn' Burt said urgently 'Don't you dare wake him, it's dangerous!'

'But Burt!' Finn whined 'He's spooning me!' Once again Kurt erupted into laughter. Burt began again

'You'll just have to wait for him to stop'

'Kurt? Does he always do this?' Finn asked Kurt as Blaine was rubbing small circles into Finn's abs and arms.

'Uh... yeah... I find it relaxing' Burt chuckled slightly. Everyone fell silent as Blaine started mumbling almost incoherent words.

'Mmm... Kurt... you smell different...' Burt turned to Kurt with a smile and raised eyebrows and a grin, Kurt was so glad it was dark as he was going a very deep shade of pink.

'Kuuuurtie... why won't you cuddle?' Blaine mumbled into Finn's neck, Finn let out a strangled cry.

'Kurt, help me please! I don't want your boyfriend spooning me!' Kurt laughed but approached them.

'Come on Blaine' he said unwrapping Blaine's arms from Finn who scarpered from the bed at this release, Blaine immediately latched onto Kurt pulling him down onto the bed. 'Come on Blaine, let's go back to our own beds' He got Blaine up and started guiding him to the door.

'I never knew Blaine was so cuddly' Finn began 'I never saw him as that kind of guy' Kurt rolled his eyes

'You don't know the half of it!' Blaine's head suddenly perked up.

'Wha- what's going on?' he looked at Kurt with an adorably cute confused expression.

'You got into bed with my brother and started spooning him!' Blaine's eyes widened

'Oh my god! Finn, I'm so sorry, I can't help it, I didn't mean to freak you out!' Finn just laughed half heartedly.

'S'okay I suppose' Finn was already back in bed so you couldn't really expect a better answer than this.

'Come on Blaine let's go back to bed' Kurt started tugging Blaine along again

'Goodnight boys' said Burt with a smirk

**_A/N:_****Hope you enjoyed, please please please leave reviews and prompts! **


	8. lay all your love on me

**_A/N: _**** So my beta was talking to me the other day about what we'd like to happen between these two on glee and we decided that this would be awesome! Also Karatekid1018 I promise I'm working on your prompt but schoolwork is relentless and I was desperate to get this finished, sorry! This chapter is a bit ruder than my previous chapters but it's probably quite decent compared to some so enjoy!**

**_P.S: _****Reviews and prompts make the world go round!**

**_Disclaimer: _****No I have not managed to get ownership of glee since I posted the last chapter!**

The warblers were all on a group holiday in Greece to celebrate the recent win at nationals and were enjoying a fun day on the beach, most of the boys were in the water taking part in the game of water polo, but some remained on the beach. Wes was helping a bewildered David light the barbecue so they could get some food on the way and Blaine and Kurt were sitting on a towel, leaning back against the face of the rocks. Neither of them had wanted to go in the water, Blaine worried about his curls coming free and Kurt worried about his fair complexion under the intense glare of the sun.

'Blaine! Kurt!' Both boys looked up to see Jeff waving at them like a maniac from the water 'Come down, the water's lovely!'

'Not right now, Jeff!' Blaine yelled back pulling Kurt a little closer to him 'Maybe later'

'Lies I tell you!' Jeff shouted wading to the shore, then running to where the boys sat

'Jeff, I swear to a god I don't believe in, if you get me wet you will spend the rest of this vacation in pain!' Kurt half screamed as Jeff made his way over to them, Jeff just laughed

'Is that a threat or a challenge, Hummel?' he said, Blaine intervened at this point

'Hands of buddy, he's mine' Kurt's heart swelled at this, however he forgot about it as Jeff shook his head vigorously showering them in cold droplets of water.

'Alright, that's it, You've asked for it' Squealed Kurt jumping up and chasing Jeff down the sandy beach, Blaine watched in amusement as Kurt tackled him to the ground, he laughed loudly when he heard Jeff's cries of pain, Kurt really knew his stuff!

Kurt strolled back to Blaine a few minutes later

'Is he gonna be ok' Said Blaine, noticing that Jeff was still lying in the same spot panting

'He's fine, he's just being a wimp!' Blaine sniggered as Kurt took up his position next to him again on the towel. 'I love this' Kurt sighed into Blaine's shoulder

'What?' Asked Blaine turning to look at him

'Being here with you, relaxing in the sun on a sandy beach, no school work, no stress' Blaine draped an arm idly across Kurt's shoulder

'You know what would make this even better?' Kurt raised an eyebrow in suspicion

'Dare I ask?' Blaine grinned

'We should have a sing a long' Kurt smiled

'That sounds nice, got a particular song in mind?

'Yes, actually, I do!' He said standing up and turning on the iPod dock and choosing a track, Kurt only had time to see that the display picture was the Mamma Mia sound track, _where is this going_ he thought. The opening music of _lay all your love on me_ began and Blaine was off dancing around the beach, he came back to Kurt in time for his first line.

**I wasn't jealous before we met**

Blaine waltzed up to Kurt, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

**Now every man that I see is a potential threat**

At this Blaine looked pointedly but mockingly over at the form of Jeff, who was sitting up watching Blaine in amusement, he mocked a wounded expression as Blaine sung this.

**And I'm possessive it isn't nice**

Blaine took Kurt and wrapped him in his arms effectively stopping him from moving, he couldn't help but laugh.

**You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**

The warblers in the sea had noticed Blaine singing and were providing back up as they gradually came closer to land.

**But now it isn't true, now everything is new**

Blaine had sunk to the sand and was now crawling provocatively towards Kurt, who was turning a brilliant shade of red.

**And all I've learned, has overturned, I beg of you**

On this line Blaine had reached Kurt and run his hands up his body before he slowly rose up against him, the warblers had now reached the sand and were doing their own little dances in the background. Kurt sang the next line as Blaine spun him round and brought him close.

**Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me**

Kurt escaped from Blaine's embrace and had run a little way down the sand to a deckchair, he stretched out momentarily but sat up again as he began the verse.

**It was like shooting a sitting duck, A little small talk a small and baby I was stuck**

At this Kurt shot Blaine a coy smile and stood up again, that smile and the way Kurt's muscles flexed as he stood up made Blaine's mind go hazy, his knees buckled from under him and he stayed there kneeling as Kurt began towards him.

**I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown up man should never fall so easily**

At this Kurt dropped to his knees and the pair of them crawled across the sand to each other, some of the warblers that were less close with Kurt and Blaine looked a bit awkward at the way the two were behaving, but the warblers close to them smiled as if this happened everyday (in all fairness it pretty much did) because they were so used to it.

**I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near**

Blaine reached Kurt first and pushed him onto his back trailing a line of kisses along his salty skin from his collar bone to his hip, leaving a couple of hickeys on the way, the quiver in Kurt's voice as he sung made Blaine grin wickedly, he might just carry on.

**Unsatisfied, I skip my pride – I beg you dear**

The last part of Kurt's line came out in a strangled moan as his back arched in pleasure, Blaine had come back up and lightly licked the sensitive are behind Kurt's ear that he knew sent him wild.

**Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all your love on me**

Blaine was only just singing his part at this point but his voice had gone hoarse so it was barely audible over the rest of the warblers singing to anyone but Kurt.

**Don't go sharing your devotions, lay all your love on me**

Blaine didn't sing any of the last line as his lips were too busy on Kurt's, both boys let out a range of moans as the kiss quickly became more heated. Blaine's tongue was exploring Kurt's mouth as he grinded his hips down onto him, making Kurt whine with longing. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, ruining his attempts at keeping it gelled down perfectly, curls were now springing loose in every direction. The kiss became needier when Wes and David decided to interject, dragging Nick and Thad with them, they pulled both boys off each other kicking and screaming but Kurt recovered in time for his verse. Blaine was watching Kurt with hungry eyes as he was restrained by Wes and Thad.

**I've had a few little love affairs, they didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce**

At some point during this line David and Nick had deemed it safe to let Kurt go again, and Kurt was hell bent on torturing Blaine. Standing a few metres from him, Kurt began to move around Blaine in ways which he knew would drive him crazy. Blaine was still held back as he sung his line.

**I used to think I was sensible**

He shot Wes and Thad a look before continuing.

**It makes the truth even more incomprehensible**

He was released as he sung his next line with Kurt.

**'Cause everything is new, and everything is you, **

**And all I've learned has overturned I beg of you**

They were back in each other's arms again not breaking the eye contact, neither of them sung the final two verses as they were oblivious to anything but themselves, the tension was quickly building and neither Kurt nor Blaine knew if they could make it to the end of the song.

**Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all your love on me**

**Don't go sharing your devotions lay all your love on me**

**Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all your love on me**

**Don't go sharing you devotions lay all your love on me**

Kurt and Blaine's lips reconnected as soon as the song finished, both of them eagerly trying to get as close to the other as possible, the passion was building and the two of them were grabbing every inch of skin they could find.

'Get a room you guys' yelled James, the two snapped back to reality and realised where they were.

'Cabin?' Blaine asked huskily

'Cabin' Kurt said in a moan, Blaine didn't need telling twice. He took Kurt's hand and let them through the warblers (some were smirking others looked downright disgusted at their behaviour) and up the dunes to the cabin they were sharing.

'Those two do it way too often, you think they'd be bored of it by now' Said Wes, Just then a loud, high pitched moan was emitted from the cabin in the distance

'By the sounds Kurt's making they're not gonna be bored anytime soon' said David

'Are you sure that's Kurt' Laughed Ethan, the warblers went silent for a minute listening to the moans again

'Wow! Said Thad 'I didn't know Blaine's voice could go that high'

'I wanna know what Kurt _does_ that makes him do that!' Joked Wes, everyone laughed hard at that

'I don't think you'd want to know to be honest!' Said David

**_A/N: _****This probably isn't as rude reading it as it felt writing it but I'm pretty sure that's the most I've ever written like that so I don't know.**


	9. Date at the park

**_A/N: _****This was an incredibly cute prompt by Karatekid1018, I would have finished it sooner but I'm swarmed by homework!**

**_P.S: _****Please please please please please can I have reviews and prompts... please?**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... or Kurt... Or Blaine_**

Blaine helped Kurt out of the car, Kurt had no idea where they were or what this date was going to be but he was nonetheless excited.

'Blaine are you gonna tell me where we're going at any point'

'Nope' he looked to Kurt with that childish grin that made Kurt's heart melt

'Well can you at least tell me how long it is until we're there?' Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in response; Kurt looked to where Blaine was looking. It was a park, an empty one at that, in the centre was a great lake that had dragon flies hovering by, surrounded by trees.

'Blaine, it's beautiful here!' Blaine smiled, took Kurt's hand and led him down the hill to the edge of the lake.

'The water always feels lovely to dip your feet in' he said as he sat, rolled up the legs of his jeans and dipped his feet in. Kurt eyed the water before deciding to humour Blaine on this occasion; Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he sat down.

'Are you cold?' Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder as he felt the goose bumps on his arms.

'A little, I suppose' Kurt shrugged, Blaine took off his cardigan and draped it across Kurt's shoulders, Kurt smiled at him and he kissed his nose. The two of them sat there in comfortable silence for a while watching as fish were occasionally visible from under the water.

'Blaine?' Kurt said, not taking his eyes off the water

'Mhmm?' He replied playing footsies with him.

'Why don't we do something, play a game or whatever?' He looked up at Blaine excitement in his eyes, Blaine knew he could never refuse.

'Okay, how about truth or dare?'

'Fine,' said Kurt 'but I get to go first!'

'If you must' Blaine chuckled

'Okay, truth or dare'

'Uhm' Blaine considered this for a moment 'Dare!' Kurt laughed lightly at his enthusiasm

'Kiss me' he said simply

'What?' Blaine asked in surprise 'That's not much of a dare!' His smile was growing

'It can't be that easy' Quipped Kurt 'you haven't managed to do it yet.' This was encouragement enough, Blaine leaned over and pecked Kurt on the lips, He pouted

'Is that it?' Kurt whined, Blaine grinned

'You didn't specify what kind of kiss' Kurt huffed folding his arms across his chest, Blaine wasn't worried, Kurt could never stay mad at him. 'It's your turn now anyway, truth or dare?' Kurt also took some time to decide

'Dare' he said boldly, the look in his eyes said _try me. _Have it your way, thought Blaine.

'Kiss me' he said replied, Kurt didn't look shocked, he must've been expecting this. Leaning over he brushed his lips quickly across Blaine's before leaning in to kiss him properly, after what felt like seconds but could've been minutes, Blaine slowly leaned back so he was lying down. Kurt on top of him, their lips never left each other's once, Kurt's stomach flipped when he realised he was the one causing those low moans to escape Blaine's throat. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, who had one hand running through Blaine's hair (he had left out the gel especially for Kurt) and one hand on his arm, taking in the strong muscles that made him feel safe. The kiss turned from slow and passionate to fast and hungry, as both boys tried to get closer to the other. A long time later, they had broken apart and were lying next to each other on the grass looking into each other's eyes.

'I think you completed your dare' Blaine said,

'Does that mean it's my turn to ask you' said Kurt nuzzling into Blaine's neck

'I think it does' Said Blaine, squeezing Kurt's side gently

'Truth or dare then'

'Truth' Said Blaine at once, Kurt thought hard for a minute, _what didn't he already know? _An idea popped into his head and he rolled over slightly so he could see Blaine better.

'One crazy thing you want to do before you're thirty' Kurt laughed at the expression that came over Blaine's face as he thought hard.

'It's really stupid...' Blaine mumbled, not catching Kurt's eye

'Blaine, when have I ever thought anything about you was stupid?' Apparently Blaine was reassured

'I'd like to spend a night sleeping under the stars... with you' Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend _how is it possible for someone to be that cute?_ He thought 'It's really dumb I know but-'

'It's not dumb! Hey you know what?' Said Kurt gently stroking Blaine's cheek

'What?'

'We should do it tonight!' Kurt was almost bouncing in his excitement

'Tonight?' Blaine smiled

'Yeah, it's already getting dark. We should just sleep here, like this.' Blaine pulled Kurt closer,

'I fall in love with you more and more everyday' Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest

'I love you more'

'Impossible'

**_A/N: reviews please, you know you want to!_**


	10. Burt gets a surprise

**_A/N:_**** This is just a really random little scene to prove to you that I'm still alive and continuing this little story! By the way, Highest Heights, I promise I am working on the food fight but I wanna make it good so it's taking a while... sorry! Just realized that this is my 10th chapter, sentimental moment over here!**

**_PS: _****I think you know what I'm gonna say anyway but oh well... reviews and prompts please please please?!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own glee, but oh the fun I would have if I did!**

Burt parked up outside the house and made his way to the door, _that's strange_ he thought. Normally Kurt unlocked the door for him when he went away for the weekend, he discarded it as nothing considering he was a back a few hours earlier than he normally was and made his way through the deserted house to the living room.

Burt now took note of how there was no music drifting softly down the stairs from Kurt's room, and no angelic voice singing. He was trying to figure out where Kurt could be and came to the conclusion that he'd probably gone to Blaine's house.

After kicking off his shoes and putting his jacket on the dented and scratched coat hook he made his way up the stairs and was just about to cross the landing to his and Carole's room when he heard something, it resembled the sound of a muffled groan. The noise had come from inside Kurt's room, quickly but quietly he padded over and listened at the door. He wondered if they were being burgled, or maybe a raccoon had got in, after reasoning with himself that it was no good just standing there listening he pushed the door open.

He was so unprepared for what he saw that he had to work extremely hard not to yell. It wasn't a burglar, or raccoons at all it was Kurt and Blaine. Correction it was Kurt and Blaine deeply asleep on Kurt's bed, Burt thanked god that there was a blanket there to cover them as from what he could tell from their bare upper bodies and slightly exposed hips, underneath it they were both naked. _Since when did they start having sex?! _He peeked around the door once more to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Blaine was lying on his back, his hair had completely sprung loose from his helmet of gel making him slightly resemble a poodle, his face was flushed even though he was sleeping so Burt knew they couldn't have been asleep for long. He had both arms curled firmly and protectively around Kurt's thin waist, who was lying on his side, his breathing slow and heavy, and his head resting on Blaine's chest. _Hang on, is that a hickey?!_ Burt stepped a tad further into the room to try and make out what the reddish-purple marks were that trailed from Kurt's neck to his hip. Kurt's hair was also ruffled from its perfect quiff and was creeping across his pale forehead, he was resting his head on Blaine's chest and one arm was draped lazily over his shoulder, the other hand was lost under the mass of blanket that swarmed the boys' lower halves. On closer inspection it appeared that yes, they were hickeys, but Burt didn't have long to inspect them though as Blaine had started fidgeting meaning he had approximately three seconds to vacate the room before he was seen.

**_A/N:_**** I really do love Burt, I might just have to start using him more! He's just so sweet, and probably the world's best dad... ever! Anyway... enough of that, please leave prompts and reviews and whatever else takes your fancy whilst you're there! **


	11. Food Fight!

**_A/N:_**** Guess who's back! Meeeeee! ... Anyway, this was a prompt from Highest Heights, it was so much fun to write, I actually started giggling towards the end (I'm so glad none of my family are around!) Also Gleek-44 I really wanna do the 7 minutes in heaven, things could get rude mwahaha... I'm a little hyper atm, sorry! Thanks for the reviews peeps, means a lot!**

**_PS:_**** Reviews and prompts make the world a better place, go on, you know you want to!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own glee, or Kurt, or Blaine... or Marc Jacobs**

Kurt and Blaine sat in their favourite spot in McKinley's gum-plastered canteen watching as a sea of students swarmed around going about their daily business, oblivious to anything happening outside their own bubble of thoughts.

Blaine watched as Kurt talked animatedly about what he had planned for this week's glee assignment, he wasn't really paying attention, all he could think about how much he loved Kurt. He loved the little creases of happiness that formed next to his eyes when he smiled or laughed, he loved the adorable dimple in his right cheek, he loved the piece of hair that stuck up incessantly no matter what products Kurt tried to coax it down with, he loved the way that Kurt's hands subconsciously flailed around when he got absorbed in what he was describing.

Blaine was jolted back to his thoughts as he found Kurt looking at him expectantly

'Oh! sorry what were we saying?' He tried his best to concentrate now

'Blaine, are you ok, your eyes keep going glazed over? Kurt wrapped his hand delicately around the forearm that Blaine was propping his chin up with on the table

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just fine' Blaine smiled softly up at Kurt, who was trying to work out why Blaine was acting strangely.

'Hey, if you're that tired maybe we should skip classes and go home?' Blaine knew Kurt was being quite serious but at that moment a string of _very_ undapper thoughts had filled his head. Kurt had obviously picked up on this as he broke a corner of his roll and chucked it at Blaine.

'Hey!' Blaine protested 'what did you do that for?!' Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow

'Don't think I don't know exactly what you just thought of Blaine Anderson' Blaine laughed and threw half of his roll at Kurt

'Using my full name now are we? This must be serious!' Kurt giggled in reply this time throwing the remainder of his roll at Blaine who grabbed his bunch of grapes and began pulling them off, Kurt shielded his head with his hands waiting, but they never came, he lowered his hands to see what was going on and felt one collide with his face.

'Oh, you've done it now Anderson!' Kurt turned to his tray and picked up his grapes, he quickly picked each one off and made a pile of ammunition as Blaine did the same, once he had completed his pile Kurt picked up his tray as a shield and started firing at Blaine.

They continued like this for a matter of moments before one of Kurt's grapes missed Blaine and collided with an innocent bystander just a few metres behind him. Blaine laughed as Kurt's mouth formed an o-shape but instantly stopped when the innocent bystander (not so innocent anymore) had grabbed his noodles and lobbed them at the back of his head. He made a high pitch squeal that sounded something along the lines of _hair gel_ and turned around to see the culprit, when he saw who it was he grabbed his own bowl of noodles and spun it like a Frisbee, Kurt could feel all eyes in the canteen following the path the bowl was making as though in slow motion before neatly colliding with its target.

A few minutes later Kurt was hiding under the table as the whole canteen had engaged in a spectacular food fight, he didn't remember one this big in the whole time he'd been at McKinley and that was most definitely saying something. Blaine was lost somewhere in the crowd, probably covered from head to toe in different foods, sauces and drinks. Kurt sighed, that meant he'd probably have to lend him a change of clothes, just then a hand appeared under the table accompanied by what appeared to be Blaine but Kurt couldn't quite be sure! His head was covered in what looked suspiciously like some sort of dark red chilli sauce and the rest of him was covered in chunks of pasta and various vegetables, his clothes were soaked through and his hair was springing free from his gel all over the place.

'Blaine, you look an absolute mess!' Kurt exclaimed not taking Blaine's hand for fear of being dragged into the crossfire; he was wearing his favourite Marc Jacobs Jacket after all.

'And you're looking far too clean' Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand firmly before he could pull away, Kurt had no choice and was soon in dragged up to his full height by Blaine. Not two seconds passed before he got what smelt and tasted like a polystyrene bowl of custard in his face, he grimaced as he felt it run down his neck and under his shirt, _there's another one for the bin_ he thought. His grumbling was interrupted however by Blaine giving him a plate full of jelly to throw... _what the hell!_ He thought, since he was already a mess. He got so into throwing various items of food around that it took him a while to notice Coach Sue standing in front of him. She was holding Blaine up by the collar of his shirt, by the look on Blaine's face; Sue knew exactly who was responsible for starting the fight.

'Crap' Kurt mumbled, before he too was being dragged down the corridor to Principle Figgins' office.

**_A/N: _****So a friend of mine thought it would be fun to bring in Sue (Not the crazy one this time) ET viola, there be Sue! Also I once had custard thrown in my face, it's not fun. Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon, thanks for the reviews guys!**


	12. day at the garage

**_A/N:_**** Woop woop! two stories in one day, don't say I don't spoil you, I've been in a really writey mood today... This idea popped into my head whilst I was watching a mechanics programme with my dad (it was incredibly boring) and the following is the result of my boredom. I still promise to get any prompts done but I wanted to get this done, also I really want to get to work on the next chapter of Blaine's dad beats him before too long.**

**_P.S: _****Reviews and prompts are like fairy dust (please?) *insert puppy eyes***

...

Blaine pulled up outside Burt's old car shop cringing as his car made a painful squeal, he didn't know whether he should drive in or not so decided he'd ask first. When he got the entrance he stepped in and looked around, clearing his throat hoping someone would appear he started to venture further into the shop to see if Burt was there.

'Can I help you?' came the gruff voice of Burt Hummel, Blaine spun around so quickly he almost toppled over. 'Blaine?' Burt was surprised; normally Kurt told him when he was leaving part way through a shift to see Blaine.

'Hi, Mr Hummel, I was just wondering- 'Burt cut him off

'Kurt's over there working on that truck, but do you mind waiting? I don't like him leaving if a vehicle's not finished.' The cogs started turning in Blaine's mind before he realised that Burt thought he was here to get Kurt, _wait_ he thought,_ since when did Kurt know how to fix trucks?_

'Er, actually I came to see you Mr Hummel' Burt's expression was unreadable

'You don't want me to talk to him about sex again do you beca-'

'No no no! Nothing like that I promise!' Blaine had turned a lovely shade of red 'I was just wondering if you could take a look at my car? Burt raised an eyebrow, _so that's where Kurt got it from!_ Blaine thought.

'What have you done to it this time, Blaine?' Burt chuckled, it wasn't the first time Blaine had messed up his car by putting the wrong type of petrol in or putting water where the screen wash should go.

'For once I don't think it's my fault' Blaine smiled 'I was driving to the shops and every time I put the brakes on it made a really high squealy noise.'

'I'm kinda busy right now but if you take it to Kurt he'll know what to do with it' Blaine had to think what Burt just said through before he continued

'Wait, Kurt knows how to fix cars?' Burt laughed

'Of course he does, he's been helping out here since he was nine!'

'Oh' Blaine said a little sadly 'he's never told me that before' Burt sensed the change in Blaine's mood

'He probably didn't think it was a big deal' he shrugged

'Yeah, you're probably right, thanks Mr Hummel' he said brightly and turned around to go and find Kurt

'Hey kiddo' Blaine turned around to Burt again 'you can call me Burt'

'Thanks... Burt' and he walked off again.

Blaine went to the other part of the garage to look for Kurt where Burt said he would be, he couldn't see him after a while though so he called out to him instead.

'Kurt! You in here?'

'Blaine? Is that you?' Kurt called, he didn't sound too far away

'Yeah, where are you?' Blaine didn't get an answer, he saw Kurt shimmy out from underneath a rusty old pickup truck. What he saw made him seriously regret choosing today to come in as he found himself struggling hard to overcome several urges that a decent young man _should not_ be having.

Kurt was wearing dark blue coveralls, but the top half was hanging around his hips where the arms were tied. His upper half was covered by a figure-hugging (and very flattering) white tank top and his hair was ruffled, which was a huge contrast to its usually flawless quiff. There were smears of dirt and oil up his arms and one smudge of oil across his cheek, Blaine was fighting very hard to keep control of himself and Kurt had obviously noticed as Blaine's eyes raked over his body.

'See something you like' he said with a raised eyebrow just like Burt had done

'As a matter of fact, I most certainly do' Blaine walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him in for a long hug. After a few minutes Kurt pulled back slightly so he could look at Blaine

'How come you're here today? I thought you gone shopping with Cooper

'I was but my car broke so Cooper took the bus home and I brought it here so Burt could fix it'

'But dad's all booked up today, he doesn't have time?'

'Yeah he told me, but he said you could fix it. You never told me you knew about cars?'

'I didn't know it would have this affect on you' Kurt smirked

'What?' Blaine said pulling away and standing up straight, looking at Kurt with a confused expression

'It's exceedingly easy to tell when you're turned on Anderson' Blaine smiled

'Calling me Anderson like that isn't going to help Hummel' Kurt giggled but stopped as he saw Burt coming around the corner holding some parts that had just come in the mail.

'Are you actually going to fix Blaine's car or just stand there flirting with him all day?' Both boys turned bright red and Burt walked off chuckling lightly.

'Where is your car anyway?' Kurt asked, looking around to see if he could spot it

'It's outside, I wasn't sure whether to bring it in or not'

'Well that is the general idea of a garage' Blaine rolled his eyes and started leading Kurt outside to his car.

'So what exactly did you do to it this time?

'Why does everyone think I did it?!' Kurt folded his arms across his chest

'Blaine, come on, how many times have you done something stupid and ended up having to bring your car here?'

'... Good Point...' Blaine said staring at the floor, Kurt smiled

'Let me rephrase the question, what's wrong with your car?'

'I dunno, it makes really high, loud squealy noises whenever I put the brakes on' Kurt decided he could have some fun with this

'What kind of noises?'

'You know... like I said, really loud high pitched squealy noises'

'Blaine, honey, you need to actually make the noises so I know what it sounds like, loud, high and squealy really isn't much help' Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly

'Well , when I slow down it makes a grindy noise like this, _vummmmm_' Kurt was struggling to keep a straight face now

'Then when I actually put the brakes on it sounds like this, _weeeeeeeeee_' Kurt, looking down pretended to itch his nose in an attempt to hide his smile.

'And then when I stop it squeals like this, _eeeeeeeee_' Kurt burst out laughing now, unable to contain it any more. Burt stuck his head out the door and looked questioningly at the scene in front of him, Kurt was leaning against Blaine's car for support as he laughed loudly and Blaine was looking down at the floor, his face a deep crimson.

'What on earth were those noises, I've never heard a car do that in my whole life' Kurt laughed harder at this

'That was Blaine's interpretation of the noises his car's making' Kurt wheezed

'Fair enough, I wouldn't pursue a career as a car impersonator Blaine if I were you' Burt said laughing too as he went inside again

'You're really mean to me sometimes you know!' Blaine complained

'Hmm, maybe... you still love me' Kurt smirked placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek as he turned to Blaine's car.

**_A/N: _****Whoa, So many raised eyebrows! ********I actually love Burt so much its unreal! Also I love writing about Kurt embarrassing Blaine! THESE BOYS ARE TOO CUTE! Reviews and prompts are very much welcome!**


	13. seven minutes in heaven

**_A/N:_**** Thank you all so much for your reviews/favourites/follows it means so much to me! This was a prompt from gleek-44 the thought of writing it made me chuckle so I went and did it, sorry for the wait though... I hopefully want to get the next chapter of 'Blaine's dad beats him' up before the end of the weekend but no promises!**

**_P.S:_**** Go crazy! Review, prompt, follow, subscribe or favourite... whatever takes your fancy!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** You know what I'm gonna say! Yep, Kurt, Blaine and the new directions do not belong to me, nor does glee... or seven minutes in heaven...**

All of the new directions had been invited to Rachel's house the day after school broke up for the summer as she was holding a party, and if her previous parties were anything to go by this would be worth it just to see everyone drunk again! Kurt and Blaine had made a vowel straight away to stay sober to avoid any repeats of last time's Blaine/ Rachel fiasco, however they'd not managed to make it half an hour into the party before shots were placed firmly in their hands.

Currently the group were sat in a wonky shape that somewhat resembled a circle, deciding what to do, Blaine was sat with his back leaning against the worn front of the sofa, and his arms wrapped around Kurt's thin waist. Kurt was sat between Blaine's legs with his knees pulled up in front of him and his forearms resting on his knees. The two had been making quiet conversation to each other, oblivious to what the rest of the group where doing and therefore they did not have a say in the game that was chosen, this resulted in an intoxicated Rachel smacking them playfully over the head for not listening.

'That's sorted then' Puck half slurred 'seven minutes in heaven it is' He announced wobbling slightly as he spread his arms to make his point more dramatic, he received general woops and cheers from the circle as he put an empty beer bottle in the middle of the floor and spun, the excited tension emitted from the circle was almost unbearable as the bottle slowly came to a stop the first person to be selected was Tina who seemed fairly disgruntled when she was banned from taking Mike in.

'Where's the fun in that' Finn chided 'You already do everything you would in there anyway!'

'Touché' Tina rolled her eyes and waited with baited breathe as Puck spun the bottle again, it stopped between Artie and Blaine, the latter nudging it quickly back to Artie.

'challenge accepted' Tina smirked leading Artie to the closet in Rachel's hallway, four minutes in and the moans could no longer be blocked out by the general conversation between the new directions. Mike's face was gradually becoming more and more downcast with each noise and fumble from inside the closet and more than once did he suggest that they break it up early.

After another awkward three minutes the new directions halted everything that had happened in the closet and the misshapen circle was once again formed, eagerly awaiting the next couple to face the closet. Part way through the next seven minutes the fun of the game had worn off for everyone other than the two that had been chosen (Lauren and Puck). Blaine pulled Kurt to the side and moved him closer to whisper in his ear.

'What d'ya say we ditch this and go make some fun of our own?' he murmured to Kurt, a smile tugging at the side of his lips, Kurt didn't need telling twice! Blaine took his hand and led him up the stairs and across the dark landing to Rachel's bedroom, once they were in Blaine kicked the door shut (a move Kurt found irresistibly sexy) and pushed him up against it, pressing his lips firmly to his in a fierce kiss that lasted several moments before they had to separate to breathe.

Blaine lightly rested his forehead on Kurt's while they caught their breath, his pupils dilated with lust and his curls springing free of gel from where Kurt had been running his hands through them. Kurt gave him a coy smile, his lips red from the kiss and his breathing heavy; he took his hand and led him over to Rachel's bed. Blaine seemed to catch on exceedingly quickly; he spun Kurt around and lowered him onto the bed before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. Kurt leaned up and Kissed Blaine again, this time with more urgency than they had before, Blaine's tongue eagerly explored Kurt's mouth and hesitated for only a second when a low needy whimper issued from Kurt's mouth and caught in Blaine's. His hips involuntarily grinded down out of want of more touch, Kurt – not expected this – threw his head back in pleasure and Blaine took this opportunity to place a trail of kisses and nibbles down his neck, leaving a large red-ish / purple hickey just above his collar bone. Kurt's hands had now begun working their way down Blaine's chest, taking in the defined muscles, the flawless skin and the heat that his body permanently emitted. Blaine's kisses were getting lower and lower but he soon reached the neckline of Kurt's shirt, proving this was not a problem he swiftly moved his hands to the bottom of Kurt's shirt and lifted it over his head, pausing for a moment to take in the absolute beauty that was his boyfriend. He was distracted however by Kurt's hands creeping down with the intentions of doing exactly the same thing, who was he to stop this taking its course?

Soon both boys were wearing only their pants, the rest of their clothes discarded in various places around Rachel's bedroom, things had got a lot more heated between them and neither boy was even trying to stifle the sounds they were making, too lost in the moment to care who heard.

Blaine then stopped what he was doing making Kurt open his eyes to see what was wrong, however he understood the look on Blaine's face to be him asking for permission to go further, the two boys shared a look that only they knew and understood before Blaine reached down and unfastened Kurt's belt. Kurt let out an involuntary gasp as he felt Blaine gently palming him through his jeans, he didn't stop Blaine as he slowly undid his button and zip and slipped his hand down, still kissing Kurt but more softly than before.

Just than a loud bang from the opposite side of the room startled both boys from their activities and made them sit bolt upright, Blaine's cheeks turning crimson as he removed his hand from Kurt's underwear and Kurt staring intently at the floor to avoid the inquisitive gaze of the new directions.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!' Rachel screeched

'I think they were playing an extended version of seven minutes in heaven before we arrived!' Puck Laughed

'Wanky!' Santana said smirking between Kurt and Blaine

'Well we were trying to before you came in!' Blaine grumbled 'you're the biggest bunch of cockblocks I know!' Blaine protested, earning a smack on the arm from a horrified and embarrassed Kurt

'You felt the need to do this on my bed?!' Rachel looked as though she was going to be sick any minute

'Pretty much' Blaine grinned, earning a glare from Kurt.

**_A/N:_**** phew! Is it hot in here? Once again my laptop is silently judging me! Yes I refer to the 'Blame it on the alcohol' episode as the Blaine / Rachel fiasco because it breaks my heart to even think about it. I think I use ellipses way too much... maybe I should see someone about it... ... My chapters seem to be heading further and further towards smut these days, this is what hanging around Alice (crazy friend) does to you!**

**_P.S: _****Please review and tell me what you think, also prompts are very much welcome! J Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Slushies

**_A/N: _****Hey, it's me again :D So this was a prompt by SidneyCriss hopefully I did it justice! I also want to get your other prompt done by the end of today. Hopefully –fingers crossed-I can get the next chapter of Blaine's dad beats him up by the end of today too, guess I'll be spending the day on my laptop then J**

**_P.S: _****As always I love reviews / prompts / favourites / follows**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own glee or Kurt or Blaine... or shlushies**

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley with his head held high; he was officially a NYADA finalist and was on his way to meet his oh-so-perfect boyfriend to celebrate. The jocks seemed to have other ideas however, turning the corner to the corridor where Blaine's locker was he collided with a group of them.

'Watch where you're going fairy face!' one shouted shoving him back by his shoulder causing his books to fall to the floor.

'Yeah look out twinkle toes!' Another said tripping him up completely, he looked up at them from where he was sprawled on the floor, he was the complete picture of vulnerability. All he could do to defend himself was put his arms in front of his face as half a dozen slushies rained down on him, hitting him, his bags and his books like a solid wall of ice that clung to his skin and clothes and dripped incessantly from his hair which now stuck to his forehead.

He received a few sharp jabs from the jock's legs as they dispersed through the school, after watching them go he sat upright and contemplated what he should do next, there was no way he'd be able to clean himself up and still be on time to meet Blaine but he didn't know if he could bear the look of pity in Blaine's eyes if he had to tell him what happened. He was just going to have to face the music and meet Blaine in this state otherwise he would no doubt come looking for him and see anyway, sighing he made his way down the remainder of the corridor towards Blaine's locker leaving a rainbow coloured trail of sludge in his wake.

He could see Blaine in the distance, he was loading books and folders into his locker completely unaware that anything unusual had happened, still eager to find out what the big news was that Kurt had texted him about. He finished what he was doing and shut his locker turning around to scan the halls for any sign of Kurt, his eyes widened as they landed on him, his mouth forming an o shape and his arms immediately coming up to wrap Kurt into a tight hug (despite his protests that he'd get Blaine messy too).

'Oh my gosh, Kurt, did they do this to you?' Blaine asked even though he was pretty confident that he knew the answer already. Kurt nodded and the tears that had been forming in his eyes finally spilled down his cheeks

Taking his hand Blaine led them into the nearest toilets, these ones weren't used very much as a family of birds had taken residence half a year ago, much to most of the boys' annoyance, Kurt and Blaine had never really minded them. Squeezing his shoulder reassuringly Blaine gently pushed Kurt down into a kneeling position and tilted his head forward over the sink, cupping his hands he collected some water and let it flow through Kurt's hair washing out chunks of blue and red slushy. The two of them sat there in content silence as Blaine cleaned Kurt's hair, it broke Blaine's heart when he occasionally heard a sniff that meant he was still crying.

When he was done he took his gym shirt out of his bag and used it as a make shift towel to get most of the water out of Kurt's hair

'Thanks for helping me clean up' Kurt said looking up from under the mass of fluffy hair

'Hush, I'm not done yet' He replied with a smile in mock mothering tones, pulling him up Blaine took off his shirt and – hesitating only for a second to rake his eyes over his boyfriends perfect body- began to rinse it off under the sink. Kurt watched him as he wrung it out, just as he had with his gym shirt before placing it under the hand dryer.

'What would you do without me?' Blaine half shouted over the noise of the dryer, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

'Probably walk around looking like a rainbow all day!' Kurt shrugged grinning at the thought, everything seemed a lot funnier now he was with Blaine and wasn't covered in as much slushy.

Eventually Kurt's shirt dried and Blaine brought it back over

'Arms up' He commanded, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at Kurt's front

'See something you like?' Kurt said raising his arms

'Yes, I most certainly do' He finished pulling the shirt over Kurt's head and pressed a kiss to his nose 'You taste like blueberry' He said with a smile

'You will too if you don't behave yourself'

**_A/N: _****Those boys will be the death of me with their cuteness! Onto the next chapter I go! Lemme know what you think!**


	15. Stomach flu

**_A/N: _****Woo Second fic today! Don't say I don't spoil you! Anyways... this was the second prompt from SidneyCriss. I'm sorry I know I promised the next chapter of Blaine's dad beats him today but life had other ideas. Thanks for all of the support you guys, I'm sending you all hugs and kisses through the internet! I'm sorry I haven't read this through because it's late and I'm tired so I apologise in advance for any mistakes**

**_P.S: _****The reviews and prompts: Keep 'em coming**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own glee, Kurt, Wes, Thad, Blaine, Dalton or friends!**

Kurt picked up his jacket and his dorm key and made his way down one of Dalton's many elaborately designed corridors to Blaine's dorm, they had arranged to meet there yesterday after dinner before they went back to their separate dorms so as to avoid curfew. The two of them had managed to get dorms in the same building but they were still at opposite ends.

'You're up early' Wes smiled coming out of his dorm, as he paused to let Kurt catch up with him so they could walk together

'Seriously, Wes? It's ten o'clock, which hardly counts as early!' Kurt laughed as Wes rubbed sleep out of the corner of his eye 'Why are you up anyway?'

'Prefect duties' He yawned 'I have to make sure we haven't been burgled or set on fire and stuff' He rolled his eyes

'Sounds fascinating' Kurt said with faked enthusiasm

'Mm, terribly' Wes mumbled 'I'll leave you to find lover boy!' He said with a smirk as he turned and went down the stairs, Kurt walked on for a couple of dorms and came to Blaine's, _that's funny, _he thought, Blaine was normally waiting outside for him. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply, when he didn't get one he knocked again

'Blaine? Are you in there?' he called through the door, A couple of doors down Thad poked his head out of his dorm

'Kurt, man, seriously it's way too early for this' He said scratching the side of his head

'Is sleep the only thing anyone ever does around here?!' Kurt said

'Pretty much apart from you and Blaine' He said shrugging 'How come he's not answering his door?'

'Thad, if I knew that would I still be trying?' Kurt folded his arms over his chest

'Good point, here' he'd gone back into his room and come out with a key that he threw to Kurt 'it's his key, so you can go and investigate'

'Thanks' Kurt said catching the key, he turned around to unlock Blaine's door but hesitated and spoke to Thad again 'Wait, Thad, why do you have his key?' he said raising an eyebrow

'Ugh' Thad started rubbing his forehead 'it's a long story'

'Fine, but you're gonna tell me sooner or later'

'Cool' Thad said before going back inside his dorm. Kurt unlocked Blaine's door and tentatively stepped inside.

'Blaine? Are you in here?' Kurt called out he heard a muffled groan and decided to investigate; he went in and looked around, Blaine was nowhere to be seen so he decided to try the bathroom, as he got closer to the door he realised it was slightly open.

'Blaine' he said, softer this time 'you in there' he got a small noise of ascent in reply but it sounded nothing at all like the Blaine he was used to. 'Are you okay in there? Can I come in' This time all he got was a small, weak whimper, he decided this was confirmation enough and pushed the door open, bracing himself for what he was about to see.

Blaine was lying on the floor with his head resting on the toilet seat and his duvet wrapped around him, effectively making him look like a human snail

'Oh my gosh Blaine!' Kurt almost screamed, making Blaine wince 'Sorry!'

'S'okay' Blaine replied so quietly that Kurt almost missed it, he sat down next to Blaine and pulled him into a hug 'no Kurt, I don't wanna get you sick too' Blaine's voice had gone low and husky thanks to his sore throat and if he wasn't so worried about him, Kurt might have found it a huge turn on.

'Come on' Kurt said dragging him to his feet 'let's get you back to bed' He guided Blaine back to his bed as he was stumbling clumsily and was about to trip up at any moment. Blaine flopped onto the bed without a moment's hesitation and curled in on himself

'Do have any thermometers around' Kurt asked as he tucked the duvet in around him what he got in reply sounded vaguely like bathroom, with one last check to make sure Blaine wasn't going to be sick Kurt left the room to get everything he needed from Blaine's bathroom.

Kurt hadn't taken much notice of this room when he first came in earlier, it was decorated in the uniform way at Dalton but it had little things here and there which were unmistakably the touch of Blaine. For example, the purple toothbrush and the many tubs of hair gel on the shelves near the sink, the plastic dinosaurs in the bathtub and the smiley face drawn in the condensation on the mirror. Kurt opened the cabinet above the sink pulling out a thermometer, some painkillers and a cup to put some water in, after filling the cup up he made his way back over to Blaine.

'Open up sleepyhead' Kurt said and placed to thermometer in Blaine's mouth, whilst he was waiting to more than likely be told that Blaine had a sky high temperature he picked up the bin from the corner and started to put some of the several tissues that surround Blaine into it _You owe me for this Anderson_ he thought as he picked up one snotty tissue after another. When all of the tissues were gone Kurt turned back to Blaine to inspect the thermometer, predictably it was soaring above what it should be, Kurt sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Three hours later Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up next to each other on his bed watching a re-run of friends, there was a discarded tray on the nightstand with an empty soup bowl and empty mugs that once held hot chocolate. Both boys were sitting in comfortable silence, that was, until Blaine's stomach gave a nasty growl, Kurt got a terribly foreboding feeling and shuffled off the bed dragging Blaine to the bathroom. They were feet away from the toilet when Blaine doubled over and threw up all over the tiles, he collapsed onto the floor and Kurt instantly sunk down and pulled him into a hug, he was willing to overlook the fact the Blaine could puke on his designer shirt at any time.

Fifteen minutes later, both boys were curled up in bed again (Blaine showered and in a fresh pair of pyjamas) Blaine sipping cautiously on flat lemonade and almost gagging every time he got a whiff of something, Kurt's hairspray, his shower gel, or anything that had strong smell.

'I love you Kurt' Blaine said into Kurt's chest where his head was resting

'I love you more Blaine' Kurt said running his fingers absently through Blaine's curls

'Doubt it' Came Blaine's muffled reply; Kurt just smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

**_A/N: _****I didn't actually specify but Blaine had stomach flu and a cold, I also love the idea that Blaine plays with plastic dinosaurs in the bath... **

**I apologise for the length, it was meant to be short**

**Please leave reviews! Reviews = happy me... happy me = more stories! :)**


	16. Dalton fight club

**_A/N:_**** Whoa, I've uploaded loads lately! Anyway the story behind this prompt: I was at karate the other day and we were sparring, and of course I was thinking about my favourite boys, so I vaguely recalled Blaine mentioning a Dalton fight club and this popped into my head, obviously I spent the rest of the karate lesson thinking about this... Also thank you for all of the reviews you guys are awesome!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own glee, or Kurt, or Blaine, or Wes, Dalton fight club!**

'Blaine, I'm scared!' Kurt was in the ring at Dalton's fight club, he was fighting Blaine, but that only alleviated his worries slightly. Kurt was only a beginner at boxing, hell he wasn't even sure he liked it yet, but here he was in front of Dalton's fight club about to get beat up by his boyfriend.

'Relax Kurt; I won't go hard I'll just make it look like I am, remember if you want it to stop just say or tap out' he took Kurt's hand and squeezed, both of the boys had their hands wrapped up to protect their knuckles but Kurt was still terrified. 'You ready?' Blaine was looking into Kurt's face now.

'I... I think so' Kurt said, he was visibly trembling from head to foot, Blaine wanted so badly to make this stop but if Kurt wanted to stay at Dalton fight club he had to prove himself worthy with at least one fight, at least if Blaine chose to fight him he could keep it at a level that Kurt was ok with.

The two boys stood facing each other in the ring and the referee blew the whistle, Kurt panicked, he couldn't tell if the crowd were still making noise or not as all of his blood seemed to pumping in his ears, he could feel his heart beating like crazy in his chest. He started gently bouncing on the balls of his feet so he could get out of the way easy like he had been taught, Blaine was slowly getting closer, _this isn't Blaine's style _Thought Kurt to himself. Normally Blaine would be all over the other fighter as soon as the whistle sounded intimidating them from the start, Kurt was grateful that Blaine was going easier on him but he wished Blaine would make a move as he wanted this fight to end as soon as possible. Kurt saw Blaine's right shoulder move back, this meant he was going to swing a right hook for either the face or the ribs. Kurt lunged to the side and realised his mistake, Blaine had changed the swing so that he wouldn't hit Kurt but Kurt had moved intentionally into it, he felt pain like never before and everything went black.

'KURT!' Blaine fell to the floor next to an unconscious Kurt, there was a trail of blood going from his mouth, he didn't know what had happened, he had changed the swing so it would miss Kurt and then all of a sudden his fist was colliding with Kurt's mouth. The first aider was now at Kurt's side checking him over and Wes was stood next to Blaine patting his shoulder and watching Kurt.

'Is he going to be okay?' Asked Blaine, his voice braking slightly as he did making Wes grip his shoulder tighter.

'He'll be fine' said the first aider in an unconcerned tone that made Blaine want to knock him out as well. 'We'll have him taken to first aid room, but he's gonna be alright' the man tried to lift Kurt up but Blaine interjected when he almost dropped him picking him up and carrying him himself. Kurt's head hung over his arm and Blaine had to try hard not to cry. When they got to the first aid room Blaine put Kurt down on the bed and got a tissue to wipe his mouth, when all the blood was gone Blaine saw that he had split his lip quite badly.

'I'm so sorry, Kurt' Blaine said holding his hand, he knew Kurt wouldn't hear him but he didn't think he could apologise enough, he was meant to look after Kurt and make sure nothing bad happened in his first match but he ended up making the bad thing happen instead. The nurse came over and looked at his lip.

'That'll need stitches,' she said 'but other than that he looks fine' Blaine watched Kurt, willing him to open his eyes but he didn't. The woman came back with a box and got out everything she needed, she then started applying stitches as effortlessly as if she did it all the time... on second thoughts with what the Dalton fighting club was like for clumsy injuries she probably did do it all the time. The woman was halfway through stitching the cut up when Kurt woke up, his eyes widened as he saw the needle going towards his lip and backed up as far as the bed would let him. Blaine tried to calm Kurt down and after a second of limbs flailing everywhere he relaxed.'

'Shush' Said Blaine in a soothing voice 'she's almost done now and then you'll be alright' Kurt nodded and the woman continued her work as if nothing had happened, Kurt winced as the needle pierced his lip again but gripped Blaine's hand instead of moving or yelling. By the time it was done Blaine felt like every bone in his hand was broken but didn't let go of Kurt's. Kurt looked up at him questioningly.

'What happened out there Blaine? Did I even fight you?' Blaine's eyes widened as he realised Kurt didn't remember the fight.

'Kurt, what was the last thing you can remember?' Kurt thought for a moment then said

'You asked me if I was ready and then it's kind of blurry' Kurt still looked expectantly at Blaine, he sighed before explaining.

'Kurt, we started to fight, I pulled back for a swing but I was going to make it miss... you thought it was going to be a real punch and dodged like you would normally have done... I guess... I guess I should have seen it coming, but I hit your face and you blacked out completely, I was so scared I couldn't think straight' tears were flowing down Blaine's cheeks now 'I hit you Kurt, I _hurt_ you!'

'Shush! Blaine calm down, I know you didn't mean to! Come here' He laughed as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

**_A/N: _****...I'm not even sorry...**

**-OHMYGOSH! Awesome thought, I just imagined Kurt in a super awesome little boxing outfit... WHY HASN'T GLEE DONE THIS YET?!**


	17. Kurt's initiation

**_A/N:_**** Me again! This was a prompt for KarateKid1018 and I admit to spending at least ten minutes coming up with various evil plans for my baby Kurt! And yes KarateKid1018 I do do karate ha-ha, I'm actually a black belt believe it or not! Anyway, I hope this is what you were after, enjoy! I apologise in advance for any mistakes but it's incredibly late/early and I'm far too sleepy to check it!**

**P.S. Reviews and prompts are a godsend! I'll write anything no matter how wacky but I'm afraid I must draw the line at smut!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the warblers, Dalton, the new directions, Lady Gaga, or anything else but my laptop and my imagination!_**

All of the warblers were in the senior common room waiting impatiently to be told what this emergency meeting was about, they were made even more curious by the fact that neither Kurt nor Blaine had been invited. It was unusual for emergency warbler meetings to be called, and especially unusual that not every warbler was invited, silence fell as Wes, David and Thad strolled in looking particularly smug at the sight of so many anxious faces.

'Warblers' Wes began, sitting at his usual spot and absently fiddling with his gavel 'it has come to our attention that we have a new warbler by the name of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel that has yet to be initiated' He looked at Thad.

'So we called this meeting today to plan some fun for our newbie' Thad continued, David took over

'We thought we should think outside the box because Kurt's not your average kid, we thought we should step it up a notch' he said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth

'What was wrong with our past endeavours?' Evan protested sulkily

'Seriously Evan' Thad said 'I don't think putting a fart box under his chair and pressing it all lesson long is going to cut it with Kurt, he's tough remember!'

'Wait!' Jeff said sounding completely appalled 'it was you guys that did that to me when I first got here?! Damn, I thought it was my roommate!' Thad only laughed in reply

'Is this why Blaine isn't here?' Evan interrupted the evils Jeff was giving Thad

'It's precisely the reason' Wes laughed 'those two are inseparable; he's bound to tell him at some point.' Thad now turned to Wes

'Are they dating yet?' He said, curiosity written all over his face

'Nope, and if Blaine doesn't get his act together soon we'll be calling another emergency meeting to work out a plan for that!' he said twirling the gavel around in his hand.

'So what are we actually going to do?' Trent asked, interrupting the boys' conversation, all boys were silent for a moment in deep consideration before Trent spoke up again.

'Hey guys, I heard he's been a little homesick lately so earlier in the week we were watching a bunch of old New Directions performances together to cheer him up.' He had each and every warbler's rapt attention now 'They did this whole week dedicated to Lady Gaga and they came up with Gaga inspired costumes, Kurt's was... let's just say I don't think he'll be wearing it again anytime soon without some persuasion!' All of the warbler's looked at him waiting expectantly for an explanation. Instead he walked to the front table and opened his laptop on it typing in something on the YouTube search bar, within seconds he had opened a link taking him to the New Directions' performance of bad romance was up and playing showing what looked like all of the girls and Kurt. As if this wasn't enough the camera moved to a close up of Kurt and his costume, stifled laughter and giggles swept through the common room as they saw his outlandish costume and his _heels._ When the video had finished Trent snapped the Mac's lid down dramatically and proceeded saying

'My idea was that we could tell Kurt that we've noticed he's been homesick lately and pretend that we've arranged gaga day with the principal, so that we can dress up, telling him that we thought it would make him miss McKinley less. Then when he's dressed up we can all hide and tell him to come meet us so that he goes all over school in his costume.' This idea was met with a general murmur of agreement from the warblers so Wes hit the gavel onto the table loudly

'That's agreed then, mission: initiation Hummel is ready' All of the boys began to file out of the door talking excitedly about what they had planned but doing so quietly so that the information couldn't get into the wrong hands.

*Next day*

Another emergency warbler's meeting had been called this time inviting Kurt but still not Blaine, they couldn't tell Blaine that this was a joke as he'd tell Kurt but they'd already given Blaine his initiation so they had no right to embarrass him further. To get away with not having Blaine at the meeting they'd told Kurt that he was talking with a teacher and that they'd already told him everything they needed to.

'Warblers' Wes began in his usual way, tapping his gavel to get silence 'it has come to our attention here that one of the warbler family has been unhappy lately' The warblers played along, giving him confused and curious glances.

'Kurt' David took over 'We know what it's like to be away from home and the ones we love, so to cheer you up we thought we'd arrange a treat' Thad smiled at Kurt in a completely friendly way and said

'We spoke to the principal and he allowed us Warblers to have a Lady Gaga day for you, which means for the whole of tomorrow we're allowed to wear Lady Gaga costumes and sing Lady gaga songs, and since it's a Saturday you don't have to worry about missing lessons!' Kurt looked ecstatic and immediately jumped up from his seat on the couch thanking them before making excuses to leave so that he could touch up his costume. All of the warblers shared a smile once he had left before Evan spoke up

'Phase 1: make him believe us, complete. Phase two: don't let the lovebirds near each other, begins!'

'Okay everyone' Thad began standing up 'it's imperative that Kurt doesn't speak to Blaine as if he does Blaine will tell him it's not real and the whole thing will be a disaster!' Everyone nodded and the first group of boys ran off to keep an eye on Kurt.

*The next morning*

Kurt woke up with an excited bubble rising in his chest, today the Warblers were doing something entirely for him to make him feel completely at home, he could honestly say that no-one, not even the New Directions had ever done something like this just for him. Getting out of bed to get ready he checked his phone

**One new message**

** From Wes: ****_Morning Kurt, everyone's ready and waiting for you in the canteen, hurry up and meet us! W. _** Kurt smiled and typed out his reply

**To Wes: ****_Just getting ready, give me 15 minutes, K_** Kurt knew that 15 minutes was pushing it, but hey, he could miss out on his moisturising routine once couldn't he? After all it was a huge day to him. He shoved on his costume, brushed his teeth and styled his hair in record timing and picked up his phone again.

**To Wes: ****_on my way, K_** In his excitement Kurt was oblivious to the shocked stares and surprised looks he got from fellow students as he made his way down to the canteen, he waltzed in eager to see what the rest of the Warblers' costumes looked like but was thoroughly confused when there was only a few people in the canteen, they looked up from their breakfast and their mouths dropped. Eyes watering slightly at the humiliation Kurt ran and hid outside by the back of the canteen in between the walls separating the two buildings.

**To Wes: ****_Where are you guys? I thought you were gonna be in the canteen? K_**

**From Wes: ****_Sorry Kurt! We wanted some fresh air so we went out onto the lawn, W_**

**To Wes: ****_Cool, I'll meet you there in a minute or two, K_**

Kurt shrugged and made his way over to the lawns that sat central in the grounds and every building overlooked, this time he was more conscious of the looks and gasps he was receiving but he held his head up high anyway and carried on. He stopped in his tracks, the warblers weren't here either, he got his phone out again and texted Wes

**To Wes: ****_Where are you all? I thought you said the lawns? K_**

**From Wes: ****_We were but we're in the library now because Thad forgot to finish an assignment, come meet us we could be here a while! W_**

**To Wes: ****_Ok see you in a minute, K_**

Kurt and the Warblers continued like this for a good hour or so until Kurt felt like something was definitely wrong, _where they avoiding him? _He decided to text Wes one final time

**To Wes: ****_Wes! Are you guys messing with me?! Where are you?! K_**

**From Wes: ****_We're so sorry Kurt, this last hour's been crazy, we're back in the senior commons for good now and the whole school's here to watch us do a Gaga number, we're just waiting for you! Be quick! W_**

Kurt tucked his phone back in his pocket with a smile and set off at a run – or as best he could run considering he was wearing gaga heels – to the senior commons. When he got there however he was more than a little confused, Wes was right, the whole school was there to watch and the warblers were all waiting for him. The strange thing was that they were all in their normal weekend clothes; they weren't wearing their Lady Gaga costumes like Kurt! Suddenly Kurt felt all eyes in the room turn to him and noise erupted from the whole of the student body, some were stifling giggles and sniggers others were openly laughing at him and some were just standing there with their mouths wide open forming o shapes. Kurt felt his cheeks redden dramatically and his eyes were welling up uncontrollably making his vision blurred by the wall of tears building up.

'G-guys!' He stammered 'W-what's going on?' His voice cracked as the humiliation reached a peak when all of the warblers were suddenly laughing too.

'This' began Wes 'is your initiation into Dalton and the warblers, Kurt' Suddenly Evan's and David's hands were on his back, pushing him into the centre of the room so that every one of the Dalton students could see him. All he could do was stand there looking at the ground desperately trying to prevent the tears from falling, hands were pointing at him and there were jeers being thrown at him from every direction, like little bullets of hate slowly cracking his strong shell that he'd worked so hard to create and that he only ever allowed certain people inside of. Finally with one last look at the crowd it all became too much and Kurt ran blindly out of the room and down the corridors, he could barely see where he was running now as the tears were flowing freely down his face. Through the hazy memory of what just happened he noticed something, _Blaine wasn't there! _He gathered that Blaine wasn't in on the plan since he hadn't been to the meeting and he hadn't texted Kurt about it which was very strange indeed. Changing his route he redirected his course to Blaine's dorm and banged heavily on the door when he arrived.

Blaine answered the door quickly curious as to what would cause someone to knock on his door like that. He could honestly say that the last thing he expected to see when he opened it was Kurt standing there with tears pouring down his face and one hell of what he could only assume was a Lady Gaga costume, acting purely on instinct he pulled Kurt in for a bone crushing hug and the two of them just stayed like that for a while until Kurt's breathing had returned to normal.

'Kurt' Blaine said softly, pulling out of the hug slightly so that he could see Kurt's tear streaked face 'What's happened, why are you crying?' Kurt hated the look of pity in Blaine's eyes but he supposed given the circumstances he could overlook it just this once.

'It was everyone' Kurt begun but tears started racking his body again at the memory, Blaine pulled him in again and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, his words now slightly muffled but still audible to Blaine. 'They told me they'd organised a Lady Gaga day because I was homesick and then... a-and then they made me walk all over campus wearing _this_ and it was all some joke and the whole school was laughing and oh gosh, Blaine it was humiliating and I feel so stupid!' Blaine's blood boiled as Kurt recounted what had happened _how could the warblers, his friends, the ones who were supposed to understand what he was going through treat him like this? What made them think it was okay?! _

_'_Shh, Kurt, it's okay, you're not stupid and what they did to you was completely unacceptable! Look, why don't you come in and take of that costume, it doesn't look comfortable at all and I can give you some trackies to wear for now' Kurt just nodded, not taking his eyes off the floor, Blaine lifted his chin up with his hand so that he was forced to look into his eyes 'Don't you dare blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault!' Kurt nodded and a slight smile formed at Blaine's words causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat. 'Look I'm gonna go down there and speak to them because what they did was out of line, if you look in my bottom drawer over there you can borrow whatever you like to wear and I'll be back in ten minutes' he said, Kurt nodded sitting on the bed and kicking off the Gaga shoes, Blaine paused only momentarily before marching off down the corridor, his hands curled into fists.

*In the senior common room*

Most of the school had left now, all of the laughter had subsided when Kurt had run out crying to be replaced by pure guilt and shame _how could they have done this to a fellow student? It wasn't the way Dalton boys ever behaved! _All of the warblers had stood there in shocked silence, not knowing what to say to one another, their thoughts were interrupted however when one furious Blaine stormed in causing the doors to swing back and hit the wall.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?' Blaine yelled, losing any remaining rationality now that he was face to face with the people who had hurt Kurt so badly

'Blaine' Thad started in a tiny voice, making himself cringe at how pathetic he sounded

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM, HUH? AFTER ALL THAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY... _CLEVER_ TO GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS'

'Blaine, calm down! We didn't me-'

'CALM DOWN!?' Blaine spat '_CALM DOWN?! _HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE BOY I LOVE IS UPSTAIRS IN MY DORM CRYING HIS EYES OUT OVER WHAT YOU DID!' Everyone in the room gasped making Blaine pause 'What?' He said, combing through his words to figure out why they were looking at him like that... Oh CRAP! He'd just admitted to being in love with Kurt in front of all of the warblers! Everyone just stared at him, this tension, added with the tension before was too much to take and Blaine was scared he was going to lose control so he marched quickly out of the room and ran back up to the dorm. None of the warblers moved or even breathed, on one hand they were terrified at seeing just how angry Blaine cold get but on the other they were paralysed with shock at his confession of love for Kurt.

**A/N: I am master of grand plans... muahahahaha! Naw, my poor lil Kurtie! I apologise for that sucky ending but it's late and I'm sleepy and I don't want this to drag on till tomorrow! Phew, that was long!**

**P.S: As always, reviews and prompts please**


	18. Kurt's initiation 2

**_A/N:_**** Hallelujah it's done! It only took all day, I was having a serious debate in my head about how to end it but I quite like the way that I did (I won't give anything away!). So this is a follow on from the previous chapter (Kurt's initiation) from the prompt that KarateKid1018 gave me (Just out of curiosity what style do you do? I do Kyokushinkai!) Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own glee, or the warblers or lady gaga or the lima bean... or evil glares!**

Blaine stormed through the building and back up the stairs to his dorm, he wanted to stay and give the rest of the warblers a piece of his mind so bad after they upset Kurt like this but if he knew Kurt, right now he needed a shoulder to cry on and a loyal friend that won't turn on him to create some sort of sick joke. He pushed the memory of accidently telling the warblers he loves Kurt to the back of his mind, yes he would undeniably face the wrath of that at some point but right now the only thing that mattered was one very beautiful but distraught boy waiting for him in his dorm.

When he got to the door he paused for a moment as he collected himself and knocked loudly in case Kurt was still changing

'Kurt? Are you decent?' Blaine called through the door; he heard movement from inside and the lock clicking before the door popped open, Kurt wasn't stood exactly behind it so Blaine didn't see him as he walked through it but he could hear him sniffling shakily. He didn't know how it was possible for someone to look so good when wearing trackie bottoms and a Dalton hoodie but somehow Kurt managed it... _No! Blaine this is NOT the time_. Kurt instinctively moved into Blaine's embrace and let himself be guided back over to the bed were Blaine perched on the edge and wrapped his arms even tighter around Kurt. He wanted to protect Kurt from every mean thing in the world ever since he'd broken down in front of him over their first coffee and he'd sworn to himself to do whatever necessary to make his life happier, now he felt like he'd failed both himself and Kurt.

This feeling was nothing however to how betrayed he felt by the warblers, they were supposed to be Kurt's friends, they were supposed to be the ones to help Kurt pick himself up and dust himself off so that he could get on with his life, more importantly the warblers were supposed to stick together. In all of his time at Dalton Blaine had never heard of anyone doing something so evil to somebody else, _why did it have to be Kurt?_ The thought was swirling around his head over and over again along with all of the other questions that he was desperate to have the answers to.

Kurt had wriggled closer whilst these thoughts had been torturing Blaine and he gradually felt the material on his shoulder getting more and more wet, he didn't mind though, he felt like he owed it to Kurt to be there now since he wasn't there before. Blaine was still beating himself up like this when there was a knock on the door

'What?' Blaine said trying not to sound too angry; it could be a teacher after all

'Blaine, its Wes' Wes shouted through the door

'What do you want?' Blaine's tone was harsh now that he knew who it was

'Well, I assume Kurt is in there and I want to apologise to him on behalf of the warblers, I'd also like to apologise to you, Blaine, it was wrong of us not to tell you, if we had you would have talked some sense into us!'

'Is that it?' Blaine's voice was cold and unsympathetic

'Blaine, come on buddy, just let me in?' Blaine sighed, he knew he had to, beside he wanted to hear how the warblers were going to make it up to him and Kurt.

'The door's open' the door clicked open and Wes hesitantly stuck his head around the corner before walking into the room and standing a few metres away from Kurt and Blaine.

Wes was shocked at what he saw when he first walked into Blaine's room, if he hadn't felt so guilty about what he and the warblers had done he would have found it a heart warming picture to look at. Blaine was sat on the edge of his bed with Kurt sitting pretty much in his lap, his arms wrapped around Kurt, who, by the looks of things was crying as his whole body was shaking and his shoulders were bobbing up and down far too quickly to accommodate a regular breathing pattern, Wes couldn't see Kurt's face as it was buried in Blaine's chest but he could tell it wouldn't be a happy one. Blaine was sending Wes daggers over the top of his head whilst he rubbed comforting circles into his back. Somewhere in the back of his head Wes was begging them to hurry up and start dating but he had a bigger problem than that to focus on right now, facing the rage of Blaine when he's pissed off, something he'd only ever had to experience a couple of times _thank god!_

'Blaine...' Wes began but was cut off as Kurt, hearing the sound of a voice that wasn't Blaine's looked up. Once he'd seen that Wes was standing there he'd sprung from Blaine's lap and pelted towards the bathroom where he locked himself, the sounds of water running were now filling the bathroom and he assumed it was to block out the sound of his cries.

'Are you happy now?' Blaine shot at him, his voice dripping with venom 'are you happy that all of you guys just turned one of the few places where Kurt feels safe into one of the many that he's terrified? Are you pleased about that? Blaine launched himself off the bed and stood in front of Wes glaring at him with fists raised. 'Wes immediately backed into the wall, his hands raised now too but this time in surrender'

'Blaine' he started again, his voice appeared to have gone up an octave and was shaking, _good_ Blaine thought, now he knows how Kurt feels. 'I don't know what to say'

'Well you'd better think of something, and quick! I want you out of my room as soon as possible!' Blaine turned and walked away from Wes, staring out of the window 'Well' he said not looking at Wes.

'Listen, Blaine. What we did was wrong, and we all know it _now_ it's just that, we always give warblers initiations and well... Kurt's tough so we thought he wouldn't bat an eyelid at the usual stuff! So we thought we should step it up a bit-'

'A BIT?!' He snarled, turning round to glare at Wes 'DON'T YOU GET IT?' Blaine didn't care that he was shouting, he didn't care who heard, he wanted everything to be ok again and this seemed to help. 'DON'T YOU GET WHY KURT HAD TO COME HERE?' I thought you of all people would understand, Wes, after helping me so much when I came here, why was it so hard to do the same for Kurt?'

Kurt could still hear the argument above the sound of his tears and running water, he doubted if people three floors down didn't hear it, Blaine rarely got this angry and even still Kurt had never been on the receiving end of it, he decided he needed to intercept or things could get ugly. Uncurling himself from the little ball he had formed on the floor he stood up and turned the taps off, neither boy seemed to notice as he could hear the argument hadn't been the least bit halted but he supposed they wouldn't notice over the sound of shouting. Slowly and quietly he turned the handle to Blaine's bathroom, he needn't have bothered, apparently Blaine's anger was in full swing. He knew what to do.

Neither boy noticed Kurt stepping out of the bathroom both as Blaine had his back to him and Wes looked too terrified to notice anything other than Blaine, he edged over and stood directly behind Blaine now wrapping his arms around his waist, thanking a god he doesn't believe in that he didn't get hit by one of his flailing arms,

'Blaine, stop shouting there are other ways to sort this out!' Blaine almost hit the ceiling in surprise as he felt a pair of arms fit snugly around his waist; it took him a moment to register what Kurt had said.

'But Kurt! What they did! I can't!' Kurt just hugged him in response and he knew that Kurt was probably right so he addressed Wes again but this time in a calmer tone that reminded Kurt of Blaine's usual self again.

'Wes, please, will you just tell me an honest answer, why did you do it?' Wes breathed out a long breathe that he'd probably been holding far longer than he should have.

'Blaine... Kurt... We, the warblers and I, we create initiations for anyone that joins the warblers... A practical joke to make them look silly for an hour or two. When it came to picking one for you... we thought we needed to up the ante otherwise it wouldn't work at all! It's because you're tough Kurt' Blaine snorted at this last part but Kurt put a shaky hand lightly on his shoulder silencing him.

'When Trent suggested this' This time Blaine completely lost it again

'WAIT?! IT WAS TRENT THAT SUGGESTED THIS?! HOW COULD HE?!' This time Kurt had stepped in front of Blaine and placed his hands on his arms to stop them from swinging around.

'Blaine... please, just stop. I'm angry and upset and hurt about this too but freaking out isn't going to help... let's just hear him out before we do anything rash ok?' Blaine nodded and sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands, Kurt suspected he was crying now, Wes only looked on awkwardly feeling as though he was intruding on a private moment which no doubt he was.

'Go on, Wes' Kurt said, taking Wes by surprise at how his loving, calm tone that he had used with Blaine had disappeared to be replaced by his bitter and angry tone.

'Kurt, I'm- _we're _so sorry, this was just supposed to be a funny little trick, but then we got so wound up in it and suddenly the whole school was there, and I wanted to make it stop when I realised just how upset you were but none of the other guys had noticed and there was nothing I could do!' The last part of this speech had come out in rambled gibberish.

'Wes, just stop. I haven't forgiven you guys... far from it, I'm furious at you and a whole bunch of other emotions that I won't care to get into right now. I just... I need some time to think, without your grovelling and without people pestering me for stuff, so I'd like you to leave, and I want you to tell the warblers what I said, that they're not forgiven. I won't be at the next few warbler rehearsals but when I do turn up, I expect this day to never be brought up again unless I'm the one who mentions it, got that?' Kurt was now stood with feet a little apart, hands on his hips and possibly the scariest face that Wes had ever seen on him. Knowing it wasn't wise to linger he nodded frantically and scarpered.

Blaine looked up as soon as the door thudded shut and looked over at Kurt, whose tears were now rolling down his cheeks again, he sat up a little, holding his arms out wide as invitation for Kurt to come sit down with him and hug, he submitted without complaint.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt's breathing had returned to normal again he was sitting between Blaine's legs on the bed and had his face buried into his jumper, Blaine was leaning back against the headboard, pulling Kurt in close, he could never be close enough to Kurt. It was now or never.

'Kurt' He said so quietly that he wondered if Kurt had even heard it, but sure enough Kurt looked up and his glassy eyes connected with Blaine's, silently enquiring. 'I have to tell you something. I know that it could ruin everything we have, I really hope it doesn't, but I've kept it to myself for so long now and earlier I let it slip in front of the warblers' Kurt flinched at the memory of those boys but Blaine continued trying to ignore it 'And I really want you to hear this from me and me only, no silly songs, no back up plans, just me you and any words I can manage to string together' Kurt's eyes were still looking at him expectantly 'Kurt, when I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. And then when we were sitting in there that day and you broke down in front of me I wanted to hold you so tight and make sure nothing_ ever_ hurt you again, but as today proved, I can't be there all the time' Blaine realised he was rambling now 'Anyway, the point I'm trying to make, Kurt is that, that day I fell in love with you' Kurt's eyes widened 'and every day since I've fallen more and more in love with you until every time I see you I get this unbearable urge just to hold your hands or to kiss you or to just simply hold you tight, and I've spent the last month hoping, wishing you'd feel the same way' Blaine breathed in and out again before looking at Kurt's face to gauge his reaction for the fourth time third time that day and shiny tear traced down Kurt's cheek, gliding along all of his handsome features that Blaine loved, but this time Blaine could tell it was a happy tear, he wanted to make sure that those happened as much as possible in the future, taking the tear and the watery smile Kurt was giving him as permission he leaned in and kissed him.

His right hand moved up from his waist to caress the side of his face whilst his other slid around his back pulling him closer (if that was even possible). Eventually both boys broke apart, Blaine was only a little disappointed, and it couldn't go on forever right? But he knew there would be plenty more to come in time!

Kurt sighed, it felt like the whole weight of what had happened today had just sat up and hopped off his shoulders leaving him feeling higher than cloud nine, yes Blaine is going to be the best boyfriend ever. Realisation hit him as he thought this and he started giggling giddily, Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend, apparently Blaine had been thinking along the same lines as he started chuckling too, both boys looked up at the same moment and caught each other's eyes making them blush.

All in all, Kurt could say that he'd had a pretty good day!

**_A/N: _****Well? Whadyathink? I wonder if anyone actually reads the long authors' notes I tend to frame my stories with... if you do you're probably sick to hell of reading about me but thanks anyway! Thank you muchly for all of the reviews/ prompts/ favourites/ follows you have no idea how much I wanna send you chocolate through the computer screen?**

**P.S: You know what I want! Reviews and prompts please! xxx**


	19. Blaine's dad beats him 4

**_A/N: _****So this is the next chapter of Blaine's dad beats him, I realise I haven't done one on this in aaages! Ugh I've written so much angsty stuff lately... I feel angsty! Also KarateKid1018, I'm planning on continuing it at some point but I have this whole bunch of awesome ideas at the mo, also gleek-44, I'm definitely going to get round to your prompt as well because since reading that I really wanna know about their first date too! This chapter will make sense in the end... I hope! **

**p.s: Thanks for all of the reviews/ prompts/ favourites/ follows, I feel so loved!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own glee, or Blaine, or his family, or Kurt! (I wish)**

Blaine walked into his lounge for family time, he wasn't expecting anything unusual, after all this was a weekly occurrence and the sooner he could get it out of the way the sooner he could go back up to his room and Skype Kurt. It wasn't that Blaine didn't love his family, he did, it's just he felt he could only take them in small doses, which happened to be the opposite of what they came in, this meant he usually left family time exhausted and in desperate need of peace.

This week when he came into the lounge there was a completely different atmosphere, it wasn't the usual happy / jokey kind of mood floating around it was a heavy force of awkward small talk and nervous glances being exchanged, deciding not to bring this up Blaine took his usual spot next to Cooper on the sofa, opposite his parents on the other sofa.

'Hey mom' he said with a small smile '...dad' he grimaced

'Hey sweetie, we were just deciding what to do today' His mum seemed glad of someone to make conversation too; it meant that the silence was put off for as long as possible.

'Why don't we just talk?' Cooper suggested 'We never talk anymore, I feel like we barely know each other!'

'Good idea son' Mr Anderson said, clapping him on the shoulder, Cooper just smiled uncomfortably. 'Blaine, what's going on with you lately, we've barely seen you at all over the past few weeks, how's school?' Blaine fidgeted under his father's gaze

'Fine, dad, schools fine' Blaine didn't elaborate, he wanted this interrogation to end so badly

'How are your grades? Are you still in the warblers? Last time I heard they were making a pretty big deal over you!' Being one of the school's donators Mr Anderson always seemed to know what was going on through some of his friends' dads or the governors.

'Yeah, my grades are still good. I'm still in the warblers; they give me most of the solos, so I suppose so.' He shrugged on the last bit; he didn't need to tell his dad that he had been giving a lot of solos to Kurt.

'Have you managed to find yourself a girlfriend yet? I'm sure there are plenty of girls at that school across the road.' Blaine looked down at his lap, wringing his hands nervously; he could see his mum and Cooper visibly stiffen at the mention of relationships and girls because they were the only two people in his family he felt he could tell about Kurt.

'D-dad' He begun, feeling his throat tighten, his next few words came out barely above a whisper 'I-I'm gay dad' _Courage! _He thought to himself before continuing 'When will you just accept that, Dad? I'm gay! So what? Big deal.' His father's expression stayed stony and Blaine was desperately trying to read his face so that he would know whether to go on or not.

'Blaine, you are not gay' He said this so low it took Blaine a moment to realise he was speaking 'No son of mine is going to be gay' Now Cooper stood up and in front of Blaine meaning Blaine missed the look of pure hatred that his dad was aiming at him.

'Dad, why does it matter if Blaine's gay, he still the same person?! Just because he has a boyfriend doesn't mean that he can't do exactly what he could before!'

'Wait!' Blaine's dad got up and shoved Cooper out of the way, pulling Blaine up by the collar so that their faces were centimetres apart 'You have a boyfriend?' _Courage, Blaine, Courage!_

'Yes, I do, and he's perfect!' Mr Anderson seemed to turn this over in his mind a few times before he spoke again.

'It's that Hummel kid isn't it? The girly one?' Blaine's blood boiled and he felt sick to the core 'KURT IS _NOT _GIRLY, HE'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Blaine's father didn't speak, he just stared at him as if daring him to continue 'I love Kurt, dad, and nothing in the world is going to change that, not. Even. You.' Every syllable contained so much hate, so much loathing that a silence filled the room, it was as if a gun had gone off. His father's face now changed to a different expression, was it sadness? Or just hatred?

'Get out!' Must have been hatred

'What?!' Blaine did a double take in shock, he had _not_ expected that

'You heard me, Get out!'

'Dad! Please!' Blaine knew it was no good; his father was the most stubborn person he knew

'You are no son of mine! I will _not_ have a faggot for a son!'

'NO! This is family time dad! I am still part of this family whether I'm gay or not, whether you like it or not!' Blaine took a mental breather to recover from this but his dad was still standing there looking as if someone had just slapped him in the face 'Dad, you're wrong, about me, about Kurt, and about homosexuals. There's nothing wrong with who I am!' Whilst he was saying this he saw Cooper giving him thumbs up from behind his dad, he smiled for a brief second but remembered the situation he was in and dropped it again. Blaine glanced up to see his father take a step back, maybe he was rethinking his ways after all.

Oh how wrong he was! Not even a second after this thought had floated around Blaine's head his father grabbed him by the collar again but even more roughly this time.

'AS LONG AS YOU LOVE BOYS' He bellowed the words with so much disgust that spit was sprayed onto Blaine's face with every syllable, never having seen him this worked up before Blaine wasn't sure the best course of action to take at that moment so he just let his father have his rant. 'AS LONG AS YOU LOVE BOYS' He repeated after seeing Blaine's eyes had gone out of focus 'YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THIS FAMILY!' He loosened the grip on Blaine's collar slightly rendering him able to move again but this wasn't his wisest choice as Blaine's anger had reached an all time high, before he even knew what he was doing he'd swung his fist back and punched his father squarely in the jaw.

Mr Anderson stumbled back for a few seconds trying to piece together what had just happened and get his senses back in check at the same time, he recovered fast and not taking his eyes off Blaine once charged at him, taking him squarely by the shoulders and pushing him back up against the wall. All thoughts of courage abandoned, Blaine cowered in front of his father awaiting his impending doom. Mr Anderson's hair had come loose of its usual pristine style, his eyes were bloodshot and his breathing was hard and fast, there was also a blatant red patch on his jaw line were Blaine had previously hit him and he took comfort in the knowledge that there would be a lovely purple bruise there in a while. His thoughts were disturbed however by one of the worse pains Blaine had ever felt in his life, every second or so he would receive a blow to his stomach that hurt so much he wanted to pass out or throw up, either one seemed highly likely at that point, the intensity of the pain getting more and more unbearable each time he was hit. In his shocked and hurt state he managed to realise that it was his father's knee pounding repeatedly into his stomach since his hands were still pinning Blaine's shoulders to the wall, he struggled relentlessly to escape his father's grip but couldn't budge so resorted to trying to protect his stomach with his hands, there were now tears streaming down his face and blood forming in his mouth, with every blow he let out a cry and curled further in on himself.

Finally, just when he was sure he was going to die from the pain, the heavy thrashing stopped and he was released, he sunk to the floor and curled into the foetal position still crying out in pain and fear, he knew his father wasn't done as he could feel him standing over him, watching him.

'Get up!' His father commanded, knowing better than to refuse at a time like this Blaine tried to at least manage a sitting position, this was halted however, by the ache in his stomach that was getting worse with each breathe, he moved his head so that he could see his father from where he was. Mr Anderson was staring back at Blaine with nothing but repugnance at the bundle lying in front of him.

'I. Said. Get. Up!' He said, punctuation each word with a kick to Blaine's already battered stomach, all Blaine could do was cry and hope that this would all end soon. He felt his father's foot roughly nudging him onto his back and it took everything he had not to scream out with pain, a trickle of blood was now gently escaping Blaine's mouth but he didn't know if he even had the strength to lift his arm and wipe it. He focused on staring intently on his father so that he could predict his next move but he wouldn't be able to tell anyway as his eyes kept swimming in and out of focus.

Suddenly their faces were inches apart again as Mr Anderson had knelt down at his side, however, instead of trying to help him like Blaine had desperately hoped, he had put his hand around Blaine's neck and was gradually increasing the pressure he was putting on it meaning that Blaine was less and less able to breathe.

'Go on. Fight me like the man you think you are. Fight back like any straight man would, or are you too gay to do anything.' Blaine as willing himself to do something, his father's words had stung him and he wanted so badly to prove his father wrong. He struggled and squirmed for a few minutes but he couldn't do anything especially since his father's grip was not relenting, eventually he had no choice but to give up and his whole body went limp on the floor again.

His father abruptly released the tight hold he had on his neck and Blaine gasped urgently for air, bringing his hands up to his throat so as to stop his father from having a chance to get it again, it was because of this that Blaine hadn't notice his father shifting so that there was a little more distance between them now. The next thing Blaine heard and felt was a sickening thud as fist collided with face and his vision went blurry, from the amount of pain he was feeling he was sure his cheek would never feel the same again, he didn't have time to think about this though as yet another thud sounded, the back of his head smacked against the cold hard floor and once again his vision had gone starry, he wondered how many times his father would have to punch him before he passed out, he seriously hoped it wasn't too many more times. Once again his thoughts were interrupted by his father's fist making a beeline for the centre of his face, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could he braced himself for what was to undoubtedly be the most painful hit yet. All he heard before he blacked out completely was a stomach-churning scream from his terrified mum as the fist collided straight on target. The pain felt like his whole head had been split in two but he didn't feel it for very long as he blacked out.

When Blaine woke up he had no sense of time or any memory of what had happened for a few minutes, he tried raising his head to see where he was or to get some indication of what time it was but as soon as he'd moved his head it screamed in protest threatening to make him lose consciousness again, slowly easing it back to the floor all he could do was stare at the space above him. Judging by the cream walls he was in the living room and lying on the floor but why did he feel this way, what had happened?

Unexpectedly as if a dam had burst in his mind all of the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him. The family time, the argument, Cooper standing up for him, his dad beating him and then nothing. How long had he been unconscious? The room was quite bright and it was fairly warm so Blaine assumed it was around mid-day, everything seemed so surreal, he didn't know what to do or what was going to happen to him since he didn't think he could move if he tried.

These questions were answered by heavy footsteps approaching him, there was only one person who actually bothered wearing shoes in his house and that was his father, he curled up as much as his body would allow him to in an attempt to protect himself but it seemed his father didn't have any intentions of beating him up this time. He grabbed him by the collar once again (Blaine wondered if his collar would still be attached to his shirt when all of this was over) and pulled him into a standing position, regardless of his body's screaming protests. He then dragged him to the front door where he picked up his shoes and chucked them onto the driveway before pulling Blaine up so that they were face to face again.

'I put all of your... _crap_... into your car. You are to get into your car and go, I don't know or care where but you are not to return to this household until you are normal.' Blaine knew it was no use protesting from the finality of his tone so stumbled onto the driveway before his father could chuck him out, collecting his shoes he somehow managed to get in the car and shove them on before pulling out of the drive way for the last time, he only managed to go down the road before he had to pull over from the pain, finally letting himself cry properly and trying hold all the areas he was in pain.

Kurt was woken by the sound of painful cries from the other side of the room, all rational thinking abandoned he leapt out of bed and ran to Blaine's side, his eyes were still closed as he thrashed around and cried out so Kurt came to the conclusion he was having a nightmare, he didn't need three guesses to figure out what Blaine's bad dream was about.

'Blaine, Blaine! BLAINE!' Kurt shook him by the shoulders in an attempt to wake him but this only aggravated him more as it probably reminded him of how his father handled him, he took up plan B and moved in close giving him one of the tightest hugs ever so that he couldn't move

'AAAAAGGGHH!' Blaine's eyes shot open and his hysteria only continued for a couple more seconds until he realised where he was and who he was with, he relaxed into Kurt's embrace and let the tears fall onto his shoulder.

'It's ok Blaine, it was just a dream! He's gone, you're safe now!'

**_A/n:_**** Did I ever mention how much I absolutely hate the word faggot? It makes me feel sick writing it! I was planning on putting more into this chapter but then it got to 2,600 words long so I stopped before I made you all get bored! Also I have plans for a huge new multi-chapter fic... about my babies obviously! So keep a look out for that on my profile!**

**P.S: Reviews and prompts please! I promise I'll get round to them eventually!**


	20. First Date!

**A/N: WOOOO! 20****th**** chapter! Anyway... This was a prompt from gleek-44 and since it was my 20****th**** chapter I wanted to make it happy! I'm sorry it took so long but I had really bad writer's block and I couldn't think of ****_anything!_**** I'm also sorry that I think this chapter is terrible and it's shockingly short... oh well. As always thanks for the support! Keep it coming it keeps me motivated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this apart from where they go (I made that up!)**

* * *

Blaine had picked Kurt up 15 minutes ago from his dorm and taken him down to his car for their first night as an official couple and their first date, he hadn't told Kurt where they were going, all he'd told him was to wear something warm and comfortable. He didn't know how but Kurt still managed to look breathtaking in his comfy and practical clothes, _that's so not fair, _he thought to himself at the prospect of having to keep his hands to himself all night.

He was now paying dearly for not telling Kurt where they were going as he had spent the last fifteen minutes trying each and every way possible to get the answer, when they were stopped at a red light Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, _His Boyfriend! _And took his hand.

'Kurt, stop asking' He said with a smile knowing how desperately excited Kurt was 'The journey's not much longer and I promise you're going to love it!' Kurt raised an eyebrow

'How can you be so sure?' Blaine, noticing the lights change, put his hands back on the steering wheel and focused his eyes on the road again.

'I just am' He replied simply, this seemed to satisfy Kurt, for the time being at least as he turned on the stereo to the mixed tap Blaine had and turned the volume up. Katy Perry blasted out of the speakers and Kurt chuckled

'Blaine, I really don't think your obsession with Katy Perry is healthy, you possibly love her more than me!' Blaine's jaw dropped in mock indignation

'Not possible' He replied, putting on what he hoped was his thoughtful face 'She has lady parts'

'Lady Parts?' Kurt said with a teasing smile 'Seriously Blaine?'

'Yeah' Blaine pouted 'total turn off' He joked

'I can't believe I'm dating the biggest doofus ever!' Kurt chuckled, smiling warmly up at Blaine, who said nothing but grinned.

They pulled into a car park and Blaine found a spot as far away from the entrance of the place as he could so that Kurt wouldn't see where they were.

'Was it really necessary to park on the opposite side of the car park?' Kurt undid his seatbelt and started to open the door but Blaine stopped him.

'Don't move, _I'll_ get the door, and yes it was. I want it to be a surprise when you walk in!'

'Fine,' He said a slight blush on his cheeks, 'but hurry up because I want to know where we are!' Blaine just laughed as he got out of the car and walked to Kurt's side of the car, and opened the door for him, loving the fact that he'd made him blush in that adorable way. They walked in silence up to the building but it was a nice sort of silence as both boys were wrapped up in their thoughts, Blaine took Kurt's hand and his heart fluttered when he saw Kurt's cheeks redden once again and he knew the effect he'd had on him.

They reached the entrance and Blaine turned around under the huge neon lights above the doors that read 'Ohio Ice complex' , he flung his arms wide with that huge cheesy grin the made Kurt's heart melt.

'Ta Da!' He said obviously buzzing with excitement 'Well? Are you excited?' He said seeing Kurt's smile falter slightly.

'Yeah! Of course I am, Blaine. It's Just, I've never actually been ice skating before...' Blaine smile grew again as he ran forward retaking Kurt's hand and pulling him into the entrance. 'What are you planning Blaine?' Kurt asked, a little scared as to why Blaine was smiling like that

'I'm gonna teach you how to ice-skate' He said shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the counter to get skates for them both.

An hour and a half later both boys made their way into the car park laughing and joking on the high that they'd got from skating, it turned out that after a couple of shaky laps around the rink clutching Blaine's hand he'd managed to get the hang of it and was soon racing along the perimeters of the rink with him. Blaine, ever the gentleman, had opened the car door and helped Kurt into it before getting into his side, both shivered a bit as they waited for the heating to kick in but were distracted when the car stereo started playing again, this time however it was playing a playlist of Pink songs

'Seriously, Blaine? First Katy Perry now this?' He said, Blaine just smiled childishly keeping his eyes on the road

'Don't lie you love Pink! And Katy Perry!'

'Maybe a little, they don't compare to Lady Gaga though!'

'Of course not' Blaine replied smirking, Kurt had a feeling he was only saying that

'Are we headed back to Dalton?' Kurt asked only just realising he had no idea what their plans were. Blaine looked at his watch and his eyes widened before he took the next turning.

'Well, the plan was to take you out to dinner as well but we kinda overran at the ice rink so we have to go back to make it in time for curfew.' Blaine looked and sounded disappointed at this so Kurt decided cheer him up a bit

'Well how about next week I take you out for dinner at my favourite restaurant?'

'As long as it's not breadstix!' Blaine chuckled

'Ugh, No! Not unless you want to spend the next few days throwing up!' Both of them just laughed and started talking about all the different choreography the warblers were doing for regionals.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How terrible was it? Anyway, I might not be writing for a while as I have an exam coming up that I've been putting off revising for way too long now, however I do have stacks of ideas that I wanna do... I guess it'll have to wait :/ **

**P.S: Reviews are loved and prompts are welcome however right now I need to revise so you'll have to be patient with me!**


	21. Texts at night

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I don't really know what this was, it was just kinda floating around in my unfinished fics folder so I finished it. It's very short but I quite like it because I could actually picture this!**

**P.S: Reviews = love (please?) Also prompts are awesome too!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own glee, if I did Klaine would be back together by now!**

* * *

Kurt rolled over as a loud beep, notifying him of a text, woke him up. He looked at the clock as he picked it up, 2:26, who in their right minds was awake at this time in the morning? He got his answer as he turned on the screen to see a text from his boyfriend.

**_From: Blaine :)_**

**_Message: hey! You awake? B x_**

Kurt couldn't help but smile despite his sleep dazed state as he typed a quick reply

_To: Blaine :)_

_Message: I am now -_- what are you doing up this late/early? K x_

Kurt knew Blaine hadn't put his phone down since he sent the message as he got a reply within seconds

**_From: Blaine :)_**

**_Message: Can't sleep so watching Peter Pan, made me think of you B x_**

How on earth did Peter Pan remind Blaine of him?

_To: Blaine_

_Message: How exactly? K x_

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: Not quite sure... B x_**

_To: Blaine_

_Message: Is this conversation going anywhere, I need my beauty sleep! K x_

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: No you don't! If you get any more beautiful I'll have to wear sunglasses to protect my eyes from how dazzling you are! B x_**

_To: Blaine_

_Message: That was the most cringe-worthy thing you've ever said! K x_

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: But you still loved it, I bet your cheeks have gone bright red and you're smiling at the phone! B x_**

Kurt laughed a bit as this was exactly what he was doing

_To: Blaine_

_Message: shut up! K x_

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: Is that the best comeback you've got? I win! B x_**

_To: Blaine_

_Message: A) I'm far too sleepy to think up good comebacks! B) You never made a comeback in the first place so technically I win and C) You are such a dork! K x_

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: The dorkiest! :D B x_**

Kurt laid his head back down and closed his eyes with the intention of only resting them for a minute but when he woke up his face was smooshed uncomfortably against his phone and the little light in the corner was flashing to tell him he had messages, he turned the screen on and scrolled through the messages from Blaine.

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: How dare you not reply! B x_**

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: _**_**Kuuuuuuurt! B x**_

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: Wake up Kuuuurtie! B x_**

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: What are you dreaming about? Is it me? B x_**

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: I bet it's me isn't it!_**

**_From: Blaine_**

**_Message: I guess you really are asleep! See you in the morning sleeping beauty! :) B x_**

Kurt smiled, he had to admit it, Blaine really was adorable sometimes!

* * *

**A/N: Yay for cuteness!**


	22. double fisting a vanilla latte

**A/N: I am sosososososo sorry that it's been over a week that I updated but I was battling a maths exam and writer's block, anyway this little one happened after the mini riot on twitter yesterday over Chris Colfer having his first cup of coffee, I wrote most of it in bed before I fell asleep though so it's incredibly short and not great quality! Also I know Chris had it with Lea but I like this version of events soooo much better!**

**Disclaimer: Chris Colfer does not belong to me and neither does Darren Criss (though it can be arranged!)**

* * *

Chris pulled up outside the coffee shop as usual two hours before filming on set to meet Darren for a drink, as he walked up to the doors he looked in ti see if he could see Darren, sure enough there he was in the corner at their favourite table and by the looks of things he hadn't ordered yet.  
When he walked over to Darren he was greeted with a bright smile, too bright for this hour if the morning if you asked him!  
'what're you so happy about?' Chris joked sitting down and holding his hand across the table.  
'am I not allowed to be in a good mood?' He said with a grin, _that_ grin, Chris thought  
'not at this time in the morning you can't!' Darren just laughed in response and they sat there for a few minutes chatting about nothing in particular.  
'We should probably order our drinks and head off to set'  
'sure' they made their way to the counter and ordered their drinks  
'hey, how come we've come to this coffee shop every morning for almost a year and you've never once ordered a coffee?'  
'I don't know, I've never had coffee'  
'What?! How can you have not had coffee before, how do you stay awake?!'  
'I don't know really, I've never even thought about trying it...'  
'fine, I'm changing that!'  
'wait, what?' Chris didn't get a chance to say anymore before Blaine had cancelled his previous order and ordered him a vanilla latte 'do I not even get to chose what kind of coffee I have?'  
'nope' Darren replied with a smirk  
Insert line breaker here  
Twenty minutes later Chris was enjoying his last few sips of coffee whilst Darren watched him expectantly  
'well?' He asked when Chris finishes completely  
'I have to admit, it was quite good' he said with a smile and if he was honest with himself he did feel a lot more awake now, maybe he could get used to drinking coffee.

* * *

**A/N: See what I mean? Short! Anyway... I apologize if you don't like CrissColfer (how could you not?!)... I'm even thinking of losing my coffee virginity in light of this news... we'll see! **

**P.S: Reviews and prompts make me happy!**


	23. The role you were born to play

**A/N: SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Okay, so this didn't take me all weekend to write or anything... Anyway this is my take on what should have happened in 4x05! It starts off angsty but I quite like the ending :) I'm still upset at their being no Kurt in this episode, to quote 'That is rude and unacceptable!'... Anyway rant over... enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own glee (why must you torment me?!)**

* * *

Blaine leant back against the notice board whilst Sam signed up to audition for this year's musical, Grease, a thousand thoughts were swarming round his head, most of which about Kurt. It had been this way since they'd broken up, Blaine couldn't remember one night that he didn't lay in bed thinking about him, wondering what he was doing, if he missed Blaine or if he'd moved on and found another guy. The thought was just unbearable. These thoughts had almost prevented him noticing that Sam had started speaking.

'Hey, as president and vice president we can pretty much decree which ever parts we want right?' Blaine sighed, he didn't know how he felt about Grease, sure he was excited about it but did he really have the time or the energy for it?

'I'm not sure I'm gonna do the musical this year' Sam looked at him but he didn't meet his eyes 'I'm not in the right head space to do a project like Grease. Since Kurt and I broke up I haven't slept, I've lost my appetite, I don't even gel on weekends...'

'K, so this is pretty serious then.' Blaine looked up in frustration, this was how it had been the past few weeks, no-one in glee understood, their relationships could just be thrown away in seconds and forgotten about, but not him and Kurt, and no-one in glee club seemed to get it, or even _care._ He was pretty sure he'd never felt so lonely before in his life.

'Sam, Kurt was my soul mate. We talked about spending the rest of our lives together, about retiring in provincetown and buying a lighthouse and starting an artist's colony, and now he won't even return my calls, he won't text me, and that Gilmore Girls box set I sent to him was returned to me unopened... He's gone, maybe forever.' Sam had listened to this without interruption but spoke up

'Dude, I get it... except for the lighthouse part, but everybody's been there, you'll get through it'

* * *

Kurt walked down the halls of William McKinley High School as if it were only yesterday, he was too busy reminiscing about the memories that these halls held (good and bad) to notice the boy in the yellow trousers with his back to him facing his locker as he walked by, admiring the change in posters since he was last there.

He Reached the choir room and went inside, expecting it to be empty as glee club wouldn't be on for another three hours, what he wasn't expecting to find however, was Finn leaning against the piano talking with Arty. He cleared his throat so that they would both know he was standing there, when they looked up both of their faces broke into wide smiles and Finn almost ran over, engulfing him in a tight hug.

'Hey bro, how are you? I didn't know you were gonna be home!' Kurt smiled, breath returning now that Finn had loosened his grip slightly.

'I'm fine, I heard you were doing Grease for this year's musical and I had to make sure you did it justice' He replied with a wink.

'Don't worry about that! I've got the old gang giving me a hand!' Kurt's eyebrows knotted together as he tried to work out what Finn had just said

'Wait, who's here?' Finn had stepped back now and was stood next to Arty

'Well, Mercedes came back to help with the singing, and Mike came back to help with all of the dancing' Finn's smile was so huge he looked like he was about to start jumping up and down any second.

'Just as well you got Mike back, I dread to think what would happen if you were in charge of the dance!' Finn punched him playfully on the shoulder

'Hey! My dancing's not as bad as it used to be!' Kurt just raised his eyebrows with a smirk

'Hey guys' Arty began, interrupting the two of them 'we should get down to the auditorium they'll be waiting to audition' He said as he rolled towards the door

'Are they all auditioning today?' Kurt asked Finn as they followed Arty and made their way towards the auditorium.

'No just a couple I think' Both of them knew that Kurt was worried about hearing Blaine's audition as the two of them hadn't spoken since that night in New York a few weeks ago, it still brought a lump to Kurt's throat thinking about that night.

When they'd made it to the auditorium Kurt sat a few rows in front of Finn and Arty because he wasn't a director he was just watching the auditions but he also wanted to be closer to the stage. It was Sam that came onto the stage first and auditioned for the role of Kenickie with some story about getting knocked out with a car door; as much as he tried Kurt couldn't pay attention to his or any of the others' auditions because he knew that at anytime Blaine could walk out onto that stage to do his audition.

After a few more people with nothing majorly outstanding about them (or maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention) auditioned, it finally happened. The boy in yellow trousers walked out onto the stage, but this wasn't the same boy that Kurt had grown accustomed to, it wasn't the same boy Kurt had fallen in love with, he'd changed. Blaine may have looked just the same to anyone else but he and Kurt had been too close for this to slip his attention, this Blaine seemed defeated, it felt like if you were to shove him, he would just fall back instead of standing up for himself like the old Blaine would've. This Blaine would accept hateful slurs thrown at him because he thought he deserved them, not hold his head high like the old Blaine would have done, like he would happily curl up into a ball and let his gloom surround him.

Kurt knew that Blaine hadn't been coping well since they'd broken up, if the constant gifts, texts, emails and letters were anything to go by but even so, seeing him in this state had definitely shocked him, once again he didn't pay any attention to the questions that Arty and Finn were asking but this time he just watched, he watched as the shell of the boy he loved acted as if everything was okay when it so obviously wasn't, that's when it happened.

The introduction to hopelessly devoted to you had begun to ring out in the auditorium and Kurt didn't know if he was going to be able to hold his emotions together for the rest of the song, and knowing Blaine he definitely wouldn't! Kurt gasped as Blaine's usually soothing voice rushed over him, normally his voice could make everything alright, normally it could make him forget whatever was stressing him out or making him upset but today it just made him feel worse. It made him feel worse because he was the one who caused this and he had the ability to make it better, but at what price?

Blaine sung the final few notes of the song and to be fair to him he'd managed to keep his voice from wavering or cracking, which, seeing the expression on his face must have been hard. Finn and Arty clapped after the song had finished but Kurt kept quiet, still in shock at that performance, there was silence in the auditorium for a few seconds and Kurt figured Art and Finn were talking before Arty cut in.

'I think I speak for both of us when I say that though you auditioned with a Sandy song, you are the Danny Zuko of our dreams' Blaine didn't look happy at this, the complete opposite in fact, he almost seemed disappointed.

'Yeah, yeah, totally, you were awesome' Kurt smiled at his step-brothers limited choice of words

'Amazing'

'I can't, I'm –I'm sorry I just can't' Blaine said, the way his voice cracked shocked everyone, it seemed he was no longer trying to contain his emotions and Kurt guessed it would be seconds before the tears were streaming down his face 'I-I didn't wanna let you down but, Grease, is a romance and how can I play any of the scenes if I have _ruined _mine? I don't think I would be able to play the truth of Danny Zuko. Thank you for letting me audition but I just- I just can't' Blaine looked far too close to crying for Kurt's comfort and he had started to walk off stage when Arty stopped him

'But wait; is there any part you think you could play?'

'I don't think so maybe... maybe Teen Angel... it's only one scene but probably not.' Blaine's voice was barely audible on that last bit but it was loud enough for Kurt to hear, loud enough for Kurt's heart to shatter and loud enough to hear the misery that filled every syllable. And with that Blaine ran off stage, feint cries could be hear from the corridor outside the auditorium and Kurt knew he had to go after him seeing as no-one else seemed bothered that one of their friends had just ran off crying.

Once he'd got into the corridor he saw Blaine slumped against the lockers with his open, looking at the photos of the two of them on the inside. He went and stood behind Blaine before tapping him lightly on the shoulder, it would come as enough of a shock that he was here, he didn't want to freak him out anymore.

Blaine turned around, and his glistening eyes widened when he recognised Kurt, there were tear tracks down his cheeks and he was sniffling slightly but his mouth was hanging open in shock

'K-Kurt, you're... when di- why... how... did yo-'Kurt cut off the rambling by taking Blaine's soft face in his hands and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed Blaine, he was hesitant at first but after a few seconds Blaine relaxed into Kurt's touch and kissed him back, Kurt pulled away to breathe and Blaine started again, this time in coherent sentences.

'Kurt, I'm so sorry about everything, I didn't want to hurt you but I felt so alone and it's all my fault and I jus-'

'Blaine, shut up! This whole thing is _not_ your fault! If anyone's to blame here it's me! I should have been there for you, I should have made time to see that no, actually, everything wasn't okay with you!'

'Yeah, but you were the one who went and cheated!'

'Blaine, when will you stop beating yourself up over this? From what I've heard it's all you been doing since... since' Kurt's eyes were well past watery now; his tears were threatening the same fate as Blaine's. 'Blaine, why don't we just admit that both of us were wrong and we both acted stupidly so that we can move on and I can have my boyfriend back?' Blaine's eyes once again widened and he stood there opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds before he found the words

'You mean you- you still want me?' Blaine asked, the look in his eyes told Kurt he was almost afraid of the answer he might get

'Of course I do, you idiot! Now do I get a kiss from my boyfriend?' Blaine's face broke into a smile and Kurt suspected it was the first time he had smiled since that night.

'Yes, yes, oh god yes!' and with that the two of them launched at each other again not even caring who saw.

* * *

**A/N: Yayayayayayayay, my boys love each other really! Also I would like to ask, WHERE THE HELL ARE THE NEW DIRECTIONS?! Aren't they supposed to support each other?! No-one seems to care that Blaine is obviously distraught/depressed? I'M IN A RAGE! Excuse me whilst I rant at you, I really hope you don't mind! Anyway moving on... As always reviews and prompts are a blessing!**


	24. Glease

**A/N: Wow, it's been a week! I really don't like school! Anyway, this is my fic based on this week's episode so SPOILER ALERT! So all of my episode fics are pretty much gonna be Klaine getting back together but I refuse to write them apart atm! I just realized that my fics probably have LOADS of English slang in them so I apologize to anyone not from England! Thanks for your support I love you lots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, unfortunately!**

* * *

Kurt and Rachel had gone backstage with Mercedes on her orders by the show after having a quick catch up on the way, Rachel was whispering some giggly comment in his ear but he stopped paying attention to her half way through when his eyes were drawn to the one person he'd been hoping to avoid. Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt's a moment later and he stopped walking before continuing

'Kurt?' Even though he was in pain, Kurt had to admit, he loved the way Blaine pronounced his name 'I-I didn't think I'd see you this weekend' Kurt looked down, unsure of what to say in response, thankfully Rachel took over for him

'We wouldn't miss it for the world' Kurt looked at Rachel, he could tell Blaine's eyes hadn't left his and he knew that if he looked into those large miserable brown eyes he'd be in his arms again within seconds. Kurt glanced up making sure not to catch his eyes as he shook his head and looked down again as Finn came round the corner.

'Rachel' He said in a similar tone of shock to Blaine's

'Finn, hey' Rachel could now sympathize completely with Kurt for the awkwardness he was feeling 'how are you?'

'Good... surprised to see you but...' Everything was silent for a second so Mercedes spoke up

'I'm gonna go put the kids through their warm up' and with that she walked off, _damn her_ Kurt thought, this was definitely gonna be awkward without Mercedes there to break the ice.

'How are you' Finn asked Rachel in an attempt to make conversation.

'Good, I'm really good... Just busy...' She looked at Kurt for support who was still pointedly trying to avoid making eye contact with Blaine

'Rachel has her first big audition for an off Broadway show next week' Kurt said

'Wow' Finn replied 'that's awesome, congratulations'

'Thanks' Rachel said, looking down at the floor again. That was when it happened, Kurt looked up for a second and saw those beautiful eyes that he loved so much filling with tears, he nudged Rachel and when she looked up at him in confusion gave her a pointed look, understanding dawned on her face and she looked at Finn again

'Finn, I think you should get back to the guys performing for their pre-show pep talk.' Finn looked at her and then at Kurt and seeing the expression on Kurt's face seemed to cotton on so went off to find the cast. Rachel made some excuse about checking out the makeup and left leaving Kurt and Blaine alone together for the first time since... that night. There was silence for a moment and they both stared into each other's eyes.

'Why did you come back? Blaine asked, his eyes never leaving Kurt's once

'Honestly? To see you, to see where we stand, and to see where we go from here.'

'Oh' was all Blaine said in reply

'So... where do we stand' Kurt was almost afraid of the answer he might get

'I honestly don't know Kurt, I love you, but I don't expect you to love me back after what I did... I just- I just miss you so bad! I miss curling up on the sofa to watch a film that we've already seen a million times, I miss texting each other when we've only been apart for a few minutes, I love reading vogue with you and talking about which bits we love and hate and I just miss seeing your beautiful face all day.'

'Wow' Kurt said as he started to process everything Blaine had just said, he'd missed those things so badly too and of course he wanted Blaine back, but he couldn't just forget what happened. 'Blaine?'

'Hmm' Blaine looked up; Kurt cringed at how vulnerable he looked

'What exactly happened between you and this-this Eli guy?'

'Well, like I said I hooked up... I cheated... on you' those words still stung but he needed to know everything before he could try and learn to trust Blaine again.

'Blaine, just tell me what you did so I know where we stand' Blaine sighed but started to talk anyway.

'Well, I'd made friends with him on facebook and he'd sent me a message asking if I wanted to come over. You weren't replying to my texts and you could never stay on the phone or on Skype for more than a couple of minutes, I felt so lonely and it felt like I had nobody who loved me, who cared for me.' Kurt's eyes had started welling up now, he'd been so wrapped up in New York and Vogue he'd been being the worst boyfriend on the planet! 'I wasn't planning on doing something, we were just gonna watch a movie... you know... as friends... But then we'd both had quite a bit to drink and you know what happens to me when I get drunk! I didn't realize what had happened until it was almost too late'

'Wait! What? Almost too late?' Kurt looked confused

'Well, yeah... I mean he had kissed me and was trying to take off my shirt and I suppose the shock made me sober up a bit and I realised what was happening and ran away from the apartment'

'Oh Blaine!' Kurt said exasperatedly as he flung himself onto Blaine 'you idiot!'

'What?!' Blaine said, shocked, this was not the reaction he was expecting to get from Kurt

'You idiot!' He repeated 'You didn't cheat at all!' Blaine just gaped at him

'Yes I did, He kissed me Kurt, another guy kissed me!'

'But Blaine! Don't you see? You didn't go over there with the intention of cheating, you didn't actually cheat because he kissed you and you stopped him, plus you'd had alcohol and I have had plenty of experience with you and alcohol to know that you haven't got a clue when you're drunk!' Blaine just stared at Kurt, not quite able to believe it

'So... you forgive me?' he said, Kurt smiled at Blaine's hopeful expression, there were tears of happiness running down his face, every awful feeling he'd had over the past weeks just disappeared as if nothing had ever happened because... well... it hadn't!

'No. I don't forgive you Blaine'

'Wha-'

'I don't forgive you because you did nothing wrong so there is nothing to forgive!' Blaine's smile was so huge that Kurt couldn't help but smile too; his smile vanished however at the memory of what a terrible boyfriend he'd been.

'Do you forgive me, Blaine?' Blaine's smile faltered a bit as he processed this

'Forgive you for what, Kurt?'

'For being the world's worst boyfriend and for blowing you off all the time!'

'Kurt you were not the world's worst boyfriend, I understand, you were wrapped up in the wonders of New York and working at Vogue, and to be honest I don't blame you! Who wouldn't be?' Both boys just smiled at each other for what could have been hours before falling into each other's arms.

'I've missed you so much!' Kurt whispered through his tears

'You have _no _idea!' Blaine sighed into Kurt's shoulder; they chuckled and pulled back so they could see their faces,

'It looks like Teen Angel's gonna have to re-apply his makeup, he's not looking so dreamy at the moment!' Blaine laughed and wiped the black tears of his cheeks

'I might need a hand, I still don't really know how to put it all on, Tina did this for me!'

'And what makes you think I know how to do makeup?!' Kurt said in mock outrage

'Kurt, you're not telling me that you went to all those sleepovers with the girls and didn't learn anything about makeup?'

'Touché' Kurt replied dragging Blaine to the makeup tables, 'I love you' Blaine smiled

'I love you too.

* * *

**A/N: Naw happiness! I apologize if some of the words aren't correct but sometimes they mumble and it stresses me out trying to work out exactly what they said!**

**I just need to get this off my chest, I AM NOT OKAY! Klaine are still upset and I want my babies back together so that I don't have to keep finding different ways for them to make up! GAAAH! Phew, moan over! So what did you think? I apologize for any mistakes but it's late and I'm tired!**

**P.S: Please Please Please can I have some reviews; I'll give you eternal love!**


	25. Deadliest catch

**A/N: This was a prompt from warblerklainegeek123 and I'm going to apologize now for how hideously short this is but I didn't want to drag it out and make it boring, soweee! As always thanks for reviews, favourites, follows and whatever else you may have done, it means a lot to me *virtual hugs*. I would still like reviews/ prompts however as I'm not working on anything in particular atm so I can get it done!**

**P.S: I also apologize that the author's note is probably longer than the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or deadliest catch**

* * *

Kurt took Blaine's hand and brazenly led him up the stairs to his room, promptly flumping down onto the bed when he reached it and pulling Blaine down on top of him, Blaine didn't need to be asked twice!

5 minutes later they were in full swing, shirts had been discarded in different directions long ago, belts had been undone to allow for certain forces of nature and hair products had long been forgotten in favour of being gripped and pulled in the heat of the moment.

Blaine was running his hands further and further down Kurt's muscled stomach until Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

'Blaine, pl-please!' Kurt whined as the pressure began to build rendering him helpless

'What Kurtie?' He said with a smile, knowing exactly the effect he was having on Kurt

'You know, _oh, _what you te-ease' He whined between gasps and moans

'But Kurt, what if Burt comes back and sees?'

'He won't he's doing a major overhaul, _oh_ on a PICKup' he let out a strangled moan as Blaine left a fresh hickey on his neck, this was all the encouragement he needed and set to work fumbling slightly with the button on Kurt's jeans

'Get your hands off my son' Came the gruff voice of Burt from Kurt's door, Blaine sprung off Kurt so fast that he toppled off the bed with a thunk, Kurt cringed but was more focused on trying to read the stony expression on his dad's face

'Dad I-'

'Mr Hummel I am so sorry sir! I just- we didn't, I wasn't-' Burt cut him off with a sigh whilst he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand

'It's ok son, I know you kids are all at it like rabbits these days, just not when I'm at home. Please.'

'We didn't know you were gonna be back dad, I thought you were working on that pickup'

'I was but Deadliest catch behind the scenes is on so I came home early'

'I swear I'm going to ban that program' Kurt mumbled thinking back to the last time it was on and Burt found him dancing to Single Ladies, Burt just chuckled and turned away down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: lsdjhlkbjvszjcnvnfusdv I love Burt so much! And he called Blaine Son! Gah feelings! And muahahahaha I'm such a cockblock! Also a shout out to KarateKid1018 and Gleek-44 who've both left an insane number of reviews and to all my other reviewers / followers / favouriters**


	26. Blaine's dad beats him 5

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I've been depriving you, i seem to have about 10 one-shots on the go at the moment though so hopefully I'll give you some more soon! Also 10,468 views! Thanks guys! Also I send my love to every reviewer, follower, favouriter and whatever else-er! Keep 'em coming. So this is the next chapter of Blaine's dad beats him (you probably knew that from the title...) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own glee**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine woke up a few hours later snuggled in close to each other, they stayed there, in each other's embrace for a while just looking into each other's eyes.

'Blaine?' Kurt said, his voice still rough from sleep

'Mhmm' Blaine sighed, closing his eyes for a second and looking back up to Kurt again

'Do you- Do you remember what happened last night?' Kurt chewed his lip, he hadn't wanted to spoil the mood but he needed to know

'What? I- Did something happen?' Kurt's heart sunk, he had to tell him now

'You had a dream... a nightmare actually... about- about that day'

'Oh' was all Blaine could say whilst he processed this. 'What... what did I say?' Kurt sighed

'You didn't say anything, as such; you just... moaned... and cried and you were thrashing around like you were fighting' A tear had rolled from Kurt's eye down to the pillow, Blaine wiped it away with his thumb and cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand.

'I love you Blaine, so much and I really think you should talk to someone.'

'Can't I talk to you?' Blaine asked, but he knew the answer

'Of course you can talk to me! But- what I meant is... maybe you should to someone with experience about this kind of thing' Blaine sighed

'Yeah, you're probably right, I'll talk to Bur-Dad about it' Kurt smiled; he still couldn't get over the fact that Blaine called Burt dad.

* * *

Everyone was at the table for breakfast, excluding Finn who'd spent the night at Puck's for a COD marathon. Conversation had been light and half hearted giving everyone's sleepy state but Blaine had to get this out before he changed his mind.

'Dad' He said quietly looking down at his bowl of cereal

'Mhmm' Burt looked at Blaine questioningly

'Last night, I...' Blaine hadn't thought about how he was going to phrase this 'I had a nightmare, about what happened that day. Kurt suggested that I talked to someone... you know... with experience...'

'Hmm' Burt hummed whilst he mulled it over in his head 'You mean like a psychiatrist?' Blaine nodded uncertainly. 'I agree with Kurt I think that would be a good idea' Carole had been listening to the whole conversation

'Well, if you wanted' she began looking between Blaine and Burt 'Up at the hospital I could get a meeting arranged with one of our psychiatrists and you can try it out?'

'Yeah, that sounds good' everyone at the table fell back into comfortable silence thinking about different things and eating their cereal when there was a knock on the door.

'I'll get it' Kurt said as he stood up, he was expecting some of the new directions to come over at some point, _some warning would have been nice though_ he thought to himself as he unlocked the door. What he saw when he opened the door however was not the new directions but Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother.

'Hi, cooper, Blaine's inside if you want me to get him?' Cooper gave Kurt a small smile as he spoke

'Thanks' Kurt wandered back inside the house and a few seconds later Blaine was stood at the door smiling weakly

'Coop' Blaine said, it looked like he was trying to figure out if this was real or not

'B! Hey!' Both boys smiled widely and ran into each other's arms, they stayed there for a while in the tightest hug the brothers had ever shared.

'I've missed you so much B!' Blaine smiled again

'Same! Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?' Cooper's smile faltered slightly

'Well, when dad packed up your stuff he missed quite a bit so I brought it up... also... I've got some explaining to do.' Blaine's eyebrows knotted together in confusion

'Explaining for what?' Cooper looked around

'Can I- Can I come in B?' Blaine stepped to the side to let his brother in, they walked down the hall and to the breakfast table for introductions. Burt and Carole looked confused at the sight of this new boy but Kurt just smiled at him having met him before.

'Mum, dad, this is Cooper, my brother. Cooper this is mum and dad, and obviously you and Kurt know each other.'

'Hi' Cooper and Kurt said to each other again smiling as Burt and Carole pieced everything together in their heads.

'We're just gonna go and talk' Blaine said and everyone at the table nodded in understanding.

Once in Kurt and Blaine's room they sat down on the bed and pulled each other in for another tight hug

'I've missed you so much B! Ever since that day dad's refused to let anyone mention you, it's like you never even existed!' Blaine flinched at the mention of his father.

'Well, that was probably always gonna happen, but how are you and mum holding up?' Cooper paled

'We're ok I guess, the thing is, mum hasn't mentioned you either... even when dad's not around! It's like your name is taboo or something.' Blaine had to admit, that had stung, he thought his own mum would've fought for him but apparently not.

'Oh...' he said looking down at his hands 'What were you going to explain?' Blaine asked, remembering what Cooper had said earlier.

'Well, it was about the day when... you know...' Blaine nodded 'I wanted to explain why I didn't stop dad from... you know...' Blaine nodded again, he looked up at Cooper and was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

'Well, after Dad had thrown me out of the way mum had grabbed me and was holding me back, she said later that she didn't want me to get hurt as well... I can't understand why she didn't let me help you! Anyway I was struggling with her because she kept dragging me further and further away from you and I could see what dad was doing to you and there was blood everywhere!' Cooper was gradually speaking faster and faster. 'And then when dad knocked you out he stormed out of the room and mum and I were trying to stop the bleeding and put you in a better position... that's when _he _walked in again and told us we were not to help you, of course we didn't listen but then he said that if we go anywhere near you one more time he'd do you in for good... I didn't want you to die little b!' Tears were now rolling freely down Cooper's face as he told Blaine about what had happened and brought back the horrific memories of that day.

'It's ok Coop, I'm safe now, these guys, they're a proper family to me. And I really do see Burt and Carole as my mum and dad because they love me so much more than our parents ever did, this is home now!' Blaine was now crying too

'I'm gonna miss having you around so much B!' Cooper said into Blaine's shoulder as the two of them hugged each other again.

'You can always come and visit, Coop. Besides this is better, I don't have to try and pretend that my parents love me because now I have real parents and I know they love me, I can be happy now.' The two brothers sat in silence for a while, thinking over everything that had happened. 'You wanna stay for lunch, Coop?' Blaine asked

'nah, I should really be going, dad's running the house like some sort of military base, he'll have a fit if I don't get back soon' Blaine cringed at the thought of Cooper being stuck at the Anderson house by himself, but he felt better with the knowledge that Cooper was an adult and could leave whenever he wanted to, when he stopped scrounging off his parents.

The two of them walked to Cooper's car to pick up the remainder of Blaine's stuff and say their goodbyes, Blaine waved to Cooper as he drove off before picking up his things and taking them inside.

**A/N: Well that turned out... happy... not! Anyway, Whadyathink? Also some reviews and prompts would make me very happy, early Christmas present eh? **


	27. Christmas decorations!

**A/N: I'm not dead! I just got busy and had writers block, also if you haven't done already (thanks if you have!) check out my newest story called The Secretary (obviously about Klaine). So I was decorating my house this weekend and this came to me whilst putting tinsel up around my bedroom, I'm also listening to Klaine Christmas songs as I write it! Don't forget to review ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee; however I own a hell of a lot of tinsel!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were headed back to Kurt's house after glee club, it had been a long session and once again (much to the rest of the New Directions' annoyance) Rachel had insisted on singing at least three Barbra Streisand songs before Mr Schu put his foot down and let some of the others sing.

Everyone in the house would be out for the weekend except Kurt so he'd decided to make the most of it and invite Blaine over to help put up the Christmas decorations, on the way they sung their way through the CD that Kurt had put together for car journeys. The first song was Teenage dream (obviously), followed by raise your glass and perfect moving on to some other songs that they'd discovered a shared love for throughout their relationship, the car journey took longer than it usually would have done as the roads were a bit icy but neither of the boys minded as it gave them more time to sing together. Kurt loved the way their voices went together so well, to him it was just another sign that they were meant to be together.

When they finally pulled up outside the house Blaine wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck

'Brace yourself...' he said to Kurt with a smile putting his hand on the lever for the door 'and GO!' and with that both of them flung themselves out of the car and sped round to the door, Kurt unlocked it and they fell inside the house in hysterics.

'It's so cold!' Kurt said, his teeth chattering slightly as he shivered, Blaine walked up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug in an attempt to warm him up 'Do you want some hot chocolate? We got some last night' Kurt asked enjoying the heat he was getting from Blaine.

'Sure, but I'll have to let you go so you can make it...' Blaine teased

'Ugh! I'll make it in a minute then!' Kurt sighed, Blaine laughed quietly. Finally after a few minutes of standing in each other's embrace Kurt felt warm again and broke away from Blaine to make them drinks.

'How about I get the decorations from wherever you keep them whilst you do that?' Blaine offered from the doorway as he took off his scarf, grimacing at the way his neck felt so exposed to the cold

'Good luck! Do you know how many boxes there are?' Kurt grinned at him whilst he waited for the kettle to boil, Blaine's eyes widened

'How many decorations do you have?!'Blaine was surprised, Christmas normally made Kurt feel a little down so he'd never expected him to have more than a couple of things

'Way too many to be classed as normal, but Dad and I have always gone all out for Christmas'

'Fair enough' Blaine said as he watched Kurt pour the water and stir it before handing it to him 'Thanks, so roughly how many boxes are there exactly?' Blaine asked as he took small sips from his mug

'Well, I'm not sure but I'm fairly confident it's over ten...' Kurt replied thinking hard, he'd never actually bothered to count the boxes before.

* * *

Half an hour later the contents of all fourteen boxes had been piled up on the floor, it was a mixture of tinsel, baubles, lights and other decorations.

'Where do we start?' Blaine asked staring at the huge pile in front of them, it's not that his family had never decorated for Christmas before but normally he didn't get a say in where anything went as his parents couldn't stand anything that looked messy or tacky and tried to keep decorations to a minimum.

'Grab as much tinsel as you can and bring it upstairs, we'll start there' Kurt replied as he bundled up five or six bits of tinsel in his arms and ran up the stairs, Blaine following with his arms full of tinsel as well. They both paused for a moment when they got to the top of the stairs, looking around, contemplating where to throw their tinsel.

'Where do we put it?' Blaine asked

'Are you kidding?' Kurt looked at Blaine shocked 'Just go crazy! Throw it everywhere!' Kurt laughed; Blaine started laughing to as Kurt ran off down the landing wrapping tinsel around various objects and draping it over picture frames. Blaine couldn't see anywhere else to put tinsel as Kurt ran back to join him, his arms no longer full of tinsel, so Blaine worked his way down the stairs, winding tinsel around the banister. Kurt stared at Blaine when they both got to the bottom

'What?' Blaine asked admiring his work on the banister

'You're so neat!' Kurt said, gesturing at the tinsel

'What's wrong with that?!' Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt

'Nothing! It's just so... so adorable! Blaine made a mock offended face before taking one bit of tinsel from his arms and hitting Kurt over the head with it

'No! Not my hair!' Kurt said, running away from Blaine protecting his hair. Blaine continued to chase Kurt around the house for a few minutes until Kurt changed direction and they smashed into each other, falling to the floor and landing next to the pile of decorations in a fit of giggles

'Oh look' Blaine said as he picked something from the pile 'mistletoe! You know what that means' he said with that cheesy grin that Kurt couldn't resist

'Yes, yes I do' Kurt said as he leaned in to Blaine

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha, you thought you were gonna get a kliss! Hahaha, you have to wait until Christmas for that one! ;) Anyway, I hope you liked that! I don't know how often I'll be updating atm but I want to try and get one uploaded every Friday, fingers crossed!**


	28. Meet the parents

**A/N: I'm Sorry! I know, I'm a terrible person, I promise I will start trying to upload every Friday again... we'll see how long that lasts! This was a prompt from warblerklainegleek123 (I got it right this time!) It's a crossover between the new normal and glee but it doesn't matter if you don't watch the new normal they'll just be like new characters, also you NEED to watch the new normal! Please review and stuff and for anyone who doesn't like virtual chocolate I send something awesome that you like! (Sorry for how long this A/N is!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the new normal**

* * *

Kurt walked outside of school after last lesson like he'd planned; they were going to Blaine's house for dinner that night. Kurt had been to Blaine's house for dinner many times before, but every time he'd been Blaine's parents had been away, or working, or doing something else so they couldn't be there. It wasn't like Blaine's parents didn't love him or make time for him, it was the opposite in fact, they were constantly taking him to different places and sites and they'd never to this day missed any kind of show or performance Blaine had been in, they also spoiled him rotten on a regular basis, it just so happened that when Kurt and Blaine had dinner they'd be called away.

One of Blaine's dads, David, was a doctor and was constantly on call so he was always getting called into work to help with some emergency or another, which is why, on the occasions he wasn't out somewhere with Bryan, he was out of the house. Blaine's other dad, Bryan, produced a show called _sing_ and was constantly organising something or other or running around the studio sorting something out, which is why to this day Kurt had never met Blaine's parents. Kurt had met Bryan's assistant, Rocky however, she was nice if not a little terrifying.

Tonight though, Blaine's parents had both promised to be at home so that they could finally meet Kurt, which they'd been waiting to do since Blaine had first announced that they were a couple.

'Blaine?' Kurt said quietly, eyes unfocused, staring out of the passenger window

'Mhmm' Blaine said, not taking his eyes off the road

'What if your dads don't like me?' Kurt voiced the thought that had been on his mind all day, chasing away his concentration and shoving all reasonable thoughts to some remote corner of his mind.

'Why wouldn't my parents like you?' Blaine was concerned now; Kurt had never told him that he was concerned about his dad's not liking him.

'What if they don't think I'm good enough?' Kurt's hands were twisting together in his lap

'Kurt' Blaine began 'Of course my dads will love you; there's nothing not to like about you! You're clever, funny, adorable, kind and passionate about everything you do! There's absolutely nothing not to like about you, also you sing and dance as well so my dad, Bryan will probably be trying to get you to be in his show by the end of dinner.' Blaine said pulling up outside his house

'Maybe that's a little optimistic, Blaine' Kurt smiled as they got out and headed up to the house, Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer as they walked up. When they got to the front door Bryan and David were already stood there smiling at them, David had his arm around Bryan in almost exactly the same position as Kurt and Blaine. Bryan almost pounced on Kurt when they got to the door

'Hi! You must be Kurt! It's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you after all this time! I'm Bryan and this is David, my husband' Bryan said pulling David forward as he said this

'Hi' Kurt smiled as he shyly extended his hand for a handshake, instead of taking this however, Bryan took a step forwards and wrapped Kurt into a tight hug, which, judging by the noise he made, took him by surprise.

'Bryan' David said pulling Bryan off Kurt who looked slightly overwhelmed 'remember what we talked about, we don't want to scare him off before he's even in the house' Bryan just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Kurt again before walking off to the kitchen to finish dinner.

'Hi' David finally had a chance to say as he pulled Kurt in for a quick, slightly less smothering hug.

'Dad' Blaine said 'is it alright if Kurt and I go up to my room for a couple of minutes to drop our stuff off and get freshened up before dinner?' he asked, already taking Kurt's hand and beginning to make his way through the room.

'Sure, but don't be too long, you know what he's like' David smiled; they shared a look before Blaine nodded and they went to Blaine's bedroom.

'See, what did I tell you? They already love you and you haven't even said a full sentence to them yet!' Blaine said as he took his and Kurt's bags and put them in the corner of the room

'I suppose you're right' Kurt smiled, he'd only been in the house for a few minutes but he was already excited at how well things were going.

'We should probably get going' Blaine suggested after a couple of minutes of neatening up their appearance from a day of school 'I don't want to keep them waiting'

'Okay' Kurt mumbled, a small nervous flutter returning in his stomach, this didn't go unnoticed by Blaine who took his hand and smiled reassuringly at him

'You'll be fine, just be yourself and they'll love you to pieces' Blaine said, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Kurt's hand, and with that they left the room and made their way to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen Bryan was stirring something in a saucepan over the stove and talking to David who was pouring out drinks for everybody, Blaine cleared his throat as they got nearer the kitchen; Bryan looked up first and smiled

'How are my two favourite boys?' He said, turning back to the saucepan

'Hey!' David said looking up with a teasing pout 'what about me?' he said, his resolution breaking down when Bryan raised an eyebrow.

'You sir, do not count!' he said, wiping the bit of sauce that had landed on his finger on David's face, David wiped it with his finger and tasted it

'Hmm, perfect' he said with a smile

'Flattery will get you nowhere mister!' he said, turning around and kissing David just a moment too long on the lips 'you were right, it is perfect' he said avoiding the playful swat on the arm from David

'Seriously, get a room!' Blaine muttered, both men seemed to have forgotten they had company and turned to look at them before laughing at Blaine's grossed out expression and Kurt's awkward one.

'If you hadn't noticed' David began 'we own this whole house' he said going back to the drinks

'Whatever.' Blaine said, walking further into the kitchen with Kurt following behind.

'So Kurt,' Bryan began 'Blaine tells me you're both in the warblers?' he asked, in an attempt to make Kurt feel less awkward

'Yeah, we are.' Kurt smiled at Blaine who returned it, Bryan and David mentally _awed _at the sight of them.

'Have you got anything big coming up?'

'Well, we lost regionals so we're not going to nationals this time but apparently we've got a bunch of nursing home shows coming up.'

'So, you want a career in singing or is it just for fun?' Bryan said, David rolled his eyes with a fond smile at Bryan, both David and Blaine knew where this conversation was heading.

'I want to perform on Broadway when I'm older, but not specifically a singer' Kurt replied

'Have you ever maybe considered a career on television?' Bryan asked, the hopeful glint back in his eye

'I've never really thought about it, Broadway's always been my dream' Kurt said, he'd figured out what Bryan wanted but he didn't know how to turn him down nicely

'Well maybe you would consider it if I offered you a place on my show?' Everyone in the room looked up at this point, David was looking at Bryan who was looking at Kurt, and Kurt was looking at Bryan with his deer-in-the-headlights look that Blaine had come to know.

'I err... I-I don't Know' Kurt stuttered, Blaine decided to help him out

'Dad, maybe you should get to know Kurt before you make him the main character on sing?' He half laughed, Bryan just smiled and went back to the saucepan

'Okay people, dinner is done! He announced picking up the saucepan and pouring the sauce over the pasta that was waiting on the plates, once he was done he gave everyone a plate and they all made their way to the table.

Dinner went fairly uneventfully, or as uneventful as it ever got at Blaine's house, Kurt found out that he actually had quite a bit in common with Bryan and when Bryan found out that Kurt was a fan of his show they both talked endlessly about all the different characters and plots.

Blaine was happy that Kurt and Bryan were already getting along great and decided it was safe to leave them to it and talk to David.

At the end of the night, Blaine dropped Kurt home as he'd given him a lift to school that morning, Kurt didn't get away without being smothered once again by Bryan first, he couldn't complain though, he was so glad that Blaine's parents seemed to like him, he hoped it would stay that way for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I'm not sure if I captured Bryan and David's character very well as I haven't had long to get to know them like Klaine! Please review! (Puppy eyes)**


	29. Cookies

**A/N: 50 reviews! Thanks guys! So I finally made Friday fic... I really want to upload more regularly soon, and maybe I can write more during the Christmas holidays! This was just one of a collection of spare ideas that are floating around in my folder, I've used Chris Colfer's birthday because we don't know when Kurt's birthday is... enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine left McKinley at lunch time and headed to the Hudmel house, he'd miss his afternoon lessons and glee club but this felt more important to him. Once he arrived he said hi to Carole and explained why he was there, she was hesitant at first because he was skipping school but after a little persuasion she agreed to him being there, he'd turned down her offers of help, this was something between him and Kurt.

He moved to the kitchen with his recipe sheet that he'd printed out the night before in preparation, looking in cupboards he pulled out the ingredients he needed and thanked whoever was up there that the Hudmels had so much baking equipment and ingredients ready and waiting. Though, thinking back, this was where Kurt Hummel lived after all, it would have been strange if the kitchen wasn't decked out with everything you could ever need when making cakes, or in Blaine's case cookies.

When he'd given Kurt his promise ring part of the promise was to bake him cookies twice a year and he fully intended on keeping that promise, so here he was today on the 27th of May (His 18th birthday) baking him said cookies.

* * *

Two hours later and the cookies were cooling on the worktop whilst Blaine tidied up the kitchen, his phone rang from the table and he figured it must be Kurt wondering where he was since it was time for glee club.

**From: Kurt Hummel :)**

**Message: Where are you? Glee club started ten minutes ago? x**

It made Blaine smile to think that even through the fuss the New Directions were undoubtedly making over him Kurt still wanted to know where Blaine was. He typed out a reply and finished off the cleaning.

**To: Kurt Hummel :) **

**Message: Don't worry, it's a surprise, just enjoy glee! What are your plans for after glee club though? x**

It didn't take more than a minute for Blaine's phone to ping from the table, and once again the cleaning was temporarily abandoned

**From: Kurt Hummel :)**

**Message: Do you have any idea how frustrating that is! I'm just going straight home because dad wanted a family dinner, I guess I'll have to see you tomorrow :/ x**

Blaine felt bad that Kurt didn't think he was going to see him on his 18th birthday but his spirits picked up when he imagined the look of surprise on his face, it would be worth it when he found out that Blaine was at his house and had been invited to the family dinner by Burt.

**To: Kurt Hummel :)**

**Message: Fair enough, enjoy your family dinner, don't worry it will be worth it when you see me ;) x**

Somehow, eventually, the cleaning was done and Blaine went to Kurt's bedroom to freshen up before he got back from glee. He got some clothes from his drawer at the bottom of Kurt's wardrobe that he stored some things in for when he stayed over for weekends.

He decided to shower so to get rid of the gel in his hair since Kurt loved it natural, once he was out he got dressed and left to chat with Carole until Kurt got back. Carole was in the lounge reading a magazine when he went in.

'Oh hi Blaine, I take it you finished the cookies then, they smell fantastic!'

'Thanks, Carole' Blaine smiled as he sat down next to her

'When's he due back then?' Carole asked as she set her magazine on the table and turned to face Blaine.

'Well glee club's today, but he's coming straight home after that so probable about half four'

'Knowing everyone at the glee club he's probably going to be back a lot later once they've finished fussing over him!'

You're probably right' Blaine laughed

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt park and make his way up to the house from the kitchen window, he was wearing a grin that came from being spoiled by your friends and had a bag full of things, presumably presents from everyone at school. When he heard the door click shut and Kurt walking down the hallway he couldn't stop the massive grin on his face at seeing Kurt again.

'Hey, Carole! I'm back, where are you?' Blaine heard Kurt call out from the hall, he was getting closer. The door to the kitchen opened and Blaine stood waiting for Kurt to walk in, when he did walk in his whole face lit up and the two of them ran to each other for a hug. 'Blaine! What are you doing here?!' Kurt didn't let go but pulled back far enough so that he could see Blaine's face

'I'm surprising you! Did it work?' Blaine said, cocking his head to the side.

'yes, as a matter of fact it did' Kurt smiled and closed the distance between them. A few seconds later Blaine pulled away from the kiss, much to Kurt's dismay and led him over to the counter where the cookies were cooling.

'Blaine! You made cookies, just like you promised!' And with that Kurt leaned in and kissed him more passionately this time. 'Best. Birthday. Ever' He said between kisses

* * *

**A/N: I'm in a good mood can you tell? Let's see how long it takes to write the next chapter! Please review! It can be my Christmas present ;) **


	30. daddy Klaine tree decorating

**A/N: Yay for being able to get chapters done more often! And since I was in a Christmassy mood have another Christmas one-shot, I promise to continue some of my multichapter ones soon but they're a tad too angsty for my current mood :)**

* * *

Blaine stumbled through the door of the house he lived in with his husband, Kurt and his two children, Elizabeth and Cooper. He and Kurt had gone out with their children yesterday night to get the tree and Kurt had the day off today so he'd promised he would wait for Blaine to get home from the studio before they decorated it.

When he walked into the lounge he was greeted by both of his children running at him as if they hadn't seen him in a year instead of eight hours, he was almost knocked over by the force with which they collided with his legs.

'Hey you two!' He said crouching down to their level so that he could hug them properly 'What did you do today?' He asked, since school had broken up yesterday Kurt had taken the time off to look after them.

'We made Christmas cards for everyone' said Elizabeth, holding up glittery fingers to show Blaine

'And then we made cookies and decorated them!' Said Cooper, tugging Blaine's hand to take him to the kitchen, when he got there he found Kurt putting said cookies onto a plate.

'Well hello there' Kurt smiled when they came bustling into the kitchen

'Why hello, they look lovely, I seem to remember something about a certain tree that needs decorating.' Blaine said as he slipped an arm around Kurt's waist and brought him close so that he could kiss him.

'Eww!' Elizabeth and Cooper chorused at once. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled down at them before reluctantly pulling apart but holding hands as they walked into the lounge

'Who's ready to decorate this tree then?' Kurt asked when Blaine had the tree secured in its stand

'Meee!' Elizabeth, Cooper and Blaine said simultaneously

'You're such a child sometimes you know!' Kurt said, leaning in to Blaine to look at the so far undecorated tree for a moment. Blaine then started by putting some newly untangled lights around the tree and opening the battered box of tinsel, within seconds tinsel was flying in all directions and Kurt couldn't see a thing, he didn't mind though as he was enjoying the tinsel war he seemed to be in with Cooper.

'Daddy' He felt someone tugging at his trouser leg so bent down to find Elizabeth looking at him with a small section of tinsel in her hand.

'What is it honey?' He asked, he wasn't too concerned though as she was smiling and she still had that excited sparkle in her eye.

'Can you tie the tinsel in my hair?' Kurt smiled; he loved doing Elizabeth's hair

'Turn around then' She did as she was told and laughed at Blaine and Cooper messing around whilst she waited for her dad to finish. Kurt had tied the top layer of her hair up with the tinsel in a neat little bow with the bottom part of her hair still hanging around her shoulders.

'I'm all done now' Kurt announced and she turned around to look in the mirror behind Kurt, her face lit up and she gave Kurt a hug before running off to find Blaine.

'Look what daddy did for me!' She said, jumping around in front of Blaine to get his attention, Blaine saw her and picked her up, balancing her on his hip.

'Wow look at that! My little princess!' He beamed and she giggled hiding her face in his neck. 'Come on you lot' he said, putting her down again 'this tree will never get done if we just spend all day having tinsel wars!' And with that all hands were on deck with Elizabeth and Cooper filling up the bottom areas with tinsel and ornaments and Kurt and Blaine finishing the top of the tree. When there was nothing else left to do Blaine gave Elizabeth the star and lifted her up so that she could put it on the top of the tree. When she was back on the ground she ran over to Kurt with her arms outstretched motioning for Kurt to lift her up.

'You're getting too old for this you know' He said as she clung to his front and turned her head to the side so she could still see everyone. The whole family stood back to admire the newly decorated tree, there was an assortment of mismatching tinsel and some of the ornaments had definitely seen better days but to them it looked perfect.

'Who wants cookies then?' Kurt asked, breaking the awed silence, suddenly Kurt was being dragged out of the living room by Blaine as they followed their children who were stampeding their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was shorter than expected... I hope you liked it anyway! I also don't think I've ever written a daddy!Klaine story before so that was fun, I'm still not sure on what I think their children would call each of them though, please review, happy Christmas!**


	31. Klistmas!

**A/N: I know it's late but I wanted to make it perfect, so this is my Christmas one shot for this year, I hope you like it! I apologise for any wrong terms when talking about American sports, I have no idea what people call it when they score and stuff :S Also I know I'm always going on about this but thank you all so much for the love and support, it brightens my day! As usual, don't forget to review, it is Christmas after all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Blaine lay awake in bed in their New York house just watching Kurt breathing; he'd been awake for a few minutes now and was enjoying the glow that filled the room as the sun rose. This wasn't their first Christmas together in their New York apartment but it felt just as special as that one had and Blaine could already tell that it was going to be one of the best Christmases he'd ever had.

Kurt sniffed in his sleep and rolled over onto his side so that he was now facing Blaine, his breathing evened out again and he went back to sleeping peacefully. Blaine smiled at the way the light grazed over Kurt's cheekbones, the way his lips were slightly parted and the way his eyelids fluttered every now and then, to Blaine, Kurt was the pure personification of perfect. Blaine shuffled closer under the sheets, being careful not to wake him up and draped his arm over his side. At first he was worried that he might have woken him up as he started fidgeting beneath Blaine's arm but he quickly settled down again having moved slightly closer to Blaine.

He thought back to one of their first Christmases in New York, Kurt had already been out there for a year but Blaine had only graduated in the summer, it didn't take him long to make the move from Ohio to New York permanently. Rachel had moved out almost as soon as Blaine moved in after walking in on them having... _fun_ one too many times, some excuse about them needing their space as a couple and she was gone. With all of Rachel's furniture now gone there wasn't much left in the apartment, the boys had made do with eating their Christmas dinner on the coffee table in the lounge part and had been grateful that they didn't need two beds.

When Burt flew out to join them on boxing day he took them shopping and filled their apartment with all of the furniture they could need as their Christmas present, before going back and helping them put everything together. It may not have been one of the grandest Christmases but it definitely felt like one of the happiest and Blaine was just glad he could spend it with Kurt; especially after the rocky relationship they'd had during their previous Christmas.

Christmas the following year was slightly more eventful, they'd both flown back to Lima to spend it with Kurt's family, Finn and Rachel hadn't done the same however, they said they just wanted to be alone and enjoy spending time with each other this Christmas. Kurt was glad in some ways as this reduced the amount of drama they inevitably had to endure by at least half, but part of him still wished they'd been there though as he hadn't spoken to his step-brother in what felt like decades, and he had to admit, he did miss their lady chats. Even without Finn and Rachel there with them there had still been plenty of drama, Burt had tried his hand at helping Kurt, Blaine and Carole with the Christmas dinner which had resulted in him almost setting the roast potatoes alight, to which Kurt had banned him from the kitchen. Kurt had then convinced Blaine to go and watch the game with him in the lounge so that he could get the dinner back on track, Kurt was glad Blaine and Burt got on well, he'd hate to have one of those families where all of the in-laws hated each other. it was pleasant for everyone in the house for the remainder of time dinner was cooking; Kurt and Carole caught up on everything that had been happening in each other's lives and Blaine and Burt continued making bets on who was going to win or score the next shot, the majority of them being won by Burt but Blaine didn't care, he was still having fun.

The two Christmases before this year's had been the most eventful so far, but these were the Christmases that Blaine was sure would be better than any to come. Two years ago on this very day Blaine had gotten up early to sort everything out, leaving a very confused Kurt who woke up alone, to get out of bed and search for Blaine. When he got to the door of their bedroom he found a trail of rose petals leading across the apartment to the doors of the fire escape, choosing to play along with whatever Blaine was doing he followed the trail and opened the door, his breath caught in his throat at the sight which greeted him. On the fire escape was a table seated for two covered in a white tablecloth with more petals scattered on it, on it were some of the things that Kurt absolutely loved for breakfast and a little box shaped present next to his plate. The most significant part of what he saw though was Blaine in front of him. On one knee. With an open box. The box had a small, silver ring inside it which was sparkling in the sun, Blaine had a nervous look on his face, this was the last thing Kurt could think about before all comprehensible thoughts failed him completely.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel' Blaine began and thoughts began to churn in Kurt's mind again, it was Christmas day and Blaine was proposing to him! Blaine wanted to marry him!

'Will you do me the honour, and make me the happiest man alive' He continued, Kurt's eyes welled up as he tried to take in everything that was happening

'By becoming my husband?' There it was! Blaine just proposed to him! And it was perfect! And oh god he's waiting for my answer!

'YES! Yes, of course I will!' He said/screamed, lunging forward at Blaine and knocking them both onto the floor.

'I love you so much' Blaine said as he sat up pulling Kurt with him, he slid the ring onto Kurt's finger.

Yes, Blaine thought, that had been a good Christmas. A year after that they had their perfect wedding in front of all of their friends and family and were officially husbands, but Blaine didn't have time to let those memories swallow him up as Kurt began to wake up. His eyes opened groggily and he blinked a couple of times taking in his surroundings before yawning and looking at Blaine, a small smile forming on his still sleepy face.

'Merry Christmas, Kurt' Blaine said quietly so he didn't disrupt the peaceful atmosphere in the room

'Merry Christmas, Blaine' He said and leaned in to kiss him softly 'How long have you been watching me? He asked when he'd pulled back

'Not long enough' Blaine said and sat up against the headboard, Kurt couldn't help but watch as his muscles flexed with the movement. Blaine leaned over and opened his bedside cabinet to get Kurt's present out, he had put the rest of them under the tree with Kurt the night before but this one was special and he wanted Kurt to open it first.

'I know the rest of our presents are downstairs but this one's different, and I just want to tell you something before you open it' Kurt sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so he could concentrate fully on Blaine, why was he acting strangely? He'd never given this much of an introduction for one present before. 'These past years... with you, they've been the happiest of my life and I can't wait to see what our future years hold. Since we've been married, and long before then, I've dreamed of starting a family with you. I just feel like now, after everything we've gone through together, we're ready, we're old enough, mature enough, and I can't wait to have someone to call ours.' With his little speech finished, Blaine gestured for Kurt to open his present. When Kurt opened it he found a photo album, he lifted the front cover of it and found that only three pages had photos in them, he flicked to the first of the empty pages and three brightly coloured leaflets fell out and onto his lap. The leaflets showed different agencies across new York that catered for same-sex couples that were looking to start a family through a surrogate, was this really happening? Kurt asked himself again, Did Blaine really want to start a family with him? 'I understand if you don't want to' Blaine started, a look of fear in his eyes that Kurt thought was ridiculous because there was no way in hell he would turn down this offer 'and if you want to wait for a while that's cool, but I just really want to start looking into this together and those three looked like the best ones out of the lot bu-' Kurt cut off Blaine's ramblings by kissing him hard on the lips and wrapping his arms around him in one of the tightest hugs he'd ever given him, Kurt kissed Blaine more and more lovingly, loving the way Blaine followed his mouth if he even pulled back by and inch, eventually they both had to come up for air and Kurt decided he would Answer Blaine with actual words this time.

'I love it, Blaine, and I can't wait to start my next big adventure with you' He said with a sparkle in his eye, he took Blaine's hand in his and noticed that they were both shaking with excitement 'This is going to be the best thing ever' Blaine just gazed at him in the way he did when he didn't know what to say. They sat there in each other's arms thinking about all the exciting things that were going to come over the years. Yes. This was a great Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Well would you look at that! Christmas, Proposals, weddings, and family all in one fic! If only... Please review! Klistmas hugs!**


	32. daddy Klaine Mother's day

**A/N: Okay so excuse my ignorance but I don't know much about how the American school system works but I'm pretty sure nursery or reception is called kindergarten right? I apologize if I'm wrong... Also it may only just be in time but I managed to make my upload day again *cheers* Enjoy...**

* * *

'Okay class, listen up' Elizabeth's kindergarten teacher Mrs Wilson called over the noise of the class 'Does anyone know what day it is this Sunday?' A couple of children were raising their hands as high as they could trying to get the teacher to pick them, she waited a second in case any more of the children realized 'Yes, Alex' She said looking at a small boy with scruffy hair and baggy clothes

'It's mother's day' He said, bouncing around in his excitement.

'That's right, which means that today I'm going to help all of you make cards for your mothers to show them just how much you love them.' Mrs Wilson said, not noticing how Elizabeth sat quietly at the back in confusion. Everyone in the class ran to find a table and begin drawing pictures of their mums or other things to go on the cards, Elizabeth too had found a table but she hadn't drawn anything, she sat there watching her friends draw pictures and write messages for their mums on cards whilst she tried to understand what was going on.

Mrs Wilson was making her way around the class checking on the progress of each of the students when something caught her attention, the usually happy and excited Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson who normally got all of her tasks done with so much energy was sat there with nothing on her paper and a confused expression on her face. She bent down to see what was wrong.

'Hey Elizabeth, how come you haven't drawn anything yet?' Elizabeth looked up at her not knowing what to say 'Don't you want to make a card for your mother? I'm sure she'd love it' Elizabeth looked on the verge of tears at this point 'Hey, what's wrong honey?'

'I don't understand' Elizabeth said in a voice barely above a whisper, Mrs Wilson didn't see what there was to understand, every family celebrated mother's day didn't they?

'All we're doing is making a card for your mum to tell her just how much you love her and how much she means to you, do you think you can do that for her?' Mrs Wilson was concerned now; she'd never had a child react to making mother's day cards in this way before

'I don't...' Elizabeth began and Mrs Wilson nodded her head for her to continue 'I don't think I have a mummy' Elizabeth had never noticed that her family was any different from everybody else's until now but now she was having trouble thinking about why she didn't have a mum and nothing was making sense. All she wanted was her dads to come and give her a cuddle.

'Okay honey,' Mrs Wilson tried; she knew this could be a touchy topic, what if her mum had died recently or something? 'Would you mind telling me who you live with, is it your dad?' Elizabeth didn't realize that she'd only referred to one dad as she suddenly brightened up

'I live with my daddies and my older brother Cooper' Realization swept over Mrs Wilson as she figured that Elizabeth's dad, or dads as it were, were gay and that of course she didn't have a mum. Unsure of what to do now she tried to think of something for Elizabeth to do, she didn't know how much explaining her fathers had done about her not having a mum or if she was still too young to understand but she didn't want to be the one to tell her in case it upset her.

'Wow, well how about you draw a picture of you with your family so that you can take it home and put it on the fridge or somewhere else?' Elizabeth seemed excited by the idea and set to work immediately on her drawing, Mrs Wilson was glad that she had something to do and that she wasn't feeling left out but she still wanted to call her parents, they were supposed to be making their mums gifts this afternoon and she didn't think it was fair to put Elizabeth through that so she wanted to have her picked up, she'd also like to chat with the Hummel-Andersons to see where she stood on what Elizabeth knew.

She was ringing the phone of the first legal guardian that had been left on the sheet which was a man by the name of Kurt Hummel-Anderson, he picked up after two rings

_'Hello? Is everything okay? Has something happened to Elizabeth?'_ Kurt obviously had the number saved into his phone

'Hi Mr Hummel-Anderson-'

_'Please, call me Kurt'_

'Okay, hi Kurt, I was just calling about Elizabeth but nothing's happened and she's just fine'

_'Oh, few, so what did you need me for?'_

'I assume you're aware it's mother's day this weekend so as usual I set to the class to work on mother's day cards before I released that she didn't have a motherly figure'

_'Oh, how did she take it?'_ Kurt paused, hoping the teacher hadn't tried to explain anything to her, him and Blaine were waiting for the right moment to explain everything to her themselves like they had done with Cooper when he was this age.

'Well she was confused at first and I wasn't sure what she knew about the topic so I had her draw a picture of her family instead, however we're all making our mother's day presents this afternoon and I don't know how she'll take that so I was just going to suggest that she be picked up for the rest of the day, if that's possible at all?'

_'Yes, that sounds fine; I'm leaving work as we speak so I'll be there in fifteen minutes or so'_

'Okay, I'll see you when you get here.

Mrs Wilson hung up the phone feeling a small sense of relief and went over to help Elizabeth get packed up for when her dad arrived.

'Elizabeth' she called as she got closer to the table 'your dad is coming to pick you a little bit earlier today so you need to start clearing up now'

'Okay' Elizabeth said as she put her crayons back into the box and got up to wash her hands, Mrs Wilson looked at the drawing she'd done whilst she was busy washing her hands, it was quite impressive for a child of her age. Elizabeth returned with clean hands and Mrs Wilson helped her pack her back and put her jacket on, it was then that she noticed how fashionably Elizabeth was dressed and wondered if either of her fathers worked in the fashion industry.

When Kurt walked up to the front of the building Elizabeth and Mrs Wilson were already outside waiting for him after getting the teaching assistant to supervise the class for her, Kurt ran up to Elizabeth and scooped her up into his arms careful not to crease the paper she had in her hands.

'Hey angel! What've you got there?' he said indicating the paper she had in her hands, Mrs Wilson smiled fondly at the pair

'I drew a picture dad! See!' She said opening it out so that he could see it 'This one's you and this one's daddy, and there's Coop next to me!' She said excitedly

'Wow! This is really good Lizzie! I think we should put this on the fridge when we get home'

'Yeah!' Elizabeth shouted happily and Kurt smiled at her for a little longer before turning to her teacher

'Hi' He said holding out his hand 'I do believe you've only met my husband, Blaine so far so it's nice to finally meet you in person' He said as they shook hands

'So you're Blaine's other half?' She said with a smile 'It's nice to finally meet you too'

'Thanks for calling today, I appreciate that must have been quite an unusual thing to happen'

'It's fine, it was going to happen one day, but can I just be really nosy and ask when you're planning on explaining? I'd hate to think that she finds out more about this in other ways.'

'Actually Blaine and I are thinking about explaining everything to her pretty soon, we did it around this age with her brother, cooper so it's probably around the right time.'

'That's great, well it was nice meeting you' she said with a smile

'You too' he said bouncing Elizabeth on his hip slightly.

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit, I got a little emotional writing that first part... Also if any of you have suggestions for other names for future daddy!Klaine stories please tell me as these probably aren't the best names. As always please review, you've no idea how happy it makes me!**


	33. Bills bills bills

**A/N: Hey would you look at that, I made my Friday fic again! This week's is really short I apologise, but I've wanted to do this for ages and I don't really wanna make it any longer. I did have another one planned but I couldn't think of a way to make it work, maybe I'll upload it next week... Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, it would be really appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, glee still isn't mine. Not one bit. At all.**

* * *

All of the warblers, including Kurt, had gathered as usual for their practice, regionals were fast approaching so the number of rehearsals they had dramatically increased. They'd already been given the sheet music in the previous rehearsal so that they could familiarise themselves with their parts, but most of them still had the sheets with them anyway, Kurt was sat on one of the large leather couches as they started with the first few notes. The intro was just acapella from all the boys in the group until Blaine swept through the doors to begin the first few lines.

As soon as he walked in the warblers gravitated towards the centre of the room, so that most of them were stood there, Kurt however stayed seated where he was, listening to Blaine's voice singing the first line

**At first we started out real cool**

Kurt noticed how Blaine straightened his tie in that oh-so-dapper way as he sung out the first line and walked further into the room.

**Taking me places I ain't never been **

Blaine had walked slightly towards the opposite side of the room from Kurt as he sung this, making hand gestures to different people.

**But now you're getting comfortable, ain't doing those things you did no more**

Blaine was slowly making his way forward now and to the centre of the room, where quite a few of the warblers were, Kurt wondered if he should actually get up and go join them but something also kept him glued to his seat.

**You're slowly making me pay for things your money should be handling**

Kurt swore his heart stopped when Blaine did his next little dance move, he'd reached into his blazer pocket and taking out imaginary money, he then pretended to bat away one of the surrounding warblers staying very in character yet still being the same old Blaine at the same time.

**And now you ask to use my car**

As he sung this line, Blaine had turned around and started walking in the other direction, Kurt could only assume that his real intentions had been to end up on top of the chair behind where Kurt was sitting behind him next, however he would never know as he didn't quite make it.

It felt like it had all happened in slow motion to Kurt, one moment Blaine was turning around and taking a run up to the chair, then he'd jumped and looked like he made it, then he'd slid off the end of the couch and fallen to the floor, not so gracefully. He landed with a huge thump and a small moan of pain and every warbler's attention was turned to the small heap of Blaine on the floor next to where Kurt was sitting, every so often small whimpers of pain left his lips and Kurt froze before jumping up as if his seat were on fire and kneeling by Blaine's side.

Eventually Blaine rolled onto his side and noticed that all of the warblers were gathered around him in a circle with concerned and worried looks on their faces, his face cracked into a smile and he started laughing. Really laughing. Realization dawned on Kurt and he realized that Blaine wasn't hurt at all, he playfully smacked him in the arm as the other warblers seemed to realise what he'd done and started laughing along with him.

'Did you actually mean to hurt yourself or did you do that on purpose' Kurt asked with one eyebrow raised and his hip jerked out to the side

'I didn't actually mean to fall, but it was hilarious watching you all panic' He said, still laughing

'That is not funny Blaine Warbler!' Wes interrupted 'we can't afford to have you getting injured this close to regionals!' Blaine stifled his laughter quickly and looked up at Wes apologetically

'Did, you actually hurt yourself when you fell? That was a pretty nasty bump' Kurt asked, he had to admit he was still a little concerned after the impact of that fall.

'Uhh...' Blaine said, moving around a bit to see if anything hurt 'I think I scraped my knee on the chair when I fell and I hit my side on the floor but other than that I'm good' he said standing up. Kurt cast him one last concerned look before his attention was pulled away by the warblers going back to rehearsing.

* * *

**A/N: Do what you do best! (Review) Also happy New Year, my new year's resolution is to upload every Friday :) See you soon!**


	34. CrissColfer Make-out Tweet

**A/N: Well look who made Friday fic again! This is the longest I've ever kept a New Year's Resolution! Anyway this is another Crisscolfer fic because I've had the idea in my ideas box for months now! Thanks for all the reviews and if you've left a prompt, thank you I am working on it but I'm getting buried in work at the moment so I might take a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss or any of the others.**

* * *

The glee cast were in the middle of filming a scene in the choir room for a new episode of season three, it had been a pretty uneventful day and Chris and Darren couldn't wait until they could leave so that they could have some time to each other. Everyone was currently goofing off as the crew were making some final decisions about how they could improve the shot, Chris and Darren were sat at the back of the choir room set talking about nothing in particular, and watching everyone else muck around. Chris watched as Mark and Cory pretended to be boxing whilst Amber and Lea were laughing at something on Lea's phone. He smiled as Darren unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek, turning to face him; he looked into his smiling face

'Any particular reason for that?' Darren pretended to think about it for a second

'Nope, I just felt like it' he said flashing his goofy grin again, Chris couldn't help it and leaned over and kiss his lips, effectively stopping him from being able to smile.

Ten minutes after the directors had yelled cut and had started talking she Amber and Lea had got bored of laughing at the pictures on her phone and were looking around to see who they could talk to, that's when she saw it. It was no surprise since everyone knew they were a couple, even if they hadn't come out to the public yet, but it still half-shocked Lea to turn around and see Chris and Darren lip-locked and apparently trying to touch every part of each other they could. She chuckled quietly at her next idea and quickly whipped her phone back out, opening the camera as the fierce make-out session continued, getting noticeably more heated by the second. She took a few snaps on her phone before she nudged Amber who immediately saw what she was referring to and giggled unnoticed by the boys who were in a world of their own.

Lea turned around in her seat, thinking up evil plans as to what she could do with the picture, it was then that a plan struck her. She pressed the screen on again and opened up twitter where she continued to upload the photo with the caption

'Can't keep their hands off each other for five minutes ;)'

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and smiled happily, what she didn't realize is that she had completely forgotten about the many fangirls that followed her and would resultantly see the picture of the couple that were trying to hide from the media. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket only minutes later and took it out again to see what it was, it was a notification from twitter telling her that Kevin McHale had retweeted the photo; She looked across the set to see him grinning at her with his phone in his hand.

Another half an hour of filming passed before the cast were free to go, Darren and Chris wasting no time in heading to the trailer, however before they left the building they were surprised to bump into both of their managers. Before they could ask them what they were doing there Darren's manager held his phone up to them both showing a picture of them making out on twitter, with thousands of responses from fans.

'I thought you guys were trying to keep this relationship quiet?' Chris' manager asked them

'We are! I have no idea where that photo is from' Chris said, taking the phone for closer inspection

'It must have been someone on set' Darren said, looking at the phone over Kurt's shoulder.

'Well we're both in costume and on set so we could say it's just a Klaine scene?' Chris suggested, his manager scoffed at him

'Come on, Chris, Kurt and Blaine would not make out like _that _in the middle of an episode. And from reading the fans' responses it looks like they've sussed it out for not being Klaine as well' Darren looked up at the mention of fans

'What kind of response has it got?' He said, feeling queasy and fearing all the worst possible scenarios

'Darren, seriously' His manager said 'you two can cause twitter and tumblr riots with a photo shoot, of course this has been blown up to a huge scale. Lucky for you two it's a positive reaction, the teenage girls don't seem to be taking it to heart that you're off the market' Darren laughed

'I guess it's time to come out to the media then,' he said turning to Chris 'I told you we should do it soon' he said with a smirk.

'Hmm' Chris said

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, it was short... sorry about that. So shoot me a review or a prompt or something, go crazy! See you next week!**


	35. Onesie

**A/N: It's me again! I was tidying up my documents and I stumbled across this, which I have no recollection of writing, I just thought I'd upload it anyway tbh... Also, celebration times, this story just reached 18,000 views! Woooo! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

Kurt, Carole and Burt were in the lounge listening to Kurt as he complained about how much swearing there is in the program Burt wants to watch.

'Honestly dad, it's like their trying to play a musical tune with all the beeps they have to use!'

'Would you rather listen to all of the swear words?' replied, one eyebrow raised

'I'm not saying that...' Kurt's answer was cut short by a knocking at the door.

'That can't be Fin, he said he was staying over at Puck's, some COD marathon or something' Said Carole looking at Kurt as if to ask if he had planned to have any guests over, Kurt shrugged and got up to answer the door.

When his boyfriend opened the door Blaine had to stop himself from launching himself at him there and then. Kurt had opened the door wearing a green camouflage onesie, his hair slightly messy but his face still as radiant as ever. Both boys' mouths dropped a little, Kurt because Blaine had turned up out of the blue and was seeing him in practically pyjamas, Blaine because his Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend was stood at the door in a onesie. He didn't think Kurt had ever looked more adorable before.

'Hi' said Blaine a little more shyly than he'd planned as he tried to ignore the blush creeping up his neck at the thought of ripping that onesie of.

'Blaine' Kurt smiled questioningly at him 'what're you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you...'

'Kurt... onesie...' Blaine said in an attempt to string a coherent sentence together, Kurt looked down then back up at Blaine, a mild blush decorating his cheeks

'Blaine?' Blaine snapped out of his daze

'Sorry, but you're wearing a onesie which makes you look even more adorable than usual if that's possible.'

'Honestly Blaine, it's just a onesie!

* * *

**A/N: So I laughed... like a lot, especially since I'm trying to remember writing this and I can't. Leave a review when you're done thinking I'm weird, I've already reached that conclusion!**


	36. daddy Klaine mother's day - 2

**A/N: Yay I'm back! Here have a follow on from the mother's day chapter for codfishh. I know I said I was gonna change the names but it feels weird half way through a story :S Also karatekid1018, I wanna see about getting your prompt done for next Friday if that's cool :) On with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. At all. Not even a tiny little bit.**

* * *

Later that day when Blaine arrived home from work he went to join Kurt in the kitchen, Kurt pulled him aside so that he could tell him everything that had happened , they agreed that it was time to sit Elizabeth down after dinner and explain everything to her.

Two hours later Elizabeth was sat in the living room with Kurt and Blaine waiting to find out what they wanted to tell her

'Elizabeth, honey?' Kurt said, she looked up from where she had been playing with the hem of her skirt 'You're daddy and I wanted to talk to you about something that happened today at school' She looked confused whilst she tried to figure out what her dad was talking about so Kurt carried on 'Mrs Wilson told us today that you were working on mother's day cards?' He prompted, waiting for a response

'Yeah, but... I don't think, I don't think I have a mummy...' She trailed off thoughtfully as if the answer would be written on the wall for her.

'Honey, your daddy and I need to explain to you about your family' she looked up studying her Kurt's face, but remained silent 'you might have noticed that we're not like usual families' he started and she nodded her head, eyes wide. 'You don't have a mummy but you get two daddies instead, that doesn't mean you'll be loved any less than in a real family, it just means that this family isn't quite like your friends' families' Elizabeth nodded her head again 'people might give you a hard time because of it but you have to remember to always show them who's right and not fight back, right?'

'Okay, but what do I tell people when they ask about our family?' She asked, since many of her friends talked about their families and she was never quite sure of what to say.

'Just tell them that you have two parents and a brother that love you very much' Blaine took over when he saw Kurt falter slightly 'And if anyone ever gives you trouble about it you have to promise us you'll go straight to a teacher or come and find us, yeah?' She nodded again before yawning

'Looks like someone's ready for bed' Kurt said, taking her by the hand to get her ready, Blaine followed them but went into Cooper's bedroom to see how he was getting on with his homework. He laughed as he walked in and saw his son deep asleep lying on his half finished maths homework, his pen now on the other side of the desk from his hand and his reading glasses askew on his face.

'Hey buddy' Blaine said as he shook his shoulders a bit, Cooper looked around for a second to figure out his surroundings before focusing on Blaine 'Do you wanna try and finish that tonight or go to sleep and do it in the morning?' Cooper looked back at the offending homework and grimaced, he still had five questions to do and they looked particularly difficult.

'I should get them done tonight really...' He said, rubbing his forehead with frustration

'Why don't you let me help?' Blaine asked, he'd been helping Cooper with his homework ever since he'd been at middle school, apparently maths was a lot harder there than it was at Elementry School.

'Sure, I won't be able to do it' he huffed

'Don't say that, just give it a go, it might be easier now that you've some sleep' he smirked, Cooper just nodded, scratching the back of his head.

Half an hour later the homework was complete and Cooper was packing it into his bag for school the next day, he paused and turned to Blaine

'When you were talking to Lizzie after dinner,' he paused waiting for Blaine to nod his head 'What were you telling her about?'

'Do you remember when you were in kindergarten and we your dad and I had to talk to you about how our family is different to everyone else's?' Cooper nodded 'They were making mother's day cards today and we had to bring Lizzie home' Cooper cringed.

'How much does she actually know though? Does she know about gay people?' Cooper said, he didn't want to go bringing up something by accident that she didn't understand and make her upset.

'No, we didn't tell her about gay people, she's still too young to get that. She knows that her family is different to her friends' families and that she doesn't have a mum but she has two dads instead'

'Fair enough' Cooper replied shrugging his shoulders, Blaine was about to leave the room to let him get ready for bed but he was stopped 'Hey, dad?' Blaine turned around again 'What if she gets bullied, you know, by some stupid homophobic kid?' He said, it was clear he was trying to act as if he didn't care but it was obviously getting to him

'She'll be fine, we've always known she was a tough one' They both laughed a little 'but she knows to tell people if things get rough and she's got all of us looking out for her, if anything she'll end up being a better person for it. Either way, let's not get too worried, nothing's happened yet, touch wood' He said, Cooper nodded and went back to what he was doing and Blaine left to see Kurt's progress with Elizabeth, he could safely say he was exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: I'm aware it's short but I didn't want to drag it out and make it boring, also I'm not one hundred percent clear on how American schools work but I've done my best so don't shoot me if I'm wrong. As always thanks for the support with reviews / favourites / follows they're awesome! Keep 'em coming! Have a good weekend**


	37. Duets week

**A/N: Friday fic! Friday Fic! So this was a prompt from Karatekid1018 and I'm really sorry but changed the prompt like a hell of a lot, I just can't write mean warblers :'( but I hope you still like it anyway! Thank you guys so much for the reviews / follows / favourites and Woop we just reached 20 000 views! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Kurt had been at Dalton for a while now and slowly, day by day it was beginning to feel like another home to him. He now considered the warblers to be close friends with him and had found a best friend (and maybe someday something more) in one Blaine Anderson. Yes, he quite liked the life that Dalton allowed him to lead.

That's unless you count the strange behaviour that is. It had been a tough week of lessons for Kurt not long after he had gotten into the warblers, he'd gone straight back to his dorm to get started on his pile of homework but the levels of noise coming from Blaine's room was slowly tugging his attention away. Kurt asked for the dorm next to Blaine when he transferred as he was the only person at Dalton he felt close to, knowing everything Kurt had been through the headmaster had no reason not to grant Kurt his wish. Blaine was usually the model neighbour, he never made much noise and the two always spent time together in one dorm when they weren't studying or in lessons, this is why Kurt had found it so strange to hear loud talking that sounded like it was coming from several different people. Strange. Blaine never had large groups in his dorm.

Kurt decided to go and investigate whatever this noise was to put his mind at rest, also out of plain curiosity. The voices were talking so animatedly now that he had to knock a few times before he was actually heard, and when he was, it was by none other than the handsome, dreamy as ever Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened almost comically at Kurt when he gestured into the room behind him.

'Do I even want to ask what's going on?' Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

'I... W-we were just... um, err...' Blaine stuttered until Wes appeared at his side, his eyes mirrored Blaine's as he saw Kurt.

'Kurt! Hi! What are you doing here? We thought you'd gone home for the weekend?!' Wes asked, suspiciously surprised.

'I was, I stayed a little later than planned to try and work through some of this work. Can someone please tell me what's going on in there?'

'Well we err...' Wes seemed to be grasping at straws as he thought of an excuse for what they were doing, his face then lit up oh too obviously when he got an idea. 'We were just quietly celebrating our recent win at sectionals. We would have invited you too but we thought you'd wanna go home and see your family and New Directions friends more!' He swiftly added at the subtle change in Kurt's expression

'Right... well err, don't let me spoil the fun! You guys carry on...' Kurt said turning to walk away, he glanced back at the two boys, Wes face seemed relieved but there was something pained about Blaine's expression. Kurt wondered what he was thinking about but didn't let it take up his attention for too long as he immersed himself in his studies once more. The talking from next door was noticeably more subdued now.

* * *

On Monday the warblers were all gathered for their weekly meeting and any awkwardness about Friday's fiasco had long since been forgotten, Kurt was in his usual seat next to Blaine, talking and laughing quietly whilst waiting for Wes to begin.

'Fellow Warblers' He said, gaining everyone's attention 'I am pleased to announce the return of duets week.' He said, to many whoops and cheers from the students, it appeared that duets week was very popular with these guys.

'However' Thad took over 'This year we decided to shake things up a little bit' an excited murmur rippled through the boys

'Since every year you seem to sing with the same people' David interrupted 'we decided we would put you with people you don't normally sing with Everyone was quiet as Wes began reading off partners, the new partners occasionally grinning at each other. Kurt waited... and waited some more, however after telling Trent that he was to be singing with Cameron, Wes folded up his paper and signalled for everyone to get to work.

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion, it was one thing to forget to give someone a partner but to forget two people? There had to be a mistake.

'Why didn't we get partners?' Kurt asked Blaine, trying his hardest to ignore the new feelings of isolation from the warblers and focus on here and now, and Blaine in front of him.

'I'm not sure, maybe Wes just forgot, he is under a lot of stress at the moment anyway. Hey, why don't we work together?' Kurt looked up at him

'But the whole point of this was that we sing with different people, I sing with you all the time!' Blaine considered this for a moment

'Yes, but if we go for different people we'd have to split up another group, which is a lot of hassle, Plus, who are we to deny the warblers the sound of our voices put together in beautiful harmony?' Blaine joked

'Well, when you put it that way' Kurt laughed, and with that they set to work on preparing their duet.

* * *

It was Kurt and Blaine's final rehearsal before they'd be performing their duet to the rest of the warblers on Monday, the song was now practised to perfection and they were both feeling exhausted. They'd been sitting on one of the leather couches in the Dalton commons and quietly talking about things with each other, after a while they'd fallen silent, just enjoying each other's company when Blaine spoke up.

'Kurt, I have to tell you something' both boys sat up straighter so that they could see each other's faces, he nodded for Blaine to talk 'Kurt. There is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.' Kurt wasn't sure how to react so he let Blaine carry on 'There are so many of those moments for me, about you. You move me Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.' Neither boys would have any recollection of what happened next, only that after leaning into each other they were greeted with pure perfection and bliss. Kurt would describe it as thousands of fireworks exploding around him, but even that seemed inadequate for the mixture of emotions and feelings swirling around in his head preventing him from coherent thoughts. The day had come, they were more than friends, and everything felt perfect.

'So tell me' Kurt said after a couple of minutes had passed 'What's with all of the strange behaviour from the rest of the warblers lately?' He asked, still sitting exceptionally close to Blaine

'What do you mean?' He asked, pulling his best innocent face

'Well, you know, the strange gathering in your dorm, the lack of duet partners, the way all of the warblers keep looking at us when we're around each other. You can't say nothing's been happening!' Blaine laughed, he actually laughed!

'Yeah, sorry about that, but I needed the warblers help to be able to make this- us happen. The meeting in my room was to suggest we do duets week and you and I end up singing together, and I think we can safely say my plan worked' He smiled and Kurt just pulled him in and kissed him once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Also just to let you know I'm planning on doing another chapter of Blaine's dad beats him next week so you can look forward to that and to those of you who read it, I plan to work on The Secretary this weekend :D Please review and all the other kinds of love you give me! See you next Friday!**


	38. Blaine's dad beats him 6

**A/N: As promised here is your final installment of Blaine's dad beats him, I haven't updated this in an incredibly long time so I've put a little recap in the bottom. Also I realize not all of you probably like this type of thing so if possible I'll upload something completely different before the end of the weekend, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

_Recap: Blaine's dad found out he had a boyfriend and he beat him up because he couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had a gay son. Blaine takes refuge at the Hudmel household where Burt and Carole decide that they're going to try and get custody of Blaine, Blaine had some funny sleepwalking adventures but then had a really big scary nightmare. Kurt suggested he see a specialist to help him get over this with. Whilst Burt and Carole were unpacking some of Blaine's things from his car they found an engagement ring that Blaine planned to give to Kurt. Sometime after Blaine moves in with the Hudmels Cooper comes to visit and tells Blaine what life is like at home now Blaine is gone, he also brought the rest of Blaine's things over for him, and that's what you missed on BDBH ;) _

* * *

It had now been roughly six months since the fateful night that Blaine first showed up and the Hudmels were very pleased to say that he'd made blinding progress with his recovery. Blaine had started seeing a psychiatrist like Kurt had suggested a week after he'd talked with Burt about it, and he'd been doing so well that the psychiatrist said he'd be ready to stop going in a month or so, which had pleased Kurt and Blaine no end.

Also the physical damage was next to none now, sometimes Blaine would get random pains in his ribs where they had been hit so many times but even those were becoming few and far between now. He could honestly say that he was beginning to feel like a normal person with a normal, loving family to look to, something he doesn't ever remember being able to say before.

What really helped him along and gave him the final push though, was one of the best things to ever happen to him besides Kurt, it happened roughly three weeks after he'd moved in with the Hudmels. The letter detailing the court case had come in the post almost immediately after Carole put a few well placed calls in to social services and they'd gone to plead their case, of course with all the evidence they had it was a resounding yes and with that Burt and Carole became Blaine's legal guardians. It was also then that he'd started calling Carole mum as well.

The final thing that really put the cherry on top to Blaine's life turnaround was when he got a letter in the post one morning before school, it was the first letter that had ever been addressed to him as Blaine Hummel and he eagerly opened it, excitedly anticipating what would be inside. He was shocked to find it had been addressed from both the police and social services

_Dear Blaine Hummel,_

_As you will be well aware by now, your biological father has been requested at a number of court cases to determine his punishment for suspicion of Child abuse and ill treatment of children and youth in his care. The court has taken into account the evidence given of your injuries and the fact that you were made homeless, it has also heard from several different witnesses from your neighbourhood that your upbringing was less than satisfactory and he has been awaiting the court's decision on his sentence since._

_ The court has now reached a conclusion and we are writing to inform you that Mr Anderson has been given a sentence of eight years in prison, however we would like you to know that should you feel under any threat once he has been let out, the court and the police force will do whatever necessary to protect you and those around you._

_ We apologize for what you have been put through over the past year and we hope you are able to put this behind you now, thank you for your co-operation._

_Lima Ohio Police Department. Social Services, Lima, Ohio._

Blaine sunk to the floor, his hands trembling with relief as he let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding, he was still oblivious to Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt watching him expectantly for the news. He was safe, for eight years at least, his father was couldn't touch him, he was locked up and now Blaine was safe. He could go and visit Cooper whenever he wanted and he could go through Westerville without the constant fear that he'd run into his biological father.

Yes, Blaine thought as he got up to tell his family the news, his life was definitely on the mend.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was really short but this chapter was just here to tie up all the loose ends, so this is it for BDBH and I'm a bit emotional because it's the first story I've ever actually finished! But tell me what you think and hopefully I can get another chapter up before the end of the weekend! See you soon!**


	39. I Do

**A/N: So for those of you who read these, you'll know I promised another chapter before the weekend was up and here it is. Basically this is my take on how this scene should go based off all the spoilers we've been given about the episode!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Blaine made his way up to the Hudmel porch from his car to pick up Kurt, it was Will and Emma's wedding tonight and Kurt had unexpectedly asked him to go as his date, he hadn't specified whether they were just going as friends so Blaine had been trying his hardest not to get his hopes up. Ever since their phone call at sectionals they'd started patching things up until they were almost good as new again, the way they stood now reminded Blaine of when they were both at Dalton together just before they started dating, he missed that time so much.

Burt opened the door for Blaine and smiled gesturing for him to come in whilst he waited for Kurt.

'Kurt's still upstairs getting ready' He said with a knowing smile which Blaine returned 'Can I get you something?' He asked as they both went through to the lounge.

'I'm okay actually' he said taking the seat opposite Burt 'This kind of reminds me of your wedding day' Blaine said, absently smiling at the happy memories.

'It feels kinda like that doesn't it?' Burt said, also smiling at the blissful memories that were created that day 'Hey Blaine?' Blaine snapped out of his daze 'Where do you and Kurt stand at the moment? Are you still just friends?' Burt asked, leaning forward in his chair, he'd been expecting this to come up.

'I'm not sure, I think we're just friends, Kurt said he still needed time to learn to trust me like that again, but I think we're getting somewhere now' Blaine said, he really hoped they were getting somewhere, the thought of never being best friends with Kurt again, let alone dating him was enough to make him feel thoroughly disheartened.

'He'll come round' Burt said after a while 'he's always taken time with things like this, he gets it from his mum' Burt said shaking his head with a small smile.

'I hope so, it's not the same without Kurt there' Blaine feeling slightly miserable again, his melancholy mood was cut short though as Kurt descended the steps and joined them in the room

'Are we ready?' Kurt asked trying his best to act innocently, and not like he'd just listened to their whole conversation, Blaine nodded and took Kurt's arm out of habit, freezing when he realized what he'd done. To his relief Kurt softened into the touch and allowed Blaine to lead him out of the house again, Blaine's heart was now beating at a record breaking speed, this was the closest he'd been to Kurt in months and there was no way he was going to screw it up. As they got to the car Kurt hadn't let go of Blaine's arm so Blaine walked to his side of the car and opened the door for him, and although he tried to hide it, Blaine could see him blushing profusely, he smiled as he walked back around to his side.

Inside the car the radio was turned up, playing a myriad of love songs thanks to the time of year as they drove up to the location of the wedding, they both sang along to the ones they knew the words to and the familiarity of it all made Blaine's heart ache, it reminded Blaine of when they'd get a lift with each other to school in the mornings and belt out their favourite songs. When they finally got there they still had another hour or so to kill and it didn't look like any of the other guests had turned up yet so they stayed in the car chatting about nothing in particular.

'It's nearly time to go in' Kurt said, checking his watch forty minutes later 'we should probably get moving or we'll be late'

'Okay, would you mind helping me get some stuff out of the back, I was in charge of bringing quite a few things today'

'Sure' Kurt said as he got out and opened to back door on his side, Blaine did the same. Blaine was right, there was loads of stuff in the back. He had a change of outfit for both him and Kurt for the journey home, some wedding presents from them both, along with many other various things. Kurt sat on the seat so that he could retrieve everything they needed from the floor space and Blaine did the same, Kurt paused however, and turned to Blaine.

'Blaine, we need to talk... properly, and before the wedding because I don't want anything hanging over us for the rest of today' Blaine just nodded 'I've done a lot of thinking lately... about us. I stand by what I said, you cheated and that's wrong but I've thought so much about the events before that, and I realize that I wasn't being a good boyfriend to you. I got so wrapped up in everything that was happening that I ignored you, I pushed you out and only now do I see how terrible you must have felt' There were tears in Kurt's eyes now but Blaine knew better than to interrupt a moment like this. 'I'm still not saying I agree with what you did, I'm just saying that I understand it a little better now, and I think I'm finally at the stage now where I trust you again. I know you'll never do it again because I saw how it tore you apart, but you have to promise me from now on that you stop beating yourself up over it, we've both learned our lessons from this and it's time we moved on from it, don't you think?' Kurt asked looking hopeful. Blaine was still processing everything Kurt had just told him and all he could manage was a teary nod, this was it, Kurt finally trusted him again 'I'm glad' Kurt said

'Me too' Blaine answered trying with all his might to keep the tears in, Kurt surged forward and pulled Blaine to him, their lips met and were locked straight away, Kurt's hands held the back of Blaine's neck, feeling the (regrettably) gelled hair whilst Blaine cupped his cheek with one hand and pulled Kurt's waist closer to him with the other.

Kurt pushed Blaine back so that he was lying down with Kurt straddling him, every time Blaine's warm hand found a new part of Kurt's uncovered skin to explore it sent shivers down his back, every small movement of Blaine's tongue left Kurt moaning from pleasure, every slight sound brought back so many memories for both of them that they were sent over the edge with longing, they _needed_ to be close to each other like this again.

In their love struck state neither boys remembered they had a wedding to go to so it came as a surprise when they heard incessant knocking on the window, they hadn't heard it at first, too wrapped up in the moment but now it was too loud to ignore. Kurt groaned and reluctantly sat up to see who it was and what they wanted, and Blaine just laid there hoping with all his might that this wasn't another dream and that he wouldn't wake up to reality any second now.

'It's Mercedes' Kurt said, he sounded a little put out that they'd been disturbed but that couldn't cover up his excitement for seeing Mercedes again for the first time in ages. Blaine could only make a small noise in response as his brain was still reeling from what had just happened, Kurt opened the door and jumped out to give Mercedes a bone-crushing hug.

'Hey boo!' She said, once he'd released her.

'Hey Cedes!' He said laughing at the situation. Mercedes had just seen Kurt for the first time in months in the back seat of his car, making out with the boy he was broken up with not ten minutes ago.

'Err, Kurt? As much as I'm thrilled you and Blaine are back together,' she said looking at Blaine who had finally managed to come round and join them 'What happened to that Adam guy? I thought he asked you out?' Kurt looked at Blaine a little worried, he felt guilty when he saw the hurt that flashed across Blaine's face, he'd never told Blaine that Adam had asked him out because he didn't want to upset him.

'He did ask me out but I didn't give him an answer straight away so he took me out on a date' At this point Blaine was on the verge of tears again, he knew he shouldn't let himself get angry after all they weren't together when this had happened but it still hurt. 'I don't know really' Kurt shrugged his shoulders 'he was nice and everything but it just... there was just nothing... that probably made zero sense...' Kurt said, looking at the floor, Blaine felt relief flood through him.

'It made sense' Mercedes smiled with a glint in her eye 'It didn't feel right because it wasn't Blaine' She said looking over at Blaine, who looked a little shocked

'What?' Kurt said, looking up at her in confusion.

'Well in my opinion you and Blaine are soul mates, so of course no date is ever going to feel good after you've been with Blaine' Mercedes said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

'I suppose you're right' Kurt laughed softly, Blaine looked up shocked, Kurt had just pretty much said they were soul mates. In his head he was jumping up and down and doing all kinds of crazy victory dances but on the outside he smiled widely at Kurt as Kurt took his hand

'Now, I hate to interrupt your little moment, but the wedding starts in ten and you guys need to neaten up unless you want everyone to know what you were getting up to, which is not advisable because Burt's already in there...' Mercedes said, stifling a giggle as both Kurt and Blaine looked down at their dishevelled states whilst blushing, she left them to sort themselves out as she returned to the wedding to tell the others.

* * *

**A/N: Man I'm giving myself all kinds of feelings here, help! So basically, this is my perspective of how things could be given the spoilers, lord knows the actual scene will probably be nothing like this but it's just my take. Please please please leave reviews, I'm also still open to any prompts that you want written so shoot them my way! See you on Friday!**


	40. Twister

**A/N: In honour of Darren's birthday have a short crisscolfer one-shot, I planned to have this up earlier but then gay marriage was legalized in England and I was incapable of typing for a while...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren, Chris or Twister**

* * *

It was halfway through the day on the fifth of February and both Darren and Chris were hanging out to celebrate Darren's birthday, it was just after lunch and they'd been playing fun games all day. They were the type of games that when Chris discovered them in the cupboard made him wonder if Darren really was twenty-six, or just a five year old in disguise, either way he found it adorable.

They'd just finished laying out the twister mat and spinner next to it, Chris took first spin so that he could give Darren his first command.

'Right hand on red' He said, laughing at the dramatic way in which Darren reached down to it, and then it was Darren's turn to spin for Chris

'Left foot on blue' Darren said, looking up to see Chris put his foot very simply on the blue circle.

The game continued until both of them were tangled up in a mass of limbs trying to find their newly allocated circles on the mat.

'Er, Chris?' Darren spoke to Chris' shoulder which was in his face

'Mhmm' Chris hummed back, waiting for Darren to spin for him.

'You might have to spin for yourself this time, I can't reach the spinner' he said, still leaning towards it with all of his might in an attempt to reach it, his struggles were futile however as the board remained out of reach

'If you can't reach it than you're out' Chris smirked as he'd practically won the game now

'Not fair! I'm the birthday boy you have to let me win!' Darren pouted

'I'm pretty sure that doesn't work past your tenth birthday...' Chris replied, shifting his weight as his arms began to ache

'Fine, we'll just wait here until you drop' Darren said, noticing Chris' arms shaking slightly

'Fine then!' Chris said, determined to win even though the pain was steadily increasing

'You won't last much longer' Darren teased, enjoying his comfortable position whilst watching Chris struggle

'I will last as long as necessary, in fact you'll get bored before I give in' He said, unaware of Darren's current plans

'Are you sure about that?' He asked starting a launch attack with his free hand and tickling Chris until he collapsed

'Yay I won!' Darren sung as he stood up and did a victory dance.

'You're lucky it's your birthday' Chris groaned, rubbing his elbows.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe I couldn't resist! Sorry it was so short but it was just a quick one for celebration so it didn't really have a plot or anything. Please review, it's Darren's birthday after all!**


	41. Distractions

**A/N: So this week's Friday fic is kinda short but I didn't want to put more in it and make it boring, I'm really sorry for those of you who like Oliver and stuff because I personally don't and this chapter isn't going to show him in the best light. For those of you who read The Secretary, I plan to update it asap but I'll definitely have a new chapter for it before the end of the weekend, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris, Darren, TLOS or Oliver**

* * *

'Cut' the director yelled and both Chris and Darren switched into goofy mode, easily shaking off their characters' personalities. It had been a long day of filming for them as this would be a pivotal Klaine scene for the fans so it had to be perfect; however Chris still attempted to get a fair amount of writing done in between shots. Darren wasn't much help.

'Hey, Chris?' Darren said with that grin that told Chris he was distracting him on purpose.

'Yes, Darren?' He replied, not looking up from his typing.

'What are you typing?' He said scrunching a piece of paper into a ball and tossing it between his two hands.

'The sequel to the land of stories' He said, still not looking up from the screen. Darren scrunched the paper up so it was smaller and rounder, he took aim at Chris who was still tapping away at the keyboard and not paying attention to him. He carefully aimed it so that it bounced off of his 'Kurt' hair and landed on the laptop in front of him, Chris looked up with his best stern face but it was blatantly obvious that he was hiding a grin as he picked up the ball of paper, looking at him contemplatively for a moment before throwing it full force into his chest. Darren clutched his chest where the paper had hit and pretended to be hurt, Chris looked back down again and resumed typing.

'Oh no you don't!' Darren said, finding the paper and once again throwing it at Chris with more force than last time, Chris shut his laptop and stood up holding the paper. This meant war. He took the paper and aimed it more carefully this time; Darren just sat there, trying to figure out where the paper was going to hit him, fortunately for Chris his aim was just right and the paper hit Darren square in the face. Both of them cracked up laughing, bent double in hysterics, Darren tried half-heartedly to throw the paper again but his laughter was preventing any control over his aim and it landed a long way away from Chris on the floor.

'Okay guys, back in character and we'll do this one more time' their director called, interrupting their giggles, obviously used to this kind of behaviour from them.

* * *

Chris and Oliver were in between takes on their scene for the upcoming episode, it wasn't a very long episode and in Chris' opinion it wasn't a majorly significant part, but they had to film it nonetheless. Chris had been following his usual habit of determinedly typing up chapters in between shots; Oliver hadn't been the best company for this.

'What are you writing now?' Oliver asked, obviously slightly put out that Chris had been ignoring him in favour of his laptop for the whole morning.

'The same thing I was writing this morning, the sequel to the land of stories like I told you...' Chris said, just covering up the huff with a yawn and typing the last few words in the chapter. He now proceeded to checking it through, Oliver misinterpreted the lack of typing to mean that Chris was done so decided he would playfully throw his biro in his direction. Said biro hit him lightly on the shoulder, rebounded off the table and landed on the floor.

'Oliver, please, I'm trying to work' Chris said, refocusing on the freshly typed words in front of him.

'But you've been working all day, you need a rest' Oliver said, looking around for something else he could throw in Chris' direction.

'I'll rest when I've finished this chapter and we've finished our scene' Chris said, not bothering to hide his irritation as much anymore, Darren had always respected his limits and had let him work when he really wanted to but Oliver didn't seem to know where the line was. It got tiring after a while. Oliver had now found a paperclip in his pocket and had pinged it at Chris' arm; Chris mentally counted to three before trusting himself to speak.

'Oliver seriously, can you just let me finish this chapter? It's really important to me and I really want to make sure I've checked it before our next take.' He said, rubbing his temples as he picked up from where he'd stopped reading. Oliver had become a lot more subdued all of a sudden, opting to learn his lines rather than bug Chris.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry if you like Oliver but as I said, I don't. Pleas review and prompt etc, also if you feel like giving me love you could follow me on tumblr and give me prompts there, my URL is chriscolferarmporn... Go find me! :D**


	42. Valentine's day

**A/N: Happy valentine's for yesterday and happy Klaine make out / klex day today! I don't know if you'll get this week's Friday fic on Friday because something weird was happening on my other story but I hope you do! This idea came from , she very rightly pointed out that Klaine were usually the last ones into the choir room for glee practice in season 3 so I decided to do a little something on it! As always reviews are like gold and I apologize for the long-ass author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :'(**

* * *

Kurt hadn't been able to get Blaine off his mind all day, all he wanted was to get home as quick as possible to do whatever they wanted but they had to sit through a whole day of lessons plus glee club first. This was going to be a long day. It had started when they'd been texting each other during their first lesson, Kurt mentioned the fact that he was going to have the house to himself that night and conversation swiftly drifted to the many ways they could take advantage of this situation. Since then Kurt hadn't been able to concentrate, he'd try and focus on the work in front of him like everyone else but his conscious thoughts left, making way for his Blaine filled fantasies.

Blaine wasn't fairing much better himself, the thought of them being able to go to Kurt's place tonight and do whatever they wanted together without being interrupted was almost too much to handle. There was still a whole day of lessons plus glee club to get through but the only thing Blaine wanted to do was find Kurt and go back to his house, he supposed finding him to spend lunch together would have to do for now. He tapped out a quick message to Kurt telling him where he was and let his mind wander again, he didn't even notice when the very person he'd been dreaming about sat opposite him on the table.

'Blaine?' Kurt said, waving his hand in front of his face to snap him out of his daze 'are you okay?' he said, looking a little concerned.

'Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine' Blaine said 'Just daydreaming, that's all' Blaine smiled warmly and took Kurt's hand across the table. Kurt smirked as though he could tell exactly what Blaine had been daydreaming about, Blaine promptly changed the topic.

'Have you figured out what you're going to sing this week for glee?' he asked, taking a sip from his drink

'Not quite, I'm almost there; this week's assignment was really tricky. How about you?' He said, fiddling with the straw from his cup.

'I have a few options, I'm just playing around with them at the moment, and I could give you a hand with yours if you like?' He asked, but Kurt didn't get a chance to answer as they were joined by the rest of the glee club at the table.

'What were you guys talking about? Asked Rachel as she sat uncomfortably close to Kurt and pulled a tired looking Finn with her.

'We _were_ talking about what songs we're doing for this week's glee assignment' Kurt said, not trying too hard to hide his irritation that his moment with Blaine had been interrupted.

'Oooh! I've been thinking about that a lot too; I've got so many options I don't know which ones to pick!' Rachel burst out, getting into full flow and telling the rest of the glee club her many different choices, Kurt and Blaine tuned out of her incessant jabbering and turned to face each other. They were both thinking exactly the same thing and were getting away with having their own quiet little conversation until Puck noticed.

'How do you put up with her?' he said turning to Kurt, Kurt just shrugged

'You become immune after a while' He replied absently, picking at his salad

'Whatever, hey what's up with you guys today?' He asked, eyeing them suspiciously 'You're acting odd' Kurt turned to him and actually focused his attention on him this time

'Oh nothing, nothing's happening' He said, trying to figure out what Puck was thinking.

'Sure' He said, obviously not believing them 'What are you doing after glee club tonight?' He asked, trying to get some answers out of them.

'We're just going over to Kurt's, he's got the house to himself' Blaine replied, focusing intently on Kurt's face, he hadn't even registered what he'd said he was too distracted.

'What's this? Lady Hummel's got the house to himself?' Santana asked, suddenly very interested in their conversation.

'Yeah, we're going after school' Blaine said, realising what he'd told them and snapping out of his Kurt induced daze.

'Get some Hummel' Puck said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder

'Honestly Puckerman, just because we have the house to ourselves doesn't mean _that's_ the only thing we can do' Kurt said, smiling coyly at his plate so no-one could see.

'It doesn't?!' Blaine said, looking up shocked and giving Kurt puppy eyes, Kurt had to laugh at how adorable it was before he caved.

'It doesn't mean we won't though' Kurt said and winked at Blaine

'Woo! Get some Hummel!' Puck said and clapped him on the shoulder again. After that lunch time passed in a blur of conversation and side remarks from Puck and Santana about their activities for later.

It was almost the end of the day now, they just had to make it through a bit of last lesson and glee club before they were free, though Kurt and Blaine weren't sure they could wait that long.

'Why don't we just skip glee club today and go back to yours? Blaine asked, pulling his puppy eyes again.

'Blaine, we have a competition coming up, we need to go to all of the rehearsals' Kurt said, purposefully avoiding looking at Blaine.

'Fine, but what about we pop to the men's room first and err... _freshen up_' He said, looking at Kurt in _that_ way.

'Freshen up? Is that what you're calling it now? And no, Blaine, we're already a little late as it is' He said

'Exactly, so they won't miss us for another five or ten minutes' Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into the upcoming men's room. Once they were in, there were frenzied hands roaming everywhere and a rushed effort to get inside and lock one of the cubicles, then neither of them held back. They were pretty sure people would be able to hear their moans from the other side of the building but in that moment neither of them really cared, they'd been waiting far too long to care about that.

They'd been at it for ten minutes when they heard the men's room door open and the footsteps of someone coming in; by the sounds of thing the person was large and hopefully hadn't heard them when he'd opened the door. Both of them waited in the positions they'd frozen in, barely daring to breathe in case the other person caught on that there were two of them in there, they waited until the door opened and the sound of footsteps retreated again before they relaxed. Breaking into fits of laughter they started straightening out their outfits again.

'That was so close' Kurt giggled as he fixed Blaine's bowtie.

'You're telling me, I didn't notice anyone had come in until you stopped' Blaine said breathlessly.

'Come on, let's get to glee before anyone notices we're gone' Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him from the cubicle.

When they entered glee they didn't go unnoticed as they usually did, instead the whole club turned to look at them, taking in their still slightly scruffy appearances and the blush lingering on their cheeks.

'Get some Hummel!' Santana Called and most people broke down into laughter, putting two and two together. This could be a long rehearsal.

* * *

**A/N: and there you have it! I apologise if there's any mistakes but I'm tired and I want this up in time... Please review, it makes me happy!**


	43. New York Coffee

**A/N: It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday... So yeah , have Friday fic! Also I apologise but this chapter's really rushed and crappy because I'm freakishly busy... Anyway, I completely forgot that I was going to write a chapter 3 for Kurt's initiation and so this is what I am working on at the moment, I wanna get it up before next Friday so look out for it! As always reviews and stuff are like drugs to me so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee but the fun I would have if I did!**

* * *

It had been a lovely day of sale shopping; Christmas had just been and gone so Kurt and Blaine had been making the most of the clearance offers. It was around lunch time that the crowds started to pick up, the streets got busier with crowds of people hustling to their destinations, the shops became loud and overcrowded, and chaos seemed to take hold everywhere. They'd decided to call it a break when they were barricaded into a shop by a line of people, choosing to go and get coffee instead.

Ever since they'd got their own apartment together in New York after college they'd used this coffee shop, it was off the beaten track and out of the eye of most shoppers, but it also had a warm homey feel in it that they couldn't find in any other shop. It was once again quiet in there today, most of their patrons tended to come in before work or college to get their boost for the day.

Heading toward the counter they looked around to see who else was there; three students were quietly socialising whilst idly tapping away at laptops, an elderly couple were sat at a table for two watching the world go by outside and there was a man with his young daughter that Kurt and Blaine regularly talked to. The staff as always welcomed them warmly, offering them free cookies, a perk of being their most loyal customers. Over the many times they had visited the shop they had gotten to know each of the staff and come to like them all, they'd all go out of their way to make their customers feel at home and it really did add to that special charm the place had.

The girl serving them today was called Kate, she'd be graduating from college in a few months and planned to move in with her boyfriend, Kurt and Blaine loved sharing little funny stories about each others' relationships with her so they were definitely going to miss her when she was gone, however they knew that not all of the staff they had come to love would be around forever.

Once their drinks were ready and they'd finished talking to Kate they went to the secluded corner of the shop to their table for two, they hadn't intentionally claimed this as their table but the first few times they'd come here they'd always sat in this spot and had never seen any reason to move, and so it became their table. They were fairly sure the staff knew how much they loved this table too as when they'd redecorated the place, this table was the only one that hadn't been moved like the rest, the shop had since then been redecorated numerous times, and still the table stayed put. Little did they know the staff had labelled it the 'Klaine table' and nobody was allowed to move it under any circumstances.

Time had flown by for them whilst they were in the shop, they didn't realise what time it was until one of the shop owners came and told them apologetically that it was getting late and the shop needed to close. They'd apologised for holding the shop up and bid their farewells, with promises to be back soon and left.

Once outside the shop they made their way back to the high street where they were immediately swept off by the crowd, out of instinct they found each others' hands and gripped on to them tight in fear of losing each other. It didn't take long however until they were herded into a massive group of people and their hands were pulled apart, Kurt panicked and started looking around frantically for Blaine, but all he could see where strangers surrounding him. Blaine tried to go against the people he was being shoved along by them so that he could find Kurt but as soon as he stopped he was almost lifted off his feet.

They both continued to struggle on like this in the hopes of finding each other, and after a few minutes of it by some miracle they freed themselves from the group and got their breath before looking around again.

At seeing them the two of them ran up to each other and hugged tightly, moving to the side of the path in fear of being separated again.

'Time to go home I think' Blaine said when they'd released each other again.

'Sound good to me' Kurt replied, and with that they turned around to go home.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for how terrible it was... Shoot some prompts my way (Happy ones? Pwease?) And don't forget to look out for Kurt's initiation! :D**


	44. Kurt's Initiation 3

**A/N: Wow, it feels weird to upload on Wednesday! Anyway, I promised the last installment of Kurt's Initiation and here it is, I put a summary just below because it's been so long since the first two chapters were done. As always the reviews, followers and favourites are amazing, thanks guys! And thanks for the prompts Klaineisendgame11 and Gleek . me I'm doing them for Friday :D Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Glee still isn't mine **

* * *

_Chapter one summary: Kurt transferred to Dalton academy to get away from Dave Karofsky, the warblers decided to pull a prank on him in front of the whole school; making him dress up like Lady Gaga in front of everybody_._ Blaine went mental and had a go at everyone, accidentally letting slip his love for Kurt._

_Chapter two summary: Blaine comforts Kurt and Wes turns up to apologise, Blaine has a go at Wes but Kurt stops him. Kurt then hears Wes' apology and gets him to leave, not before making sure that the other warblers know they're not forgiven and that he won't be turning up to warblers rehearsals for a while. Blaine then confesses his love to Kurt and the two of them kiss._

* * *

The weekend passed by far too quickly for Kurt, he would never get bored of lounging around with Blaine, he was still hurt by what the warblers had done to him so he'd stood firmly by his word and boycotted the warblers' weekend rehearsals. Having just Blaine for company was great when they'd had no classes, the weekend had been spent cuddling in front of movies in Blaine's dorm, not paying much attention to the movie but reveling in their new type of relationship. He hadn't said it out loud so as not to spoil the mood but secretly Kurt had been uneasy about lessons on the build up to Monday, not only would he have to face the whole school again, but he would have to try and keep his chin up around the warblers. He knew when he saw them all he'd want to do is turn around and run to his dorm again but he'd have to be strong and not let them get to him otherwise there'd be too much schoolwork to catch up on; Dalton's work was tough compared to McKinley's.

The weekend had flown by for Kurt and Blaine seemed to sense it on the Sunday afternoon, Kurt had remembered about what was to come the following day and had visibly stiffened

'Hey, what's wrong' Blaine asked, turning so that he could look at Kurt. Kurt just shrugged whilst he thought of a way to explain the tornado of different emotions in his head.

'I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow, no big deal' Kurt brushed it off and tried turning back to the movie again so as to end the conversation, but Blaine didn't let him.

'It won't be so bad, I'm sure no one will even remember' Blaine replied, but he didn't seem to be fooling himself 'If it's any consolation, I thought you looked fabulous in your Lady Gaga costume' He said whilst holding Kurt a little tighter, Kurt turned to him wide eyed.

'You did?' He asked, dazed that his costume had received praise rather than the usual taunting.

'Are you kidding? Of course I did!' Blaine said, getting overly excited, he would have leapt to his feet had he not been tangled up with Kurt. 'Wait? You don't like it?' He asked, confusion showing.

'It's not that I didn't like it, I just never got anything but bullying from wearing it' Kurt said, remembering certain events from his McKinley days.

'Well, I think they were just jealous' Blaine said kneeling down in front of him 'that they could never pull off a Lady Gaga costume as fabulous as yours.' He said, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him softly. Kurt couldn't help but blush, everything about being in a relationship with Blaine was new territory and whilst he absolutely loved everything about it, he was taking some time to get over it, that Blaine Anderson really was his boyfriend.

Just as predicted the day had gotten off to a somewhat awkward start for Kurt, at the start of his time at Dalton he'd chosen to sit next to Jeff in American history because he was one of the few he'd known. Now it proved to be one of the decisions he regretted making since the class was an endless hour of silence and brushed elbows followed by mumbled apologies from Jeff, Kurt had almost given in and talked to him a few times, only being reminded not to by the humiliating memory of Saturday. The rest of the classes that day followed in a similar style, making Kurt seriously regret sitting next to the warblers in all of his lessons when he'd first arrived. The day had been full of contrite glances and whispered apologies here and there, Kurt was pretty exhausted by the time he trudged back to his dorm, his spirits were lifted immeasurably however when he spotted his boyfriend standing outside his dorm.

'How long have you been waiting there?' Kurt asked, about to feel bad for making him wait there alone.

'Not long, my last class was calculus so I wasn't far away' Blaine replied, watching as Kurt put his key in the lock making him fumble and miss the first two tries. After making it into the dorm on the third attempt they gravitated towards the bed ready to snuggle up in front of a movie like the previous two days, all thoughts of tonight's warblers rehearsal were at the back of Kurt's mind, but apparently not Blaine's.

'You know, maybe we should go to warblers rehearsal tonight' Blaine said, still watching the screen

'Why's that?' Kurt asked, the thought of doing so making him feel a bit ill.

'Just to show them that they can't affect us, we don't have to if you don't want to though, we can stay here if it makes you uncomfortable.

'No, maybe we should' Kurt replied thoughtfully, even if he didn't like it, he had to admit, Blaine had a point. If he went to warblers rehearsal it would prove to them that even though they stepped it up for his initiation he'd be fine, nobody pushes the Hummels around after all. 'Yeah' Kurt said standing from the bed and straightening his tie 'let's do this' He marched to the door and gestured for Blaine to follow him

'Kurt, are you sure? You don't have to you know' He said, straightening his tie as well.

'I'm sure; I need to do this' Kurt replied, he didn't know he was trying to convince; Blaine or Himself.

The Warblers had quite a shock when Kurt marched into the senior commons followed by Blaine; none of them had been expecting them to turn up so soon. They gawked over at them, half in fear and half in astonishment that Kurt had felt comfortable enough to show up so soon.

'Kurt, Blaine' Wes began, standing up but Kurt silenced him with a wave of his hand as he stood next to the council.

'Yes, I'm back at rehearsals. Yes I'm still mad at you. No you're not forgiven. But we have a competition to prepare for and I don't want to let this stand between us and first place, which is why Blaine and I are back.' Kurt looked to Wes to let him know he was done talking.

'Thanks Kurt,' He said, still afraid of putting his foot in it 'Actually when you weren't here the warblers took a vote' Kurt raised his eyebrows in response 'We've decided that to say sorry for what we did, we're giving you a solo for the competition, or a duet if you want? Also you get to choose what you sing.' Wes finished looking rather proud of himself but still slightly sheepish.

'I can do a duet?' Wes nodded 'With whoever I like?' Wes nodded again, glad Kurt hadn't got mad. 'And I can sing whatever I want?' He asked

'Yes, the choice is yours, Kurt' He said, waiting anxiously for Kurt's response.

'Fine then, I'd like to sing a duet with Blaine. I'll get back to you on my song choice.' He said, looking at Blaine and smiling, only to have it returned.

'Great!' Wes said, returning to his chair on the council.

Kurt smiled to himself at the thought of singing a duet with Blaine at the competition, all of a sudden forgiving the warblers didn't seem like such a huge feat.

* * *

**A/N: and there we have it, done! Drop me a review or a prompt, or whatever you like! See you on Friday!**


	45. Daddy Klaine Stomach Bug

**A/N: Friday Fic! ...Only just... So this was the promised chapter from the prompts by gleek . me and next week will be the follow on from this for klaineisendgame11. In this chapter Cooper is in preschool or kindergarten and Elizabeth has yet to start school, happy reading!**

* * *

It had been a long day of rehearsals and quite frankly Kurt was exhausted, his partner had twisted her ankle so her understudy had to step in and learn her part. Kurt wouldn't have minded having to teach her the part if he didn't want anything more than to go home to his family, also the understudy can't have been turning up to rehearsals because she didn't have a clue what was going on. He'd texted Blaine at lunch to let him no he was going to be home late only to be met with worse news, their eldest Cooper had caught a stomach bug and was currently having trouble keeping down more than a few bites of food. Kurt had felt bad, it was going to be hard for Blaine to watch Elizabeth whilst looking after Cooper at the same time, if he was lucky he'd be able to talk the director into calling it a day and letting him go home early.

When six o clock came and went Kurt began to get anxious, he didn't want to be away from his family any longer but he knew the importance of getting his understudy up to scratch before their next performance. The director must have sensed Kurt's feelings as he wrapped up rehearsals quicker than usual and everyone was on their way, Kurt didn't even bother to change out of what he'd worn to rehearsals, opting instead to head straight to his car and get home.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door to their house was the smell of medicine, soup and cleaning supplies, the house was dark apart from the soft glow coming from the lounge.

'Blaine?' Kurt called as he made his way through, dropping his bag as he went.

'In here' He heard Blaine call and walked through the door, when he got through he saw Cooper snuggled into Blaine wearing his favourite space pyjamas and watching their favourite Disney films. He wouldn't have guessed that Cooper had been ill until he saw the bowl sitting next to the couch in case of emergencies. Cooper appeared to be fast asleep as Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled, still stroking his hair.

'How is he now?' Kurt asked, coming over and sitting on the couch next to them

'He's a lot better than he was' Blaine replied, glancing down at the sleeping bundle 'he's just tired now'

'Poor guy, where's Elizabeth?' Kurt asked whilst pushing the hair off Cooper's face

'She's sleeping, I went to check on her and she was already asleep, I didn't feel like waking her up' He said

'Fair enough, maybe we should take Coop up to his room, his bed is probably more comfortable than the couch and leaning on you' Kurt said with a smile as he poked Blaine in the side, Blaine was lifting Kurt up and had got to the door when Kurt stopped him 'maybe I should look after him for a while, I don't want you to get sick as well' Kurt said, trying to take Cooper

'I'll be fine, besides if I was going to get it I would have gotten it before now' he smiled and continued up the stairs to Cooper's room

* * *

The night was far from peaceful with Kurt and Blaine getting up at almost hourly intervals to look after Cooper, after a particularly bad incident in which both of them had gotten up to help they collapsed back onto the bed.

'I really hope he gets better soon, he'll get no sleep otherwise' Kurt said as he rolled onto his side to face Blaine.

'Even if he is better he should stay home from school tomorrow, that way I can keep an eye on him' Blaine suggested, Kurt nodded

'Why don't I get the day off and stay with him?' Kurt asked

'Because you're trying to get an understudy performance ready' Blaine replied, the two of them linking fingers between their bodies

'But there's no reason the rest of the cast can't do it, family is more important' Kurt said

'How about we decide in the morning?' Blaine said, struggling to keep his eyes open, Kurt didn't reply before they'd both fallen asleep again.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom, only this time it was from Blaine and not Cooper, _what did I say?_ Kurt thought to himself as he made a detour to the kitchen to get a glass of water before returning to Blaine in the bathroom.

If Blaine had sounded bad it was nothing to the way he looked, he was pale and shaking as he gripped onto the sides of the toilet bowl, his head resting against the seat in an attempt to cool down his feverish forehead, his face was slick with sweat and he was still breathing harshly.

'Have some water, it'll make it taste better' Kurt said, handing Blaine the water as he rubbed his back. Blaine leant into Kurt and washed his mouth out with the water, not sure whether he was shaking from being ill or how cold he suddenly felt.

'You feel ready to move yet?' Kurt asked, still rubbing his back. Blaine made a half hearted gesture that Kurt took for a nod before rearranging himself so he could stand, Kurt helping him to his feet and pretty much carrying him out of the bathroom.

After an eventful journey back to the bedroom Kurt tucked Blaine up in bed before going to make breakfast for everyone, stopping in to check on Cooper on the way. Thankfully Cooper seemed to have radically improved overnight and was almost perfectly healthy again, Kurt decided to go with Blaine anyway and keep him home from school for another day.

'Looks like I'll be taking care of you and Blainers today buddy' He said as he rearranged the covers and went into Elizabeth's room.

'Come on princess, we have to look after your brother and your daddy today' he said as he untucked Elizabeth and scooped her up, taking her to the kitchen again.

* * *

It was around midday when Blaine had fully come round enough to form a coherent conversation.

'You don't have to look after me, I'll just make you sick as well, then your understudy would have to try and learn your part' He said, taking a sip of the soup Kurt had made for him.

'Don't be silly, my understudy is actually capable of doing my part since he bothered to turn up to all of the rehearsals. Besides, someone has to look after you' He said with a wink. It really was quite an adorable sight, seeing Cooper and Blaine snuggled up together, surrounded by tissues and blankets. If it wasn't such a germy area Kurt may have been tempted to snuggle with them.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for this, it would have been better but I just watched Moulin Rouge for the first time and I'm not emotionally stable right now... please leave reviews anyway because I'm completely open for prompts at the moment.**


	46. daddy Klaine Stomach Bug part two

**A/N: Baaack! Though I don't really know what you expected it's Friday after all... This is the follow on from last week's chapter because I didn't have time to finish it last week, there should hopefully be another chapter up tonight but you know me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... ever... *cries***

* * *

It had been an exhausting day, Kurt had been keeping his word to attend to Blaine and Cooper's every need. They had both had pretty ill days but Cooper had been far more demanding than Blaine, there'd been demands for ice-cream and T.V. Elizabeth had mainly steered clear of the room since grouchy Blaine and Cooper weren't much fun, she'd reappeared again in the evening when she wanted dinner.

'Kurt, Elizabeth wants dinner' Blaine called from his spot on the couch, his voice scratchy from the cold and lack of use all day. He snuggled back down into his blankets after getting some form of reply from Kurt, thanks to the medicine he couldn't be quite sure what it was.

Half an hour later a bowl had been placed in front of him and he was trying his hardest to force some down his throat, giving up not long after when it began to burn. He noticed Kurt sitting next to him with Elizabeth on his left, they were eating a different form of food but Blaine couldn't focus for long enough to see what it was.

'Blainers, why don't you just sleep? I can reheat it for you later if you want?' He said, moving closer and letting Blaine lean on him. Blaine mumbled an affirmative before closing his eyes and letting the blissful sleep take him again.

'Blaine? Blaine honey, you have to wake up at some point, I want to give you your next dose of medicine.'

'Kurt, you sound strange' Blaine said groggily, his eyes still adjusting to the change in light. Kurt's voice had begun to sound as scratchy as his and he looked more pale than usual (if that was possible).

'I'm fine Blaine, I just want to make sure you're better first' it was then that Elizabeth walked in with her rag doll swinging by her ankles.

'Daddy, why do you sound weird?' She said, sticking her thumb in her mouth and walking closer

'I don't sound weird honey, it's just these two' He said, turning round and stroking her head as she clung to his leg. Elizabeth carried on insisting that Kurt's voice sounded weird for the next few minutes until she got bored and left the room.

'You do sound kinda funny, you know' Blaine said, once Kurt had given him medicine

'I don't really think you're one to talk to be honest' Kurt replied as he finished giving Cooper his medicine. Cooper had been strangely quiet throughout the day, both Kurt and Blaine had put this down to him being exhausted, it still didn't stop them from being concerned however. Kurt had been waking Cooper up at hourly intervals at least to check if his condition was improving or if he had stayed the same.

'How's Coop doing?' Blaine asked as he woke up properly.

'He's okay, his temperature is going down nicely and he's sleeping more peacefully now.' He said, his hand still resting on Cooper's forehead as if willing it to get cooler.

'You know if you hang around us any longer you'll definitely get sick, I'm still not convinced that you're not already.' He said, taking in Kurt's features more now since he'd woken up properly. Kurt's eyes were bloodshot and surrounded from dark circles, more than likely the result of helping take care of Blaine and Cooper throughout the night. His face was paler than it had been earlier and there was definitely a rough edge to his voice now, Blaine knew better than to try and argue this out with Kurt so he decided to wait for Kurt to admit how bad he felt.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kurt to give in; Blaine had felt almost as good as new the next day so he teamed up with Kurt to help Cooper get better. He'd just left Kurt and Cooper in the living room to make some soup, when he returned he didn't find Kurt in his usual state of flitting around and making things cosy for Cooper, instead both were sound asleep, curled into each other on the couch. Kurt was snoring softly occasionally but Cooper was breathing in and out silently, reaching for his phone, Blaine opened the camera app and took a picture for blackmail purposes before squeezing in beside them and falling asleep himself. It hadn't felt like he'd been out for long but when Kurt woke up again he was lying on his own on the couch and three hours had managed to pass, Blaine padded down the stairs quietly probably so as not to wake Kurt.

'Where'd Cooper go?' Kurt mumbled, making Blaine jump and spin around, smiling when he saw Kurt had woken up.

'He woke up about an hour before you, he was a lot better so I said he could go back to his room for a while, I think he just missed sleeping in his own bed for once' Blaine said with a rueful smile

'How're you feeling?' Kurt said, stretching out his arms and legs.

'Quit worrying about me and worry about yourself for a change' Blaine said, sitting next to him like Kurt had done the other day 'Now tell me how you really feel, not how you want to feel' Blaine said knowingly, Kurt sighed heavily before he answered.

'Honestly, I feel terrible, I hate being ill' He replied, snuggling further into Blaine

'I know, but now I get to take care of you until you're better' Blaine said, reaching for the medicine and receiving a whine from Kurt at the movement._ I told you so,_ Blaine thought as he walked off to get a drink.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it :) Also SydneyCriss I am working on it I promise! I'll have it up next week! See you next week folks! Don't forget to review and prompt and whatever...**


	47. Hungry Like The Wolf - Rio

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I broke my new year's resolution to upload every Friday :'( I had a lot going on and I got like no time to write... however I plan to make it up to you in fabulous ways over the next few weeks! Moving on, this was a prompt from SydneyCriss from aaages ago that I've been working on... On with the reading! **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, if it was Klaine would be back together... they wouldn't have broken up...**

* * *

Kurt watched, enthralled as Blaine stood up to join his brother Cooper at the front of the choir room, taking his cardigan off as he went. Kurt had finally met Blaine's brother after months of trying to persuade him to introduce them and it couldn't have come as a bigger shock that his boyfriend's brother was the star of one of his favourite adverts, Kurt was still adjusting to the news as they got ready to do a mash-up of hungry like the wolf and Rio.

All of the attention (including Kurt's) was on Blaine as he got the song off to a start whilst Cooper hung back for the first part, soon coming forward and joining in, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Cooper then butted Blaine lightly with his hip so that they were apart again before he carried on with the next part, Blaine then joined in again with some dancing which Kurt would be lying if he said wasn't extremely hot. The brothers walked further away from the rest of the club before turning around to break into the chorus, showing some well rehearsed dancing that probably hadn't changed through the years. Kurt sat there captivated along with the rest of the club as the two of them brought the performance to life.

It was in the next part of the performance when they crouched down as part of the dance that Kurt couldn't take his eyes of Blaine's but, he made a mental note to demand a replay at some point as Blaine absolutely killed the next note that he belted out. Cooper then made his way into the area where the club was seated and stood right in front of Kurt, it was all he could do not to let his inner fangirl get the better of him and pass out right there and then.

It was in the next part of the song that it all went drastically wrong; in typical Blaine fashion he went to jump onto the nearest piece of furniture which just happened to be the piano. Unfortunately for him, height and luck were not on his side today and he was caught just short of it, effectively stopping him in his tracks and derailing any former plans he might have had. Instead of the smooth landing he'd been hoping for his knee collided at rapid speed, the dull thud audible over the music quickly drawing Kurt's attention. Blaine fell to the ground where he stays in the crumpled mess that he'd landed in.

The music stopped when Blaine didn't get up, causing Cooper to spin round frantically to see what had disrupted his performance. Kurt had already leapt from his seat and raced to Blaine's side, where he wasted no time in getting to the bottom of what was wrong.

'Blaine? Blaine sweetie look at me' Kurt said, trying not to get hysterical as Blaine's moans and whimpers of pain increased. Blaine turned his head a fraction at Kurt's voice, his eyes were scrunched up from pain and his face was contorted in agony. Figuring he probably wouldn't be getting any form of coherent answer out of him soon Kurt decided to see if he could help in any way, looking down Kurt saw that Blaine was clutching onto his leg as he rocked back and forth slightly. Trying to ignore the lump in his throat caused by seeing is boyfriend in so much pain Kurt tried to inspect the damage without touching or moving it. From what he could see Blaine's ankle was swollen and the angle of it certainly didn't look healthy, there were also bruises forming already up his shins and on one arm where he'd fallen.

'Mr Schue!' Kurt called, spinning round. All thoughts of staying calm abandoned now as he tried to get Blaine some help, Mr Schue was at his side almost immediately, followed swiftly by Cooper. Both of them started checking the damage before Mr Schue sent Cooper to call for an ambulance and Mercedes to get some ice, meanwhile Kurt whispered calming reassurances to Blaine and rubbed circles into his back in an attempt to calm him down. Blaine however looked like he was about to pass out any minute, his breathing was still ragged and he was getting more and more worked up the longer he stayed there trying not to focus on the sheer agony cursing through his leg, intensifying every time he so much as shifted it a millimetre.

Cooper came back what felt like decades later but was only actually twenty minutes, followed by a team of paramedics. It didn't take them long to get Blaine's ankle wrapped in a support and get him loaded into the back of the ambulance via the stretcher, Kurt was persistent about staying by Blaine's side on the way to the hospital but only one person was allowed and since Cooper was family they said he should go, much to Kurt's displeasure. He managed to arrive at the hospital at pretty much the same time though since he'd immediately jumped in his car and followed them all the way there. Once reunited with Blaine he made his way through the hospital with him, holding his hand as he was wheeled along to get an x-ray, making requests for more painkillers along the way.

Once Blaine was in the room to have his x-ray done Kurt and Cooper were told to wait outside and that he'd be out soon.

'So that's not exactly how that song normally turns out' Cooper said, turning to Kurt and showing a weak, forced smile which Kurt returned

'He'll be alright, he always is. I'm going to have to put up with his sulking if he's not allowed to dance for a while though.' Kurt said with a rueful smile.

'Does he err...? Does he ever, you know, talk about me?' Cooper asked, quietly. He looked as though he regretted asking straight away though.

'He does, not a lot, but I've heard enough to know that you two have a less than happy history' Kurt ventured carefully.

'Yeah, I've been thinking about that a lot recently. I know I've been hard on him over the years, maybe too hard looking back. But it's because I've always seen so much potential in the kid, he's my little bro you know? I only want the best for him, if I'd have know I was being too hard I would have changed how I was' He finished, sinking down into one of the hospital chairs and sighing.

'Well, it's not like he's dying...' Kurt said pointedly 'When he wakes up, you have to tell him what you just told me, I mean, come on it's Blaine! He's not going to be mad at you forever' Kurt said, a little exasperatedly at how little Cooper seemed to know Blaine.

'You know what, you're right' Cooper smiled. It was then that they were joined by a nurse walking into the room.

'The results from the x-ray show that Blaine has broken his ankle' She said, showing them the picture 'Other than that it's just bruising, he's on a lot of pain medication but you can go and see him now if you'd like.' She said, leaving the room again.

'You go' Kurt said 'Tell him what you told me, I'll be waiting here' and with that Cooper left the room.

* * *

**A/N: So I learned that I really cannot spell Mr Schue... Also I apologise, I'm not familiar with how hospitals work and I've never actually broken my ankle so I don't know how bad it hurts I apologise for mistakes but all I wanna do is go to sleep :S But lemme know what you think, review away! :D See you soon**


	48. Against All Odds

**A/N: This was a prompt left on tumblr and I'm really sorry but I can't remember who by but if you're reading this then it's for youuu! The start of this fic is written in the views of Sam so they might not be my views (Don't hate me!) Also this was written before this episode so you're gonna have to look at it with a clear mind (this is what I think should have happened. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, favourites etc... They mean the world to me! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or Phil Collins, or against all odds.**

* * *

Sam was walking down the corridors of McKinley when he heard the soft piano intro to a familiar song, curious about who was singing it he slipped inside and tried to focus his eyes on the stage. The bold red of the cheerios uniform and the shiny helmet of hair gel were all he could see from this distance but that and the fact that he could hear him singing now was enough to confirm it was Blaine. An emotional Blaine at that.

Sam had noticed something different about Blaine lately, he was still acting like his usual charming self around everybody but he'd always let it slip when he thought nobody was looking. The smile would falter slightly and his posture would sag a little, the sparkle in his eyes was almost always missing now and he'd seriously let his standards drop when putting on his gel, there'd been a few times lately where he hadn't done it well enough and a few strands would spring free.

When Kurt and Blaine had first broken up Sam had expected him to go through a period like this, how could he not? He and Kurt had been inseparable since Blaine's sophomore year and he didn't ever see something like this happening. He never thought this period of grieving would carry on for so long though, they'd been apart since early on in the school year and it was now drawing to a close, though he had to be honest with himself, he thought they'd definitely be back together before the end of the year.

Whilst Blaine had improved considerably there was a lot of progress still to be made. He still had to let go and take the pictures of Kurt down that were spread around his room, he still had to stop staring at the pictures of them on his locker door, and he also had to stop reading through their old text conversations like the bible. Sam knew Blaine would probably never get over Kurt; after all he would never stop talking about him or constantly reliving their memories and favourite things to do.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts in time to catch Blaine starting the next verse, he was singing quietly, but the passion and raw emotion were still there, he got a tissue ready in case Blaine started crying again.

**How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave?**

**Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
you're the only one who really knew me at all**

It didn't take Sam two seconds to work out who was singing this sing and he had his phone out in no time, catching the scene in front of him on video. He knew exactly what he needed to do and he didn't want to waste any time in doing so. Blaine carried on pouring his heart out to what he thought was an empty auditorium, completely oblivious to Sam sitting in one of the chairs and filming his every move.

**So, take a look at me now - well, there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face **

Blaine was only halfway through the song but Sam was convinced he had everything he needed to put his plan into action; he carried on filming nonetheless, preparing himself for one hell of a phone call.

**I wish I could just make you turn around - turn around and see me cry  
there's so much I need to say to you - so many reasons why  
you're the only one who really knew me at all **

Sam's heart broke for his best friend when he started the next verse, the way his voice wavered slightly when he sung it confirmed what Sam already knew, there was a potential break down on the way and he'd be helping to pick up the pieces. Sometimes he wished Kurt would just hurry up and forgive him so he could have his happy best friend back.

**So take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face  
Now, take a look at me now 'cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now 'cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds - it's the chance I've got to take **

Blaine was fully absorbed by the song now, putting every emotion he'd felt over the last few months into those words, Sam would find it amazing to watch if he didn't feel so sorry for Blaine at that moment. There were tears streaming freely down Blaine's face now as he got closer to the ending, it was heartbreaking for Sam to watch but he knew he had to get it all on film before he could go and comfort him. Blaine was at the end of the song now.

**Take a look at me, now**

**Take a look at me, now**

And with that he stopped playing and let his hands run through his hair as he broke down completely, sobs racking his body and his face a picture of pure pain. Sam pressed the stop button on his phone's video camera and flinched when the beep echoed around the auditorium; luckily Blaine hadn't noticed and therefore wouldn't have to know that he'd recorded the whole thing. Making his way up the steps and onto the stage he could see Blaine's body shaking as he completely lost it, the happy non-heartbroken image he'd been working so hard to keep up was gone now to be replaced by the Blaine that needed to let his pain out, needed to vent his frustrations, needed someone there to talk to and to comfort him. Sam had been that person ever since the break and he wasn't about to stop now.

* * *

Kurt had been sat around his New York apartment with Santana all day talking about nothing in particular and enjoying some time to themselves, Rachel was out with Brody today so they wouldn't have to endure an afternoon of them or an afternoon of Rachel trying to persuade Kurt to go out with Adam on real dates. Sure Adam was nice but he wasn't boyfriend material... at least that's what Kurt told himself on a regular basis, the truth was that he wasn't Blaine and no-one ever would be, but that thought scared Kurt for now so he put it to the back of his mind and just enjoyed Adam's friendship.

Kurt's phone went off during one of Santana's programs about girls that Kurt wasn't paying much attention to, he was surprised to see Sam's name come up on the caller ID and went out to the fire escape to enjoy the last of the sun and talk more privately.

'Hey Sam' Kurt said when he'd picked up

'Kurt, Hey' Sam started, he sounded a little awkward, as if there was something he needed to say but wasn't sure how.

'Look, something happened today and I'm not going to tell you anymore but I need you to take a look at something. It's a video I took on my phone earlier, promise me you'll watch the whole way through and just think, _seriously_ think.' He said, Kurt made some sort of acknowledgement before Sam put the phone down. What the hell would be so important that he had to watch it through and think? Deciding he didn't have a clue what to expect he waited out on the fire escape for said video, it was quiet outside for once but the nightlife was just starting to kick in, rowdy groups started gathering and walking off in different directions whilst shop owners closed up for the night, a couple of cars were blaring music and more and more taxis went by. Kurt was pulled from his thoughts as his phone chimed, signalling a message from Sam with the video inside, letting his impatience get the better of him Kurt opened the video and let it play.

He was definitely not prepared for what he saw; on his screen was Blaine, _his Blaine,_ singing his heart out to one of Kurt's old favourite songs. The Blaine on his screen looked so different, not at all like the Blaine he'd seen at Christmas or the Blaine he'd seen at the wedding in February. He looked so lost, so subdued, it was impossible to believe this was the same person. Kurt was crying his heart out with the Blaine on screen by the end of the song, he'd have to be an idiot not to realise that song was about him but it still shocked him, _did he really feel like that?_ _Why didn't he say something? _Kurt realised that it must be hard for Blaine to talk about but he honestly thought they'd been communicating better lately; Blaine had definitely opened up more for the first time in months. He heard the fire door open but didn't bother to look up, he knew it'd be Santana and he didn't want her to see him like this.

'You know if you really miss him so much you should just get back together with him, we've all been waiting for it to happen anyway' She said, leaning against the railing.

'No, Santana. I'm just not ready yet' He said, trying desperately to get his face dry so he could regain at least some dignity.

'Look he cheated on you, but show me a member of the new directions that didn't cheat! I'm pretty sure Mike was the only one...' She said counting her fingers 'Anyway' she said snapping back to him 'So he made a mistake, but everyone can see how much he regretted it and it was months ago! Just give him another chance, it's not like you two aren't gonna end up together anyway' she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and stepping back inside. Kurt opened his phone as if on autopilot and called the airport, one ticket to Lima, Ohio later and he was rushing around getting stuff packed up, nerves fluttering in his stomach at the thought of seeing Blaine again.

* * *

Blaine walked up to the auditorium, Sam had told him to meet him there in class that morning but hadn't given him any other details, and he went along anyway. When he walked in the place was empty apart from one person sitting on a stall in the centre of the stage with another stall next to him, said person jumped at the sound of the door snapping shut and looked in his direction. Just from his features Blaine could see that it was Kurt sitting on stage, and he was waiting for Blaine, he also looked as nervous as Blaine had just become. Kurt watched Blaine as he made his way to the stage, though he was walking as fast as his legs would carry him the walk still felt miles long, getting closer to the front he could see a small smile on Kurt's face and hoped to god it would be good news.

'Kurt?' Blaine said as he got to the front row of chairs, Kurt nodded but didn't say anything. His smile was still there but he looked as though he could cry any second.

He walked up on stage and sat on the unoccupied stall, there was silence for a moment whilst Blaine waited for Kurt to talk.

'Sam sent me a video yesterday' He began, not meeting Blaine's eyes, Blaine stayed silent waiting for him to continue 'It changed the way I saw things, put them into perspective' Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes and was greeted with a look of confusion 'It was an amazing performance' He said, hoping to get some kind of response. Realisation dawned on Blaine's face and he began to panic.

'Kurt I- I didn't know he filmed that, you weren't meant to see it! I swear it was just a private thing and-'

'Blaine calm down' Kurt cut him off 'I flew straight out here after watching it' He now had Blaine's full attention again 'How could I not'

'What're you saying, Kurt?' He asked quietly, so quietly Kurt almost missed it

'I'm saying... I'm saying I'm ready, Blaine' Kurt said, Blaine's eyes widened and his head started going a million miles an hour. 'I forgive you, it was a stupid mistake and I forgive you. I'm ready to trust you again; I'm ready to love you again, not just as a friend but as my boyfriend. Blaine, I want to be with you again, will you be my boyfriend?' Kurt asked, his voice trembling as he realised how long he'd wanted to say that. He didn't remember when the tears had started flowing again but both their faces had tear tracks down them as they practically leapt into each other's arms again.

Suddenly they were connected again; fitting together the way that felt just right, hands gripping on so tight it could leave bruises, tears falling onto shoulders and relieved laughs breaking through the crying.

Then their lips were connected again for the first time since the wedding and it felt perfect, there was that familiarity, the safeness, the feeling that everything was right in the world even if it wasn't. It was home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda exhausted, that's the longest chapter I've done I ages!** **BTW this is me making up for not making Friday fic last week, long fics FTW! Please review I love everyone who does! See you next week.**


	49. Blaine gets shot

**A/N: Yayay Friday fic! This was a prompt I got a while ago and I'm reaaally soryr but I don't know your name because I don't have the message any more :'( it took a long time because I wasn't really sure what to do with it but then this little thing popped into my head, I know it's not what you were looking for but I hope it'll do! Also ohmygosh thanks for all the favourites and follows and reviews they make me the happiest girl alive, keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee...**

* * *

Blaine drove the three hours it took to get to where Kurt had told him to meet him, he'd pestered him several times over the past week in an attempt to find out what it was that Kurt had arranged for his birthday surprise, but had gotten no answer. Going down a country road the houses were getting larger distances apart and trees and bushes were building up all around him, he was starting to suspect that whatever fun thing Kurt had planned for his birthday was going to be taking place outside.

He slowed down when his SAT NAV told him he was reaching his destination and saw an old gate leading in to a car park, the sign on the gate didn't tell him anything other than where the main desk was so he decided to go with it and park up anyway. Walking across the gravel to the main doors Blaine tried looking around for any clue as to what this place could be but any signs he could see behind plants only told him where facilities were, he took out his mobile and checked to see if Kurt had messaged him at all but there was nothing.

The entrance of the place was small but it had a nice feel to it, although that may have been because his boyfriend was sitting in one of the chairs by the door, flicking through one of his magazines. Blaine walked over to him, smiling at just the sight of him.

'Blaine, you're here!' Kurt said as he jumped up from the chair and ran over to him, giving him a bone-crushing hug when he reached him 'Happy birthday!' He said and looked like he was about to kiss him, one hesitant glance toward the person at the counter and the look was gone though. Blaine wasn't too disappointed about this however because he knew it wouldn't be that long until they were back at his house tonight, free to do whatever they felt like.

'Hey, care to tell me what's going on now?' Blaine looked at him, slightly confused from the lack of hints 'it's been driving me crazy all week...' He said, still looking round.

'Okay, since you're here now anyway, I decided to take you paintballing for your birthday!' Kurt said, bouncing a little in his excitement, Blaine looked at him a little confused

'Paintballing?' He asked, Kurt's smile didn't falter as he explained.

'Yeah! You said something in passing the other week about how much fun paintballing had always looked, so I thought I'd take you for your birthday!' He said, Blaine couldn't help his excited smile now either. It was true, he'd always thought paintballing looked fun and he'd always planned on trying it at some point, but he wanted to go with someone and he didn't know how keen Kurt would be to go.

'Are you sure you want to do this though?' He asked 'I never thought you'd be into it?' He looked at Kurt, concerned. He didn't want to do this if Kurt would hate it.

'I didn't think I'd be into it either but I went last year with guys from the New Directions because it was Finn's birthday, I couldn't not go really since we're brothers. I was a little nervous at first but I got really in to it by the end.' He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the memory. Kurt led them over to the counter where they were joined to a team that was already getting geared up; they were given their equipment and directed to the changing rooms so that they could get ready.

'I wish they did these in other colours' Kurt mused, tugging lightly at his camouflage with disdain.

'That would defeat the point' Blaine chided, adjusting his own, it slightly swamped him due to his tiny frame and the type of men these were tailored to. 'Besides after this game I doubt it'll be the same colour' he smirked.

'We'll see about that Anderson' He said as they left the changing room to join up with the group they'd been put with for their game.

It wasn't a huge group but it was big enough to keep the game going for a good amount of time, they all seemed friendly as they welcomed them to sort the paintball guns out and got round to splitting into two teams.

Kurt was a little upset at first when he found out that they'd be playing on different teams but upon seeing the mischievous look in Blaine's eyes he decided it could be fun.

'As much as I love you, we're so gonna win' Blaine said as he tugged at one of his straps one final time.

'Dream on Blaine' Kurt said back playfully, this only fuelled the competitive edge in Blaine more

'We'll see. Loser buys dinner!' He said and before Kurt could reply they split off into their teams to organise tactics.

'We're both small teams' a member of Blaine's group said in hushed tones, he looked the most experienced there so he was probably team leader Blaine thought. 'So whilst it makes it easier for us to take them out it makes us more vulnerable. I suggest we go for the big shots first' He said, nodding his head to the other huddle, Blaine was distracted momentarily by the way Kurt's butt stuck out slightly as he leaned into his group huddle, he snapped out of it when he realised he was missing his directions. 'Everybody needs to find somebody to mark. Newbie' He said, turning his attention to Blaine 'Keep a low profile and I don't care how close you are to that kid over there' He looked briefly at Kurt 'As soon as we start this is war and he's your enemy. Understood.' Blaine nodded, suddenly a bit concerned, he never realised people took paintballing so seriously.

The group broke off ready to run on the start but another person on Blaine's side pulled him back, he was a little taller than Blaine (who wasn't?) and he had cropped hair blonde hair.

'Don't worry about him' the guy said 'he didn't get into the army so he tries to pretend he's in it by paintballing. He takes it far more seriously than it should be taken, don't worry it's a laugh once we get going' He said, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. Suddenly any nerves he'd had previously were gone, replaced by excitement.

They all got ready to go and suddenly they were off, Blaine launched off to a thick tree nearby and checked his gun was loaded and ready, once he was sure he was good he looked around the tree carefully. The coast appeared to be clear but he didn't know whether he should chance it. Taking a huge breath and setting his hand on the trigger he legged it from his hiding place to another tree not far from there, as soon as he left his hideout he could hear the guns going off around him and he sped up a bit more. He heard one paintball gush past him with a feint whooshing sound but he guessed it had missed him since he didn't feel it, getting to the tree he immediately sagged against it trying to catch his breath. It had only been a short run but with all the excitement he'd gotten easily out of breath and he could feel his heartbeat going crazy, his handle on the gun was still as firm as ever as he decided to watch for anyone's move whilst he got his breathe back.

There was silence for a while as nobody dared move from their hideouts, then suddenly one person was running like a flash from behind a tree. They were going so fast that Blaine didn't see where they were going to disappear to; whilst several shots were being fired at the one running another couple of people had come out and were making their way down the field, stopping to take cover behind trees and walls. Blaine realised this must have been the other team's plan; they'd get one person running as a distraction so that the rest of the team could come out and try to strike them.

The game was getting even more tense now as a few people had been shot, Blaine had moved a couple of times when the game had picked up in pace but he'd managed to make it without getting hit. There was a lull in the amount of gunshots now as the remaining players waited biding their time, Blaine didn't see the point in waiting behind a tree for the whole game and starting weighing up the pros and cons in his head about running when nobody else would.

The pros were that once he moved the game might start to pick up again, also he could progress further down the field to where the other team's players were and try to take them out. The cons were that there was a high chance he would get shot and he didn't want to lose this dinner challenge with Kurt. After fretting for a moment Blaine decided to go for it and run, checking subtly from behind his tree again he mentally prepared himself and made a dash for it.

The sunlight hit him as soon as he left the cool shelter of the tree; he could hear rustling from all over the pace as he knew people would be turning to track his progress. Then he heard several of the paintball guns begin to fire, he sped up as fast as his legs would carry him, darting in and out of the obstacles, between old tires, over random patches of plants, through long areas of grass. His heart was beating violently in his chest as he narrowly avoided some of the dreaded pellets, the burn starting to creep up his thighs as he continued running to his destination. He could see it now, the tree was in reach and he was sure there was nobody else behind it, he could make it, and he'd help his team win.

Then out of nowhere he heard and felt the tiny pellet make contact with his chest, before he realised it had happened the tell-tale red paint had exploded over the right side of his chest and made it completely obvious he'd been shot. His legs suddenly gave up the fight to carry on and he started to slow rapidly, his eyes watered slightly from the cold air hitting his eyes as he ran and his throat was completely dry from how hard he was breathing. Slowing down had been a mistake, as if they'd wanted to clarify he was out a billion more shots flew in his direction covering him in the paint and catching him off-guard, nobody had ever told him how much those little pellets hurt.

* * *

The game had finished fifteen minutes ago and Kurt and Blaine were in the changing room, the rest of the group had gone on for another game since they were the professionals. Kurt's team had won, taking out all of Blaine's team whilst only one or two of their members had been caught, Blaine still seemed rather happy about the experience though. He gave Kurt a blow by blow account of everything that had happened up until he'd gotten caught out by the others, by which time his retelling was a little less excitable.

'It was humiliating, Kurt!' Blaine said, buttoning up his cardigan 'They were all looking at me and I was just stood there covered in paint!' He tried to make it sound sad but there was still that adorable twinkle in his eyes that told Kurt he'd loved the experience even if he'd lost.

'Aww, you did get a couple of people pretty good before that though, I have to say your aim is impeccable' Kurt winked as he folded up his non-paint covered overalls. They both laughed and continued talking as they made their way back to Blaine's car.

'Where's your car?' Blaine asked, looking around the area.

'I had Connor from my team drive me up so that I could come back with you' Kurt told him as he got in the passenger side

'That was a good idea' Blaine said as he set up the SAT NAV for Kurt's house.

'Nuh uh, mister' Kurt said with a smirk 'We agreed that the loser bought dinner' He said, and watched as Blaine huffed in mock annoyance and reset it for an Italian restaurant not too far from them.

All in all it had been a good day.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! I apologise if anything's incorrect but I don't know the first thing about paintballing, also the prompt was to have Blaine getting shot and Kurt comforting him but I couldn't bring myself to shoot Blaine so you got this instead, sorryyy! Also I apologise for another long-ass author's note! Reviews and prompts are the best things in the world!**


	50. The Land Of Stories and Other Events

**A/N: Wow chapter 50 guys! We're halfway there! Though to be honest I'll probably continue this way after chapter 100... Anyway most of you if not all of you have seen the new cover for Chris' new book The land of stories : The Enchantress returns (excited squeal) and my friend wanted a chapter on it, et viola! Sorry if you don't ship them but this is Crisscolfer, if you don't ship them you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter which could be before Friday as I'm on my Easter holiday at the moment (Yaaay!) Anyway as always, thanks for the reviews / follows / favourites etc and thank you for sticking with me for 50 chapters (that's quite a feat). Please review I'm still taking prompts as always and happy reading. (Sorry for another long-ass author's note!)**

* * *

Chris sat huddled into Darren on his laptop sorting through his twitter mentions, today was a big day for him as he would be releasing the title and the cover of his book to the public. The usual nerves started to flutter around in his stomach at the thought of so many people seeing _and judging _his work, this felt like he was back in high school all over again, desperately trying to get the teacher's approval of his work. He clicked on one mention that caught his interest.

'Darren, when did you- oh...' He said as he clicked the tweet open to read.

'When did I what?' Darren asked, hooking his chin over Chris' shoulder to see the screen 'Wait, what?' He said in confusion, in Chris' mentions there was a tweet from him, only he hadn't sent it. On closer inspection it seemed that someone had taken his twitter photo and name and used it as their own, their username giving them away. Looking at the message Darren had to suppress a laugh, the message read ' Chriscolfer Hey sexy, you wanna come over?' Darren bit his tongue to stop the laughter; it was obviously the line from glee.

'It's kinda sad how far they go isn't it?' Chris said, clicking reply and letting his hands hover over the keyboard as he thought of a reply.

'What are you going to put?' Darren asked, eager to see Chris' actually feelings towards this

'Well obviously I can't make it obvious that we actually are together so I'm gonna have to pretend to be annoyed at this, unless you have any better ideas' he said, turning to face Darren with a grin. Darren looked away pretending to think for a moment before turning back to Chris

'Nope, I got nothing' He said, turning his attention back to the screen

'Thought not' Chris replied, settling back into his previous position. His hands hovered over the keyboard for a tiny bit longer as he debated how to say it, as if he'd had a light bulb moment his hands were tapping away at the keyboard as he typed out his reply. Darren read it as he typed; Chris had put 'This is getting ridiculous.' Which Darren thought was fair but the full stop made him seem angry and he didn't know if that was too mean.

'Are you sure you wanna put that full stop? I don't want them to think you're pissed off at them...' Darren asked, he knew Chris wasn't really angry and this was all so that their cover wasn't blown but it still seemed unnecessary.

'Can you blame me for pretending to be angry? Besides they all think we're together anyway, if I don't take this seriously they'll have a field day.' Chris shrugged his shoulders as he clicked send and the tweet was gone. Chris shifted a little as he clicked back onto his mentions and started filtering them off; some were downright ridiculous these days.

After scrolling to the top again Chris found that there was a reply to the one he'd sent out to the Darren impersonator only minutes ago, opening it up he saw it was from a completely different person. The reply (thankfully) had nothing to do with the conversation above but the person was asking about when the cover for the land of stories two would be released.

'Maybe you should just go for it and give them the go ahead to release it you know' Darren commented, he'd been watching Chris' actions over his shoulder again 'Plus I'm concerned that she actually might explode if you don't release it soon' he said pointing to the open message.

'I'll reply to her first' Chris said as he started off his message to her, not two seconds after that tweet had been sent he'd pulled up an email and given his publishers the go ahead, now all he had to do was sit back and wait.

'Ooh! Go on tumblr! I bet it's going crazy right now!' Darren said, clicking open a new Google tab and opening tumblr up, he typed in his own URL and went onto the dashboard from his blog. They waited a few minutes for the picture to spread whilst watching all the fangirls on tumblr doing whatever they usually do, they'd scrolled through pages of pictures, fanfiction about themselves and other more general stuff when Darren clicked on the button to scroll to the top

'It's got to be up by now, it's probably about to cause an explosion' Darren commented as he refreshed the dashboard. Sure enough all they could see as they scrolled through the dash was post after post featuring the cover of the book or screenshots of the conversation Chris had been having with the two people on twitter, Chris noticed that a few of the pictures had starting getting comments on as they reblogged and he was anxious to see what they said.

'Don't worry,' Darren said, sensing his fear 'They've all been great so far' He said, clicking to enlarge one comment in particular that gave it a raving review.

Chris breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief as he clicked back over to the YouTube tab to continue watching the funny cat videos they'd been laughing through from earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Crisscolfer! Anyway, those of you who have seen it, ohmygosh the cover is amazing and it's purple and it's got the magic harp and Froggy and Alex and Connor on it! Anyway now that's over Please review and leave prompts, I'll probably be updating more since I'm off and I'm procrastinating work also I'm working on preparations for a new story coming up soon on my profile thingy yay! See you Friday at latest!**


	51. The Talk

**A/N: Well writing's more fun than homework and revision so here you go! I feel like I haven't done a teenager Klaine chapter in ages so I might make that the next one... Please leave reviews and prompts also if you tell me the kinda thing you like to read no matter how wacky I could try and do it because wanna try something a little different :) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... at all... not even a tiny little chunk of it...**

* * *

Kurt woke up to the silence of an empty bedroom; it was rare that Blaine ever woke up before him so he decided to investigate. Walking across the landing he couldn't hear the usual music blaring out from their daughter's bedroom so he assumed she'd slept in a bit today as well, Blaine was still nowhere to be found however so he carried on moving. There were no sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen so that plan was quickly abandoned but there were some shuffling sounds coming from the lounge.

Sticking his head round the door Kurt found Blaine seemingly submersed in piles of pamphlets, his face a mixture of concentration, confusion and disgust.

'Blaine honey, what're you doing so early?' Kurt asked, trying to lose the croakiness from his voice.

'I wanted to finish looking through these before Elizabeth wakes up' he replied, not letting his attention drift from the pages of information in front of him.

'And what would _these_ be?' Kurt asked as he stepped forward and scooped a few up, he immediately felt the urge to put them back down again after seeing the cover 'Why are you doing this now?!' He asked 'She's still so young; shouldn't we wait a bit longer until we show her all of... all of _this?' _He asked, panicking slightly. He knew they'd have to give Elizabeth _the talk_ one day but he couldn't face doing it today, especially when some of the pictures inside these pamphlets made him feel queasy.

'Kurt, Elizabeth's getting older now, Cooper was around this age when we gave him the talk' Blaine reasoned, shoving the pile out of the way so that Kurt could join him on the couch.

'Yes but Cooper was so much easier, at least I actually knew what I was talking about when we were explaining to him!' Kurt said, getting obviously flustered at the prospect of having to talk to Elizabeth about _that _kind of thing.

'Well if you read over these you will know what you're talking about, I've been reading them all morning and once the horrible thought of Elizabeth doing this stuff goes away you can actually focus and get through them pretty quickly.' Blaine said, adding the one he'd just been looking over to the pile and starting a fresh one. Kurt just sighed knowing he was never going to win this, giving into his fate he picked one up and surprised the urge to puke all over the first page, this was going to be a long morning.

After finishing the first one he wasted no time in tossing it on the pile, taking his time however to pick up a new one. They were distracted unexpectedly by a pair of feet padding softly down the stairs and their daughter making her way to the kitchen, completely unaware she was being watched.

'Hey, Elizabeth?' Blaine called, she startled a little before making her way back through

'I didn't know you were down here all ready' she said, coming over to sit with them. She paused when she saw what it is they were looking at. 'What are those?' She asked, eyeing the pile suspiciously 'please tell me this isn't happening' She said, more to herself than anybody else, quickly spinning around she tried to make a run from the room.

'Not so fast hun,' Kurt said leaping up and catching her elbow, he then proceeded to sit her back in her intended seat 'I had to look through these for you, the least you can do is help get this over with as soon as possible' He said, he sat down next to her and she buried her head in his shoulder

'Get it over with' she said with a melodramatic sigh.

'You're such a drama queen sometimes you know' Kurt commented, handing her some leaflets

'Can't think who she gets that from' Blaine said under his breath with a smirk, just loud in enough that Kurt could hear though.

'You know I could always leave you here to do this by yourself?' He teased, making a move to stand up. Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him back into him, tangling him in his arms and legs.

'No, I don't wanna do it by myself!' Blaine said refusing to let Kurt budge.

'Now who's being melodramatic?' Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow. Elizabeth cleared her throat

'As much as I love you guys I'd actually quite like to get this over with' she said, organising the pamphlets into a pile and trying to hide the blush that crept across her face at what some of them said.

'Okay, where to start' Blaine said thoughtfully.

Their conversation took off from there, Kurt and Blaine were both offering all the extra bits of information they could from what they'd learnt that morning, all to be refused by Elizabeth who was beyond mortified. She was just walking through the door having finally made her escape twenty minutes later when Kurt called and made her stop again.

'Seriously Dad, I get it, I can come to you anytime...' She trailed off again looking like she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and disappear.

'It's not that, I just wanted to tell you something that my dad - Grandpa Burt to you - told me' She gestured for him to continue. 'You matter, Elizabeth, and don't ever let anybody treat you, or make you feel like you don't, because you do. That means don't throw yourself around like you're not important, because if the person makes you feel like that then they're not the right person' Kurt said, Elizabeth laughed through all of her embarrassment.

'Yeah well grandpa Burt always was the big softy out of all of us.' She said, smiling at some of her memories with him.

'You're free to go now' Kurt said, with an over exaggerated hand movement and she left in a flash with her pile of pamphlets.

'That went well' Blaine smiled to Kurt.

'You did not just make a Harry Potter reference about the talk with our daughter...'

'Sure did'

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The offer still stands, I don't care how weird it is as long as nobody requests mpreg I shall try and write anything! See you next time (I have no idea when that will be...)**


	52. Klaine go Bowling

**A/N: This is set in season 4 but I'm just going to imagine the break up never happened because I might still be slightly in denial... Okay wow! Ninety reviews, I love each and every one of you so much! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Kurt drove round to Blaine's to pick him up at seven, he'd gotten one of his valuable weekends off and had come home to make the most of it with his family, somehow he and Blaine had managed to squeeze in time for a date at the bowling alley as well.

He'd gone for a more subtle outfit than usual for this date, he'd got so used to wearing all of his big names and more showy outfits to work and he'd decided that tonight he just wanted it to be about the two of them. Blaine had obviously been excited for this date as the door was already open when Kurt walked up the last part of the path with Blaine grinning excitedly from the door frame.

'Do I even need to ask if you're ready to go?' Kurt commented as Blaine stepped out and locked the door, linking his arm through Kurt's as they made their way back to his car.

'I'm sorry, but I haven't seen my boyfriend in weeks and I was beginning to think I'd just made him up in my head' Kurt grinned as Blaine rambled

'You're adorable you know' Kurt said as they reached the car and he rounded it to the driver's side.

'I can still beat you at bowling you know' Blaine said, fiddling with Kurt's radio station

'Is that a threat Anderson?'' He hummed, pulling back out onto the road

'It could be' Blaine finally found a radio station he liked and settled back in his seat. 'How's work?' He asked after a beat when Kurt was looking to pull out of the road.

'Ugh, stressful, don't even get me started' Kurt started, Blaine was fiddling with the air con tab, making the air come out at different places 'What's been happening at McKinley?' He asked, focusing his attention on the road and not his adorable boyfriend.

'Loads!' Blaine said sitting up straight, it looked like he was about to explode with all of the things he wanted to tell Kurt.

'Care to elaborate?' Kurt smiled, Blaine's excitement was contagious.

'Well, everything's completely different now all of the seniors have left, I'm not sure if it's in a good way yet but I think I just need some more time to adjust. There are the new kids who have joined this year to make up the numbers, I haven't had much chance to talk to all of them but they seem pretty nice. Ooh! And I've decided to run for senior class president...' Blaine trailed off as if this was no big deal.

'Wait what?!' Kurt turned to him for a second 'Blaine that's great! Do you have someone to help you?' He asked, he wished he could be there every day to see Blaine through senior year like Blaine had been for him.

'Well, Sam's gonna be running with me so I think I stand a good chance' Blaine replied, watching through the front window and occasionally singing along to little bits on the radio.

'Do you know what you're campaigning for yet?' Kurt asked

'I'm not sure yet, I'm definitely going to be standing up against Brittany's ban on hair gel though.' Blaine said, wincing when he remembered back to how his hair looked for prom the year before. Kurt had to bite his lip in order to stop his laugh from bubbling up, he'd managed to get Blaine to stop wearing gel around him ages ago but it would be a while before he stopped around everyone else.

'Well, when you win-'

'If I win.' Blaine interjected

'_When_ you win' Kurt said more forcefully and Blaine just smiled at him 'I'll have to take you out for celebratory dinner' This time Kurt joined in with the radio leaving Blaine to pray that he won so Kurt would take him out.

When they pulled up into the bowling alley car park they were pleased to see that is fairly quiet, there were a few cars dotted around the place but other than that it looked like it could be a peaceful night for them.

'Come on, let's go' Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and swinging it between them.

'Kurt, are you ok?' Blaine asked, glancing down at their hands then looking around the lot to see if there was anyone that could cause trouble

'Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?' He said, looking back at Blaine now, concern written on his face

'it's nothing, it's just you never used to like PDA when we were both here' he said, looking down at their hands again. Kurt's eyes widened as he realised, he'd gotten so used to how it was in New York, where nobody cared what he did and he could be himself. Now he was back in Lima and he'd forgotten just how private he used to be, not dropping their hands he looked back up to Blaine

'Maybe I've just got a little more confident' Kurt said, setting off towards the doors with Blaine smiling along beside him.

The game was under way in no time, they'd had a temporary glitch when Kurt had remembered about the shoes he'd be forced to wear for the rest of night but Blaine had convinced him to go with it.

The scores were pretty even as the game progressed, Blaine was worried that his statement from earlier was going to be proven wrong as Kurt's score was almost leaving his behind, but one final strike to finish the game and he was the winner of round one.

'Okay, Anderson. This means war' Kurt said as he did his best to look menacing, que raucous laughter from Blaine. Kurt huffed, trying not to let his smile show and went to take his go, apparently losing had fuelled something in him as he managed a strike on his first go. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the score and a determined look settled across his face, he picked up his ball from the rack and made his way to the line. He returned to where Kurt was seated to find him looking very triumphant.

'It's just the first shot, I can still win this one too' Blaine said, pretending not to be watching Kurt's butt as he went and took his go. The game carried on with Kurt staying firmly in the lead for the whole game and this time Blaine couldn't manage to claw it back at the last minute.

'What do you say we call it a draw and go get dinner?' Kurt whispered in his ear as he'd already starting taking off his shoes, it didn't take Blaine long to do the same and soon they were heading back out to the car.

'Where should we go?' Kurt asked as they buckled in

'You act like there's a choice?' Blaine remarked 'It's either Breadstix or that dodgy place down the road from there...' Blaine said making a face.

'And breadstix isn't dodgy?' Kurt replied as he put the car into reverse and rolled out.

'Well, it's the best we've got' Blaine said as he started fiddling into the radio again.

'Blaine, what are you doing? You picked your station out on the way over here' Blaine stopped as he found the right channel

'yeah, but I want you to hear something on this channel' He said and sat back and waited for the rest of the song. Kurt just sat there in curiosity as he drove, this wasn't Blaine's usual station and the songs were definitely not Blaine's style so he didn't get what he'd be waiting for. Then the DJs started talking.

_'Just some quick messages before we carry on with our music tonight, this one's from one Blaine Anderson'_ Kurt was shaken from his thoughts at the mention of Blaine's name to find him grinning at him like an idiot, did Blaine text in? Kurt wondered

_'It says: Welcome home to the love of my life' _Kurt gasped and the Dj could have been reading out somebody else's message but Kurt wouldn't know he was so wrapped up in the moment. Pulling over he turned the radio back over to a different station to stop the talking to find that _At Last_ was playing.

'That was so sweet, Blaine' He said and leaned over, taking the other boys in his arms and kissing him softly. He tried to convey everything in that kiss; how much he'd missed Blaine, how much he loved him and how much he was going to miss him when he had to leave again. 'I love you so much B'

* * *

**A/N: Don't mind me just rolling around in fluff! Also I've set a date to work on my new story which is the 18****th**** of June, that's the day after my last exam so I can just sit and write for hoooouuurs! Please review, it's really amazing to see what you guys think / thought! See you next Friday, or possibly sooner!**


	53. Car crash

**A/N: Friday Fic! You get it earlier this week because I'm busy tonight, I was going to do one about this week's episode but some of you would have seen it already so it would have been weird, also this is set in season three. Please please please send me prompts! I'm begging on ma' knees! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Blaine flicked idly to the news channel; he'd spent every Friday night with Kurt for as long as he could remember and now Kurt wasn't here he wasn't really sure what to do. Kurt didn't want to leave him but all of the New Directions girls were having a movie night and they'd been begging Kurt to go, Kurt hadn't wanted to leave him but Blaine knew how much he'd been missing all of them so he told him not to worry and to go and have fun.

It didn't look like there were many interesting stories today so Blaine was about to change channels and see what else was on when something caught his eye. The news reporter was reading off a just in story about a car crash in Lima Ohio, Blaine new it was stupid to get worried; Kurt wasn't the only person that would have been out on the road but there was still that small feeling of anxiety in his chest that wouldn't go away.

The feeling was made worse when viewers were given the exact location of the crash, it was on a road that Blaine recognised as being a few streets away from Rachel's house. He looked at the clock and saw that it was ten, which meant Kurt should be there by now; he took out his phone and typed out a short text to Kurt. If Kurt got it, it would look like Blaine just wanted to speak to him and not like he was freaking out and being completely paranoid.

Still it didn't do anything to help his nervous state when he didn't receive an answer from Kurt after ten minutes; he decided to text Mercedes since she was the only one of Kurt's Girl friends he had the number to. She hadn't replied either so Blaine allowed himself to panic fully now, he tried to think of other possible solutions for why neither Kurt nor Mercedes would answer their phones but when he came to nothing he used his last resort.

He hated himself for causing Burt additional stress especially when Kurt was always trying to look out for his heart but he needed to know that Kurt was safe and couldn't think of any other way to do it. He dialled in the numbers for the Hudmel house phone and waited in the hope that they'd have answers.

_'Hello?'_ He heard Burt ask when he picked up after a few dials

'Hey Burt,' Blaine answered trying to sound less nervous 'Have you heard from Kurt at all this evening?'

'_No, he went out with Mercedes and that lot; I thought he'd have told you?'_

'Oh, he did but I just text him and he didn't reply which was weird' Blaine replied, he knew he was giving it away that he was worried

'_Are you okay kiddo? You sound stressed, have you two been fighting?'_ Blaine felt bad for making Burt worried

'I-, Yeah I'm ok I was just watching the news and there was a crash near Rachel Berry's house and I texted Kurt but he didn't reply so I'm really worried' Blaine knew he was rambling now but he couldn't stop himself from pouring out his concerns to Burt.

'_Calm down Blaine, I'll just call the Berry's house phone; Kurt always leaves his phone somewhere and forgets about it when they have these nights. I'll call you in a minute' _

'Okay, Thanks Burt' Blaine said, he heard Burt put the phone down and stopped pacing, sitting on his bed and twiddling his thumbs. Even though his conversation with Burt had made him feel slightly better he knew he wouldn't be truly calm until he knew Kurt was okay, he looked at his phone again willing it to ring. Getting up from his desk he went to look out of his bedroom window at the road below, Kurt was always going on about how the phone never rings if you're waiting for it, Blaine would always try to prove him wrong by calling him when he thought he could be staring at the phone.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone was ringing on his bed, he rubbed his palms over his legs, not even noticing how sweaty they'd become. He noted how much his hand was trembling as he picked up the phone but didn't think about it too much since he couldn't wait any longer for answers

'Burt, hey' He said when he picked up the phone

'Relax kiddo, Kurt was fine' Blaine breathed a sigh of relief 'it was actually just what I'd said, he'd left his phone in his bag and gotten distracted' Burt chuckled, Blaine joined in when he realised how worked up he'd gotten over this

'That's great, I'm really sorry for worrying you Burt, but I had to know' Blaine said, Sitting back down on his bed and letting himself relax

'It's fine Blaine, it's nice that Kurt has people like you in his life you know, looking out for him and everything' Blaine smiled, but he knew what Burt was trying to say, after all the events of last year Blaine wanted to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to Kurt again.

He finished his conversation with Burt before looking back over to the TV, he flicked to another channel deciding that he'd had enough of the news for one night; he smiled as he found a repeat of project runway and started watching it, picking up this month's copy of vogue. He remembered watching this one with Kurt when it was raining outside during winter, they'd been snuggled up under blankets and criticizing the ones they didn't like together. He smiled absently at the memory, not really focusing on the screen when his phone started ringing again; picking it up he saw it was from Kurt and smiled.

'Hey you' Blaine said, fiddling with the hem of his jumper, he could hear the girls chatting excitedly in the background.

'_Hey, did you by any chance have anything to do with Burt calling Rachel's dads and making him check on me?' _Kurt asked, Blaine could practically feel him smiling through the phone.

'Yeah, that may have been my fault... I was watching the news and I saw there'd been a car crash not far from Rachel's house and my mind went off creating theories' Blaine explained sheepishly.

'_It's really adorable that you care so much but I'm fine, I promise' _Kurt replied '_how're you?' _

'I'm good, I'm just watching TV and reading this month's vogue again' Blaine replied, he dog eared one of the pages and flipped it shut.

'_Kuuuuuurt, stop talking to Blaine and help me do Mercedes' nails' _Blaine could hear Rachel demanding in the background.

'I guess you're in high demand tonight' Blaine laughed 'You go do Mercedes' nails, I'll see you tomorrow' he said, smiling when he heard Mercedes making some sort of joke with Tina.

'_Okay, and Blaine?'_ Kurt replied.

'Mhmm?'

_'I love you.'_ He could hear the girls awing in the background.

'I love you too.'

* * *

**A/N: This was back when I used to like Tina... Don't forget to review and all that stuff but I'm so ready to do prompts it's killing me! See you next week...**


	54. Shooting Star

**A/N: So this is for SydneyCriss who requested that I put up my chapter for the Shooting star episode, I've tried to do it so there are no spoilers in case you've yet to watch the episode but I can't be sure. Also I'm going to do the other one for SydneyCriss where Blaine gets appendicitis for this Friday I was just wondering if you'd like it set in a particular time. (Season 2, 3 etc...).**

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**

* * *

Blaine's fingers were still trembling from the range of emotions he'd felt that day, he'd gotten on the phone as soon as the all clear was given and the celebrations were quietening down. There were a few people he had to call and he knew which ones were the most important, knowing they'd have been following the news and waiting for any news he called his parents. His mum was the first to pick up and he spent a good ten minutes on the phone reassuring her that he was okay and that everybody else was too, she'd very reluctantly handed over the phone when he asked to speak to his dad and Blaine had waited patiently, hearing the shuffling as the phone was given over.

Unexpectedly Blaine's dad was the most emotional he'd ever been, as soon as he'd gotten the phone he'd been fussing and telling Blaine over and over again how much he loved him and how proud he was of the man he'd become. They'd both shared their regrets for not making more of an effort to make their relationship work and both agreed to make up for wasted time as much as possible. Blaine didn't want to put the phone down so soon after regaining contact with the outside world but if he knew him rightly there'd be another person pulling their hair out over these events and he wasn't about to make him wait longer than necessary.

After emotional goodbyes and promises of ringing each other as soon as they got a chance Blaine hung up the phone and paused to compose himself again. This was going to be one hell of an emotional phone call and he couldn't do it in the emotional state he was in, after accepting a few hugs from a few of the New Directions he left the choir room to find an empty classroom.

Empty classrooms wouldn't be hard today considering most of the students had made their dash for freedom as soon as possible, settling for a geometry classroom he found a desk and got his phone out again. He didn't even realise he'd managed to scroll through the contacts and find the right one until his thumb was hovering over the call button, taking a deep breath he pressed it and waited to hear it ringing. He was disappointed to have the phone picked up by Rachel but was happy that it actually got picked up.

'_Blaine? Oh thank god you're all right! Is everybody else okay?' _Rachel asked

'Yeah, everybody's fine, why are you picking up Kurt's phone?' he asked, Kurt would never normally let Rachel anywhere near his phone.

'_Kurt's not really with at the moment, he worked himself into a bit of a frenzy earlier. He's in front of the T.V. now waiting for news, I made him give me his phone since he wouldn't stop checking it every ten seconds.' _She replied '_I can put him on if you like, it would put him out of his misery'_

'That would be great, Rachel' Blaine said preparing himself for the emotional mess that would be Kurt right now

_'B-Blaine? Is that you?' _Blaine heard Kurt's trembling voice through the phone.

'Yeah it's me, everybody's fine, we're all fine' Blaine said, still not quite believing it himself.

'_Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried sick and then Rachel took my phone away so I couldn't call you to see where you were or if you were okay and the news reporters wouldn't give any details and I thought- I thought...' _Blaine could hear Kurt breaking down on the his end so he stopped his rambling.

'It doesn't matter now, what matters is that everyone's safe and we all made it' Blaine said, trying his best to sound reassuring even though his voice kept cracking in places.

_'How are the rest of the New Directions doing?'_ Kurt asked

'They're all okay, some of us are quite shaken but we're all okay.' Blaine replied, he didn't want to go into details because it would only worry Kurt more.

'_I'm glad you called me'_ Kurt said solemnly

'Me too' Blaine replied. Their conversation didn't end there, in an attempt to calm them both down they began catching up on everything that was happening in each others' lives at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Also the response to last week's chapter was amazing so thank you all :* Please please please review it makes me write more! See you on Friday...**


	55. Appendicitis

**A/N: Guess what? So this week's chapter is for SydneyCriss, I love you all so much for the reviews I've been a very happy person! Please keep them coming because they're really important to me, Happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

'Blaine, are you sure you're okay?' Kurt asked again after seeing his boyfriend's face scrunched up in pain for the third time. They'd been trying to get a few of the steps down before warblers rehearsal that afternoon but anytime Blaine did anything drastic he would have to slow it down a bit.

'yeah, it's just a stomach ache that's all, I probably ate lunch to fast or something' he said picking up his phone 'We should go, Warblers rehearsal starts in a bit' he said, pulling his tie up a bit and putting his blazer back on.

'Do you think you should go, if you're in that much pain you're not going to get very far' Kurt pointed out as he neatened up his own uniform.

'I'll be fine, it'll probably go as soon as we start I just need to stop thinking about it' He said, holding the door open for Kurt.

'If you're sure' Kurt said, and the conversation was left there as they begun discussing their set list for the upcoming competition. They talked about it for the whole walk to rehearsals with the faces Blaine was pulling as he tried to walk definitely not escaping Kurt's notice, Kurt didn't say anything though as he knew Blaine would only refuse to miss this rehearsal.

When they entered the room there were several discussions going on at once, the council were talking very animatedly about competition strategies and ways to improve their performance, Jeff and Nick were talking about a film that was coming out soon and when they could go and see it, and Trent was talking to somebody else who had their back turned about the competition.

The conversation all died down as they entered however, Wes declaring that they could start since everybody was now there with a stern look at Kurt and Blaine. They moved sheepishly to their favourite seats on the leather sofas whilst Wes unveiled the grand plan to them all, Kurt wasn't paying much attention to Wes by the team he got round to the type of harmony they'd be using as he'd seen Blaine's hand creep subtly over his stomach and he looked like it was causing him a lot of pain, he hadn't had the chance to ask if he was okay before they were standing up and scrambling into position. The steps that would accompany their opening number weren't complicated but there was a lot of them and both Blaine and himself were screwing up several times, Blaine because he was in pain and trying to sing lead at the same time and Kurt because he was constantly trying to watch Blaine to see if he was going to be okay.

It seemed that Wes had noticed Blaine's struggle too as he spoke to him before they started practising their second song. He'd asked Blaine what the problem was and if it was going to carry on affecting his performance, he'd had to admit to his stomach ache and also that it had been causing him pain before rehearsal. Wes had suggested he sit out for a few numbers and see if the pain went which he was grateful to accept, Kurt would have gone over to talk to him but they were soon being counted into their second routine which Kurt hadn't learnt the steps to yet. After another twenty minutes had passed Blaine was getting paler and looked like he was going to be sick any second, getting permission from Wes first, Kurt went over to him to see what he should do.

'Blaine, you look even worse than you did before you came, are you sure we shouldn't go up to your dorm and get someone to come and check on you?' He asked, putting a hand tentatively on Blaine's forehead and feeling a slight temperature.

'No, it's fine I don't want to cause anyone trouble. I should stay anyway; I need to get the routines down before the competition.' Blaine said, attempting to sit up straight and immediately bringing his hand up to the right side of his stomach, cringing when he saw the worried look on Kurt's face.

'Blaine, look at you, you can't be here. You're not causing anyone trouble and as for learning these routines, you're not going to get them any faster by sitting here in pain' Blaine nodded his head slightly in agreement as he watched Kurt approach Wes and have a short chat with him, Wes looked over sympathetically at Blaine before returning his attention to Kurt and nodding his head. Kurt walked quickly over to Blaine and gently helped him up, having to take most of his weight since he could barely stand; they were halfway to Blaine's dorm when they had to stop temporarily.

'Kurt, please, we need to stop for a second' he puffed out as he slumped back on a wall and curled in on himself slightly.

'Are you good or do you need a little longer?' Kurt asked after a few minutes, gingerly shifting Blaine's weight to help him stand straight again, Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to lead him back to his dorm. When they were there Kurt insisted that he took off his shoes, blazer and tie so that he could lie down.

'Please let me get someone? This isn't a normal stomach ache Blaine; you shouldn't be in this much pain.' Kurt pleaded but Blaine refused with a feeble excuse about how it would probably go away if he slept it off. Eventually Kurt was forced to give up and instead decided to go and get some dinner for him and Blaine since it was dinner time, he bent over to tell Blaine where he was going only to find him fast asleep.

* * *

The canteen was crowded and Kurt couldn't go two steps without being faced with an enquiry after Blaine by the warblers and his other friends, after managing to explain Blaine's situation to each of them he picked up their dinners and headed quickly back to his dorm. There weren't many people in the corridors so it was easy to carry both trays and make it around, he had issues trying to open the door though and ended up having to put the trays on the floor so he could work the handle.

When he got into the dorm he was greeted with Blaine rolling around in agony, it was a complete contrast to how he'd left him and Kurt only just remembered he was holding trays in time to not drop them. He rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge, like a reflex Blaine gravitated toward him and curled into a little ball.

'Are you gonna change your mind and let me get the nurse now?' Kurt asked, praying to god he said yes, the faint whisper of yes was all he needed to rush off to the nurse's office at the end of the block. Blaine still hadn't moved by the time he'd come back with the nurse and stayed still whilst she ran all of the simple tests on him. She turned back to Kurt when she was finished.

'So you said he's had this pain since this afternoon?' She asked

'Yes' Kurt replied, waiting to see what she was going to say

'Do you know where exactly the pain is?'

'I think it's mainly the right side of his stomach but I'm not certain.'

'Has he had any other symptoms apart from this?' She asked, looking at his thermometer again

'I think he's been feeling nauseous, but I'm not sure about that either.' At this the nurse turned back to Blaine and began pressing lightly over the area which Kurt said had been hurting, Blaine squawked in process and the nurse retracted her hand straight away reassuring him that she was done.

'I think he's got appendicitis so I'm going to have an ambulance come and take him to the hospital, I take it you'll be going with him?' She asked and left the room after Kurt's acknowledgement.

* * *

**A/N: Naw poor Blainers, please review and prompt, I'll do all of them I promise! See you next week**


	56. A Little Bit Of Christmas

**A/N: major shout out to Klainelover, your review was the sweetest thing ever and it was actually my 100****th**** review so I was smiling like an idiot all day after that one, don't worry I'm not planning to abandon this story any time soon and I'm super happy that you've liked all my previous chapters. P.S. I wouldn't worry about wanting something out of season; I listen to Christmas songs when I'm sunbathing at the beach in August! Oops another long-ass author's note...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were casually making their way around the mall a couple of weeks before Christmas, Kurt had completed most of his shopping ages ago as usual so had agreed to come to the mall with Blaine and help him buy for his family. It was fairly simple; he'd got chocolates and a necklace for his mother, some tools and parts for his dad for when he was working on cars and a variety of small things for Cooper. It had been a productive day and it was getting late as they were just passing through and picking up little things for his more distant relatives.

They must have been back and forth at least four times and Kurt had started to notice that whenever they'd gone past one window in particular Blaine had always slowed down to gawk at it, unsurprisingly the window had the most elaborate display of bowties Kurt had seen in a while. After watching Blaine stare longingly at them as they yet again passed this window Kurt made a mental note to get him a little surprise instead of what he'd originally planned for him.

It wasn't until they'd finally given in and decided to go to Kurt's house to hang out for the rest of the evening that Kurt remembered this plan, he thought hard all the way back to his house whilst singing along to the radio about which one to buy. Coming to no conclusion he decided to think about it until he could get to the mall without Blaine to see him buy it.

He didn't have o wait very long for this opportunity to arise as the very next day at school, Mercedes tracked him down and pretty much forced him into a shopping trip with her that night, it didn't take much persuading.

The mall wasn't as crowded as it had been the day before since it was a week night and a lot of people were at work, this meant that Mercedes was easily able to get in and get what she wanted for everyone. Mercedes eventually made Kurt go off on his own for a while so that she could get what she had planned for him but he'd already got her present so he went back to the very same window from the day before.

The display was still as majestic and ever and Kurt could easily see the attraction, inspecting each bowtie he pictured all of Blaine's favourite outfits and tried to see which ones would fit best. After five or ten minutes of staring at the window with a concentrated expression he decided that he couldn't pick only one so he'd narrowed it down to four or five and went in the shop, the place had a cosy feel to it and all of the clothing in there just screamed Blaine at him, he could see why Blaine loved this shop so much, it felt so welcoming.

The assistant stuck her head around the corner smiling in a tired and overworked kind of way, Kurt figured the Christmas shifts were probably exhausting as she asked if she could help. Gesturing to the window he pointed out the bowties he had his eye on and watched her disappear behind the counter and pull out 5 small boxes. He had the chance to look over them closer just to make sure they were the right ones and then he watched her skilfully wrap them up, securing them with a ribbon bow.

'For anyone special?' She asked as she typed the codes into the till.

'Just my, er, boyfriend' He said as he fumbled with the change.

'Have you been together long?' She asked, glancing up at him briefly with a slight smile.

'A little under a year' He said, with that glowing smile

'Well have a merry Christmas' She said as she handed him his bag and waved to him as he left, once outside he came face to face with Mercedes, who had a very superior look on her face.

'Lemme guess, you just got Blaine's Christmas present?' She asked with a raised eyebrow, after all this time Kurt still couldn't help the slight blush that crept across his face

'As a matter of fact yes I did, was it that obvious?' He asked, moving the bag to hold it with his others.

'I walked past the shop when I was looking for you and I saw the bowties, I was just waiting to see if you were in there and turns out I was right' She smirked, Kurt chose to ignore this as they made their way to the parking lot.

* * *

It was the last day of the semester before Winter break and Kurt and Blaine had just met up after their last classes to walk out together. They'd decided to give each other their gifts before they broke up since both of their families expected them to spend time with them instead of running off to each other's houses as usual; just the thought of separation for that long was painful. Stopping by Kurt's car Blaine turned and smiled at him.

'Guess what it's time for?' Blaine teased as he held the bag behind his back slowly.

'Ooh I couldn't possibly think' Kurt replied with a shy smile as he too got Blaine's present from the boot of his car.

'Okay, open yours first!' Said Blaine, practically shoving the bag into Kurt's arms with the happy glint sparkling in his eye. Kurt reached into the bag and found an elegant box with a ribbon around it, untying the ribbon and sliding the lid off he almost dropped as he gasped. It was the scarf he'd been pining over in this month's vogue but it was way out of his price range with all of the Christmas shopping he'd done.

'Blaine, how on earth did you afford this?! It must have cost you way too much!' Kurt said, as he ran into a hug with Blaine, Blaine could practically feel the smile radiating off his face

'My mum having connections has its perks' Blaine said happily, putting that smile on Kurt's face had made his year.

'Okay, now you have to open yours!' Kurt said, almost bouncing on the spot. Blaine smiled adoringly as Kurt whipped the bag out and passed it to him. Looking in it he saw five individual boxes, all of which had dainty little bows around them, pulling the first one out he undid it and laughed as he hugged it to his chest

'Oh my god Kurt! Did you go out and get me the bowties from that window display?' he asked overjoyed at now being able to own some of the bowties he was so desperate to own the other day.

'Of course I did, you don't think I didn't see the way you were staring at them? Honestly I thought I might have some serious competition there!' Blaine laughed giddily.

'Never, not you'

* * *

**A/N: and there we have it, a little bit of Christmas to brighten up your April! Please review! It actually makes me so happy that you guys managed to take the time to write me 101 reviews! Keep 'em coming! See you next week!**


	57. Skype

**A/N: Surprise! Not really, this happens every Friday... anyway this is an idea I've had sitting around for a while so I thought I'd type it up, please review it's awesome to see that people are still enjoying these! Enjoy**

**P.S. The break up never happened in this chapter, Klaine is still as happy as ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Kurt eagerly opened his laptop awaiting his call from Blaine; he said he'd Skype him when he'd finished his homework for the night and Kurt new from experience that it wouldn't take him long. Their Skype conversations were more regular now; at first they'd been slow as both of them were adjusting to all of the changes in their lives but now they called on most nights. Blaine was fascinated to hear everything about Kurt's life in New York and was always helping Kurt with assignments for his classes whilst Kurt was doing the same for Blaine, he'd get all of the latest McKinley drama before helping Blaine with whatever homework or glee club assignment he had for that week.

More recently Kurt had been helping Blaine to prepare his NYADA application, it was pretty full thanks to all of the clubs and councils Blaine had become a part of at the start of the year plus being senior class president would look impressive, so all they were focused on was what his audition song would be. They'd narrowed it down to three songs that would best showcase Blaine's talents, learning from experience they'd picked songs that had emotional depth and meaning to Blaine whilst also choosing some that could display his versatility. Kurt felt confident with their song choices so they decided to leave it a little longer to choose between them.

Blaine's Skype icon turned to green and Kurt's face lit up, he didn't care about the adoring look he was getting from Rachel or the coy smirk he was receiving from Santana as he clicked to call Blaine. Answering immediately Blaine's tired but cheerful face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Blaine, You okay? You look exhausted" Kurt asked as he picked up his laptop, keeping his face in view and walked to his section of the loft.

"I'm fine, I'm in the middle of all of my finals so I'm a little tired" He said as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn, realising he'd become lost by how adorable Blaine was when he yawned he quickly snapped out of it

"Do you want help revising?" Kurt asked, knowing they could get through loads tonight if they tried

"It's okay, I just stopped actually, and I think my brain might explode if I do any more" Blaine laughed, shuffling on his bed to see the screen better.

"Ugh, been there! How've they been so far?" Kurt asked, knowing how badly Blaine hated to fail at anything.

"Okay, I suppose. I know I could've done better on my geometry paper though" He said, looking slightly upset

"Stop beating yourself up about it, I know you probably still passed with flying colours. How's everything else back in Ohio?" He asked, being away from the glee club had taken a lot of adjusting to, he constantly felt as if he was out of the loop with everything.

"Quite normal actually, well as normal as it ever gets back here. Tina's finally stopped following me around like a lost soul and Brittany's been going on about Lord Tubbington having some new gambling problem"

"Wait, didn't he already supposedly have a gambling problem?" Kurt asked intrigued, trying to recall everything Brittany had told him about the cat in question.

"Probably, who knows? But the other week Sam got Brittany another cat after, the... after what happened" Blaine trailed off, his smile instantly dimming and tears coming to his eyes, Kurt decided to swiftly change the subject.

"So, did you get your NYADA application sent off? The deadlines are coming up" Kurt asked, now worried about whether Blaine would get it in on time.

"Kurt, the deadlines aren't for another few months" he said, his smile instantly returning "But yes, I actually sent it off this morning, I hope it's enough." He said

"Of course it will be!" Kurt said in disbelief, Blaine's was the most full application he'd ever seen and he didn't doubt for one second that he'd be hearing back from NYADA as soon as possible.

"So what about you?" Blaine asked, returning his full attention to Kurt "How's New York treating you"

"Just the usual I suppose, I don't know. I absolutely love everything about New York but it's just not the same without you here living the dream with me." Kurt said, spilling out what he'd been covering up, he couldn't deny that this year had been perfect in so many ways but there were so many moments where he just wished Blaine was there beside him to experience all the little things.

"Just think, it's only a few more months until I'll be up there with you. I'll hopefully be at the same college with you as well so we can spend breaks and lunches together." Blaine said with a slightly dreamy smile.

"Sounds wonderful." Kurt said as he tried to stifle yet another yawn.

"You know if you're that sleepy you should probably just go to sleep, you'll never stay awake in your classes if you don't" Blaine said, smiling fondly

"I'll be fine, I'd rather stay here and talk to you" Kurt admitted, though his eyelids had already started drooping. Blaine started singing one of the songs they were learning in glee club for regionals and though Kurt had tried to stay awake so that he could hear Blaine's voice for longer the sleep took over him and before he knew it he was out cold.

Blaine watched as Kurt gave way to sleep and his eyes shut properly, he saw his shoulders droop and if Kurt wasn't leaning against the headboard of his bed he would have fallen to the side.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine said as he looked at him one last time before closing the window down. When Kurt woke up a few hours later he was greeted by his still turned on laptop and a new message from Blaine.

"Goodnight cutie x"

* * *

**A/N: Fluff! In case you hadn't noticed I decided to stop being lazy and actually use speech marks instead of apostrophes, also anytime Klainelover, I'm glad you like it! Please leave reviews and prompts! I'll always fill them! See you next week **


	58. Graduation

**A/N: I am sooo sorry! Funny story, I was actually at a theme park yesterday so I was exhausted when I got back and forgot about writing. Please forgive me! This was a prompt from Totespresh and since it was fitting with my day it was fun to write. Thank you so much for the reviews and bits and bobs you know by now how much I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or six flags**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were both celebrating, they were celebrating Blaine's graduation but they were also celebrating the reuniting of them as a couple. They both smiled back to that happy memory.

* * *

Kurt stood next to Burt and Mr and Mrs Anderson as they watched this year's McKinley seniors come through and graduate one by one, Kurt had loved every minute since the new directions had been asked to sing again and Blaine was one of the leads. After one of his verses he stepped down from the small area and went to collect his scroll from Miss Pillsbury. His breath caught in his throat as he turned and saw Kurt jumping with excitement, he waved animatedly and pulled the tassel of his hat over before joining the seniors once again.

The event had gone on longer than usual with several teachers feeling the need to make long-winded speeches before they were allowed to join their loved ones, Blaine couldn't wait for the speeches to be over so he could celebrate properly with his friends and family.

When he got down from the stage and into the audience he was pulled into a tight hug from an emotional Kurt before his dad also caught him in a hug telling him how proud he was of him, his mom was wiping her eyes with a tissue and blubbering about how far he'd come and how well he'd done and Burt was the last to speak to him, telling him how much of a man he'd seen him become.

It was an emotional day with tears shed from almost everyone and the auditorium had almost cleared out by the time they'd finished their farewells and congratulations. Kurt had been by his side the whole time, rarely paying attention to anyone else, just listening to people pass by. When it was time to leave they left the auditorium and were slowly making their way down one of the corridors when Kurt told his dad and Blaine's parents to carry on and that he'd catch them up. With a knowing look they continued to the parking lot, leaving the two of them alone together.

"I'm really proud of you, you know" Kurt said as he fiddled with his scarf

"Thanks" Blaine replied "I'm really happy you were here today, it meant a lot"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, besides I wanted to say this to you in person"

"Say what to me?" Blaine asked and Kurt was glad he had his attention.

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking lately; I've had more time to since Rachel's been busy with her funny girl audition. It goes without saying that you hurt me but I think we both know that I forgave you for that months ago, it just took me a while to realise it. I tried the whole moving on and getting to know someone else but it just didn't feel right, and when I was thinking it occurred to me" Kurt said, stopping briefly at the reflections.

"Why didn't it feel right?" Blaine asked with the oblivious hopefulness written all over his face.

"Because it wasn't you, silly! There'll never be anyone else who can remember my favourite brand of hairspray or who I can sing every duet from Moulin rouge with or knows exactly how to make me feel better whenever I need it no matter what mood I'm in. I want us back, Blaine. I want the late nights spent talking and planning our perfect future together, I want to sneak out to the movies late at night with you even though one of us is grounded; I want the food fights we used to have in the kitchen when we were cooking stuff together. Most of all, I want to feel your lips against mine again, I want to connect with you in a way that nobody else has ever done, and not just as some quick hook-up at a wedding, I want it all Blaine, and I want it with you." Kurt finished, looking at Blaine earnestly. Blaine just stood there in shock with his mouth hanging slightly open, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he must have been because this is everything he's wanted Kurt to say since that fateful night in October.

"Blaine? You're scaring me, please say something" Kurt said, looking at him with a mixture of worry and confusion

"Thank you, Kurt" Blaine said, reaching for Blaine's hand and almost laughing with glee at the happiness it brought him just to have this kind of contact with Kurt again.

"For what?" Kurt was more confused than ever"

"For forgiving me, for taking me back, for being willing to give it another go" he rambled quickly, not wanting Kurt to get the wrong idea.

"How could I not? You're my soul mate" Kurt said and Blaine couldn't help but smile at those words.

* * *

Blaine was brought back from the final and best, most dreamy part of that memory by Kurt tugging at his hand.

"We're here" Kurt said excitedly as they got out of the car and walked up to the entrance of six flags, Blaine was almost dancing in his eagerness to get into the park and once they were in he took Kurt's hand and they ran off to the first ride. Deciding to start with Apocalypse, they joined the queue which, thankfully, wasn't too short as it was still early.

Once seated in they leant forward in the harnesses so they could see each other and just smiled happily until the ride started. Having never actually tried Apocalypse yet neither of them knew what to expect. Getting off the ride less than two minutes later Kurt had located the nearest trash can and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach in it. Blaine had regained control of his legs as fast as he could so that he could help him.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked when it looked like Kurt could talk again, Kurt turned to him with a weak smile

"Maybe we should have tried something smaller first?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'm not sure if that's what you wanted, also I love the thought that Blaine's parents really love him and also I live in England so I've never actually been to six flags, sorry if there's something horribly wrong... Please review and prompt! I'm on study leave now and I need something to write in study breaks!**


	59. Ice Hockey

**A/N: Friday! I wrote this earlier in the week between revision because I saw the prompt for it ages ago on tumblr! Anyway, Klainelover I am literally so excited I actually fangirled over your prompt, it's not done today because I didn't want it to be rushed! Just as a warning before you read this I know absolutely nothing about ice hockey...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt grudgingly put on his kit and started lacing up his skates when Blaine sat down next to him doing the same; Blaine had willingly been his saviour through all of this. Kurt had been panicking a few weeks before about his NYADA application, fretting over whether it would be good enough or not when Blaine suggested he join a club if he was that worried, Kurt had thought this was the best idea on the planet until he'd found out that the only club looking for members was the ice hockey team.

He'd had come home completely deflated because there was no way he could ever play something so brutal when Blaine stepped in, like a knight in shining armour, he volunteered to join as well so that Kurt could get at least a little enjoyment out of being there. That's how they both found themselves gearing up for the first match of the season, feeling queasy and unprepared but trying not to show it.

"Come on" Blaine said after putting it off for as long as possible "The whole teams on the ice waiting for us, we should join them" Kurt put up a mild protest before he allowed Blaine to pull him onto the ice with the other players. He still felt wobbly on the ice and definitely wasn't game ready but he was prepared to do absolutely anything to get into NYADA, so he tentatively made his way to his position.

Time slowed to a standstill as the players prepared for the start, the crowds were going wild cheering for their team and the opposite team were looking as menacing as ever. Kurt repeated his mantra of _breathe, stay standing, make it out alive_ and mentally prepared himself for what was about to follow, out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw Blaine a little way off from him. Blaine looked just as nervous as Kurt and was so dwarfed by the other members Kurt would have found it adorable had they not been in the current situation.

The referee blew the whistle and all of a sudden the stadium became a blur of moving bodies and different coloured uniforms blending together as the players fought for the puck, Kurt saw Blaine picking up speed and moving to join the huge group so he decided to brace himself and do the same. It was rougher then he'd expected and he had to fight his way in, he managed to follow the group round whilst seeking out ways of winning, a little while in the first goal was scored by the McKinley team, Kurt was ecstatic, high fiving the player next to him that he still didn't know the name of.

Through the general cheer of the McKinley supporters Kurt couldn't help but notice the way the others became almost ferocious in their boos and the other team looked enraged. If Kurt had felt nervous before the game it was nothing to how he felt now, he glanced back up to their supporters in the stadium and he almost fell over when he saw Burt shouting and cheering from the stadium, the drama had made him forget Burt had come and the surprise made him forget all about the terror from the other team.

The referee blew the whistle to resume the game and Kurt quickly found his place in the set again, he was almost at the front and had the puck in his sight when something collided hard and fast with his ankle. Stopping only momentarily he figured the sharp jolts of pain in his leg were caused by someone from the opposite team slamming their hockey stick into his ankle, not wanting to let the other side win with dirty tactics he gritted his teeth and resumed his place. Some of the McKinley players had stopped chasing the puck and gone to defend the goal when they saw the group approaching it so the other McKinley players were hugely outnumbered, Kurt suddenly felt extremely tiny as three very bulky players closed in on him.

Trying to focus and keep his breathing normal he skated on, one of the players stuck their leg out to trip Kurt up but years of dancing had made his spatial awareness better than most and he skilfully avoided it. Finally he had the puck in his sight again and in his proudest moment of the game he managed to gain possession of it. He was doing his best to lead it away from the goal in his shock of managing to get it when it happened. He'd seen Blaine ready to pass to and had prepared himself to pass it at the very edge of the rink when the three players from earlier were back beside him, one went in for a clean tackle and managed to carry the puck well away from Kurt but instead of moving on the second player cornered Kurt and did the most foul tackle Kurt had ever known, he was thrown off his feet and on his way to the cold ice his head collided painfully with the metal wall. The last thing he was vaguely aware of was how his head seemed to erupt in pain and his sight went blurry before turning a still black.

Blaine turned round wondering why the referee had blown the whistle, no goal had been scored and the game surely couldn't be over yet. He gasped as he saw a heap lying motionless on the floor, panicking he looked round the players that were standing to try and see him but Kurt wasn't amongst them. Looking back the surrounding players had been told to back off and the person had been rolled onto his back so that they could check breathing, Blaine almost passed out himself when he saw the unconscious person was Kurt.

He skated over as fast as he could and pushed through the crowds, ignoring the officials telling him to stay out of the way. As he reached Kurt and the people surrounding him he saw that Burt had come running down to the edge of the rink too. He caught the last bit of conversation as he approached.

"... Still breathing but he's out pretty badly." Blaine made it to Kurt just as they were moving him off the ice and over to first aid. Letting his anger get the better of him Blaine skated over to the guy that the referee was yelling at, assuming it was him that did that to Kurt. When he got over to them he heard the referee telling him off for tackling a player without possession of the puck and for using excessive violence.

Blacking out in his anger and not realising what he was doing Blaine's days in fight club were coming in handy and both he and the other player were soon attacking anywhere they could find as hard as they could. He was vaguely aware of being pulled off of the other player as he continued to struggle and was sent to the penalty box.

Ignoring the referee he went to find Kurt instead, he was now by the first aid area on a chair and he still looked pretty out of it but he was coming round, there was a big bruise forming across his cheek from where he'd hit the wall on the way down. Finally waking up a little more he tried to rub his eyes but cried out in pain when he moved his wrist. The first aider started and jumped to inspect it. Kurt hissed in pain when she tried to move it and she came to the conclusion that it was broken, against his protests she called for an ambulance so that he could be taken to the hospital.

The game once again resumed as if nothing had happened but Blaine still refused to leave Kurt's side to go to the penalty box, instead he knelt down in front of him.

"I can't believe what he did to you, Kurt" Blaine said over the constant roars of the crowd "It was completely disgusting tactics, he was an animal!" Blaine said, still raging from what had happened.

"Calm down son" Burt said clapping a hand on his shoulder, trying to resist glaring at the player in question "At least Kurt's out of there now" He said and let Kurt lean on him from where he was sitting.

"I suppose" Blaine said, making a note to focus on Kurt now rather than beating up the kid that did this to him.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Pleaase review and prompt, I'll do them all I promise! Klainelover your chapter will be up by Friday if not before :D See you next time folks**


	60. Katy Perry

**A/N: Chapter 60! Anyway, this was a prompt from Klainelover and I was really excited about it! Also SydneyCriss, I'm doing your prompt for this week's Friday fic. And Klaineisendgame11 I kinda freaked out when I found out it was you who prompted that, small world eh?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee**

* * *

"Please, dad?" Kurt begged, he was considering faking some tears at this point.

"Kurt, do you know how expensive it would be? What's so special about this anyway?"

"It's our one year anniversary, I want it to be prefect and that's the only place she's playing at that time" Kurt explained calmly, hoping his dad would see sense.

"But it's halfway across the country; could you not choose someone else? There are loads of little bands around here?" Burt reasoned "Pass the spanner" Kurt passed him his spanner and sat back down whilst he watched his dad work on the newest car into the garage

"Dad, it has to be Katy Perry, it's important" Kurt sighed, he'd been saving up himself for the tickets and the long trip but he just wouldn't be able to afford it in time, he'd had the plan in his head for a couple of weeks now and when he'd looked it up online she happened to be playing but hours away. Burt made some comment about being made of money under his breath and turned around to Kurt.

"How much do you need?" Kurt resisted jumping up and down in his excitement and tried to keep his thought processes together, if this went well there was actually a chance of him going.

"Not much, I already saved up for most of it; I'd just need your help with getting there."

"I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises, Kurt" Burt said but Kurt knew his battle was already won; he jumped up and hugged him before running back home to pick an outfit for the date.

The excitement was almost unbearable but Kurt contained it so he could actually buy the tickets, he hadn't bought them yet in case Burt had said no and they wouldn't have been able to get there but now his hands were shaking with excitement. As he was confirming the order he thought about what Blaine's face would be like when Kurt told him where they were going, he decided to call him for a general chat but not give anything away just yet.

_"Hey you"_ Blaine said as he picked up the phone _"I was just thinking about you"_ Kurt smiled.

"Is that so? And why would that be?" He replied

_"Can a guy not think about his wonderful boyfriend?" _Blaine replied, laughing at the end _"I was doing my report on the Spanish inquisition and I remembered how much you hated it last year"_

"Oh god, that was a nightmare!" Kurt said trying hard not to remember how long that report took

_"So why'd you call? Not that I'm not glad to speak to you!" _ Kurt chuckled at his adorableness

"Can a guy not just call his wonderful boyfriend?" Kurt teased

_"Touché" _ he replied

"Actually there was a reason I called," Kurt said, looking back at his laptop screen again "What are doing the weekend after next?" He asked

_"Nothing yet, why? What did you have in mind?" _

"It's a surprise, I want to treat you but I'm going to need you for the whole weekend." Kurt said as he pulled out another possible outfit and found the perfect scarf for it.

_"I'm sure that can be arranged" _ Kurt could practically feel Blaine smiling down the phone _"Do I have instructions as to what to wear?" _

"I think I can trust you with this one, however that new shirt you showed me on Skype last night really does look rather good on you" Kurt smirked.

_"Only rather good?" _He mocked

"Okay fine, you look absolutely gorgeous in it! Happy now?" Kurt pouted even though Blaine couldn't see

_"I am actually, anyway I'll Skype you tonight and show you the rest of my ensemble and you can show me what you're going to wear?"_ Blaine asked hopefully.

"You can show me what you're gonna wear but my outfit's a surprise" Kurt said as he flicked through his wardrobe to find something else.

_"Does that just mean you haven' t bought half of it yet?" _Blaine laughed.

"That may or may not be true..." Kurt said, as he planned when to go shopping for some much needed Accessories .

_"Well as much as I love talking to you, if I don't go now this report will never get finished" _ Blaine said with a sigh

"Okay, well have fun with that, I love you"

_"I love you too" _Blaine said as he hung up.

* * *

Blaine walked up to Kurt's house and pressed the bell, Kurt still hadn't told him what he had planned so he was even more excited to find out what it was. He was also excited to see Kurt's face when he saw what he'd gotten him for their one year anniversary; he knew Kurt would love them when he was buying them so he was looking forward to seeing his face today. Burt opened the door and smiled when he saw it was Blaine.

"Hey kid, Kurt's still getting ready. The game's about to start though, you can catch the start with me if you want?" He said as he walked back into the house.

"Sure" Blaine said as he shut the front door and followed him through.

"Kurt, Blaine's here" Burt called up the stairs as they walked to the lounge.

"Just a second" Kurt called from upstairs.

"I bet you it'll be more than ten minutes before he comes down" Burt said as he flicked over to the game.

"What was that, dad?" Kurt asked as he appeared at the doorway, Blaine laughed at the look Kurt was giving Burt.

"Nothing, you kids have fun and be careful" He said as he watched them make their way out of the house.

Once they were in the car Kurt turned on the radio and started to drive off, still not telling Blaine where they were going.

"Uh, Kurt?" he asked.

"Mhmm" He hummed before going back to singing along with the radio.

"Would you mind telling me where we're going now?"

"I'll give you a hint" Kurt said as he stuck the Katy Perry CD in the stereo.

"Since when did you have that CD?" Blaine asked confused.

"I borrowed it from you when we were at Dalton but you never asked for it back" He said trying to keep a straight face.

"Wait, what? I thought Jeff had taken it!" Blaine said laughing "I gave him hell for weeks because I thought he'd stolen it!" Kurt was almost in tears from laughter as he imagined Blaine giving poor Jeff hell about it.

"Still, you missed the hint" Kurt said as he kept looking straight ahead. Blaine looked at the stereo and thought for a second, it had to be something to do with Katy Perry and he knew she was on tour at the moment but she was performing miles away from Lima, Kurt couldn't possibly have gotten tickets for that, _or could he?_

"Have you figured it out yet?" Kurt asked, enjoying the suspense.

"You're gonna have to tell me" Blaine said, still not allowing himself to believe Kurt had gotten tickets

"Okay, brace yourself" Kurt said, glancing at Blaine then back at the road.

"I'm ready" Blaine said excitedly.

"I'm taking you to see Katy Perry tonight" He said smiling as he saw Blaine gaping at him from the corner of his eye.

"No way! This is so awesome!" Kurt chuckled and turned to look at him since it looked like they'd be stuck at these traffic lights for a while. Blaine was bouncing around in his seat like a child on a sugar rush.

"I take it you like your present then?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes! I love it! Best boyfriend ever!" He said excitedly and turned up the stereo; Kurt smiled happily and sung along loudly with Blaine for the rest of the journey.

* * *

They'd been waiting outside for just over two hours and were due to be let in any minute, Blaine had begun to turn into one of the many teenage girls that surrounded him and Kurt thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. They stood and took a couple of pictures together to remember this night together before they were let in and Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was about to have heart failure.

It turned out that they had amazing seats as well so they'd be able to see the whole thing clearly, nothing was happening yet but Kurt knew it wouldn't be too long now.

Blaine still couldn't believe that Kurt had actually gotten tickets for this show, he truly had the best boyfriend ever, he was also waiting for the right time to give Kurt his present, he didn't want to do it here because there were so many people around them. Maybe he'd offer to drive back to Lima so that he could give it to him then.

He was pulled from is thoughts as the place erupted in noise and music was playing, he looked at Kurt and both of them smiled to each other for a moment before joining in with the general screaming and fangirling all around them. It was a while before Katy Perry actually appeared and Blaine honestly thought he was going to pass out when she did. They were so close and she was singing their song, as soon as Kurt recognised the song he turned to Blaine and laughed when it dawned on Blaine too, Blaine pulled him close so he wouldn't have to shout.

"Happy anniversary, Kurt"

"Happy anniversary, Blaine"

* * *

They were still on a high from the whole night as they made their way back towards Kurt's car, it had been one of the best nights ever and they'd loved every second of it. Blaine was still so excited about the whole night that his hands wouldn't stop shaking; _he'd been in the same place as Katy Perry!_ But he still remembered what he wanted to do on the way back.

"Hey Kurt, do you mind if I drive on the way back? I don't want you to have to do all of the driving" he offered.

"Don't be silly, this is my treat for you I don't mind driving us back to Lima" Blaine knew he wasn't going to win this battle so he got in the passenger seat and rethought his plan, he decided to give it to him back at the Hudmel house since he was staying there for the night.

The drive back was quicker than the drive there since there was no traffic now but it was still a long journey and no matter how loud Blaine turned up the stereo he still kept drifting off, Kurt had noticed of course.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Blaine? I'll let you know when we're almost home." Blaine desperately wanted to stay awake and keep Kurt company but there was no way he was going to be able to stay awake for the entire journey so he let himself drift off. He was soon being roused from his Katy Perry and Kurt filled dreams by the man himself.

"Hey, we're home, I tried waking you on the way but you were really out of it" Kurt smiled as he got up and out of the car, Blaine followed him into the house where Burt and Carole were waiting for them.

"How was it boys?" Carole asked, Blaine was suddenly no longer sleepy and spent a great deal of time telling them about every detail whilst Kurt made some drinks.

"Well it sounds like you two had fun" She said when Blaine was finished "Do your parents know you're staying over here tonight, Blaine?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" he said as Kurt came back and grabbed his hand to start leading him upstairs

"Goodnight boys" Carole called.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Kurt asked when they got to his room.

"Why don't we just have a movie night? But first I have something to give to you" Kurt looked at him with curiosity.

"Since it's our one year anniversary and you've spoiled me rotten, I get the chance to spoil you in a couple of weeks" Blaine said as he handed Kurt the envelope" Kurt took it from Blaine trying to get a clue from the knowing look on Blaine's face, once he opened it he jumped up and almost knocked Blaine over with the force of his hug.

"I can't believe it Blaine! You're amazing!" he said as he looked at the tickets again, Blaine had gotten tickets for both of them to see Wicked.

"And there's more, since that's even further away than the Katy Perry concert we may just have to stay the night" Blaine said and Kurt leapt back on him again.

"Best boyfriend ever!"

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely love the idea that they show each other little outfits on Skype... Anyway, not my best work but hopefully what you wanted, also I could do a second chapter to this if you want it but if not I'll leave it? Please review and tell me what you thought and prompt away! See you on Friday!**


	61. All or Nothing

**A/N: I have a confession, I did something really stupid. SydneyCriss, I wrote this without double checking your prompt and I did it wrong so I apologise and consider this chapter and the next one as two versions of your prompt, maybe? Also, thank you all so much for the reviews and prompts they all make me smile like an idiot!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what's still not mine? **

* * *

Blaine had been feeling rough all day and Kurt had asked him if he was alright several times, he'd shrugged it off as nothing but he knew Kurt had his doubts. He couldn't give up now, not when they were about to go on for regionals so he stuck it out, determined to perform. Of course Kurt had stayed, he, Mercedes and Santana had said that it was just to support the new directions but Blaine hoped there were other reasons too.

They were all in the choir room discussing the other groups or going over last minute bits, Blaine had sat down after he'd started to feel dizzy and was taking small sips of his water, hoping it would go away quickly. Kurt had noticed of course, he'd been watching him deteriorate out of the corner of his eye all afternoon. He knew he wouldn't have any luck persuading him not to go on though; Blaine had been excited about this for months.

"Is that helping at all?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to Blaine.

"What do you mean? I was just thirsty.

"Blaine, come on, I'm not stupid. You look terrible and you've barely talked to the rest of the group all day. It doesn't take a genius to work out you're sick" He said and Blaine sighed.

"Fine, I feel terrible. I just need to make it through this performance and I'll be fine, it's probably just a head cold, nothing to worry about" he brushed it off.

"I'll have to take your word for it" Kurt said but he still didn't believe him and chose to stay where he was and keep an eye on him.

Mr Schue came in from watching one of the groups perform and called them all in for a showcircle, Kurt cringed as Blaine got up and had to steady himself before pretending to be fine and joining the circle. Kurt wasn't stood next to Blaine as Mercedes had pulled him to stand with her but he still kept an eye on Blaine from where he stood.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine look this bad in a while, he kept swaying slightly and he looked completely zoned out from his surroundings. He was completely pale and it looked like he was shivering slightly, Kurt didn't listen to a word Brittany was talking about as he watched Blaine struggle to stay upright. Kurt was brought back to the rest of the group as they disbanded, many of them were crying or looked emotional and Kurt wondered what he'd missed. They all put their hands in and charged out of the choir room to go to the auditorium.

Kurt joined Santana in the audience and smiled when the lights and music came on, the first song was hall of fame, and he loved that song. Watching carefully for Blaine Kurt subconsciously held his breathe, Blaine's usually sharp dance moves where small and a tiny bit behind everybody else. If anybody else was watching they probably wouldn't notice but Kurt noticed and it only made him worry more. Kurt then panicked a bit later in the dance when all of the guys had gone round to the back of the stage and up the steps, again, an outsider wouldn't have seen but Kurt did see when Blaine stumbled slightly on his way up but quickly recovered himself. Kurt let himself breathe a little easier when Blaine seemed to get back on track and was dancing a little more like usual with the other guys but he was still getting more anxious because they had another two songs to get through yet, one of which Blaine had quite a big part in.

Kurt almost had a heart attack when the next song started and Blaine was on the big steps again, he managed to make it off this time without any accident happening. Kurt was relieved when the guys left the stage for a bit; it looked like this was going to be sung by the girls only. His happiness was short lived however when the guys came back on stage, he had his fingers crossed that it was only simple choreography for this number. Kurt stood up with the rest of the audience but his legs felt like jelly he was so nervous. The second song ended and the moment Kurt was dreading was here, Blaine was about to sing his duet with Marley.

Kurt was fine whilst Marley started off the song as none of the others were moving but then Blaine had to come and sing his part and Kurt stopped breathing for a second as he bounced down the steps. Blaine ran back around and jumped up the steps again which did nothing to relieve Kurt's stress, having known Blaine for so long and been so close to him, Kurt could tell that his voice sounded shaky and a little off but it was still exceptional and nobody else seemed to have notice as everybody continued to sing their parts as normal.

It was halfway through the song when Mercedes appeared at his side.

"Cedes? What's going on?" He asked her over the music

"Kurt, you should get back there, when Blaine came off on I love it there was something seriously wrong with him." She said glancing back to him on the stage. Kurt gave her a knowing look as he bolted from his seat and out of the auditorium, when he reached backstage he heard the song coming to a close and the music eventually stopped. Kurt knew he'd have to wait a little bit longer for them to bow and receive their applause but he was so worried as he paced back and forth.

The eventually started to file out backstage whooping and cheering, they were all hugging and talking excitedly about how the performance had gone. The only person not jumping around and chatting with the rest was Blaine who'd disappeared from the group, Kurt found him in a quiet corner hunched over a table. He'd barely reached him when Blaine slipped to the floor and brought his knees in close to his body; Kurt knelt down next to him and tried out work out if he was sweaty from being ill or from performing. He came to the conclusion that it was both as he put his hand on his shoulder to get him to look at him and Blaine was shaking like a leaf.

"Blaine? Blaine, talk to me!" Kurt pleaded, he wanted to get help but nobody was around and he didn't want to leave Blaine.

"Kurt, gonna... Gonna be sick" Blaine croaked out, Kurt ran off and got a small bin that must have been used as a prop once, it probably wouldn't be used as a prop again after this. Mercedes appeared around the corner just as Blaine hurled into the bin, she grimaced and looked to Kurt.

"You stay here and look after him, I'll get Mr Schue" She said as she vanished around the corner again, Kurt kept rubbing Blaine's back as he finally put the bin the one side and curled in on himself again, he could only whisper soft reassurances to him until Mercedes got back.

What felt like years later Mercedes returned with Mr Schue who kneeled down in front of Blaine and got him to look at him, Blaine looked even paler than he did before he went on.

"Blaine, how long have you felt like this?" He asked.

"Since last night" Blaine mumbled, Kurt sighed, it was just like Blaine to put everybody else before his health.

"Okay, it looks like you might have the flu or a stomach bug or something; maybe you've got food poisoning." He said, looking around to see if there were any adults nearby. Tina appeared next to them then and Kurt tried to hide his annoyance, apparently she was still clinging to Blaine like a leach. Mr Schue, however, found a use for her.

"Are your parents in the audience, Blaine?" He asked, Blaine nodded his head yes and Mr Schue sent Tina off to find them.

Kurt went to Blaine's house with him and his parents and stayed with him for the rest of the day, he was pleased to see Blaine making progress and was sure he'd be absolutely fine in a couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: Just for the record I think Blaine sung all or nothing beautifully as always, it was just for this fic. Also I apologise again SydneyCriss, your actual prompt will be up sometime before Friday!**


	62. Asthma Attack

**A/N: Okay, another chapter because I'm an idiot and messed up SydneyCriss' prompt, here's what was actually prompted. Also please feel free to send me prompts I'm in the mood to write! I'm lying it's not a mood, I always feel like writing...**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

* * *

Blaine had been anxious for the whole week leading up to this performance, normally he would put it down to nerves but this time he had a specific reason for panicking. Mr Schue had spent the past week or so trying to find ways of making the performance more spectacular and memorable for the new directions and in one stroke of genius he'd suggested smoke machines. Blaine had kept his reservations to himself because Mr Schue didn't even know if the smoke machines would be available until the day so he didn't want to cause a fuss over nothing, but he still worried about if he actually would go ahead with it.

Usually Blaine would be supportive of anything to enhance their performance but this just concerned him, his asthma had been better for a few years now but that didn't mean it couldn't come back. Blaine had never tried being around a smoke machine too much or being around anything that could trigger his asthma but he was prepared to take it for the team and go about this performance as he usual would.

Whilst everybody was warming up in the choir room he snuck over to the auditorium to watch the first group perform and see if there was any smoke, his heart dropped and he started to worry a little more as he saw smoke drifting around at the bottom of the stage. What made it even worse is that by the time it got to the New Directions' performance there'd already be smoke left over from the other groups. Blaine begun to get desperate at this point as he headed back to the choir room, his inhaler was in his pocket but since he hadn't had an attack in years it was out of date and therefore might not work as well.

Putting this to the back of his mind and just remembering to take his inhaler with him when he went on stage he joined the group circle and tried not to get to emotional after what Brittany had said to everyone. Their time came to go onstage and the group went out, trying to control their nerves and focus on the competition. Blaine kept trying to take deep slow breaths as the smoke had already drifted back stage, he didn't know whether it was out of paranoia or if it was actually happening but his throat felt very constricted all of a sudden. He stopped checking before he went into full on panic mode, the only person that knew about his supposedly long gone asthma apart from his family was Kurt, and he was way up in the audience.

Shaking off his nerves again he tuned into the excited and nervous babble from the group around him until it was their time to go onstage, taking a puff on the inhaler just in case Blaine went on and took his spot too. Thoughts of asthma and stage smoke were almost gone from Blaine's mind now as he focused his thoughts into the set, the first song had quite a lot of dancing though and whilst he tried to ignore it, there was that nagging in his throat, he ignored the thought that he might not make it to his duet and told himself to keep it together until they were off stage.

By the time the first song was over Blaine could tell he was panting madly to try and get some air into his lungs, he didn't have anything to strenuous in the second song and he'd have a chance during the middle of it to go offstage and use his inhaler again. As soon as that time came he bundled off and came face first with Mercedes, trying his best to get his breath back he asked her if she could go and get Kurt from the audience. She looked at him in confusion for a second before he bent almost double from trying to breathe, he fumbled for the inhaler in his pocket and he had to take three puffs before it actually had any effect.

He didn't get long to worry though as he was due onstage for the last bit of this number and then his duet in the next. He cringed at the thought of trying to sing in a state like this but decided to do whatever he could to power through it. He made it through the second dance by doing minimal movement which helped in the long run as even though his throat felt like it had closed up he could try and make his singing sound relatively normal.

The duet with Marley felt like absolute torture, it went on forever and Blaine was getting a little dizzy from everything mixed together; his lack of breathe, the heat of the stage lights, the loud music and the smoke surrounding them. He felt like he could just pass out then and there but powered through it.

When the song was over he walked out as patiently as possible whilst once again pulling out his inhaler, he didn't get very far when he got backstage before he had to sit down and try and focus his breathing. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he could tell somebody was in front of him but his struggle to breathe stopped him from looking up, the sound of the person's voice hit him through the chaos and then he recognised who it was. Still trying to get it together Blaine looked up to see an extremely worried Kurt looking at him, now listening to what he was saying he found that Kurt was telling him to calm down and he hadn't realised up until now but he had got himself worked up. Kurt was also telling him how to breathe; it was different to the way he'd been trying before. Breathing like Kurt said actually helped and soon he began to feel like he wasn't going to die anymore, he took another breath from his inhaler and relaxed.

Very self-consciously he realised he'd attracted quite the crowd in his panic, the New Directions were all crowded round him and there were even some members from other glee clubs shooting worried looks in his direction. He tried to smile the best he could as he leaned his head back on the wall behind him and put his hands on his knees, the group started to back off when they saw that he was alright and Mr Schue closed in on them. After reassuring him that he was going to be okay he backed off and left Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Thanks for helping me today, Kurt" Blaine said, looking back at him.

"Don't be silly, it was fine." He replied "I thought you said you didn't have asthma anymore?" He asked, picking up the inhaler Blaine had dropped.

"I didn't think I did" He said thoughtfully "I guess I just never put myself in a situation that could cause an attack. Kurt nodded.

"Maybe you should get a new one of these though" He said holding up the very much out of date inhaler

"I suppose" Blaine said, his head clearing now.

"Come on, let's go to the choir room and relax for a bit before we get the results" Kurt said as he helped Blaine up and let Blaine hold onto him as they went back to the choir room.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that was an improvement? Thanks for all the reviews I still get stupidly happy when I get them, and I'm not kidding, send me prompts! No matter how crazy I'll do my best to fill them.**


	63. Eli C

**A/N: Me again! This was another prompt from SydneyCriss and it's emotional so I warn you now to have tissues at hand. Thank you so much for following, favouriting, reviewing and prompting, you guys rock! Anyway I've tried to make this as little disturbing as possible but it could probably still upset people? Maybe? I don't know, just a word of warning...**

**Disclaimer: The answer's still no.**

* * *

Kurt couldn't sleep, not that he was really trying anymore; he was rolled over onto his side because the prospect of looking at Blaine seemed daunting at the moment. He'd already been analyzing the night over and over again, yet it all came down to the same horrible thought that made his stomach drop. Blaine had cheated. Kurt hadn't wanted to know the details and had cut Blaine's explanations off as they got into bed, the only thing that stopped Kurt from running up to the roof and jumping off of it was that it wasn't with Sebastian. He laughed mirthlessly too himself as his problems with Sebastian seemed a million miles away now, with everything that had happened tonight he'd actually be grateful to see Sebastian again rather than be in this mess.

He sighed as he knew his head wasn't going to let him get any sleep tonight, from where he was lying he could see the light streaming in through the window from the streets outside and he could hear the traffic going by. It felt surreal that other people should be continuing on with their lives as if this were a usual day, as if everything they'd come to know hadn't been ripped out from underneath them, as if the one person who knew them better than anyone else hadn't just turned on them.

Kurt lay there, still desperately trying to find a solution as to what had pushed Blaine to do something like that; he knew he was partly to blame. He was never going to deny that he could have made more time for Blaine, tried to pick up a few more calls or Skype more but he had a job to worry about, surely Blaine understood that? He stopped thinking for a second as he heard a snuffle from the other side of the bed, he wondered if Blaine was actually crying or was just blocked up because it didn't sound like it usually did when he was sleeping. It pained him to think that normally he could just roll over and check on him, or he could ask him if he was awake and they could talk until they fell asleep again, but he couldn't. He didn't know if they'd ever be able to do that again.

A tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of not having Blaine, not waking up next to him when they spend the night, not planning their future together like they always did. He rolled over so he could see him. He was curled into a little ball and his body was trembling a bit, Kurt sat up carefully and whispered his name, Blaine didn't respond so Kurt assumed he was having a nightmare. Not knowing what to do in this situation Kurt just sat there watching him, it stung him that he couldn't just put his arms around him to comfort him because he had no idea where they stood. He didn't know if he could still be with Blaine after something like that but the thought of not being with him was unbearable.

Blaine then started crying out properly and fidgeting, this must have been a pretty bad dream because Kurt had never seen him so worked up in his sleep. He put a hand on his shoulder to see if he could calm him down but Blaine almost screamed and got as far away from Kurt as possible, his eyes were wide open now and full of terror. The trembling had turned into full on shaking and he kept looking around the room as if he expected to find somebody there with them.

* * *

_ There was no way out. He was trapped; the room was dark apart from the narrow ray coming in from under the door. He didn't have long before he'd get back from the bathroom and Blaine knew exactly what his intentions were, he jumped as the lock clicked, shattering the tense silence that had built up and he came back into the room. He'd taken his shirt off whilst he was in there and now only had his jeans on. Blaine was thankful he couldn't make out his face as he dreaded to think what kind of sinister look there was on it._

_"Make yourself at home" He said, gesturing for Blaine to go to the bed. Blaine stayed where he was. He came closer and took Blaine with him to the bed, Blaine was paralysed by fear. His body wouldn't cooperate with him until he found himself being pushed backwards, it all came rushing to his mind as he realised what would happen next if he didn't stop it. All he could think of was how badly he needed to get out of there, he mumbled some excuse so that he could leave but he wasn't listening, he tried kicking and screaming but he wasn't as strong as him. He was held down forcefully, desperately trying to find a way out, apparently they were alone as he'd screamed himself hoarse yet nobody came. He was alone._

_ Not knowing what else to do Blaine begged, he begged for it to stop, for the rough touches to go away, for the demeaning words to stop, for the firm grasp to loosen up but nothing worked. He was so hyped up that he hadn't realised he'd kicked out until everything went silent. The string of insults and putdowns ceased, the rough touches were no longer there and he wasn't being restrained anymore. The smell of alcohol that had rushed against his face every time he breathed on him was gone._

_ He strained his ears listening to see what was happening and he could hear him on the other side of the room, he was breathing heavily and it sounded like he'd punched something. Blaine thought about moving, taking his shot at freedom. He looked around to see if he could spot his shoes or if he'd have to go without them but he couldn't make anything out in the dark. _

_ Slowly sitting up he tried not to rustle the sheets as he got up but in his shaken up state he was hardly silent, he knew he'd been heard but it was too late to worry about that so he tried to make it to the door as quickly as possible. The chances of him making it to the door without him seeing were already slim but it didn't help that he fell over his shoes on the way, making him stumble._

_ He was back on him in seconds and had thrown him back against the door, he felt dizzy and his head started to throb but he knew he had no choice but to fight back. He wrestled the guy off him and thought he might get away until something big and heavy collided with his head and made him drop to the floor, he hadn't been knocked out but he was only just fighting for consciousness. The dizziness increased and he was only aware of certain things from then on as he drifted in and out of consciousness. _

_ The first time he came round he noted that he was on the bed again and the guy was hovering over him as if he was waiting for him to react, he tried to form any words to get this guy away from him but even making his mouth move was a tall order and the darkness steadily swallowed him up again. He came in and out of consciousness a few times again but didn't take anything in until the last couple of times. The first time he woke up and could sense anything again he wished he couldn't. He didn't want to believe what his body was telling him, it couldn't have happened to him. He refused to believe the way his inside were squirming around telling him that something was deeply wrong, he refused to accept the way his trousers felt different, like they'd been yanked up in a hurry. He didn't want to think about how everywhere hurt and most importantly he definitely didn't think about where it hurt the most._

_ He decided to try and move again but the pain flared in every direction, it was all he could do not to cry out in agony, that's when he started back across the room towards him, Blaine hadn't even realised that he wasn't alone at this point and just seeing him getting closer made him want to scream._

_ His breaking point was when his hand closed around his shoulder, this time he did scream and moved as quick as could to try and get away from everything. Everything changed. The whole room changed, there was more light in this one and he could hear traffic, there was more furniture and he wasn't standing over him anymore. Blaine eventually realised that he was in Kurt and Rachel's Bushwick apartment and that there was no more Eli C. And that nobody would hurt him now. But the memories of what had caused his dream and the fact that he might lose Kurt forever because of it hit him with such a force that he broke down and cried. _

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine looked frantically around the room as if waiting for someone to appear before he broke down crying, Blaine hardly ever cried like this, the mattress beneath them shook with the force of his sobs and Kurt ignored everything that happened earlier that night as he opened his arms wide, inviting Blaine in for a hug. Blaine hesitated as he looked at Kurt, his eyes still glistening and his whole body still shaking but he eventually shifted over and let Kurt comfort him.

Once he'd managed to stop crying he just sat there trying not to think about anything, it was nice to have Kurt with him again, he'd missed being held by him when he was upset. Kurt waited for Blaine to calm down before he tried carefully to bring up the subject with him.

"Blaine, what happened? You've never had dreams like that, has something happened?" Blaine considered lying until he realised Kurt would find out eventually anyway so he took a deep breath before he started.

"I- I was ddreaming about th-that night" He said, barely above a whisper. Kurt was lost.

"What night?" He asked, his brain working frantically to figure out what was happening.

"The one... The one where it happened." He cringed as he said it "The one that caused this" He gestured to nowhere in particular but hoped Kurt understood, Kurt nodded so he carried on. "I never told you what happened, Kurt" he said, starting to shake again. "I was so scared... I couldn't- I couldn't get out or move" Tears had started rolling down his cheeks again and his voice was uneven as he continued "It wasn't meant to be like that, Kurt, I swear! I was just feeling really lonely so when he invited me round I- I thought it would be nice to just hang out with someone for a bit." Blaine had to stop and collect himself before he told Kurt the rest.

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to, Blaine. If it makes you feel uncomfortable..."

"No" Blaine cut him off "You need to hear it" he said and worked up the strength to tell the rest of the story. "When I got there he was being really nice and we watched TV for a bit and just talked... We'd had a few drinks but I was mainly sober, he'd gotten a bit drunk so I decided I wanted to leave. When I was going to leave he wouldn't let me" Blaine tried to choke down the sobs but he couldn't, he had to close his eyes as images from that night flashed through his mind. "He wouldn't let go, and I- I couldn't move or do anything, it was so scary, Kurt. I couldn't get out and there was no-one around to help. When he wanted me to leave he chucked me out, I had to sit there on the street and put my shoes on. I couldn't move because I was in so much pain and there was nobody around and I was scared that he would come out and hurt me again and-" Kurt shushed him and put his finger on his lips to get him to stop talking, Blaine was getting too worked up at this point and Kurt just wanted to make him calm again. Kurt hadn't realised but he was actually crying too after Blaine explained everything and he no longer had any anger in his heart for Blaine. The guy who did this to him was a whole other story though.

"Who did this to you, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he realised he'd never gotten a straight answer before.

"Th-this guy I was talking to on facebook, Eli C. We hadn't seen each other since we were kids and he asked me if I wanted to come over, I thou- I thought we were just going to hang out like we used to. Kurt was fuming at this point, how could someone hurt his Blaine like that? Kurt didn't get long to brood over the monster that did this before Finn stuck his head round the door. Kurt looked up at him questioningly as if asking what he wanted.

"I couldn't sleep and those dividers don't block anything out, I tried not to listen but I heard everything. I'm really sorry Blaine; you probably want to be left alone." Blaine shook his head and told him he didn't have to go if he didn't want to.

"Do you want anything? I could get you a drink?" Finn asked trying his best to be helpful and they both appreciated it. Blaine said he didn't want anything but Kurt made Finn go get Blaine a glass of water.

"You should come home with me," Kurt said when Finn left "Carole's a nurse and she can check that he didn't do any serious damage." He said, Blaine nodded but he hadn't entirely taken in what Kurt said since he was so exhausted, Finn came back in with a glass of water at that point and sat down on the chair near the bed.

"I told him he should come home and get Carole to check he's okay" Kurt said, resisting the urge to cry again. They both looked at Blaine and found that he was asleep and still clinging on to Kurt, his face wasn't relaxed or happy but it was calmer than when he'd been awake.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Finn asked Kurt, Kurt thought for a moment before he answered, he hadn't really thought about how he really felt.

"I don't know, angry mainly, upset... worried" Kurt said, he knew there was more in him than just those but his whole head was a mess right now.

"Worried? Why Worried?" Finn asked, surely the danger was over now.

"Because he's never going to feel the same, he's always going to have those memories. Every time somebody touches him in a certain way, even if it's just a pat on the shoulder it could bring up so much pain for him and I'm just worried about whether he'll ever be happy again. I don't think he ever completely got over that time at the Sadie Hawkins back at his old school either, so now he's got both of those things bringing him down, can't they just give him a break?" Kurt said, the weight of his words hitting Finn now, Kurt had to try not to get worked up so that he didn't wake Blaine up but somebody out there definitely had hell to pay.

"He'll be okay eventually; he's got you after all. He feels safe around you still so I don't think he'll be unhappy forever." Finn said.

"I hope you're right" he said, Finn stood up and awkwardly hugged Kurt over Blaine so as not to wake him up. Finn told him that he was going to sleep on the sofa since he couldn't bear to sleep next to Rachel anymore. Kurt wanted to ask what exactly had happened between the two of them but Finn still looked pretty sore about it so he left him.

After gently lying Blaine on his back he rolled over onto his side so he could watch him, he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep after this so he just made sure Blaine didn't go into anymore nightmares until the morning.

* * *

**A/N: And relax, that was pretty heavy. Please review and tell me what you thought and as always I'll fill any prompts so fire away, see you next time!**


	64. Aichmophobia

**A/N: Shotout to and guest (I don't know who you are sorry) for reviewing on like every chapter! Anyway, this was a prompt from said guest and it was pretty fun to write. Please keep reviewing and all that jazz**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it**

* * *

Kurt held Blaine's hand as they sat in the waiting room watching people come and go, one thing Kurt had always hated about hospitals was the way people always strutted around like they were the most important person in the world and nobody else mattered. It drove him nuts. He wasn't getting angry today though, the only thing he was worried about was making sure Blaine was okay and stayed calm.

They would be going away in a few weeks and Blaine wasn't up to date on all of his vaccinations, the doctors had recommended he get them all before they go due to the high risk of illness. It had taken a whole week for Kurt to get Blaine to agree but here they were in the hospital about to get them done.

"How're you feeling?" Kurt asked as the grip on his hand was becoming gradually tighter.

"Okay I s'pose" Blaine mumbled, still glancing around warily.

"You'll be fine, they won't take long and I'll be right here with you the whole time." Blaine smiled up at him weakly, his attention still on what was happening around him. They waited a little bit longer before a chirpy looking nurse called out his name, Kurt stood up straight away, glad to finally get things over with but Blaine froze.

"come on, the sooner we can get these started the sooner they'll be over with" Kurt reasoned, Blaine blinked and took Kurt's hand when he offered it, the nurse gave them a look of understanding as Blaine shuffled along behind Kurt and she led them into a curtained of area.

"Hi there Blaine, I'm Nurse Maria and I'll be doing you're vaccinations today" She said as she sorted out her equipment on the small tray next to the bed. "I can see you're nervous but if you relax and let me do my job I can do them quickly and you'll be able to go soon." Blaine nodded and watched as she lined up different things.

"I'm just going to clean your skin with this" She held up a cotton bud soaked with a chemical and began rubbing the area once he held out his arm. Blaine was doing well so far; still holding his hand Kurt hoped he would stay this calm, this didn't happen though. As soon as she picked up a needle and filled it with the vaccine he had a freak out, trying to get as far away from her as possible. This didn't get him very far though as Kurt hadn't let go of his hand and he was sat on the bed, his hand squeezed Kurt's and he was breathing heavily as Nurse Marie gave him time to calm down.

"Come on Blaine, we're nearly there. You might as well just let her get on with it so we can go quicker." Kurt said, his thumb stroking Blaine's knuckles.

"No, Kurt I can't!" Blaine said quickly "Forget it let's just go home" He pleaded.

"You can, Blaine. There's no point going back now, not after we waited for so long. If you do this now I want make you come back" He said, Blaine seemed to consider this before he sighed and shuffled back on to the bed again. Nurse Maria smiled as she got ready again, quicker this time so Blaine wouldn't get freaked out like before.

She stepped closer with the needle and Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt felt the grip on his hand get tighter but didn't care because Blaine was almost done. When the first needle went in and he flinched and breathed in quickly but didn't put up any other resistance as she continued, Kurt smiled proudly as the first one was over. Blaine hesitantly opened one eye to see what was going on, he looked relieved when she put the needle down, only to have that relief vanish in a flash when he was faced with a new needle.

Kurt, foreseeing this happening, was prepared and did whatever possible to get Blaine's attention. He was whispering comforting words in Blaine's ear and saw him relax as his attention was fully on Kurt, he still tensed up momentarily as the needle went in but was quickly listening in for Kurt again. This injection took less time than the last one but Kurt didn't let Blaine take his eyes off of him whilst the nurse was getting the last one prepared. Blaine only knew what was happening when the third and final needle went in, he made a little noise of protest having not seen it coming but tried his hardest to ignore the pain. Nurse Maria was quickly finished and taping a cotton bud over the area, she smiled at Blaine when he watched her.

Blaine was suddenly extremely self-conscious about what Kurt and the nurse would think of him, he must've made such a fool of himself; it was only three small needles after all. He smiled timidly to the nurse as he thanked her and they left, Kurt still holding Blaine's hand which was no longer shaking. They made their way back to the car and got in but Kurt didn't start it, instead he turned to Blaine.

"I know what you're thinking and don't you dare." He said, the smallest of smiles creeping up.

"But she's going to think I'm such a baby for getting so worked up!" Blaine half-whined.

"I seriously doubt it honey, she probably sees a lot worse. Besides, everyone's allowed to be scared of something; you're scared of needles, so what? It doesn't make you any less of a person, and love you just as much" Blaine smiled at Kurt's words and put his seatbelt on. Blaine wasn't sure but he could've sworn he heard Kurt muttering something along the lines of perfectly imperfect as he pulled out on to the road and drove them home.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you didn't get it Aichmophobia is apparently a fear of needles, also I'm going to upload a chapter on Tuesday so look out for that (or not it's your choice) and please review and prompt!**


	65. 5 Times Blaine Tried to Propose

**A/N: Yay glee . me (I have to write your name like that sorry!) I'm so happy you were excited, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I try to fit these into everyone's time zones... Anyway as I said on Friday this was one of the most fun chapters I think I've written yet but that might doesn't mean it's the best chapter so don't get your hopes up!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**1. Regionals**

Blaine stood next to Kurt, clapping and celebrating Mr Schu and Emma finally getting married after all this time. He held the small velvet box tightly behind his back, one look and Kurt would see it, but he wouldn't, Blaine wouldn't let him. Blaine's hands were shaking as he had a silent debate in his head, on one hand this was the perfect opportunity but on the other it might take away from Will and Emma's day. Blaine could feel his pulse quicken as he thought of reasons to do it whilst trying to ignore the reasons against it.

He looked over at Kurt, wonderful, amazing Kurt. He wondered what Kurt would say if he could tell what Blaine was thinking, as if on cue Kurt looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong? You're acting odd" Kurt said, searching his face for some kind of clue.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy for them you know? It's about time something finally went right for them" Blaine said, hoping he'd covered up what he was really thinking well enough.

"Yeah, it's nice that they sorted everything out" He said distractedly, as if thinking about something himself.

"Hey, are _you_ okay? You're acting strange too" Blaine commented, glad the attention was off him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about everything that's been going on since I was last here, it's seems a whole world away from my senior year." Blaine nodded, not really sure how to reply.

He tried to stop his hands from shaking as everyone eventually left the choir room and separated. He'd missed his chance but he was still determined to go through with this proposal before Kurt went back to New York.

**2. The Lima Bean**

"It's a shame you have to go back to New York tomorrow; it's been nice having you round. Like old times." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but I have to go back eventually, what with nyada and Vogue" he said, smiling at the memories the two of them shared of this place. Blaine could feel the ring box digging into his leg from where he buried it in his pocket, he wanted to ask him so badly but he knew it needed to be special as well; Kurt was taking sips of his coffee, still completely unaware of the inner turmoil Blaine was going through. Should he do it here? Kurt seemed fairly happy just talking to him like they used to and Blaine may be imagining it but he could swear Kurt had that look in his eye again, it was almost like longing.

"You're doing it again" Kurt said, smirking a little.

"What?" Blaine panicked, was Kurt onto him? Was he being that obvious?

"You've got this far away look on your face as if you're completely out of it, is something bugging you?" He asked, Blaine racked his Brains for a lie convincing enough to stop Kurt worrying about him.

"No I er- I was just, I was just wondering about what songs to pick for nyada" He said, trying to put on his happiest smile to prove that he was okay.

"Well don't do any old song. Why don't you do what Rachel did for her funny girl audition?" He suggested

"As much as I love the song, I don't really think that Don't Stop Believing is the song I should use; it's not my usual style." Blaine said, sceptically. At the back of his mind he was still caught up in his thoughts about the ring, he'd already dismissed the idea of doing it now, Kurt was obviously excited to help him and he wasn't about to stop him.

"No silly! Not actually use Don't Stop Believing, use something personal to you, that way you can connect with the performance" Blaine laughed at himself for a second there.

"You're right. Hey, maybe you can listen to some of my options sometime soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I can! But I'm going back to New York tomorrow so you could show me before we leave or Skype me?" Kurt suggested, Blaine didn't want to show Kurt his performances over Skype so they arranged to meet in the morning in the auditorium before he left.

"Won't you have lessons?" Kurt asked, trying to work out just how early Blaine meant.

"It doesn't matter, I'm ahead in most of my classes so one lesson won't hurt" Blaine said, Kurt couldn't argue with an opportunity to watch Blaine perform again so he agreed and they fell back into normal conversation about each others' daily lives.

**3. The Auditorium**

When Kurt got to the auditorium for the time they'd agreed Blaine was already there, he didn't notice Kurt come in though as he finished the song on the piano. He hadn't been playing any song in particular, just improvising as he let his hands move across the ivory and create a simple tune. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts about Kurt and how he could find a time to propose to him but he pushed those thoughts away as soon as Kurt announced his presence by speaking.

"That sounds lovely, what song is it?" Kurt asked, he normally always recognised the songs Blaine played.

"Oh it was nothing, just a little thing I made up" He replied turning to look at Kurt properly "I'm glad you came" Blaine said, wanting to say so much more but restraining himself.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Kurt replied, the two of them snapped out of their daze and Kurt was the first to speak. "SO what are you thinking of doing then?" He asked expectantly. Blaine's mind immediately sped off onto thoughts about songs, instruments and dance routines as he told Kurt everything he'd been thinking of.

Kurt agreed to every choice, there was something so familiar about each song they were so... they were so _Blaine._ He thought, still he was excited to see what Blaine would do with them so he took his seat in the auditorium and Blaine got started with the first song.

An hour later Kurt joined Blaine up on the stage after his last song idea, there'd been a huge variety. Some had made him teary whilst others had made him want to get up and dance with Blaine, Blaine was considering a mash up of some songs but couldn't decide which so they decided to narrow it down to some of the ones he'd already performed.

Blaine zoned out looking at Kurt and watched him talk animatedly, he had no idea what he was talking about but they way his eyes sparkled with excitement. His hands were waving everywhere as he talked happily about what Blaine could do to make his songs stand out but he stopped half way and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, did you listen to a word I just said" He said with a smirk, knowing Blaine had been caught.

"Okay, you got me" Blaine held his hands up in surrender, Kurt laughed and it sounded so heavenly today that his mind snapped into action and he made his decision. He was going to propose to Kurt now, in this choir room, in their own private moment. He reached down to his pocket to grab the ring and froze. It was then that he remembered he'd changed his trousers at the last minute this morning and the box would still be in the other trousers in his bedroom, he mentally kicked himself over and over whilst tuning into what Kurt was saying so he didn't get caught out again.

**4. The Airport**

Blaine had asked Kurt if he could come to the airport with him before he left for New York and after refusing to let Blaine miss any more school for him at first, Blaine eventually won him over. Blaine said he'd left his phone at home so he and Kurt would have to go there before they went to the airport, he didn't tell Kurt that what he actually wanted to go home for was to pick up the ring that lay forgotten in his room. Kurt was fine with it as he hadn't seen Mr and Mrs Anderson in a long time and it was a good opportunity to catch up with them. Kurt had missed his conversations with Mrs Anderson in particular, she'd always loved finding out what Kurt was up to, something about talking to the two of them so comfortably again gave him a funny feeling. It was so familiar yet so different and Kurt found himself yearning for how things used to be before he caught himself and stopped thinking like that. Blaine appeared at the bottom of the stairs and was shocked to find Kurt smiling and laughing with his parents like he used to, he hid his shock as well as possible before his mum looked up and saw him.

"Blaine! You never told us Kurt would be back in town, we haven't spoken in ages" She called out from her spot in the lounge, she and Kurt exchanged a few more words before Kurt stood and hugged her and Mr Anderson patted him on the shoulder. Kurt joined Blaine with a very slight spring in his step as they walked back out to Blaine's car.

"Did you get your phone?" He asked as he buckled himself in.

"Yep, it was on my desk, I must have left it there by accident as I was getting ready" Kurt nodded as he put the radio on and started to sing along.

They'd agreed to meet Burt at the airport so he could help with tickets and things as well as seeing Kurt off again, Blaine felt sympathy for Burt because he felt the same pain every time Kurt left again. After they'd sorted out tickets and flight times Burt went off to the departures board to see if there were any delays, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Blaine knew if he didn't do it now Kurt would go back to New York and there was more chance every day that he might find somebody else. Blaine was almost down on one knee when Burt appeared again.

"Your flight's on time but there's still another 15 minutes before they're boarding. What're you doing, Blaine?" he asked, seeing Blaine down on one knee.

"Oh I- I er... I'm just tying my shoelace" He lied.

"But your shoelaces are already done?" He said, eyeing the laces in question.

"Err, I just wanted to redo this one because it felt loose?" he said hopefully, apparently this was enough to satisfy Burt as he turned back to Kurt, Blaine tied his shoelace in record speed and stood up again. He was desperately trying to stop his cheeks going red at almost getting humiliated, Kurt had turned to him to say something but stopped, his eyes raking over Blaine's face as if seeing something that Blaine was trying to hide. Blaine looked down quickly pretending he had a message on his phone, he knew Kurt would realise something was up though.

**5. Dinner in New York**

Kurt had invited Blaine to stay in New York the week after he graduated to celebrate him getting into nyada, Blaine had called Kurt as soon as he got the letter so that Kurt would be the first to know, he'd taken him sightseeing all day and was now taking him out to a restaurant that he and Santana had discovered one night when Rachel was out with Brody. The place was quiet but it still had enough people to give it a friendly atmosphere, the two of them had talked happily through dinner and Blaine happened to mention he's going to start looking for a place to stay for next year at nyada.

"Don't be silly, you should come and live in the loft with us" Kurt said as he put his cutlery down on the plate and looked at Blaine properly.

"No, I mean I would love to but there's already three of you there, it would get too crowded, I'd get in the way" He said, wishing he didn't put up so much of a fight, he would love to stay with them.

"Rubbish, we can manage. Anyway it would be nice to have you with us, the more the merrier" Kurt chuckled to himself at that. Blaine didn't reply he just smiled at Kurt, their waiter came and gave them their bill then left them to finish up before he would return. Blaine offered to pay but Kurt refused immediately, he was treating Blaine after all, so he got his money out. His heart started racing again in a way that was oh so familiar to him recently, what with being around Kurt so much more. Kurt had shrugged on his jacket whilst still sitting in his chair whilst Blaine got up to put his on, he reached into his pocket as he knelt down on one knee, Kurt didn't catch him kneel down though as right then the waiter appeared to finish the payment, Blaine sighed. Would he ever be able to catch a break? After paying Kurt noticed that Blaine was down on one knee.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" He asked as if he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I thought I saw a coin roll under the table, I guess my eyes are playing tricks on me" he said, impressed at how quickly the lie had come to him, he could swear he saw something like disappointment on Kurt's face.

"Well come on, Rachel and Santana are waiting up for us" Kurt said as he stood and waited for Blaine to do the same.

**6. Taking a Walk**

Kurt and Blaine had decided to take a nice walk around New York the next day since Rachel was practising singing full time these days which made it pretty hard to talk to people. Santana had a dance lesson at nyada so was gone for the day which left the two of them to relax and enjoy the city. They came to a little ice-cream van that had parked up on the road, it didn't look too busy and it was unusually hot in New York today. Blaine looked at Kurt who returned the look, fighting to hide the inner-child struggling to burst through. Before they knew it they'd both bought ice-creams and were sitting on a bench opposite a park enjoying them and watching people go about their daily lives.

They sat in a comfortable silence when they'd finished.

"What're you thinking about?" Kurt asked

**"**You" Blaine said simply, hoping he hadn't just gone and made things really awkward.

"Same" Kurt replied

"You were thinking about yourself?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he laughed slightly.

"No you idiot, I was thinking about you" Kurt said, still looking straight ahead.

"What about me?" Blaine asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well us really, how we used to be. How we used to plan our days in New York together, and how we'd be living in our own little apartment together by now." Kurt said, not daring to look at Blaine.

"Oh" Was all he could think to reply.

"I still think about us that way sometimes, when I forget- when I forget everything this year." Kurt said, looking at the path in front of them now.

"Kurt, I'm so-" He started

"No, no I know you are. I guess I just miss you, you know? I miss everything about what we used to have." He said

"Me too" Blaine replied, not trusting himself to say more.

"No but I really miss you. I want, I want us back." He said taking a deep breath "I want to hold your hand when we walk places, I want to spend romantic evenings with you in candle light, I want to fool around with you, I want to wake up to find you watching me like a crazy stalker. I want to be able to introduce you to people as my boyfriend and I want to be able to turn guys down because I'm already taken, I want to be able to call you and text you for no real reason but to hear your voice and I want to be able to say I love you at the end of each phone call. Blaine, I-I want you back" His voice trembling a bit, Blaine couldn't get his brain to function well enough to form coherent sentences. Before he could even think of a response Kurt was down on one knee in front of him taking his hand, there was an open box in his hand with the most beautiful ring in it and Kurt's eyes were swimming with tears. Blaine gasped trying to stop his own tears when he realised what was happening "Being apart from you this year has been hard, maybe the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But we've learnt from it, we've grown as separate people and together, if anything I think this year has made us stronger as a couple, that's if you'll have me back. So, Blaine Anderson, will you make me the happiest guy on the planet and marry me?" Blaine knocked him over with the force of his hug, there was laughter, there were tears and there was a promise sealed with a more than emotional kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Blaine said as they both stood up and he hugged Kurt again. "Funny story actually" He said as they released each other, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the box and opened it so Kurt could see the ring.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt said, looking between him and the ring "This is why you've been acting so weird lately" He said laughing. Blaine took the ring from the box and held Kurt's hand so that he could slide the ring on; Kurt then did the same for Blaine.

"I think this was one of our best walks" Kurt said as they walked back to the apartment to tell the others, Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and loved being able to finally feel the ring on it.

"One of the best?" Blaine asked.

"Fine, _the_ best walk we've ever had" He said

"Much better"

* * *

**A/N: Just a note, the title for this chapter was supposed to be 5 times Blaine tried to propose and 1 time Kurt did but that was too long :'( ****Also 130 reviews! Guys you rock! Please keep em coming, tell me what you thought! See you on Friday!**


	66. Hummel Tires and Lube

**A/N: Oh My God you guys! The response to the last chapter was crazy! I love you all so much! *hugs laptop* so this week's Friday chapter is a prompt by anothersillyromantic on tumblr which I found hilarious. Please keep up the prompts and reviews they make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: It's totally mine, I'm joking of course**

* * *

Kurt was grumbling to himself as he tried to inconspicuously move toward the right aisle, he and Blaine had flipped a coin to see who would buy the next packet of condoms and lube which Kurt had unfortunately lost, leaving him in this position. He'd considered buying some other items and filling up a basket with those to cover the reason he came here but he couldn't think of anything he wanted or needed so ended up reluctantly walking towards _that_ aisle in the shop.

He knew he was probably making it worse by looking around and acting suspicious but he was also looking out to make sure nobody he knew came in whilst he was getting said items, so far he been successful as there weren't many people around. When he got to the aisle he realised this task might not be as easy as he thought, there were rows upon rows and different stacks of them. There were different brands promising different types of experience and promises of feeling and safety, getting slightly overwhelmed Kurt lingered at the edge of the isle whilst he racked his brains for the brand and type Blaine bought last time.

He'd never noticed until now but he actually had no idea what kind of condoms they got, he was always so caught up in the moment that he didn't really take much notice. He wondered desperately to himself how Blaine always managed to choose when he thought of a solution, He could call Blaine! He realised how ridiculous it sounded to call your boyfriend just to ask what kind of condoms they used but it was either that or trying to decipher the various packs until he found a suitable one, deciding to bring Blaine into this humiliation he pressed Blaine's speed-dial and waited.

"_Hey you" _Blaine greeted when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, so I have a question for you" Kurt said whilst pretending to be extremely interested in cough medicine.

"_Go on"_ He replied.

"What kind of, um, you know... what _kind_ do we usually use?" Kurt said, trying his hardest to make Blaine get the message without telling the rest of the shop.

"_What kind of what do we use?" _ Blaine asked seemingly oblivious.

"Seriously Blaine, I don't wanna say it, you remember I said I was going to the shop... _today?" _Kurt said getting more embarrassed by the second.

_"Wait you mean you're at the shop now?" _ Blaine asked, bursting into uncontrollable laughter when Kurt told him yes, that was exactly what he was doing.

"Blaine, I actually wanted help" He said trying to cut through Blaine's laughing "Blaine Anderson you answer me right now or no sex for a month!" Kurt said sternly down the phone, freezing when he remembered he was in a shop. He subtly looked down the aisle to check there was no one around, his whole face burning from the humiliation. Lucky for him nobody seemed to be looking but he was successful in getting his boyfriend's attention. Blaine quickly went rummaging and told Kurt what type they used and was about to say goodbye when Kurt stopped him,

"Do I _have _to get lube as well?" He pleaded

"_Yes, I'm not letting you anywhere near me without lube"_ Blaine replied and Kurt was blushing like mad again.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" Kurt said.

"_I love you too" _Blaine replied and they both hung up, Kurt marched up to the shelf with lube on and tried to grab their type as discreetly as possible, thankful that he was aware what kind of lube they used.

When he pulled up outside his house his heart dropped as he saw his dad's car there, that meant Burt was home early and Kurt would have to try and find a way to smuggle what he' bought into the house. He sat there forming a plan for a bit before he remembered he was going to Blaine's tomorrow so he might as well just leave them in the car, shoving the bag in the glove box he walked up to the house and found Carole in the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt, Dinner's going to be ready in a couple of minutes so don't vanish" She said from where she was cooking.

"Okay, I'm just going to freshen up, I won't take long" And with that he went down to his room and splashed water on his face, trying hard to forget about his trip. When he came back upstairs Burt and Finn were already seated at the table whilst Carole brought out the remaining dish and sat down.

"How was Rachel, Kurt" Carole asked, Kurt froze, Rachel? But then he remembered he'd told them he was spending the afternoon with Rachel so that he could go to the store without anyone knowing.

"Oh yeah, she was good" Kurt said, trying to look occupied with his dinner so nobody else asked him any questions. Finn looked at him as if trying to work out why he was lying but Kurt shot him a warning look and he went back to his food.

"Are you home tomorrow, Kurt" Burt asked when Finn had finished talking with him about the latest football scores.

"Uhm no, actually I'm going over to Blaine's house" He said and looked up and almost choked when he did. Burt was still wearing his work clothes which meant 'Hummel Tires and Lube' was printed plainly on his shirt and hat, he tried to stop the blush forming on his face and also tried swallowing his food but his throat was suddenly very tight and it only caused him to choke more.

"What's up with you?" Burt asked when he'd finally helped Kurt stop choking.

"Nothing I er, can I be excused?" Kurt asked, trying to look anywhere but at Burt.

"Don't you want to finish your dinner first?" Burt asked trying to figure out what was wrong with Kurt

"No I'm just tired, I think I should lie down for a bit" He said, standing up and taking his plate to the kitchen before coming back and going to his bedroom. Despite his hardest efforts Burt still noticed how red his son's face had become and sat there for the rest of dinner trying to figure it out. It was only when Finn mentioned that he'd been with Rachel all day meaning Kurt couldn't have been with her that he tried to figure out where Kurt had actually been.

Carole was doing the laundry that night when she'd gone through the pockets of all the trousers she was about to wash (a habit she had learned from bringing up Finn) when she found a rather unusual receipt in the trousers Kurt had been wearing that day, she chuckled and went to show Burt her discovery.

Burt turned completely red when she showed him and everything fit together as to why Kurt was acting so strange over dinner, he suspected Blaine usually got that stuff. After laughing as much as he could with Carole he decided to have some fun with his new found knowledge.

* * *

Kurt was just leaving the house when Burt said something to him that he hadn't said in quite a long time to Kurt.

"Bye Kurt, have fun and be safe" he resisted the urge to laugh when Kurt turned round, obviously trying to simultaneously hide his embarrassment and figure out if Burt was on to him or something

"Er okay? Bye Dad" And with that he was out of the door and halfway down the road in his car in what must be record timing for him. Burt just chuckled as he went back to his day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that went OOC :s Please review and prompt I love you all! Maybe possibly a really short chapter on Tuesday, I mean really short :)**


	67. Blaine's Inability To Clap

**A/N: Here is the very short chapter I promised for this Tuesday (I almost forgot it was Tuesday :s ) It's another tumblr prompt that I found hilarious so here it is. Also guys the love I got from you since Friday has been crazy! I still can't process it! I love you all**

**Disclaimer: No but really**

* * *

Blaine was showing Kurt some of his favourite glee club performances of his senior year on his laptop as they were spending a lazy day in bed. One of the band members had been trying out his camera all year so there where performances of all of the performances where the band was present. Kurt loved watching all of the performances; it was like he was back in glee club except there were new people this time round.

Over the videos there were quite a few shots of the group clapping and cheering at the end of the songs, you could tell just by watching which people liked others more and which ones weren't so keen. Blaine had spent ages filling Kurt in on whom all of the newbies were and who they were close to or in a relationship with. Kurt laughed at the fact that whilst glee club members had changed there was still as much drama as ever.

There were several things Kurt had noticed about Blaine during the performance, one of which gave him lots of emotional feeling he'd rather not remember, the other was a long forgotten quirk of Blaine's. The first one, the one he'd rather not pay attention to was the fact that Blaine tended to sit next to an empty chair. It wasn't just that though; he always had his arm on the back of the chair next to it, as if someone should be sitting on that chair for his arm to curl around. There was nobody there because everybody else was too busy wrapped up in their own drama to notice that Blaine needed support.

The second little thing Kurt picked up on brought a smile to his face every time he saw it happen. Blaine couldn't clap. There were a couple of variations on attempted claps but none could really pass for your average applause. Kurt kept quiet about it for the time being but couldn't help chuckling as it happened more and more frequently.

"What're you laughing about? That was a very heartfelt performance." Blaine asked, confused as to what Kurt found so funny.

"I'm laughing at you Blaine! Not being around you for the whole of last year I completely forgot about your total inability to clap." Kurt said, still smiling as he clicked onto the next video but had to pause it as Blaine spoke again.

"What do you mean I can't clap, of course I can clap?" Blaine said indignantly as he clapped to prove his point, this only made Kurt laugh harder as he did an exact replica of what he'd done in the video.

"You're not helping your case" Kurt said.

"Fine, what's wrong with my clapping?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it, you just do it weirdly" Kurt said.

"But now I'm self-conscious about my clapping style" He whined.

"Your clapping style is beautiful, it's just different, that's all" Kurt said as he clicked play on the video and snuggled back into Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: When you write clap or clapping that many times you realise how weird that word is... Anyway, it was short as I promised. Please keep the love coming and if you've given me a prompt I'm definitely doing them :)**


	68. Appendicitis 20

**A/N: Friday :) So I got prompted to write Blaine with appendicitis but since I've already done that (Chapter 55) I thought I'd carry it on into two chapters. Also holy cow you guys! 150 reviews! That's incredible and hey to Becky who gave me the last 5 even though you won't see this for ages. **

**Disclaimer: As always...**

* * *

Blaine became a needy child in the back of the ambulance, whining whenever Kurt retracted his hands to sit down; the paramedics had eventually allowed Kurt to sit with Blaine since he got so worked up when Kurt wasn't next to him. The drive over to the hospital hadn't been a long one but the roads were old and bumpy causing Blaine to groan in agony each time he was jolted in the stretcher, he'd been put on strong pain medication and Kurt couldn't wait for them to kick in, there was nothing worse than seeing Blaine in this state.

"How much longer?" He mumbled when they hit a smooth part of the road.

"Not too far, we're so close; just hang in there a little longer." Kurt reassured him; he nodded feebly and closed his eyes again. Kurt watched the roads go by from the window, it wasn't busy out but the ambulance was still taking a way longer time than he'd expected it to, luckily Blaine's pain killers seemed to have started kicking in since he wasn't moaning in pain anymore. It was a great relief when he finally saw the sign for the hospital flash past the ambulance window and he looked down at the now slightly dazed Blaine - completely oblivious to the world around him.

The paramedic dealing with Blaine told him he'd have to step out of the way whilst they got him out and into the hospital; Kurt was reluctant but eventually complied since it was what's best for Blaine. Blaine wouldn't notice anyway since he was well out of it on the painkillers, they managed to get him offloaded and into the hospital in what must have been record timing, leaving Kurt to cringe every time Blaine's head lurched as they went around a corner, he didn't say anything though as the sooner they got Blaine better again the sooner he could stop panicking.

Not being allowed to go with Blaine when they got in he had a long nerve wracking wait ahead go him in the hospital's waiting room, after pacing, counting the tiles and observing different people who came and went, a doctor finally appeared and had news for Kurt, he didn't look very serious so Kurt hoped for the best.

"What's happening? Is he going to be okay?" Kurt asked, getting flustered as different possibilities paraded through his mind.

"He should be fine, he's got appendicitis so we're going to have to do some surgery to take it out and we're going to have to do it quickly in case the appendix becomes a problem. We're prepping now so he shouldn't be too long, feel free to wait" Kurt nodded.

"He will be okay though?" He asked, unable to keep the unease out of his voice.

"He's got some of the best surgeons operating on him and this is a fairly routine procedure so I think you can relax" He said and walked away with a reassuring nod, Kurt was still not convinced and fell back, defeated onto one of the hospital's uncomfortable plastic chairs. The waiting game had begun again and Kurt was already sick of it, he hated hospitals themselves, it was even worse when someone he loved was in one of them for any reason.

He hadn't bitten his nails in years but he found himself repeatedly getting into old habits, trying to find a way of distracting himself he flicked through some out of date magazines cringing when some pages had suspicious stains on them and put them back on the pile, resorting to watching some of the news that was playing from the TV in the corner. This failed to distract him too since nothing overly major had happened recently.

The doctor from earlier returned again after what felt like an eternity, he had a smile on his face however so Kurt allowed himself to relax slightly.

"How did it go? Is he alright? Will he be okay?" Kurt asked frantically, pouncing on the man as he approached.

"You'll be glad to know that everything went as normal and he's good as new - minus an appendix of course" The doctor laughed and Kurt felt so happy he could find anything funny.

"Can I go and see him now?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course, he's just got out though so he'll still be heavily drugged for a bit and maybe a bit loopy when he comes round." He said, leading Kurt down the maze of corridors. "He's just through here" he said indicating a door. "If you need anything just press the call button by the bed and somebody will be with you." And with a small nod he left, leaving Kurt alone with a peacefully sleeping Blaine.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and thought back to how just a few hours ago they were in the dorm practising dance routines, it had been a long day and he'd be glad to get it over with. That reminded him that none of the warblers nor his dad knew they were at the hospital; he gave his dad a ring reassuring him that yes everything was okay and life would be back to normal soon, followed by Wes whilst still holding Blaine's hand and hoping he'd come round some time so that he could stop worrying.

After a long time of sitting next to Blaine hand in hand and thinking to himself in the quiet Blaine started to shift around and groggily opened his eyes to look around in confusion, when his gaze landed on Kurt he smiled blearily.

"Hey" he croaked out.

"Hey you welcome back" He said and Blaine laughed before wincing. "Does it still hurt? Do you want me to get someone?" He asked.

"It's just sore, it's okay" He replied and rested his head back down onto the pillow, Kurt stroked his fingers through his hair until a nurse came in to see him.

"Nice to have you back Mr Anderson, how're you feeling?"

"M'okay" He replied, his voice still croaky.

"You've just been put on some new pain medication so you should start to feel better soon" She said as she flicked through his charts at the end of the bed, smiled at them and left, telling them they could put the TV on if they wanted to but neither moved.

"I was really worried about you" Kurt admitted, Blaine could barely keep his eyes open thanks to the drug induced haze but it was still nice to know he was going to be okay, he didn't know when but Blaine had drifted back off to sleep at some point and once he'd stopped marvelling at how cute he looked, Kurt drifted off too.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for any incorrect stuff, I have no idea how appendicitis works but I did a tiny bit of research and this was what I got. Also if you've given me a prompt in my reviews or pm I promise they will be up.**


	69. Blaine's Dad Beats Him Epilogue

**A/N: This is actually a follow on from the Blaine's dad beats him series for FanFicFangirl172 but it doesn't matter if you can't remember what happened (I couldn't) it hopefully works without reading it. So in this gay marriage hadn't been legalised in New York - just go with it trust me. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in the living room of their small flat, they'd moved out years ago to live together and whilst this place was small and expensive with many bits to work on, it still managed to feel like home, It hadn't taken long before they were ready to move into something a little bigger and now had a proper house with a spare bedroom. They were both eating their breakfast whilst watching the news before they both went their separate ways for work, the news had been dull lately with very few stories strung out over long periods of time to make up for the fact that there really was nothing to report.

Blaine had taken their plates to the kitchen whilst Kurt made a couple of phone calls to his assistant, he wasn't expecting anything major to happen whilst he was gone which is why it came as such a surprise to hear Kurt calling him back into the living room like the world was ending. He dropped everything and ran, worried that Kurt might have gotten into trouble but that was the opposite of what he saw when he entered the room. Kurt's phone lay abandoned on the floor where he'd presumably thrown it in his excitement and the man himself was sitting right up next to the screen, listening intently to the reporter.

Seeing how worked up this story had Kurt he decided to listen in and catch the last of it.

"-can confirm that gay marriage has now been legalised in New York, Celebrations are-" Blaine didn't get to hear the last of the sentence since Kurt had jumped on him and pushed him to the floor.

"Blaine we've won! We finally beat those idiots and we won!" He said, laughing and flailing around excitedly. He spent the rest of the day talking excitedly over the phone about it with Kurt whilst they were both at work, inevitably neither of them got any work done that day and rushed home as soon as possible to be with each other again.

It was only when Blaine was alone and left to his thoughts on the crowded subway he remembered something, his thoughts were lead to a small blue box sitting in a larger box at the back of the cupboard in is room. He remembered very clearly the ring and almost as clearly the speech he'd fretted over for hours on end before finally getting something he liked and something that encompassed everything he felt about Kurt. Obviously the speech he'd prepared would have to be altered and improved, his relationship with Kurt was completely different from what it had been those many years ago, he also remembered one of the things on the list of to-dos before he gave Kurt the ring. He had to call Burt.

_"Hi Blaine" _Burt picked up after just a couple of rings.

"Hi, I wanted to ask you something" Blaine said, not sure how else to bring it up.

_"Of Course you can, what do you need?" _He replied, Blaine was seriously struggling to put it into words.

"So I take it you've seen the news, gay marriage has been legalised here in New York..." He trailed off.

_"I have actually, not long to go before they're all legal and we can move on happily"_ He said and Blaine smiled.

"So what I have to ask you about has a lot to do with that I suppose," he paused before going on "I want your blessing"

_"My blessing for what?"_ Burt asked, Blaine was pretty sure he knew what he meant but he just wanted to make Blaine say it.

"I want to ask Kurt to marry me" He said, hoping Burt would end his torture soon.

_"Blaine, why on earth do you think you have to ask? You're just as much a son to me as Kurt is and just the idea of you and him being able to finally get what you want is enough to make me the happiest man alive." _Burt said, and Blaine wanted to jump and scream in joy.

"Okay, I'm going to ask him tonight just so you know, I'm taking him to dinner at his favourite restaurant. I want it to be as special as possible." Blaine said, his happiness about what this evening would hold taking over.

_"Good, he deserves the best, you both do. Now go get him, go put a ring on it as he would say."_ Burt chuckled, Blaine laughed too, this had been the best day in a long time. They hung up after saying their goodbyes and Blaine was left to wait impatiently until his stop, using the extra time to call and make the dinner reservations.

When it finally came to his stop he was the first off the train and practically ran all the way back to their apartment, he arrived about fifteen minutes earlier than he usually would thanks to his speed which meant he would arrive a couple of minutes after Kurt did. He was right, when he walked in the door Kurt was just setting his things down on the ground.

"You're home early" He said, as he took his scarf off.

"I didn't want us to be late for our reservations." He said with a grin.

"What reservations" Kurt paused and looked up at him.

"Oh I don't know, just some reservations for certain someone's favourite restaurant in half an hour" He said and smiled at Kurt.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" Kurt said and then started jumping up and down "You did! Oh Blaine, thank you!" He said running at Blaine and throwing himself at him for the second time that day.

"Only the best for you" Blaine said and hugged Kurt back. "Anyway we need to get ready or we'll be late" He said taking Kurt's hand and leading him up the stairs. They got ready quickly just needing to freshen up after their day of work, they didn't spend as much time as they usually would getting ready but it didn't matter because tonight was just about them.

They decided to walk to the restaurant given that it would probably be quicker than trying to get a cab through all the traffic and arrived a couple of minutes early for their reservation. After getting seated the evening passed away quickly with food, wine and talk of how exciting the news was and what this meant for other people too.

"I just can't believe it, something's finally going our way" Kurt said as he took a sip of his wine. "Just think, we can get married anytime we want and nobody can stop us" he smiled, Blaine was thinking of ways to bring up the subject in the most perfect way, he didn't want it to be some half hearted attempt.

"You know what, why don't we get married?" Kurt said, as if out of the blue. Blaine was caught completely off guard and wasn't quite sure how to respond, his plans to do something huge for Kurt were derailed. "Wait, you do want to get married right?" Kurt started to panic. "Because we always talk about it and I have so many ideas and I thought this is what you wanted and I really do want to be your husband and-" Kurt trailed off from his panicked rant when he saw that Blaine was laughing.

"Kurt, of course I want to marry you! I want to know all about these ideas you've probably fine tuned in your head about our wedding day and I want to be your husband too. I was actually waiting for the right moment to do this" He said as he reached into his pocket, slowly revealing the blue box to Kurt "But since you brought it up why not now? So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" He asked, holding out the open box with shaky hands.

"This is not how I imagined getting proposed to..." Kurt said and the Blaine's smile faltered. "It's better" He said and Blaine could have passed out from relief, he took the ring out and slid it onto Kurt's fingers.

"I have to call my dad and tell him you _finally _put a ring on it!" Kurt said and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Well that went differently to how I planned it... Anyhow, lemme know what you think and since I'm up to date on writing all the prompts I've been given fire away! I'm posting klainelover's prompt on Friday and HoneyBooBoo93's prompt next Tuesday, see you then!**


	70. Of Blankets and Teddy Bears

**A/N: This Chapter's a prompt from Klainelover, which went differently to how I planned it but I hope you like it. Yay for chapter 70! Also as always thank you so much for reviewing/prompting, following and favouriting and just sticking around in general! **

**Disclaimer: If you don't own glee and you know it clap your hands *claps hands***

* * *

It had been a quiet night; Kurt had stayed with Blaine at his house now that his parents finally let them sleep in the same room whenever Kurt came over. They'd just been having a conversation over instant messenger with the rest of the glee club, all of the current members and the graduates had agreed to meet up on there and catch up so that they didn't lose contact. Lots had been happening since last year's seniors all graduated but it was still the same drama filled glee club as ever; Mercedes had finally managed to get picked up again and was having her album released with her name and real picture, Rachel didn't end up getting the part in funny girl but made up for it with her pity parties and making Kurt go out to buy her ice cream - much to his disgust. Puck was still working on his screenplays and actually managed to get some people to read them and correct his grammar for him, Finn was doing well in college now that Puck had set him back on track and was one of the most hardworking students in his class and finally Santana had kick started her dance again and was doing well with her class at NYADA.

Kurt had decided to come home for the summer now, he wouldn't be living with Rachel and Santana anymore since a) Blaine would be going to NYADA next year so they could live together in their own apartment and b) Rachel's dramatics could get under anyone's skin and one year was quite enough for him. The conversation was only meant to last a couple of hours as an opportunity for everyone to catch up but it ended up going on into the early hours of the morning. Most of the sophomores and juniors in the glee club lost interest pretty quickly having not known most of the members that had graduated whilst the seniors and ex students carried on.

Kurt and Mercedes had talked excitedly about outfit ideas for her upcoming music video whilst Blaine watched him type adoringly, he would get excited whenever a new message from Mercedes popped up and quickly reply. He was pretty sure the rest of the glee club wouldn't be able to get a word in over the two but it was fun to watch them try, Sam was the one who eventually broke up their excited conversation.

His icon and name popped up, interrupting the chat between Kurt and Mercedes about what the backup singers would wear if she ever did a tour, Sam was practically begging Blaine to restrain Kurt since they all knew Kurt and Blaine had been together for the whole conversation. Blaine quickly took the laptop out of Kurt's hands much to his and Mercedes' protest, conversation then veered towards what people were planning for the summer and if they could meet up. It wasn't until Blaine mentioned that he and Kurt were planning to take a road trip together that people started to fire questions in their direction, before they knew it the whole glee club - new and old - had made plans to join them on this trip, that is of course until Kurt got is hands on the keyboard again. He very quickly made sure they all knew where they stood and that this was a _private_ trip for the two of them.

Conversation lulled again and most people had left or started saying their goodbyes, Kurt and Blaine were eventually the only ones left, still talking to Sam about the time they all dressed up as superheroes. Kurt was just telling Sam that he _had_ to send him the pictures that he had before he seemed to realise the time and left too, leaving just Kurt and Blaine in an empty chat room.

"You know, it _is_ four in the morning. Maybe we should get some as well?" Blaine suggested and as if to emphasise his point he yawned.

"okay, I'm just going to freshen up" Kurt said as he wandered off to the bathroom, they'd done their moisturising routines and gotten ready for bed earlier that night whilst talking to their friends so they could get to sleep sooner. When Kurt came back he found Blaine already under the covers, pulling the cover back for him as he tried and failed to suppress another yawn.

They didn't talk for hours like they usually did before drifting off to sleep but then they never normally stayed up past four so sleep was welcomed eagerly. Kurt only managed to sleep for a couple of hours though, being a light sleeper was definitely not a favourite thing of his so when the light started flooding in through the curtains in the morning he was left helpless but to lay there and hope desperately for a few hours of sleep. Predictably, he never got back to sleep so rolled over and watched Blaine sleep, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. When he was awake he was a constant ball of energy and smile but when he was asleep he just had this content look on his face and he would lie still for hours, the only sign of life being the slow rise and fall from his breathing.

Just when Kurt thought he could possibly fall asleep again he saw something that caught his attention and then of course his curious mind was off, there was a small raggedy blanket on the other side of Blaine that looked old and beaten up as if it had been dragged through a shredder. Kurt had never seen the blanket before but he was now filled with the urge to ask Blaine about it, it had to mean something because there was no way Blaine would keep something as tatty as that on his bed without good reason. His questions died in his head though as Blaine's eyes squinted shut and he did a sleepy yawn, when he eventually opened his eyes he saw Kurt watching him and smiled.

"Hey" He said, still sleepy and looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Hey" Kurt whispered back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Blaine's eyes drifted shut again and Kurt reached over and played with a curl of Blaine's hair, Blaine opened his eyes again and the two of them just lay there taking each other in. Neither had to go anywhere this morning and Blaine's parents wouldn't bother them, making it much harder to find the motivation to get up.

"What's that blanket for?" Kurt asked, as it was now in his line of vision from where he'd shifted himself.

"Hmm?" Blaine replied sleepily, squinting over to where Kurt was looking. "Oh that, I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember, I think one of my grandparents gave it to me before they died, it might just be me but it always seems to help me sleep better. You probably think that's really stupid don't you?" he said, looking away from Kurt uncomfortably.

"Of course not!" Kurt said. "In fact, since you've told me that..." he said, moving out of bed and over to his bag and pulling rummaging around. "This is Bruce; my mum gave him to me. It's not the only thing I have of hers but I still take him most places I go, not school of course or he'd be slushy-stained by now." Kurt laughed humourlessly and held out the small bear to show Blaine, one Blaine took the bear Kurt climbed back into bed with him and pulled the small blanket between them.

"I guess this makes both of us dorks now then" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt from above the teddy bear."

"You're still dorkier than me" Kurt said, eyeing his boyfriend as he played with the small bowtie around the bear's neck.

"This bear has good taste" He said as he straightened it, Kurt just laughed and leaned over to kiss him, all thoughts of teddies and blankets forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I called the teddy Bruce... it seemed fitting. So I'm working on my new story but I don't want to upload until it's finished so I can update regularly :) Please review and prompt and favourite and you know... do your thing!**


	71. Cheerio Blaine and Broken Bones

**A/N: hello dear fellows! This chapter was a prompt from HoneyBooBoo93 and I really liked it, also thank you for your prompt about Blaine getting stitches I have done it and it will be uploaded on Friday! To answer your question gleek . me I think the blanket probably would have stitches on it hahaha! **

**Disclaimer: nope, nada, not mine.**

Blaine hadn't just become a cheerio to replace glee club, he'd done it as yet another attempt to take his mind of Kurt. The rest of the club thought he'd moved past it now but he hadn't, he just didn't tell them because the only advice they could offer was to man up and get on with life. He'd love to be able to get on with his life but how could he when everything just reminds him of Kurt? Whilst the cheerios was something Kurt had been a part of before he knew Blaine he didn't get time to mope on it like usual thanks to Sue's rigorous schedules and workouts, he barely had time to breathe anymore.

He was in a particularly good mood lately however, since Burt had agreed to take Blaine with him to New York at Christmas to see Kurt. His parents hadn't been too pleased about it since Cooper wasn't going to be home either but once he told them why he was going they understood a little better, it didn't stop him from going out and buying them particularly good presents for it and doing little things to be nice for them.

He was currently in one of his last training sessions before the Christmas holidays and Sue was sure making up for it, they'd just done two hours worth of fitness training in anticipation of Christmas and now they were learning the new routines. The routines contained some of the hardest tricks and stunts that Blaine had ever seen from the cheerios, he seriously thought it would be more dance type routines and less life-threatening displays when he joined. Nevertheless he was grateful that he wasn't at the top of the pyramid, it was higher than usual today as Sue had put almost twice as many people in it so the poor girl they'd be throwing off the top was way more likely to fall and break something.

It still wasn't too fun at the bottom of the pyramid, being one of the few male cheerios, Blaine and the other guys were out on the bottom, and the higher the pyramid the more pressure was put on them not to move. Everything had been going fine until the girl above the one on Blaine's shoulders sneezed, her allergies had been playing up all afternoon but Blaine never thought she'd sneeze whilst they were doing a pyramid. He knew what was coming before it happened and soon the tall tower of girls crumbled and Blaine was underneath a pile of bodies, as soon as they fell on him Blaine was knocked to the ground with a dull thud and a sharp pain shooting from his wrist up his arm. He cried out in pain but it was muffled by the multiple limbs being pressed into him at different uncomfortable angles.

Eventually the mass pile of people on top of him started to get over the shock and move apart from each other exposing Blaine on the ground, his body was twisted into funny angles thanks to the way he fell, and was fallen on. Trying to wriggle into a more comfortable position was a big mistake, as soon as he moved his body piercing pain shot up and down his right forearm, his initial groan had turned into a whiney whimper when the pain started to build and he sighed in defeat knowing he probably needed medical attention. Sue was obviously not happy at all as she had begun barking out orders and criticisms through her megaphone, Blaine could hear everybody else getting up and rushing back into place but he really had no other option but to lie there and hope she'd have mercy on him.

"Blaine Anderson what do you think you're doing?!" Came her persistent voice through the megaphone, her perpetual attempts at perfection were exhausting. He knew the situation would get worse the longer he was on the ground but he couldn't move or his arm would be in even more agony than it was at that moment. One of the girls must have been feeling brave as she stepped out of the place Sue had told her to stand and rushed over to Blaine, he knew she had good intentions but he immediately started to dislike her when she tried to roll him over and the pain in his arm doubled. He didn't want to look pathetic in front of all of the cheerios but it was getting increasingly hard to hold down the tears, the pain was almost unbearable and every time he so much as flinched it was excruciating.

In an uncharacteristic moment of kindness, Sue seemed to have caught on to the situation, she approached the huddle of curious cheerleaders that had now crowded around Blaine and pushed through them so she could kneel down next to him. She still had a sour grimace on her face but at least she wasn't yelling at him anymore.

"Blaine, if you could fill me in as to why you're lying on the ground in the middle of cheerios practice?" She said, sounding impatient.

"The pyramid fell on top of me." He hissed out, his jaw clenched shut "Something's wrong with my arm. Can't move." He said, now panting from the pain.

"Well, I can't tell you how bad it is unless you let me see" She said, giving his free shoulder a nudge. He knew he had to roll over but the thought alone was enough to make him want to be sick, he held his breathe and decided to get it over with quickly, gathering up his courage he sucked in a breath and shifted as marginally as possible to give Sue access to his arm. What he saw when he moved over was not for the fainthearted, his wrist was twisted at an angle he knew it definitely shouldn't be and there was a questionable bump just next to his wrist. This time he really did gag when he saw it and even a few of the cheerios gasped and stepped back a bit, Sue was the only one who seemed unfazed by it.

"Just a broken bone," _Just a broken bone?!_Blaine thought, he was pretty sure he was going to die from this pain. "You could probably be back into practice again in time for our next competition too." She said, already standing up and telling one of the girls to get the school nurse and another to call for an ambulance. All Blaine wanted right now was to get rid of this pain and sleep for a few hours, the rest of the girls were left wondering what to do, some of them knelt down in front of Blaine and started up conversation with him to try and take his mind of the pain.

* * *

Blaine finally managed to awkwardly zip up his suitcase with the one good hand he still had, it was a couple of hours before Burt would be here to pick him up before they left for the airport and he'd just finished packing. He was planning on calling Kurt before he left and then he had to deal with his parents getting emotional because it was his first Christmas away from home. They still weren't keen on the idea but Blaine promised them that he'd come home from college next year to see them and that he'd spend more time with them when he got back, he didn't like to think about how they'd be next year when he was leaving for more than just a holiday.

Once he'd gotten off the phone with Kurt, Blaine thought he'd finally got all of the hugs and goodbyes out of the way by the time Burt pulled up and walked up to the door to help him with his cases but he was pulled in for yet another round. Burt stayed by the door making small talk with his dad whilst his mum fussed with his collar and told him to be a good boy and all of the other things his mum usually says before he goes anywhere. However much he loved his parents it was still a huge relief to get away from the house and on the road on the way to the airport.

The trip itself was a nice one, conversation had come easily between the two of them about different things, ranging from football to glee club and before they knew it they'd arrived at the airport. They were still just under an hour early for their flight so decided to mill around and pass time in the duty free until it was boarding time, Burt had gotten a couple of small things to add to his present for Kurt whilst Blaine had bought a new book to read on flight and some of Kurt's favourite sweets that he only ever ate on special occasions. It was both strange and exhilarating to think that in just a couple of hours he would be reunited with Kurt again.

They'd been calling each other both on the phone and Skype and texting more frequently now so Blaine hoped Kurt would want to try again as a couple soon. Kurt hadn't actually made any suggestion toward them getting together again but they still never hung up without saying 'I love you' and they acted just like they did when they were couple, he wondered whether it would be more of an option when he got to New York or whether he'd still be waiting next year. This thought was quickly abandoned as the flight started boarding and they found their seats, once they were settled in they talked about everything that had been happening lately and got on to the subject of Blaine's arm.

When they put the cast on Blaine hadn't been allowed to have any of the colours on it - much to his disappointment - and so was left with the plain white one, it wasn't left white for long though as the whole of the glee club had insisted upon signing it, now it was covered all over in signatures and doodles. He knew he should probably have told Kurt about it before now but he didn't quite know how to bring it up over the phone, he didn't want to give Kurt anything else to worry about on top of college and vogue anyway so he thought it was probably better that he hadn't mentioned it.

Kurt had offered to meet the two of them when they arrived, it would be a nightmare to get a taxi this close to Christmas so he'd suggested it would be quicker just to walk to the apartment. The plane had arrived ahead of schedule yet so Blaine wasn't surprised when Burt said he was still on his way, they stood outside the airport doors and waited for any sign of Kurt. Blaine felt the nerves build up in his stomach again at the thought of seeing Kurt, beautiful, perfect Kurt. he didn't know where the nerves came from Kurt was one of the closest people to him so it surely made no sense to be nervous, instead he decided it was probably just excitement.

When Kurt eventually rounded the corner another five minutes later Blaine had to resist the urge to run up to him and hug him so tightly it hurt, instead waiting for Kurt to meet them halfway and hug his dad first. When Kurt turned to hug him the huge excited smile on his face dropped and Blaine thought he was disappointed to see him until he saw where Kurt was looking, his eyes were focused on the cast around his wrist and his expression was unreadable.

"Blaine, when did-?" He asked trailing off as he looked back at Blaine who was pulling Kurt's 'deer in the headlights' expression.

"It's nothing, just an accident in cheerio practice" Blaine replied, hoping this would be a good enough explanation and that they could go back to the happy mood they were in moments ago.

"How on earth did you break your wrist during cheerio practice? What on earth has Sue got you doing that's so dangerous?" Kurt questioned, taking a step closer and holding the wrist in question to get a look at the cast.

"It's not that dangerous, she just tried a bigger pyramid than normal and someone sneezed and the pyramid collapsed. It was just an accident." He waved it off. Kurt didn't look convinced but he used his wrist to pull him in for a long hug, speaking quietly into his ear. "I'm glad you're okay apart from your wrist." Blaine smiled and squeezed him closer.

Once they got back to the apartment, Rachel made herself scarce and they all relaxed on the beaten up sofas in the lounge space. They all got talking again as if they'd never been apart and Blaine and Burt were talking about the parts of New York they _had_ to see before they went back home in the new year, Blaine looked down distractedly when he felt something on his arm,

When he looked down he saw Kurt had written his signature and was proceeding to draw and colour in hearts in all the gaps that the glee club had left, he smiled at this knowing that he'd have at least one good thing to look at when he went back to Ohio.

Burt watched happily as he saw the two of them, acting like an old married couple like they used to. It was as though nothing had changed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry if there's any unforgivable mistakes in there, my eyes hurt like crazy today! Anyway thank you so much for the responses for these chapters it's actually still overwhelming to think about how many people are reading this and please please keep it coming! See you on Friday!**


	72. The Wrath Of The Mirror

**A/N: I so thought it was Thursday today, I literally just worked out that this needed to be up today! Anyway this was a prompt too, also, KlainLover24 you have no idea how amusing I find that! Anyway, keep the love coming, it's so encouraging to know that you still like these.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Not now. Not ever.**

* * *

Kurt sat at on a chair in tyre shop watching Burt and Blaine work on a car, Blaine had needed to get a job over summer and Burt had readily given him one since he already had a good knowledge in cars. Kurt didn't actually have to be at the garage today since he didn't need money and hadn't volunteered to help his dad, but he would never give up an opportunity to watch his boyfriend working like this. Blaine was wearing overalls but since it was a hot day he had shrugged them off his shoulders and tied them round his waist, his hair went ungelled today and he was sweating slightly from a combination of the heat and the work he was doing. Kurt was having a hard time keeping it together.

He'd been in the garage since morning watching them work, he hadn't wanted to be in the house to hear Finn and Rachel making out so he'd decided to ogle at his boyfriend instead.

"Hey, you wanna get us some drinks kiddo?" Burt said walking out from another car nearby.

"Sure." Kurt said getting up and starting to walk away. He looked back at Blaine just before he left then clicked the door shut behind him as he walked through the office to the little side cupboard where there were some drinks. He took his time deciding what to have and then deciding what to surprise Burt and Blaine with, pouring them into a glass. He was just about to head back through to the garage when he heard what was undeniably Blaine yelling, it sounded like he was in pain so Kurt ran back through to see what had happened, leaving the drinks behind him.

When he finally opened the door he almost passed out at the sight, apparently whilst trying to retrieve some parts from the shelving on the other side of the room Blaine had managed to dislodge some spare mirrors and now had a shard sticking out of his lip. Burt was right there beside him trying to get him to calm down so that he could take a look at it but Blaine was freaking out at this point. After getting over how much blood there was pouring out of Blaine's lip he realised he needed to help and ran over to wear they were.

He put his hands on Blaine's shoulder, briefly taking note of how much they were shaking and started trying to calm him down. It worked, as soon as Kurt started talking to him his breathing evened out and his shaking was reduced to small tremors every now and then. Burt looked closer at it and Blaine only flinched slightly when Burt came near his lip, he eventually came to the conclusion that he would have to take Blaine to the hospital since he didn't want to risk taking it out himself. Whilst Kurt stayed with Blaine and kept him calm, Burt found some other members off staff and told them what was happening so they'd know to run the shop until he got back.

Blaine was mainly quiet now since he'd calmed down but Kurt could tell that he was still panicking, he held the previously clean rag to his face like Burt had shown him to slow down the bleeding and was gripping Kurt's hand with the other. Kurt could tell he was still in pain since every time they went over a bump in the road he would flinch and his hand would tighten, the drive didn't take very long but Kurt was still impatient to get him seen to as quickly as possible due to the amount of blood he was losing, the rag was turning more and more red as time passed but Blaine was still trying to be calm.

When they finally got to the hospital they were quick to be seen, apparently the amount of blood on his white tank top, face and rag made it an emergency. They were moved into a curtained off section and Blaine was instructed to lean back against the pillows whilst they fetched a nurse, Blaine still hadn't let go of Kurt's hand and Burt was stood in the corner filling out the paper work and occasionally having to ask Blaine some details, Kurt helped where he could knowing it would probably be easier than getting Blaine to speak at that moment.

The nurse who was seeing to Blaine came in a shortly after that and introduced herself as nurse Glynn, she than stepped up to Blaine and gently took the rag from his hands, adjusting it so she could see what had happened. She told him that she'd have to remove the shard to see how far in it had gone before she could tell if he'd need stitches or not. Once she'd fully removed the blood soaked rag from his face she could see what she was doing and gave him a countdown to when she would take the piece out, when she got to one Blaine scrunched his eyes shut and almost crushed Kurt's hand as the mirror piece was removed from his lip. Once the mirror was gone blood started pouring from his lip which made both Blaine and Kurt gasp and worried tears started to well up in Blaine's eyes.

"It's okay" she reassured "excessive bleeding is common amongst mouth injuries" Blaine visibly calmed after that but still looked incredibly stressed about the situation. Kurt rubbed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand as the nurse inspected the cut and tried to lessen the blood a bit.

"Are you up to date on all your vaccinations?" She asked before doing anything else, Blaine nodded as best he could and she started to organise some different tools on the tray.

"Luckily for you the shard didn't go too deep but I'm still going to need to give you stitches before I can let you go." Blaine visibly paled at this news and Kurt was pretty confident this had nothing to do with the amount of blood he'd lost; all at once Blaine had started to freak out and was trying to get as far away from the nurse as physically possible, he scrambled back until he couldn't get back any further because of the back of the bed and curled in on himself. The nurse put the tools down on the bench again whilst letting Kurt and Burt comfort Blaine; it took a lot of encouragement and promises of ice cream to get Blaine sitting forward and within the nurse's reach.

She explained what she was going to do next quickly so that Blaine didn't get time to freak out again and Kurt made sure that he did whatever possible to get Blaine's attention off of what was happening. He was whispering reassurance in his ear and every time Blaine so much as glanced down, Kurt squeezed his hand and made him focus on him again. Eventually the stitches were in place and minus a few flinches and minor freak outs it was pretty uneventful in the end, they gave Blaine some pain medication and put medical tape over his stitches then, after telling him when to come back and get them take out he was free to go.

As they made their way back to the car Kurt noted that Blaine had almost completely stopped shaking now however he still looked miserable.

"Cheer up" He said, taking his hand once more "At least you get out of doing work for the rest of the day." He chimed, Blaine didn't seem to have thought of this as he looked up at Burt guiltily, Burt just laughed too and reassured him it was fine.

On the way back home Burt took a different route to normal that lead them away from home.

"Dad, where are we going?" Kurt asked, not looking away from the windows as he tried to calculate the different route.

"If I remember right, somebody made a promise of ice cream to Blaine today, we're going to the shop to get some" Burt gave an amused laugh as Kurt started celebrating and it managed to get Blaine to cheer up too.

* * *

Burt entered Kurt's room later that night to find the boys cuddled up together asleep on his bed, Blaine in a pair of Kurt's pyjamas and the ice cream tub left on the nightstand. He smiled and turned off the light before heading back to his own room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm not that good at writing Blaine getting scared of medical stuff but hopefully this was good! Also chapters will probably go back to once a week now since I'm working on other things too but any prompts you feel like firing at me will get done! See you next week**


	73. Concussion

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for the prompts and ideas! They'll be done as soon as possible but I had work experience this week and I'm exhausted so I'm uploading one of my prewritten ones :) Also I haven't checked this since I can't keep my eyes open so sorry for mistakes! And finally I'm pretty sure this was a prompt on tumblr from aaages ago so if you prompted it and come across it, hey I wrote it!**

**Disclaimer: Not one smidge.**

* * *

Blaine sighed from where he was curled up with Kurt in their bed; they'd spent the past few months revelling in being able to live together alone after Santana and Rachel wouldn't stop interrupting them. The apartment was a bit smaller than the one they'd shared before but it was closer to nyada and vogue and had good coffee shop within two minutes from them, so neither cared.

They were both currently trying to find the motivation to get up and get ready for their day, Blaine had nyada today and Kurt was going into vogue since he didn't have any classes and they had a busy few weeks ahead. They'd given themselves another five minutes in bed every time one of them had suggested moving but if they didn't get up soon they were going to be late and neither of them were in the mood to be rushing about.

"Come on Kurt, I have classes to get to" Blaine said as he sat up and stretched.

"But Blaaaaine" Kurt whined "I'm sure they'd understand if they knew how warm and comfy this bed was" He reasoned as he tried unsuccessfully to pull Blaine back down.

"Wishful thinking there" Blaine said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Blaine left before Kurt since he had to be there first, Kurt had text Isabelle to see when she wanted him in and she'd told him there was nothing he could do until 11. He'd decided not to get ready until he actually needed to go to save his outfit getting wrinkles and had sat down to work on one of his nyada assignments, he hadn't had many assignments so it had been easier than he thought to fit it all around work. Noticing the time after finishing his piece he went to the bathroom to get ready and jump in the shower. The shower had always been slippy since they'd moved in but neither of them had had an accident because of it so they decided not to bother replacing it. Kurt realised his mistake today though.

Turning round to get his shampoo off the rack, Kurt managed to step wrong and his foot slipped across the shower, he fell backwards and smacked his head on the tiled wall before landing at the bottom of the shower in a crumpled mess. His vision faded into blurred chaos before going completely blank, the last thing he remembered before giving up and letting sleep take over him was the sound of water bouncing of the tiles and the bottom of the shower as well as the spray of water pelting his body.

When he came round again the he was still at the bottom of the shower and the water was still pouring on him except it had gone cold now and he was covered in goose bumps, he felt the little cold drops angrily pounding into his skin and knew he needed to get away from them. He moaned feebly and willed himself to get up, looking round he sucked in a breathe as a sharp pain ripped through his head, there was no way he'd be able to get to work without hurting his head again. His eyes suddenly widened in panic, he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious but if he didn't get a move on he would be late and Isabelle would be asking after him.

With extreme effort he managed to push himself up onto his elbows and then sit up fully, waiting for the throbbing in his head to subside he came up with a plan. His towel was next to the shower where he'd left it so he could get that and go to the bedroom to see what time it was, bracing himself he stood up as slow as his aching body would allow him and took very cautious steps towards the towel, his head spun viciously with every step and the edges of his vision blurred slightly. He groaned and worked up enough strength to wrap the towel around his waist thinking about what to do next, this was going to be a long day if he had to take it a step at a time.

Now that he was covered he decided to try and tackle the shower, it was still on and the brutal sound of the water caused him to wince the closer he got, to turn the shower off he'd have to get inside of it to reach the button, he was almost there but he still couldn't reach so he gave up and hesitantly stepped in, making sure to watch for the slippery floor. Turning off the shower he turned around slowly to avoid getting dizzy again and carefully stepped out, however in his happiness about making it out of the shower with another accident he managed to spin round and collide with the slightly open door. Kurt managed to hit the already sore spot on his head and everything went black accompanied by a loud ringing in his ears.

* * *

Blaine sat in his nyada class paying utmost attention to what the teacher was saying; McKinley never really had a drama programme so he'd gotten all of his knowledge from Cooper. Needless to say it wasn't sufficient to get him through much of his drama classes. He was just taking down the last of his notes and looking forward to going home for the afternoon when his phone started ringing from his bag, it wasn't Kurt's ringtone so Blaine was impatient to see who it was. He looked at his teacher who only gave him a fed up look before he motioned for Blaine to leave the classroom to answer.

When he got outside and looked at his phone it was an unknown number, he didn't know whether he should answer it or go back to his class. Deciding that he'd already left the classroom he thought he might answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, this is Blaine Anderson, right?"_ The woman on the phone asked, Blaine tried to figure out where he recognised that voice from.

"Yeah, who is this if you don't mind me asking" He asked, eager to see who this was and what they wanted.

_"Good, it's Isabelle Wright Kurt's boss?" _She said, as if asking if he knew her

"Oh I know, Kurt calls you his fairy god mother" Blaine replied and they both laughed lightly.

_"Well it's actually about Kurt, he said he was going to be in at 11 and I haven't heard from or seen him since" _She said, sounding more worried now. Blaine started to get worried too, hoping it was just a misunderstanding.

"That's strange, he was definitely planning on going in when I left him this morning" Blaine said whilst trying to stop all the possible scenarios of what could have happened going through his mind.

_"I think somebody should check on him"_ Isabelle said, she sounded busy and stressed, Blaine wasn't surprised with the amount of workload Kurt said they had at the moment.

"Well my last class of today just got let out" He said, noticing his classmates start to file out of the classroom "So I'll head straight home and check if he's there" Blaine promised.

_"Thank you, Blaine. Please call me when you have an update" _She said before hanging up, Blaine loved that Kurt's boss actually cared about him.

Practically running home he bolted up the stairs instead of waiting for the lift to come down and scrambled to find his keys and unlock the door.

"Kurt? Kurt are you here?" He shouted as he ditched his things by the door. Kurt heard Blaine's shouts and tried to get his throat working, he'd tried to call out for Blaine but all that came out was a rough moan, Blaine didn't hear the moan so continued to look through the house.

He looked in the kitchen, followed by the bedroom and finding it in a similar state to how he left it went to the bathroom. The door was shut so Blaine knew he had to be in there.

"Kurt?" He called out but got no reply "Kurt, are you in there? Are you okay" He kept trying, this time when Kurt groaned again he heard it, he pushed the door open without any hesitation and crouched down to where Kurt was on the floor beside the shower.

"Kurt, what happened? How long have you been there?" He asked panicking, he helped Kurt sit up but Kurt just cuddled into Blaine. Blaine was still trying to figure out what had happened, he needed to know why Kurt was lying on the floor in just a towel.

"Fell, head hurts" Was Kurt's mumbled response before he let his head drop back onto Blaine's chest.

"Okay, let's get you back in the bedroom and into something warmer than a towel." Blaine said as he picked Kurt up and carried him into the bedroom, dropping him onto the bed and finding something warm for him to put on. Kurt was pretty much nonresponsive when Blaine got back to him which worried him even more, as much as he tried to cooperate it was still a struggle to get Kurt dressed and check all the places that he'd hit. There were two extremely angry bruises on the back of his head, both quite close to each other and both looked like they should have had ice on them ages ago.

"Do you feel okay? Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt's face properly as it tried to focus on Blaine

"Dizzy, you're spinning" He said, looking as though it was hard to stay awake "m'gonna puke" He said and Blaine scampered over to the bin and brought it to him just in time. He rubbed his back until he was finished and leaned back again.

"I think you have concussion" Blaine said once Kurt was looking at him again "I'm just gonna get you some ice for head, will you be okay for a few minutes?" He asked and Kurt nodded, regretting it immediately as his vision swam in front of him.

Blaine spent the next few days spoiling a slightly disorientated Kurt back to health after finding out what happened and telling a very fretful Isabelle that he'd be home for a while. Secretly Blaine loved taking care of Kurt when he was sick, it was rare to have so much time to themselves these days and they both enjoyed it in spite of things.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I'll try and do a better one next week! Please review and prompt, I'm currently after ideas involving Kurt if that helps in any way but other than that, see you next Friday!**


End file.
